


Romance 101 [Weak Hero X Reader]

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [1]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Action, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Crime, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, High School, Reader Insert, Romance, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 94,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: You had just moved to Yeongdeungpo and are ready for a fresh start. Romance was NOT in your agenda. So why the hell was Vampire Boy interested in you!?
Relationships: Donald Na/Reader
Series: Weak Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Comments: 31
Kudos: 66





	1. A New School

**Reader's POV**

You had woken up extra early that morning since you were unfamiliar to the area. Your classes started at 8:00 AM sharp and you didn't want to be late. Your navigational skills...weren't the best, but you thought that with a map, you'd find your way to your new school easily. Unfortunately, you sucked at reading maps.

You ended up glumly wandering around the city, hoping that you'd eventually come across your new school. After a couple minutes, your face lit up upon seeing a school come into view. You bolted to its gates. "Finally!"

But your happy mood didn't last long when you read the name on the school gates just as you were about to enter: Yeo-Il High School.

You looked down at your paper and stared at the name of the high school you had transferred to: Eunjang High School.

Shit.

You were at the wrong high school!

"Damn it!" You cursed at pulled at your [Hair Color] hair hard enough to inflict some pain onto yourself but not enough to actually pull any strands out.

You heard someone clearing their throat and you turned around and came face to face with a vampire. Or at least you thought he was a vampire. He was pale with platinum blonde—almost _silver_ —hair and crimson eyes. You could see that he had tattoos along his neck and his hands. You wondered if he was covered in tattoos from head to toe.

Standing next to Vampire Boy was a slightly shorter boy with red hair, grey eyes, and glasses. His skin was a fair skin tone, contrasting his companion's pale skin. He must've been Vampire Boy's servant.

You realized that you were standing in their way. "Sorry!" You apologized and quickly started to walk away from the school gates.

A strong gust of wind blew your schedule out of your hand and towards the two. Vampire Boy easily plucked it out of the air and his lips curved into a smirk upon skimming it. "You know that Eunjang isn't in that direction, right?"

You kept your poker face, though inwardly you were embarrassed. "I was taking the scenic route,"

"Scenery's still better the other way,"

"That's your opinion," You said. "Some people might think my way has better scenery," You retrieved your schedule. "Thanks for catching it," Not wanting to look like you were giving in and accepting that you were going the wrong way, you proceeded in the direction that you had originally been going.

**Third Person POV**

Donald Na and Kingsley Kwan watched as [Your Name] walked the wrong way. "Should we have told her that road gets cut off by construction?" Kingsley asked.

"There's no fun in telling her," Donald answered. "Her sense of direction must be pretty bad to end up at Yeo-Il," _'Most people would have been intimidated by me, even if they didn't know me and my reputation. Yet this girl was not at all bothered by my presence,'_

**I'm not used to writing in second person nor am I used to writing romance, but I decided to give this a shot. Do you guys prefer it being written as [Your Name] or what I've seen in other X Reader fanfics, [Y/N]?**

**I'm not sure who the reader will end up with, if any. But I have two possible pairings in mind:**

**Vampire Boy** **X Reader**

**Otaku Boy X Reader**

**One-sided Characters X Reader [Reader would not be reciprocating Characters' feelings]**

**I also have plans for the Reader's backstory.**


	2. Eunjang

You ignored the construction workers' angry shouts as you avoided the heavy machinery. Now, the logical thing would have been for you to turn around and go in the direction that Vampire Boy had said, but if you still did not want to admit defeat. You were actually quite fit, as was necessary for your former occupation, and didn't end up with a single scratch as you maneuvered through the construction site.

 _'Damn, my clothes are covered in dirt!'_ You let out an annoyed sigh and did your best to dust it off, though it was still obviously noticeable. You glanced at the time on your phone. _'I'm going to be late,'_

You continued your way and after about half an hour, you finally made it to the gates of Eunjang High School. You glanced down at your schedule to see where your homeroom was: Class 1-5. You quietly knocked on the door before opening it. "Sorry I'm late, sir,"

"You must be the transfer student, [Your Name] [Last Name]," The homeroom teacher said. "Why are you twenty minutes late? And why are you covered in dirt?"

"The route I took was under construction," You admitted. "But I was already running late so I didn't want to turn around," _'There's no way I'm going to admit that I was lost,'_

"Well, go ahead and take a seat," The teacher motioned to an empty seat. "Since this is your first day and you came from abroad, I'll let it slide. But make sure in the future to come to class on time with _clean_ clothes,"

"Aye-aye," You nodded and sat down at a desk. _'Those three guys in the back seem like the typical delinquents that look down and bully others. I'll just ignore them for now,'_

You glanced at the two boys that sat to the right of you. ' _But that boy with silver-gray hair and purple-pink eyes...there's something off about him. At first glance, he looks like a complete weakling just like that glasses boy next to him. But my guts are telling me not to underestimate him,'_

XXX

Later that day, you noticed a slight commotion. "Phillip Kim and his goons took off with it," The boy who sat behind Glasses Boy told Gray Haired and Glasses Boy. "He said to come get it at the incinerator at the rear gate after class,"

"Come get what?" You asked.

"Ah, you shouldn't worry about it!" The boy quickly said and you heard him quietly mumble. "It's not good if a girl like you gets involved,"

You noticed the missing backpack. "This Phillip Kim guy stole that kid's backpack?" You pointed at Gray who was leaving with an angry expression. 

"Gray!" Glasses Boy called to Gray Haired.

_'Huh, so his name's just Gray. But what's Glasses Boy's name?'_

"I'll...I'll go with you," Glasses Boy said. "I may not be able to help at all, but I still want to go! I've been beaten up more than I can even remember through the years. So I pride myself on being able to take some hits,"

"You'll only hold me back," Gray refused. "This is my business. Stay out of it,"

 _'Are they friends? They don't seem very close,'_ You walked over to Glasses Boy. "Nothing's stopping you from following. He told you to stay out of his business, but you are still in control of your actions,"

You watched as Glasses Boy followed after Gray.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do," You started to calmly walk in the same direction.

"Y-You're not actually going with them, right?" 

"Whether I fight or not, I'm still going," You told him. "I might just be a spectator or I might be a participant. If I end up part of the fight, I'll just act from there," _'Guess school isn't_ completely _boring,'_

XXX

Since you were following the two classmates, you did not get lost. You didn't even know that schools _had_ incinerators, though you did hope that it was inactive. If fights were often in this school, then a student might get pissed off enough to throw someone inside it. 

When you guys arrived at the incinerator, the first people you saw were two boys that were not from Eunjang. One of them held Gray's backpack. "Damn, it's been a while since we got to see Jimmy in action like this,"

Gray started to walk towards them. "Gray, w-wait," Eugene reached out towards him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" The boy who held Gray's bag said. "Go on, fuck off,"

"Hand over the bag," Gray ordered. 

"This?" He held up the bag. "Oh, could you be the mo' fo that messed up Helmet?"

 _'Helmet?'_ You raised a brow. _'That's a stupid nickname. Wait, they said that Gray messed up that Helmet guy? So I guess he'd be able to hold his own in a fight,'_

"Damn...for real? I knew Helmet wasn't shit, but he's really out here getting whooped by twigs like you, huh? That's a no for the bag by the way. Also, listen you vertically challenged bitch. Think for two seconds before you open your little mouth. You really thought I'd just hand it over if you asked? Get a fucking grip!"

"Is your jaw made of titanium?"

 _'His tone changed,'_ You noted. _'Judging by that question, at the fact that other guy's jaw is near his head, Gray's going to headbutt him,'_

"Fuck is that supposed to mea—"

Just as you had predicted, Gray headbutted the guy's jaw.

The guy stumbled out into the open and fell near a guy with unkempt light orange hair and grey eyes. "Man, I thought I told you to hold onto it," The light orange haired guy picked up the bag. "Did some hero make his entrance or something?" The guy finally saw Gray. "Wow, that was really impressive. Who are ya? Is this your bag? You really look nothing like I imagined,"

There were a bunch of other people here, most of them from the same school as the guys who stole Gray's bag. "Jimmy Bae," A red haired Eunjang student addressed the light orange haired boy. "I thought you came here for me. Why don't you focus on that?"

"No can do," Jimmy refused. "This fucker's responsible for our beloved Helmet's disappearance," He pointed at the fallen student that Gray had headbutted. "And he also crushed that idiot's jaw," He tossed the bag on top of the incinerator. "That's why I can't just let this dickhead walk. You can go get that yourself when we're done here,"

_'He doesn't really sound like he cares about what happens to his friend? Scratch that, they're probably just allies and not real friends. This Jimmy guy sounds like he's just looking for a fight,'_

"I'm feeling real pissed for multiple reasons today, and that's why I decided that I'ma have to kill everyone here, right now,"

 _'This bastard said_ everyone _here, so that includes me,'_ Your lips twitched into a smirk. _'So he's threatening me,'_ "You're going to kill everyone here?" You took a couple steps towards him. "Have you ever actually **killed** someone?"

**Reader took Jimmy's words as a threat and decided to eliminate the threat.**


	3. Eunjang VS Yoosun

"Have you ever heard people beg with their last breaths as you witnessed the life drain from their eyes?" You were grinning like a madman by now. 

"Who the hell are you?" Jimmy asked, not at all threatened by you. "Listen girl, why don't you run along?"

"You said you were going to kill _everyone_ here," You glared at him, causing him to unconsciously take a step back. "You made the mistake of threatening me, especially since I was just planning on watching this whole thing play out," _'So they're underestimating me just like they're underestimating Gray,'_

"You bitch!" One of that Jimmy guy's lackey's lunged at you. "Show some respect!"

You simply dodged by side stepping at the last minute and kicked him in the groin. You then slammed your elbow down on his back before smacking his head to the ground with your foot. "Respect? Why the hell would I respect _him_?"

The fight resumed. It looked like Jimmy's main priority was defeating your red haired schoolmate. Most of Jimmy's lackeys went after Red Haired, Broccoli Boy, Undercut Boy, Glasses Boy, and Gray. The ones that did go after you were easily brought down with a few quick successive hits. You were left completely scot-free. 

You decided to watch the others fight. _'I'll step in if necessary. I don't want people to constantly rely on me to bail them out if they're in a tough situation. I really want to see what these guys are made of. They don't seem to be that serious of a threat so I don't have to immediately interfere with the fights. And as much as I want to bashthat Jimmy guy's face in, he seems to have a history with Red Haired. I guess I'll let those two fight each other. I should really learn my schoolmates' names though,'_

You turned to watch Gray, who you were quite interested in seeing him in action. "You get over here, too," Two guys walked over to Gray and Glasses Boy. "You...bastard!" One of them swung their fist.

Gray dodged by pivoting almost ninety degrees. He grabbed the bottom of the guy's shirt and pulled it over his opponent's head. He then tripped the guy and kicked him in the face. Gray walked over to a garbage can and emptied it of its contents. When the second guy charged at him, he trapped him in the garbage can, kick his shin, and sent him falling into the glass recycling bin. He then slammed the bottom of the garbage can repeatedly into the guy's face.He walked over to the first guy who had managed to get his shirt off of his face and slammed his foot down on his head.

_'I like this guy's tactics,'_ You smirked. _'No mercy, just like how a fight should be. People would call his fighting style underhanded, but who the hell cares? A person should do whatever it takes to win a fight. I've lived a kill or be killed lifestyle,'_

Gray walked over to Jimmy and demanded his bag back. Naturally, Jimmy refused and attempted to strike Gray who dodged the attacks. Red Haired kicked Jimmy to draw his attention back to him. "I took care of all your goons back there. Now focus, your opponent is me, not him,"

_'He only cares about his bag, not the rest of the fights,'_ You jumped onto the incinerator and tossed it down to him. _'Guess he's not one to enjoy unnecessary fights,'_

The big boss fight ended with Red Haired being victorious. One of the enemies that Gray had knocked out earlier regained consciousness and was about to strike Gray from behind, but Glasses Boy tackled him. You smirked. _'So Glasses Boy has_ some _guts after all,'_ You watched as the rest of the opposing team—Glasses Boy claimed that they were from another high school called Yoosun—retreated with their unconscious leader.

"Anyway, where the hell did you come from?" Red Haired asked Glasses Boy. "Are you his guardian angel or something?" He then turned to you. "You're not half bad at fighting either,"

_'Trust me, that wasn't even_ half _of my skills. These guys are weak compared to what I trained against,'_ You smiled and accepted the compliment. "Thanks,"

"What was with that talk about killing someone?" Broccoli Guy questioned.

"It's nothing," You lied convincingly. "I wanted to provoke him so he'd act rashly,"

"Who are you anyway?" Red Haired asked you. "I don't think I've seen you before,"

"It's rather rude to ask for my name when you haven't introduced yourself first," You responded.

"I'm Ben Park," He introduced himself. "That's Alex and the walking tree over there is Gerard,"

"[Your Name] [Last Name]," You faced Glasses Boy. "I know who Gray is since you called out his name, but who are you?"

"E-Eugene Gale!" 

"Nonetheless, nevertheless, it feels a little too iffy to indulge in today's victory," Ben said. "Ain't that right, Gogo?"

"All depends on how Jimmy Bae and the rest of Yoosun decide to react to this," Alex answered.

"The way I see it," Eugene spoke up. "I don't think Jimmy Bae will try to make the fight bigger than it already is. Though he might try and attack again himself. He must have his own reason for attacking so suddenly today, but regardless of that, the general opinion of last year's fight between you and Jimmy Bae was mostly that he was crushed in the end. Isn't Jimmy Bae too big-headed to lean on the Union for the same exact issue, and risk humiliation in front of Donald Na? That guy is a corpse without his ego. There's just no way,"

_'Eugene seems to know quite a bit about this whole school fighting thing,'_ You noted. _'From what he said, this Union thing is an organization that controls the schools in this area. Whoever Donald Na is, he seems to be the leader judging by what Eugene had said,'_

"Hmm...that actually does make a lot of sense. But, how the heck do you know so much about that crap?"

_'I'd also like to know. I'd rather get my info from the source than through a middleman,'_

"It's just the kind of observational skills you get naturally by thinking a lot,"

_'Eugene isn't telling the full truth. He must've gotten it from some social media or something and formulated a deduction based on their personality and past actions,'_

XXX

You passed by Yeo-Il High School on your way home. Although you were terrible at navigation and directions, you were always able to find your way home. Even if you had just moved to South Korea recently, it was as if you were a homing pigeon.

"Oh, did you actually make it to school?" It was just your luck that Vampire Boy and his servant was at the school's gates.

"Of course I did," You told him smugly. "And like I said, my way was more scenic,"

"Your way was under construction,"

"And?" _'So Vampire Boy_ knew _it was under construction!'_ "I may have pissed off the construction crew, but I still got to Eunjang,"

"You have some blood on your jacket sleeve," Vampire Boy inspected your hand and wrist for any injuries but found none.

"It's not mine," _'Great, now I need to get those Yoosun bastards' bloodstains out of my jacket. I didn't notice it earlier since the fabric's dark and the blood practically blends in,'_ You pulled your arm away. "I need to get home so I'll be on my way,"

"You're not going to end up at the wrong house like you ended up at the wrong school?"

You gave him an annoyed glare, though your face was slightly pink. "Shut up!" You then hurried away.

**Third Person POV**

"Donald," Kingsley asked. "Why do you let her speak to you that way?"

"She's amusing," Donald answered. _'If that's not her blood, then was she in a fight? When I grabbed her arm, she wasn't skin and bones. She had lean muscles,'_

**I had Jimmy and Ben still fight each other instead of having Reader defeat Jimmy since Jimmy and Ben's fight last year had been interrupted by Donald. If Jimmy does decide to act up again and go after Reader, then maybe Reader will beat Jimmy up.**


	4. Hanging with Classmates (Not Friends)

You returned to your apartment. It was mostly empty except for your sleeping bag and a backpack full of all your supplies. You opened your backpack and pulled out a food bar. You noted that you were running low on food and water, meaning you'd have to restock soon. Once you finished up your dinner and drank most of your water, you unrolled your sleeping bag.

 _'I should probably eat something other than food bars though,'_ You were actually getting pretty tired of the taste and it's not like you were planning on moving anytime soon. You have actually decided to settle down for once to complete the rest of your high school education in peace.

You retrieved a book from your school backpack, [Favorite Manga Series], and began to reread it. You had already read the entire series but only owned the first volume since in the past, it'd be a pain to move around with too many books. But since you were settling down, you decided that you'd hit the bookstore for some fresh manga books.

You thought back to the fight you had participated in. _'I wonder how frequent fights are in this place. I don't have any plans on being the #1 fighter or anything, but I will fight if they threaten me,'_ You stared at the blood on your jacket sleeve. _'I just need to make sure I don't accidentally kill anyone,'_

XXX

During break time the next day, Ben visited your homeroom. "Hey Eugene Gale," He threw an arm him. "And Gray Yeon, [Your Name] [Last Name],"

You looked up from your [Favorite Manga Series] and raised a brow. "Hmm?"

"Now, now, it's no time for us to just be sitting around like this! Don't you think we should be getting together to share some thoughts and ideas to better our future?"

 _'I'm not going to do any additional studying. I_ can _get first place, I just want to not draw any unnecessary attention or pressure. I'm fine with staying in the middle ranks,'_

"So that brings me to my point. I thought we should hold a friendly group pool competition at the underpass. So what do you guys say? Are you three up for pool?"

 _'It's good for me to explore the area outside of my route to school,'_ You agreed to go. _'I've seen how they fight. I can take them on if they try anything,'_

"Okay," Gray answered after a brief pause.

XXX

"Give us four-ball, please," Ben told the lady at the counter.

 _'I've been to pool halls before,'_ You glanced around. _'This is a normal one, unlike the shadier ones I've seen,'_

After a while, you and the others started to get hungry. Alex and Ben ended up getting into an argument over what to eat: Chinese food or tteokbokki. In the end, the two asked Gray who decided on tteokbokki.

"Well, tteokbokki doesn't even deliver!" Ben pointed at Alex and Gerard. "You two go out and get it for us then!"

 _'Too noisy,'_ You decided to go with the two boys to get a breath of fresh air. Besides, it was good to know the location of the tteokbokki place in case you wanted to order it for yourself later on. The place was called Awesome Gimbap, Tteokbokki, and Twigim. On the way back, you stayed a few footsteps behind them as the two chatted about Gerard's hair with Alex trying to persuade him to get a haircut.

You stopped walking when you recognized Vampire Boy across the street. You quietly walked over to him. He looked up at you with an amused smirk. "[Your Name],"

"I don't remember introducing myself to you," 

"Your schedule,"

Right. Your name had been printed in the corner of your schedule. Of course he knew your name.

"By the way, I am perfectly capable of navigating my way in South Korea," You claimed. "I don't take wrong turns or paths. I know perfectly well how to get to my destination, no matter where it is," With that said, you walked away.

"You're going the way you came, not the way you were headed,"

"I knew that!" You turned around and walked in the direction Alex and Gerard had gone. _'Those guys left me behind!'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"There you are," Ben greeted Gerard and Alex when they got back. "What took you so long, ya dummies? Wait, where's [Your Name]?"

"What do you mean?" The two turned around to see the empty space behind them. "Wasn't she right behind us!?"

"You left me behind," [Your Name] entered with a slightly annoyed expression. "I was chatting with an acquaintance and you left me behind," _'I just realized that I don't know Vampire Boy's name but he knows mine. I should really ask him the next time I see him,'_

"But you're okay, right?" Alex asked, worried that she might've attracted Donald Na's attention. She had no sign of injuries.

"What's wrong with you?" Ben asked. "Gogo, you're acting strange,"

"On the other side of the intersection, I saw Donald Na," Alex told them.

**Your POV**

Both you and Gray were confused, not knowing who that person was supposed to be. You briefly recalled the name Donald Na being said yesterday after the fight.

Seeing your and Gray's confused expressions, Ben informed them, "He's the _head_ of the Union,"

 _'So you're going to tell us the guy's name but not his appearance?'_ You thought. _'Don't expect Gray and I to know how he looks like if we've never met him or even seen a photo of him before. This is even our first time_ hearing _of him,'_

You listened as your classmates—you didn't think that you guys were close enough to be considered friends—tried to figure out the reason why this Donald Na person was all the way here. You didn't understand why it was such a shock. It's not like there were some guards preventing Donald Na from coming to this side of town. Well, if there were guards, you didn't see any of them. Besides, maybe he likes the places here. Even leaders of criminal groups—delinquent's union in this Donald Na guy's case—took time to relax.

In the end, Eugene mentioned that Donald Na goes from school to school on the last day of every month for an accounting conference. The closest school to Eunjang that was part of the Union was Hyeongshin. You learned that the former head of Hyeongshin, Myles Joo, was excommunicated and that the current head there was some guy named Forrest Lee. 

_'Interesting,'_ You thought as you added the info you had just learned to a file in your mind. _'I wonder what this Myles Joo guy did to be excommunicated. And I wonder what he's currently doing now. If the Union is as big a deal as these guys are talking about, I wonder how Joo is being treated,'_

XXX

About an hour later, Gray glanced at his watch and left to go to his cram school. You noticed Eugene's distressed look and deduced that he was uncomfortable hanging with the rest of the group by himself. Well, you were there but he was slightly closer to Gray. Eugene noticed Gray's phone had been left behind and used it as an excuse to leave. You've never been to a cram school before and was curious as to how different it was from a normal school.

Along the way, you saw a bakery that still had some baked goods. You glanced at Eugene and shrugged, thinking that you'd easily catch up with him. You entered the bakery and bought a donut. It wasn't often that you allowed yourself to indulge, but since you had left your previous occupation, you had more free time and thus more time to indulge yourself. You took a bite of the donut as you exited.

"Eugene?" You looked around but he was out of sight. _'He couldn't have gone far,'_ You ended up walking in the complete opposite direction of where you had seen Eugene go before you entered the bakery.

XXX

**Third Person POV**

_'I did sort of make it near, looking at the map...'_ Eugene stared at his phone, trying to figure out how to get to Hero Cram School. _'Why are the streets so complicated here?'_ "Hey [Your Name], do you—" He turned around but did not see her. _'She must've gone home. It_ is _getting dark,'_

He did not realize that [Your Name]'s sense of direction was on par with Zoro from _One Piece_ unless someone was leading her.

A pair of Hyeongshin students cornered Eugene in na alley and started to beat him up. The black haired Hyeongshin was kicked by none other than Teddy Jin. "Come on you fucking idiot," He said to Eugene. "You can't be out here getting your ass beat with an Eunjang uniform on. It's embarrassing,"

XXX

**Your POV**

You had passed by the bakery multiple times and took it as a sign to buy an entire box of donuts. After you had bought them, you continued walking in a random direction and bumped into Gray. "Oh hey Gray, has Eugene given you your phone back yet?"

"I haven't seen him," Gray answered.

 _'But he should've gotten there by now,'_ You frowned in confusion. _'I bet he must've gotten lost! Tsk, tsk, Eugene you need to fix your sense of direction,'_ "Let's go and look for him," 

After a few minutes, you and Gray found Eugene in an alley with some blondie and two kids wearing red vests. Eugene had been knocked into some trash bags. "Eugene Gale," Gray called.

"G-Gray!"

"What happened to your face?" Gray asked. "Was it this fucker again?"

 _'He's referring to blondie,'_ You noted. _'Does he know who he is? Wait, he said 'again' meaning that he's done something like this before. But there's hostility between blondie and the red vests. The red vests seem to be hostile towards both Eugene and blondie,'_

"Gray, no!" Eugene answered. "T-Teddy Jin was actually trying to help—"

"Fuck you mean, help?" Blondie scoffed. "Dickhead, why would I ever help you? Damn it," He walked past Gray.

"Eugene, let's go," Gray said.

Eugene got up to walk away with us, but those two red vests didn't seem to intend on letting you guys go freely. "Where the hell do you think you're going, you little shits!? Hey piss head, all that yapping like you're about this shit, and now you're running? I swear you little Eunjang fucks are so amusing. Is this your latest method? Run away and pretend you're not pissing your pants?"

 _'These annoying bastards...I bet they're all talk,'_ You let out a sigh and handed the box of donuts to Eugene. "Hold those for me,"

"[Your Name], what are you going to do?" Eugene questioned.

"You're all dead, ya fucking smurfs! Come here, all of you, let's play. I'll have things wrapped up in five minutes,"

"I'll have it wrapped up in less than that," You were grinning like a madman. "Let's dance, motherfuckers,"

**In the original, the fight against those two Hyeongshin students were defeated by a team up of Gray and Teddy. But I decided to show the Reader's fighting skill instead.**

**The chapter title means that Reader doesn't exactly consider the gang to be friends just yet, but she'll eventually warm up.**


	5. Eunjang VS Hyeongshin Part I

"Let's dance, motherfuckers,"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA!" The red vests didn't think that you could take them on. "Bro, I'm fucking dying man! Hahaha—"

You moved swiftly and was immediately in front of him. You reached into your pocket and flipped open a pocket knife. You slashed the black haired guy's right eye, deep enough to leave a scar and partially inhibit his vision, but not deep enough to completely blind it. Before he could scream, you pivoted and roundhouse kicked him. He crashed into the wall.

You then kneed the brown haired guy in the stomach repeatedly before then slamming his head dowpn onto your knee. You swiped your knife along his face, leaving a horizontal cut across his nose. You then threw him to the ground.

"What's wrong?" You asked in a playful tone. "Weren't you bastards acting all tough just moments ago?" 

"[Y-Your Name]..." Eugene stuttered. "You already defeated them,"

You glared down at them but let out a sigh. _'I need to clean my knife when I get back home,'_ You did your best to wipe it off with a napkin. "I'm going home," You took your box of donuts back from Eugene. "Maybe I'll see Hero Cram School another time,"

"You bitch!" The black haired guy charged at you while your back was turned. "You'll pay for what you did to my eye!"

You let out an annoyed sigh. "Guess I'll break your leg so you'll leave us alone," You shoved the box into Eugene's arms and kneed the red vest in the chin and tripped him with your foot. You then slammed your foot viciously down onto one of his legs until you hear a loud snap and your opponent screamed in pain.

"[Your Name]..."

"They're the idiots that tried to extend this fight," You told him before grabbing your donuts and leaving.

XXX

You made it home without any further incident. You collapsed onto your sleeping bag and plucked a donut to munch on. _'Those guys aren't my friends,'_ You thought. _'I just fought alongside them once. I beat those red vests up not to protect those guys, but because they also threatened me,'_

You never had any friends outside of your previous occupation. Those "friends" were merely some coworkers that you sometimes hung out with, though you all were always busy with work. Work always came first. If you didn't accomplish your tasks by the deadline, you'd be punished. 

You didn't understand friendship. What was the point in it? What was there to gain from it? You understood the point of allies. Ben Park, Gerard Jin, Alex Go, and Gray Yeon could all hold their own. They'd be useful in a fight. But Eugene Gale? It didn't even seem like he _tried_ to fight back against those red vests. 

XXX

**Third Person POV**

At Hyeongshin High School the next morning, a fight had broken out in the boy's bathroom. Forrest Lee watched and threatened to slap the loser. Once the fight was over, he dealt the punishment. "Forrest," Robin Ha addressed. "Team Three is here,"

"Oh, there you are!" Forrest dismissed the crowd of bystanders. "What's up? What the fuck is up with you morons?" He noticed the knife wounds. "Not Big Ben, not Alex Go, and not Hot Foot Jin, but who? They don't use knives," When they didn't answer, he punched each of them. "Did I ask you to crush the big fish? Heh. All I asked was that you set the scene. Beat some small fry. Was that really that hard for you? And even if they had a knife, why didn't you just overpower them?"

"He..he was so fast...We couldn't even dodge in time..." He was too prideful to admit to being defeated by a girl.

"Ha? So you got beaten up by some Eunjang bastard?" 

"He broke my leg!" The black haired goon pointed out. "He's not a normal guy!"

"A-And he wasn't alone!" The brown haired goon added. "He fought alongside Teddy Jin and the White Mamba!"

 _'We didn't see the White Mamba!'_ The black haired goon glanced at his classmate but didn't correct him. _'I guess it's better than just telling him we were beaten by some no-name girl,'_

"The White Mamba of Eunjang?" The other members of Forrest's crew murmured amongst themselves. "Stabs you with a pen, crushes your skull with a rock...Were the rumors true? I heard that fucker uses the most underhanded tactics,"

 _'I think I've heard that name,'_ Forrest thought. _'I thought there wouldn't be anyone outside of Phillip Kim's squad to worry about other than Ben Park, Alex Go, and Gerard Jin, but I'll have to keep this so-called White Mamba of Eunjang in mind as well. Also, there's that no-name fucker who used a knife. You can never be too careful,'_

XXX

**Your POV**

During break time, you joined the others at the rooftop, though Gray didn't come. _'He was pretty sad when he said he doesn't do rooftops,'_ You recalled. _'Perhaps I should do some researching onto just who that Gray Yeon guy is. He's that strong but doesn't have a reputation around here like Ben, Alex, and Gerard,'_

"So were you three attacked by Hyeongshin yesterday, too?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Eugene nodded. "I went to Noryangjin to give Gray his phone and was cornered by two Hyeongshin students. Um...Teddy Jin from Class 1 initially helped but was about to leave when Gray arrived with [Your Name]. And [Your Name]..." He looked to you.

"I beat those bastards up," You stated with no pride or care at all. "I sliced one across their eye and one across their nose. Those wounds will definitely scar. Also, I broke the guy whose eye I injured's leg when he still tried to fight as we were leaving,"

"You beat them _alone!?_ "

"I don't understand why you're shocked," You tilted your head in slight confusion. "You saw me beat those Yoosun students,"

"Is it true that you pulled a knife on them?" 

"Yeah," You admitted. "What's the problem? To win a fight, use whatever means necessary. They wouldn't give me mercy in a fight so why should I give them any mercy?"

"But still, what if you had ended up stabbing them?"

"Then they're stabbed," You blinked at the obvious answer.

"What if they die before they could reach the hospital?"

"Then they're dead," You shrugged without a care. "One less problem,"

"[Your Name]!" Ben shouted, drawing your attention. "You can't just talk like that!"

"These guys only fight with their fists," You rolled your eyes. "They call Gray's tactics underhanded. So why not use underhanded tactics back to even the playing ground? There's no honor when ganging up on a single person, so why should it matter if Gray and I are using weapons? Anyway, let's get back to the topic of this Union problem,"

"Well, you guys know that the Yeongdeungpo Union consists of five schools: Yeo-Il, Daehyeon, Ganghak, Hyeongshin, and Yoosun, with Yeo-Il at the center! And you're probably all too familiar with Yeo-Il's Donald Na and Yoosun's Jimmy Bae already, so we'll skip them,"

_'Ah, so I might run into this Donald Na guy. Maybe I can ask Vampire Boy or his servant if he's heard of a guy called Donald Na. I should also ask for Vampire Boy's name to properly address him. I hope I don't accidentally call him 'Vampire Boy' to his face. That'd be awkward,'_

"There's Hyeongshin's Forrest Lee. He became Number One after Myles Joo's excommunication. Unlike the simple and aggressive Myles Joo, Forrest Lee is more cunning and sly. Myles Joo doesn't keep anyone who's fighting prowess hasn't been proven by his side. Forrest Lee's a proven fighter, and is said to be less hardcore and gives more leeway than Myles Joo. There are even rumors that Myles Joo's excommunication was in part planned by Forrest Lee himself,"

_'Sly and cunning, huh? I guess he's more of a threat than that Jimmy guy,'_

"Next is Wolf Keum of Ganghak,"

_'Who the hell names their kid after an animal!? Imagine someone naming their kids Dog, Cat, Horse, Sheep...they sound like members of the ANBU Black Ops,'_

"He's a dark horse. He made a sudden debut this year and took over Ganghak, and I'm pretty sure he's the newest member of the Union as of now. Ganghak's red blazer is a symbol of fear on those streets. And Wolf Keum's overly cruel and violent nature is said to have discouraged anyone from challenging him,"

_'Sounds like someone who doesn't give mercy to opponents, like me,'_

"And lastly, from Daehyeon. He's almost unanimously known as the strongest in the Union, aside from Donald Na. He's from Daehyeon Middle School. People were surprised and wondered why when Daehyeon joined the Union. The reason was, last year, when the middle school Union, with Donald Na as their leader, was at its peak. Their notoriety spread across Yeongdeungpo. In middle school, he wasn't absorbed into any party. He walked his own path. Basically, the man was too great to fit into any kind of system. He's loyal, doesn't pick on others, actually buys his comic books..."

You started to drown him own and head back to class. _'I don't know the name of the guy from Daehyeon. Eugene never mentioned his name and instead kept on rambling about him. Also, I don't even know how any of these guys look like except for that Jimmy guy. How are Gray and I supposed to know if we've encountered them? At least_ describe _their appearances if you don't have a photo!'_

**Reader actually held back in the fight or else she'd have killed them.**

**I have decided that this story will be Donald Na X Reader with Jake becoming Reader's friend.**


	6. We Are NOT Shopping TOGETHER

On your way home after school, you stopped by an anime and manga store to buy the latest volume of [Favorite Manga Series]. You found it and reached for the book just as another person was reaching for it. "Sorry," The other person was a boy with orange hair and orange eyes.

"Well, there is more than one copy left," You shrugged. "We won't have to fight over them like in movies,"

"Hahaha," Orange laughed. "True. You'd think people would swarm this place when a new volume of [Favorite Manga Series] comes out," He noticed your backpack. "Hey, are you a fan of Two Piece too? You have a pin with [Favorite Pirate Crew]'s logo,"

"Oh this?" _'I actually bought it to use as a weapon if needed. I can stab a person's eye out with the pin. I do like reading Two Piece though,'_ "Yeah, I like the[Favorite Pirate Crew],"

"How far have you read?"

"I'm already caught up with all the released chapters," You answered.

"Then..." All of a sudden Carrot Top here started crying. "Is...is Ace really dead!?"

"Unfortunately, yes," You nodded solemnly. "He died saving his little brother," You walked over to the register to pay for your manga.

"Finally someone who understands my pain!" He exclaimed. "My friend is an emotionless psycho for not seeing the serious nature of this catastrophe! Fuck them Tae Kwon Do's!"

"Don't worry though," You smiled. "Ace will live on in Luffy's heart. Luffy will be motivated to become stronger so he won't lose anyone again,"

"I'm Jake Ji," He held his hand out.

"[Your Name] [Last Name]," You introduced yourself.

"I go to Daehyeon High School. Judging by your uniform, you're a Eunjang student?"

"Yeah," This guy wasn't too bad of company. You could finally talk to someone about your interests in anime and manga.

"Let's be friends,"

You kept your poker face up. "I don't need friends,"

"I refuse your refusal!"

Your eye twitched. This Jake guy was going to pester you until you accept his friend request. He wasn't going to accept no for an answer, just like how Luffy recruited Sanji. "Fine, we can be friends," _'It's not like I am obligated to hang out with him_ all _the time. I'll just accept his friendship so I don't have to deal with him bothering me about accepting. He thinks I'm accepting, but I'm just saying it to get him off my back,'_ "Fine,"

You exchanged numbers with Jake and then parted ways. You decided to go furniture shopping for at least a refrigerator for the groceries you were going to buy afterwards. You looked at the map and wandered around, finding yourself yet again passing in front of Yeo-Il High School.

"You're lost again, aren't you?"

You looked up and glared at Vampire Boy. "I'm not lost. I'm never lost,"

"Then where are you headed?"

"To the furniture store to buy a refrigerator, or at least a mini fridge," You answered. "Then I'm going grocery shopping,"

"I'll accompany you," He offered.

"No," You refused. "For all I know, you could be a stalker,"

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who always appears near me, [Your Name],"

"Coincidences," You claimed.

"Do you not enjoy my company?" He smiled as he took another step closer to you.

"Why would I want the company of a person who knows my name but I don't know theirs?" You remembered that you didn't know Vampire Boy's name and had taken the opportunity to ask him.

"Call me..." He paused for a moment and leaned forward so his face was a few inches away from yours. "Damien,"

 _'That's not his real name otherwise he wouldn't have paused,'_ You noted. _'Or he did it for dramatic effect,'_ "So _Damien_ , why would you want to go shopping with me,"

"Why not?" He smirked. "Are _you_ bad company?"

"I don't need company," You told him.

"I'm going shopping too," He claimed. "We're both going in the same direction,"

You could tell that this guy had the capabilities to be a dangerous person, but you didn't let it show. You've known from your first encounter that he was no weakling. You had no idea what Vampire Boy's—even though he had said his name was Damien, you weren't going to believe it and would still call him Vampire Boy in your head—intentions were, but they didn't seem malicious. "Suit yourself,"

XXX

Whenever you were walking in the wrong direction (not that you'd admit it was the wrong way), Vampire Boy would correct you and point in the correct direction. He had offered to use his car, but you refused. You were not going to get into a car with a guy who you barely knew and could possibly drink all the blood from your body.

You made it to the furniture store and started to look at the mini-fridge aisle. Vampire Boy followed you and you silently sighed. _'Yep, he's following me. He's not actually shopping for anything,'_

"A mini fridge?" Vampire Boy asked. "Don't you have a normal size refrigerator in your kitchen?"

"No," You answered. "I just moved into an apartment,"

"Your parents?"

"Dead since I was four,"

**Third Person POV**

_'Her parents died when she was young,'_ Donald noted down mentally. _'She lives by herself,'_ "You don't live with any relatives?"

"Never knew any family besides my parents," [Your Name] claimed. "After they died, I had to take care of myself,"

 _'I had to survive on the streets since i was a bit older than you,'_ Donald thought grimly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He did _not_ want to think about his childhood, at least not while he was in public. _'So you're a survivor and a fighter. That explains why you're slim but muscled. The streets are dangerous and you need to be strong enough to protect yourself,'_

"Aww, you two are such a cute couple," An elderly woman commented. "Are you two shopping for furniture for your new home?"

Donald was feeling mischievous. "Ye—"

"We're not dating," [Your Name] corrected with an unamused expression.

"Oh, so you two are already married?"

Donald smirked as [Your Name]'s eye twitched. Before [Your Name] could deny it, the old woman had already walked away to continue her shopping. Donald was grinning widely like the Cheshire Cat now. "So, when's our honeymoon?"

"Never happening," [Your Name] waved down a staff member and requested for the mini fridge to be delivered to her apartment. She paid at a counter and filled out a form for the delivery.

Donald watched from a few feet away. He _could_ look over her shoulder to find her address, but he wasn't going to do so. Instead, he thought about what the old woman had said. _'Usually I would not care about a relationship as I found no one suitable to be in a relationship with. But [Your Name] [Last Name] piqued my interest. And I know she won't be a damsel in distress that needs protection. But a relationship with her? I think I'll start off as her_ friend _instead. Then I'll decide if a relationship with her is beneficial. If anything, she could join the Union or be a business partner,'_

XXX

**Your POV**

You tried to leave the furniture store without Vampire Boy noticing, but he was quick to catch up to you. You tried to shake him off with a couple turns but he stuck to you like glue. Eventually, you gave up and allowed him to stay as you made your way (well, he actually led you) to the grocery store. You grabbed a shopping basket and started to browse the aisles for necessities.

You tossed in one box of food bars in case you were low on food but didn't want to go or couldn't go to the store for a bit. You tossed in a pack of [Favorite Candy], a bag of [Favorite Chips], a quart of milk, a box of [Favorite Cereal], a pack of water bottles, and a bag of beef jerky. Okay, _maybe_ you were still too reliant on the food bars except for breakfast.

"That's all you're getting?" Vampire Boy asked.

"Money doesn't grow on trees," You told him. _'Actually, I should probably get a job. I have enough for a few months of rent, but my savings aren't unlimited. I also need to factor in food and water and possible medical bills,'_

"So you're only going to use your entire mini fridge for a single quart of milk?"

Okay, fine. He had a point.

"Money doesn't grow on trees," You repeated.

"I'll pay,"

You immediately refused. You didn't like owing people, especially this sly fox. You'd get a job and make money. You'd only use your own money, not any money from anyone else. While they may claim it to be a favor as a "friend," they might demand repayment in the future.

You paid for you groceries and then headed home, this time ensuring that Vampire Boy wasn't going to follow you. You arrived back to your apartment just as the mini fridge arrived. After installing it, you tossed the milk inside and then munched on some beef jerky.  
  
  


**Next up is** **_Eunjang VS Hyeongshin Part II._ **


	7. Eunjang VS Hyeongshin Part iI

You were scribbling absentmindedly in your notebook. Eugene looked like he wanted to talk to you, but had no idea how to start a conversation with you. When Gray returned from the bathroom, Eugene struck up a conversation with him, though he was still nervous as he spoke. "I signed up at the cram school just like you suggested. I'm in the super basics class. I'm trying to start studying too, now,"

"Good job," Gray passed a notebook labeled _KEY POINTS_ to Eugene. "Since you're not at all accustomed to studying, you should start by improving your grades in memorization-based subjects. The curriculum institute announced that the test will be mostly based on the test questions from two to three years ago, so I condensed it into that notebook. The fun of studying only begins with seeing tangible results..."

 _'Gray considers_ studying _to be fun!?'_

"And it's easier to improve in memorization-based subjects in the beginning as opposed to comprehension-based ones. Don't just study like an idiot. You need to maximize efficiency to minimize burn out," Gray turned to face you. "You should also focus on your studies,"

"It's not like I'm failing," You rolled your eyes. "I don't have any intentions of achieving first place. You can keep the Number One rank," _'If there was prize money involved, I'd challenge you for first place,'_

"By the way," Eugene spoke up. "You may not be interested in this kind of stuff, but rumors about both you and Gray have been circulating. Gray, Yoosun's been calling you the 'White Mamba of Eunjang' and [Your Name], they've been calling you the 'Scarlet Devil',"

"Scarlet Devil?" You slightly quirked a brow. "Let me guess, the scars I caused are from the devil's claws?"

"Y-Yeah..."

_'I preferred to not garner attention, but I guess it's not like this matters. Only those two red vests saw my face and would be able to identify me,'_

Once school had finished for the day, it began to pour. You tugged your jacket hood over your head and ran home. You weren't going to go job hunting in the rain. If you showed up in soaked clothes, it'd be a bad first impression. You decided to buy an umbrella later.

You scrolled through the internet looking for job openings either near your apartment or en route to and from school. You found a couple, but the listings required degrees and job experience. You eventually settled on a cafe waitress and sent an email with your resume. 

XXX

The next day, you checked your email and read the response. You had an interview after school. Once the final bell rang for the end of class, you quickly left with only a wave to Eugene and Gray. At the interview, you acted as professional as possible and was hired. 

After your interview, you decided to drop by the bakery that you had bought donuts from. However, instead of the bakery...you ended up in front of Hero Cram School. _'Since I'm already here, I'll wait for Gray and Eugene. Maybe they know where the bakery moved to,'_ You didn't want to outright say that you were _friends_ with them, but you were _slowly_ warming up to them.

While you were waiting, you decided to chat a bit with Jake to kill some time.

You were _not_ going to deal with Jake begging to be siblings so you just accepted your fate. Well, it looks like you had a sworn brother now. You've never had siblings nor did you have any friends that you were close enough to that you'd would consider them to be siblings. You had seen some of your former coworkers with their siblings, but you had never experienced it yourself.

When Gray and Eugene finally finished, you noticed that there was a third guy with them. The guy had red hair and was a bit brighter shade than Ben's. Eugene waved you over and the red head passed a can of V7 to each of you guys. "Hey there friends, it's so nice to meet you. I'm going to Eunjang early next month. Here, a small gift. I'm Rowan Im. Oh right, if you have any problems, let me know without hesitation. I'm somewhat of a problem solver, y'know? And also, I get decent grades too. You can ask me anything if you're having trouble studying,"

 _'Gray and I don't need your advice. Besides, if your grades are as bad as Eugene's, it should be the other way around._ You _need_ our _advice,'_

"To give you some advice, studying is—" He opened his drink and it splashed all over his face. "AHHH!" 

"Wipe yourself with this," Gray gave him a handkerchief as he placed his own can into his bag.

You somewhat listened to their conversation and nodded from time to time, even if you weren't completely paying attention to whatever they were talking about. You noticed that the crowd of students had been stopped by students who weren't eve a part of the cram school. The leader of the group was a boy with dark purple hair and dark shadows under his eyes. He was smoking a cigarette. 

Insomniac Boy glanced at his watch. "Wow, so it's true. Exactly at this time, a mob of Eunjang fuckers really does pass by! Hahaha, looks like helmet's calculations were actually quite accurate,"

_'They're behind us too. We're surrounded,'_

"Yo, you guys must be flustered right now! The thing is, we're on a snake hunt at the moment! If the devil's here, we'll hunt him down too!"

_'So they're Hyeongshin bastards too. They're after the White Mamba and the Scarlet Devil. But why did they use a male pronoun for me? Were the two red vests too prideful to admit that they had been defeated by a girl?'_

"Yo, bring those team three idiots here. Have 'em pick out the White Mamba and Scarlet Devil,"

"Those guys were moved to the search team," A guy with black, curly hair informed Insomniac Boy. "Forrest Lee sent them there,"

"The fuck? So Helmet's hiding away and we don't have anyone else who knows the White Mamba's face? These idiots are freaking useless!" He grinned and glared at the Eunjang students. "Oh well, forget about it. We'll find the White Mamba eventually. We'll find him eventually if we pick through these fuckers one by one. And if we find the Scarlet Devil too, we'll just beat the shit out of him too. Or they could just show theirselves,"

Minutes passed by but neither you nor Gray stepped up to confirm your identities. The Hyeongshin bastards were getting impatient. "You sure we're not wasting our time right now? Eunjang's White Mamba's supposed to be among these guys? You sure Helmet didn't just pull this shit out his ass? I mean just look at them. They look like a bunch of losers,"

"Just beat them up one by one 'til we find him or the Scarlet Devil,"

 _'That's a threat,'_ But you didn't act immediately. There were many of them and only one of you. You didn't know if Gray would be willing to fight unless they start attacking him first. Though you had defeated multiple opponents at once before, the bystanders were in your way and you didn't want to _kill_ anyone, just hurt them until they give up. You waited. 

You watched as a student from the from of the crowd was beaten. You did not care. That boy had no meaning to you. You had no obligation to protect him. Eugene was texting as quietly as possible. "I sent an SOS to the guys in the group chat but no one is reading it,"

"Hehehehe," 

"Hey you, the one who was just whispering, get over here," He tossed his recent victim to the ground. "You, four eyes, I said come here,"

"Don't get involved," Eugene quickly whispered. "All I need to do is buy some times,"

You could tell that Eugene was wishing that you or Gray would step in, but you wouldn't. If Eugene wasn't going to even _try_ fighting back, you wouldn't help him. You just stood there was he was beaten. _'I've got to hand it to him, he could just fall and pretend to pass out, but he's still standing. He's actually trying to buy time,'_ You let out an annoyed sigh. _'Well, this is a bit of fighting back. He's not giving up,'_

**Third Person POV**

[Your Name] walked to the front. "H-Hey," She pretended to be a scared girl worried about her friend. "H-He understands! H-He learned his lesson! Please let him go!"

 _'[Your Name]..._ ' Eugene had been convinced by the act. _'Are these guys too strong for you to handle? We need to wait for Ben or Alex or Gerard to get here!'_

"Hey girly, you should just stay quiet and stay out of this fight," Another Hyeongshin student approached [Your Name].

"P-Please!" [Your Name] begged. "Let him go!"

**Your POV**

You didn't wait for a response and instead delivered and uppercut to the guy's chin. You then kneed him in the stomach and delivered a throat chop. "Eugene, you better fight back instead of just taking a beating!"

"Are you the White Mamba?" Insomniac Boy asked.

"Hell no," You heard footsteps and knew it was Gray's.

"The one that fights in the dirtiest ways...and doesn't hesitate to use weapons...that fucking bastard...the White Mamba of Eunjang..." Gray stepped forth with his belt wrapped partially around his hand.

"The fuck do you think—"

Gray swung the belt buckle at the masked guy's face. "Is me,"

While everyone was silent and unmoving in shock, you lunged forth and started attacking the nearest enemy. Another boy was about to hit you from behind while you were occupied with your current opponent, but he was tackled by Eugene. You had been prepared to dodge and had seen the attack incoming, but you decided to accept Eugene's help. After all, you had been the one to tell him to fight back.

"You guys don't seem to get it," Rowan spoke up. "Did you know that the infamous Guillotine, Charles Kwak, still has to eat with a bib around his neck after getting smashed by the White Mamba? He still has a hole in his jaw. He left the mighty Charles Kwak damn near dead and stabbed through crazy Helmet's hand with a pen, and cracked his skull with a rock. Everyone trembles in fear and pisses their pants at the mere mention of the White Mamba,"

_'This guy is such a liar. He's bluffing,'_

**Third Person POV**

"And Helmet wasn't just beaten by Eunjang's White Mamba. Who do you think beat him up a few days ago in Noryangjin?" Rowan continued. "He was spewing blood and foaming from the mouth after he caught a beating form me, too,"

"Hey, are you the Scarlet Devil?" Insomniac Boy asked. 

_'Scarlet Devil?'_ Rowan thought. _'I'm not actually him but since my hair is red, I can use the nickname to further intimidate them,'_ "Yeah, I'm Eunjang's Scarlet Devil!"

**Your POV**

Your eye slightly twitched. _'This bastard is taking credit for my actions. The reason why I'm nicknamed Scarlet Devil isn't because of red hair. It's because it's the color of blood gushing from the scars made by the devil's claws,'_

Annoyed that the leader of this group actually _believed_ thatthisoverexaggertorof all people was the Scarlet Devil, you drew a metal retractable baton and hit the guy in the back of the head. Insomniac Boy fell to the ground but was still conscious. "You fucking bitch!" He caught your next swing, pulled the baton from your hands, and tossed it way.

But you didn't stop. You drew your knife and cut him across his chest, deep enough to cause him to stumble and gasp in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding. Oh, he wouldn't die. Well, he wouldn't die if he got to the hospital quickly. You slammed your foot down onto his foot and then delivered a Brazilian kick to finish him off. 

You just knocked him out. You didn't kill him. You didn't want to kill him or anyone here. You've already done so much of that in your previous occupation. Moving to Korea was supposed to be a fresh start so you don't want to ruin your new life by killing someone.

"The Scarlet Devil doesn't hesitate to use knives and slash people!" Apparently the Hyeongshin bastards were _now_ realizing that _you_ were the Scarlet Devil, not Rowan.

One of the other Eunjang students from the cram school was shoved at you. You stepped to the side so that you didn't collide with him. Unfortunately that left you a bit open and you were grabbed from behind by your shirt. As a result, you were briefly knocked off balance and a fist hit your face.

 _'A single punch is nothing,'_ You twisted and freed yourself while delivering a spinning elbow which hit its target. _'If I could be brought down by a single punch, I'd be dead long ago,'_

XXX

By the time Gerard Jin had arrived after reading Eugene's text, all of the Hyeongshin students had been defeated. The few that were still conscious were dragging their bloodied comrades and trying to get to a hospital. 

You didn't know why, but you felt...warmer when you fought alongside Eugene, Gray, and Rowan as opposed to when you fought by yourself. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. _'Is this...friendship? Or am I just lightheaded from that single punch? Maybe I have a concussion?'_

You still weren't going to call them your friends. You'll settle on _companions_ for now. It was an improvement from classmates and acquaintances.

**I planned on Reader being a former assassin from the US since the beginning.**

**By the way, in the Shuttle Patch Ranking, Reader is #14 for her brutal ways. She's right above Gray because she uses knives. We're going to ignore whoever was actually the original #14 in the rankings.**


	8. Another Brother

Once the fight was over, Gerard had received a call from Ben who had gone to assist Alex and unexpectedly, Teddy. Ben suggested to meet halfway. You glanced at your phone and decided that it was too late to look for the bakery. They'd probably be closed by the time you got there. And besides, your companions had to get their injuries treated.

Eugene still had enough strength to move around and bought some drinks for everyone. You were surprised that he was able to correctly guess your preferred drink just by your appearance. You picked up the [Favorite Drink] and cracked it open. The cool liquid rushed down your throat.

_'Is...is Ben drinking mustard? Unless my Korean is bad, that yellow bottle reads DDINGRAE MUSTARD!'_

When Gray offered a can of Coke to Teddy, the blondie flinched.

 _'What's so scary about a can of Coke?'_ You decided to just ignore his reaction and continue to sip on [Favorite Drink].

"Hey [Your Name]," Rowan asked. "Do you normally fight with knives? You seem like you're skilled with it,"

"Maybe," You answered. "Or maybe it's from my experience in cooking. Haven't you seen those cooking shows where the chefs move the knives and chop things up really fast?" They didn't need to know that you used to kill people.

XXX

Once you got home, you cleaned your knives and took a quick shower. You lazily did your homework as you ate some beef jerky. You thought back to the laughter shared among the group, despite everyone having injuries, though you and Gray were the least injured of the bunch. It was...odd. Everyone was hurt, but they were still able to laugh and chat.

 _'Maybe...I'll give this friendship a shot,'_ You stared at Jake's contact photo. _'Maybe a brother won't be so bad either. I'll_ try _to put_ some _effort into these relationships,'_

Jake asked to meet up later on so he could introduce you to someone. You were about to refuse but sighed and changed your mind. You'd meet up with him at the park after school, right before your shift at the cafe.

You found Jake at the swings with a boy in a wheelchair. The boy was a few years older than you and Jake and had the same hair color and eye color as Otaku Boy. You assumed that he was Jake's older brother.

"[Your Name]!" Jake waved you over. His expression darkened when he noticed the bandage you had put over your bruised cheek. "Hey, who did that to you?"

You were startled by the sudden mood change. You never expected that expression from the same guy who suddenly declared you as his sister. "Don't worry about it,"

"Tell me which fucker hurt my little sister,"

You just smiled. "I took care of them," 

His expression softened. "If anyone's bothering you, call me and I'll rush over to your location,"

"I don't need your help," You weren't weak. You had already defeated a few Yoosun students and a couple Hyeongshin students already, not to mention the number of people you dealt with in the US. The hardest part was only beating them up and _not_ killing them.

Jake placed a hand on your head and ruffled your [Hair Color] hair. "I'm your big brother. It's my job to look after my younger sister,"

 _'We're the same age,'_ "I don't need protection," You claimed. "Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me to your brother?"

"He's _our_ brother now," Jake corrected. "Since you're my little sister, you're his little sister too,"

"Hi, I'm Kenny," He held a hand out.

You shook his hand. "[Your Name] [Last Name],"

"I'll go get us some drinks," Jake offered. "You two can get to know each other. [Your Name], what drink do you want?"

"[Favorite Drink],"

"I'll be right back!" Jake quickly ran to a convenience store, leaving you alone with Kenny.

"Sorry about Jake," Kenny apologized. "He can be a bit much,"

"A bit?" You raised a brow. "We just met recently at a manga shop and he declared us friends. He refused my refusal. And then not long ago, he declared us to be siblings,"

"Anime greatly influences his life," Kenny chuckled. "He was probably mimicking Luffy and Ace from Two Piece,"

"Does he not have friends?" You asked. "Is that why he was so desperate to make me his sister?"

"That's not it," Kenny shook his head. "He does have friends. He's a really outgoing person and a good guy. He has two best friends, Dean and Timmy,"

"Then why did he want to befriend me?" It didn't make any sense. Jake already has friends, so why would he want you, a stranger, to be his friend?

"Do you know what Jake told me?" Kenny questioned. "He told me that he saw that you were lonely. Being alone is more painful than being hurt,"

You clicked your tongue. "I'd rather be alone than be with people who only seek to cause harm to me. Since you quoted Luffy, let me quote L. Being alone is better than being with the wrong person,"

"Do you consider Jake to be the wrong person?" 

"No," You answered. "I can tell that he does care about me. He seemed ready to beat up the person who punched me," 

"He's willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family and friends," Kenny had a sad expression and was staring down at his left leg.

"But has he considered that _I'm_ the wrong person to be by his side?" _'I've hurt people. I've killed people,'_

"Jake's a good judge of character," Kenny assured you. "It's not like you start fights randomly like some of the people in this area do,"

"I don't start fight, but I'll finish them," You told him. 

"I'm back with the drinks!" 

"Thanks," You accepted the drink and quietly sipped. _'A good judge of character? You're wrong, Kenny. I'm not a good person,'_ You watched as Jake started talking about the latest episode of Two Piece and listened, though you were also preoccupied with your thoughts. _'But I'm doing my best to leave my old life behind,'_

**I was going to include Jake coming back from grabbing drinks and drags Dean and Timmy along, but I decided to just be a sibling moment.**


	9. Cafe Sherlock

On your first day of work, you were nearly late. Once the last bell rang, you immediately bolted out the classroom, down the hall, and out the gates. Unfortunately your navigational skills were still shit and you were running down several streets. Miraculously, you made it to Cafe Sherlock just in time for your shift. You hurried to the back, tossed your bag into your locker, and threw on an apron.

It was a rather slow day, which you were grateful for. That meant that there weren't a lot of customers at the moment so there wasn't a lot of actual working you had to do. You stayed at the counter and quietly hummed your favorite tune and gently tapped your fingers to the beat.

This type of work was...strange. Well, it was strange to you. Yeah, you've sometimes had to go undercover as a server from time to time for your missions, but it had not been your primary job. Your actual job had been an assassin. You were given missions that could be a swift kill or could take time over the course of several weeks. A few of your missions did take a few months though that was rare.

This...felt peaceful. But at the same time, you fidgeted nervously. You still weren't used to this line of work. Having such leisure due to lack of customers was so foreign. Perhaps with time, you'd grow used to it. But you had already spent so many years as a criminal. Old habits are hard to break.

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"I have something very important to discuss," Ben said once the group had gathered. "It's about [Your Name],"

"What about her?" Eugene asked. "The...the Hyeongshin students she attacked didn't die, right? Oh no, are we accomplices in the murder case!?"

"Nobody died!" Ben told him. "But I'm worried about [Your Name] because she doesn't seem comfortable around us. She's always quiet and keeps to herself. I think she feels like she's left out of the group,"

"We don't really know much about her either," Alex added. "What are her hobbies or interests?"

"She reads manga," Gray answered. "When she should be paying attention in class, she instead reads manga,"

"So I've decided that to let her feel more welcomed in the group, we'd throw her a party!" Ben suggested.

XXX

Donald Na was not one to change his preferences as long as he wasn't tired of it. He preferred the coffee and treats from Starlucks. They were tasty and their quality had been consistent over time. But when he saw a familiar face in Cafe Sherlock, he entered the cafe and walked over to the counter. "[Your Name],"

**Your POV**

Your peaceful mood was interrupted when you saw Vampire Boy walk in and approach the counter. You still treated him like any other customer. "Hello, welcome to Cafe Sherlock. Would you like a seat at the counter or at a table?"

"The counter," Vampire Boy slid onto an empty chair.

"Of course," You handed him a menu.

"I'll take a glass of chocolate milk, a ham and cheese sandwich, and a chocolate cheesecake,"

"It'll be ready shortly," As you prepared his order, you could feel his gaze on you. You didn't look at him and instead focused on making the ham and cheese sandwich. Once the cheese was melted and the bread was toasted, you slid it onto a plate. You then opened the fridge and removed the chocolate cheesecake and put a slice onto a smaller dessert plate. You then put the remaining cheesecake into the fridge, grabbed the chocolate milk, and poured a cup. You placed all three items in front of Vampire Boy. "Thank you for waiting,"

He took a long sip from his glass of chocolate milk but did not break eye contact with you. He picked up his fork and took a bite. Some cream was on the sound of his mouth and you watch as he swiped his tongue out to get it.

Fuck.

You hadn't realized that you had been staring.

To make matters worse, "Damien" had caught you staring.

"Take a picture," Vampire Boy smirked as he broke eye contact and decided to focus on his sandwich. "That way you could stare at me all you want,"

You rolled your eyes. "All I want? I already see enough of you as is, Vampire Boy," You froze upon realizing that you had let your nickname for him slip.

"Damien" had a single eyebrow raised. "You know that I'm not an actual vampire, right? You've seen me out in the sun,"

"It's just a nickname I have for you," You mumbled and looked at the door, hoping that more customers would come.

"Since you have a nickname for me, it's only fair that I have a nickname for you," He once again leaned closer so your faces were once again only a mere inches away from each other. "Wifey,"

 _'Why did that old lady have to mistake us for a couple?'_ You gave him an annoyed and unamused look. "How expected,"

"And you thought that you're the only one that compares me to a vampire?"

"Touché,"

More customers entered so you had to cut the conversation short and focus on your job.

XXX

Vampire Boy waited until your shift was over before leaving with you. "Why'd you wait for me?" You inquired.

"Something's wrong with my phone and I hoped that you could fix it," He passed his phone to you.

"What's wrong with it?" You weren't a tech wiz but depending on the problem, you might be able to help. _'Strange. He's definitely well off since he wears designer brands. He could just bring it to the phone shop to have it repaired or even just buy an entirely new one,'_

"It doesn't have your number in it,"

You promptly punched his arm. "I didn't know you used cheesy pickup lines. Maybe I should call you Cheesy Boy instead," You took his phone and inputted your phone number. "I'm putting Kakashi as your contact photo,"

"Is it because of the hair?"

"Yep. And because he has a Sharingan which is red,"  
  
  


**Google says that "wifey" is a condescending way of referring to a person's wife or a woman, especially an old or uneducated one. But the way Donald is saying it is a form of endearment similar to the way someone calls their husband "hubby." I've also read some stories where some people refer to their wife as "wifey" in a non-offensive manner.**

**Reader saved Donald's contact as "Cheesy Vampire."**

**Next chapter...someone from Reader's past appears. It's an OC.**


	10. Alistair Rei

You were tired and you wanted to sleep. Just as you curled up in your futon and was about to drift off to dreamland, your phone dinged. You groaned and checked your phone. You had been invited into a group chat made up of your Eunjang companions. The group chat had been titled _Eungang._

The members' names were just their names. Well, you had saved Teddy Jin as Kitty Jin because you noticed him reading books about cats and had seen him with the cat at school that he had named Sprite. You had saved Gerard Jin as Broccoli Jin because Ben kept joking about his hair resembling a tree and broccoli. You nicknamed Gray as Gray Mamba because the name was more accurate that White Mamba since Gray's hair was actually gray, not white.

_'These guys better not turn out to be part of a cult,'_ You thought as you closed your eyes. _'If they try to sacrifice me for some ritual, I'll just beat them all up,'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

The plane touched down early in the morning and a young man debarked amongst the crowd of people. He was a teenager with short, spiky, black hair and pale grey eyes. He wore a long sleeved medium grey shirt, indigo jeans, and black shoes. _'Why did [Your Name] move to South Korea of all places? Why not Japan or England? In Japan she could buy all the anime and manga merch she wants and if she had chosen England, she wouldn't have had to learn another language,'_

"Well, I should get to my apartment and then report to my temporary school," He called for a taxi and within an hour, he had arrived at his temporary home. He lugged his suitcase with him to his hotel room and then collapsed onto the bed. "I got a few hours to catch some z's. Nap time!"

XXX

Hours later, he was awoken by his phone ringing. _'Ugh, I should've put it on silent,'_ He groggily answered it. "Hello?"

_"Excuse me, is this Alistair Rei?"_

"Yes," He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_"Hi, this is the office of Yeo-Il High School. We were wondering where you were since the school day already started and you were marked absent. Are you alright? Did you find your way to school?"_

"I know how to get to school," Alistair's eyes widened once he realized the time. "I'll be there soon! Sorry for the tardiness!" He hung up and quickly threw on his uniform and grabbed his backpack filled with the basic school supplies and his textbooks. _'SHIT! I'M LATE! I OVERSLEPT!'_

Once he passed through the gates of his temporary high school, he glanced down at his schedule to figure out which classroom he needed to go to. He sped down the halls and barged into the room. "Teacher, I apologize for my tardiness!" 

"Briefly introduce yourself and go sit at an empty seat," The teacher ordered.

"Hi I'm Alistair Rei. I hope we'll get along well," He then walked over to the nearest empty seat, right next to Donald Na.

All of the students were shocked at his boldness. Even if the new student didn't know about Donald Na, surely he could read the air around him? A few student pitied the new student but most of them were glad to not be the one sitting next to Donald Na.

Donald himself was amused by yet another bold teenager. _'He reminds me of how [Your Name] was not at all bothered by my presence,'_

Contrary to everyone's thoughts, Alistair Rei wasn't _that_ much of an idiot. He could tell that everyone was avoiding his neighbor. To be frank, the only reason he chose that seat was because he didn't want to walk all the way to the back of the room. Alistair was _lazy._ He didn't care who the hell he sat next to. He simply did not want to walk far.

Class resumed and Alistair spent the first couple moments just staring at his worksheet. He then wrote his name using the English alphabet before realizing his mistake and erased it. He hesitated before messily trying to write his name in its Korean form. _'Why, [Your Name]? Why did you have to choose Korea? I'll just write my answers in English for now and then translate them once I'm done with all the questions,'_

Donald noted how Alistair was writing his answers quickly and sneaked a glance at his paper. _'He's writing them in English. The answers are all correct, but the only problem is that they're in English. Since he struggled to write just his name in Korean, he must be struggling in writing his answers in Korean. He can speak it fluently, but he can't write it well,"_

"Do you need something?" Alistair asked as he finished the last question. He hadn't even looked up until the end. "You've been staring at my paper. Trust me, you'd get a better grade if you don't copy mine," _'Seriously, Korean is so complicated,'_

A lot of students were silently observing in horror. Why was the new kid speaking so casually to Donald Na!? Why wasn't he intimidated at all!? How could he even _suggest_ that _the_ Donald Na would need to _cheat_? Donald Na was gifted in both brains and brawn. The new kid was most likely going to die, unless he gets lucky and Donald Na deems him not important enough to waste time on.

"Why'd you move to Korea if you're that bad at writing?" Donald inquired.

"Checking up on a friend that recently moved here," He answered. "Though, she will claim that we aren't friends. We're actually more of coworkers than friends in her eyes,"

XXX

During lunch time, Donald decided to learn more about this Alistair Rei kid. It's not everyday that a student would transfer mid-year to Yeo-Il, especially since he was apparently only staying for a month. 

Alistair decided to just stay in class and sleep. He literally just let his head fall onto his desk and dozed off.

Donald poked him with a pencil, but he still slept. He waited and stared, hoping that he wasn't actually wasting his time and that Alistair was actually going to do _something._ Unfortunately, Alistair was _lazy._

XXX

After school, Donald waited at the gates for _her_ to arrive. When he saw her, he grinned. "Hey there Wifey,"

Alistair gasped loudly and exclaimed in English, _"[Your Name], why didn't you invite me to your wedding!?"_

Donald understood English and turned to Alistair. _'How does he know her?'_ He felt a bit of jealousy, not that he would admit it.

 _"Damien and I are_ not _married,"_ [Your Name] told him. _"Alistair, why are you here?"_

 _'Her tone is defensive,'_ Donald noted.

**Your POV**

You ignored Vampire Boy's presence and instead focused on Alistair Rei. You knew him from your old life, the life you had wanted to leave behind. 

"My brother sent me here to study for a month," Alistair switched to Korean. "He wanted me to check up on you since you and I are friends,"

"We're not friends," You told him. "Why don't we talk somewhere else?" You briefly glanced at Vampire Boy. 

"You're keeping your past a secret from your husband?" Alistair furrowed his brows. "Wait, why wasn't _I_ invited to the wedding!?"

"That Cheesy Vampire is not my husband!" You snapped. "He's just—"

"A friend at the moment," Vampire Boy interrupted you. 

Your eye twitched as Alistair gasped yet again. "YOU HAVE _FRIENDS_ BESIDES ME!?"

"I _do_ have...friends...now," You admitted. Fine, you weren't going to think of those guys as just companions but also as actual friends. "I also have two older brothers too,"

"Two brothers?" Vampire Boy questioned. "But I thought you didn't have any relatives except for your late parents?"

"I suddenly got roped into siblinghood," You answered flatly. "It isn't _too_ bad," _'Though sometimes it gets a bit annoying when Jake gets overemotional over certain scenes,'_ "Anyway, I need to get going. I'm hanging with friends in a bit. I'm just dropping my backpack at my apartment," Without even bothering to wavy goodbye, you left.

**Third Person POV**

_'What does Alistair mean by keeping her secret a past?'_ Donald thought. _'I doubt he'd answer if I asked directly,'_ "How did you meet [Your Name]?"

"Oh, she's a former member of my brother's guild," 

_'Guild?'_ Donald was a bit confused. _'Does he mean in a game or something? But Wifey doesn't seem to be the type to meet a person she's only known online in real life. She's not a very sociable person,'_

"I'm not going to tell you her past," Alistair told him. "But when you two _do_ get married, make sure to invite me and I'll pay for it,"

Donald quirked his brow. " _You'll_ pay for it? You do know how much weddings cost, right?"

"Yeah," Although he was answering so casually, Donald _did_ believe that Alistair knew the price. "And as I said, I'll pay for it as long as I'm invited. Just a heads up, she's not a fan of big weddings. At most, she'd only like close family and friends to be invited,"

"You seem so confident that she and I are going to marry," Donald smirked.

"You two have chemicals," 

_'Chemicals?'_ "...Do you mean chemistry?"

"Yep!" Alistair grinned. "Though she's never dated before, I think you'd be her type!"

**I have some chapters that doesn't have much canon content because I want to build the romance between the Vampire King and his Wife, the friendship between the Reader and the Eungang, and the siblinghood between the Reader and her brothers.  
Also, if I go straight to the Wolf Arc, I'd run out of canon content too soon. I want to wait for the Jake Ji Arc to be over before I decide to attempt to figure out how the Reader will be involved. I know that Reader won't face off against Wolf in the Wolf Arc because, well, I want Gray's skills to still show and grow like in canon. I don't want the Reader to take all of Gray's accomplishments.**

**I have plans for a Reader or OC X Wolf fanfiction sometime in the future though, probably an OC since I intend on Wolf's love interest to be Donald Na's younger sister or younger brother.  
Let's be honest, _Romance 101_ is a Reader X Donald Na story but feels more like an OC X Donald Na, right? I'm not good at writing Reader Inserts. It's easier to write OC Inserts.  
**

**On a totally random note, look at this edit I found on Instagram**


	11. Partying with the Eungang

Donald sat in his office in Yeouinaru and munched on a small loaf of bread. He thought back to his own childhood. He had to throw a brick through a bakery window in order to steal some bread or else he'd _starve._ He then thought back to what he knew about [Your Name].

[Your Name] was an orphan. Her parents had died when she was four years old and had to survive on her own. She now has two older brother but since she's still living alone, they must be sworn siblings instead of official adoption. Judging by her and Alistair's English, she was from the United States. Whatever [Your Name]'s past was, it was significant since she doesn't want anyone to know about it.

He wanted to know more about [Your Name]. But he didn't want just a file listing all of her information. No, he wanted to truly _know_ her. He wanted to know her likes and dislikes, her favorite things, her interests, her hobbies...He wanted to know _everything_ about her.

He would deny that it's love. Him, _Donald Na,_ in love? No, he didn't rely on his emotions to make choices. He relied on logic, statistics, and facts. Emotions only clouded judgement and caused recklessness. If anything, he would claim that he only wanted to know about [Your Name] because she was interesting, like how a person would look to a puppy or a kitten.

XXX

**Your POV**

You arrived at Ben's house two hours later. With the distance between your apartment and Ben's house, it should've taken no more than an hour, maybe an hour and a half at most. But...well in your defense, the streets were confusing, okay! Yeah, you were given directions and had a map on your phone, but you still weren't as familiar with the place as the locals!

When you got to Ben's house, you realized that it was for a party. They had ordered several boxes of pizza and Teddy had gone out to buy some drinks. You noticed the single plastic bag filled with Coke and the other bag filled with a variety of drinks. Apparently Teddy had first came back with only Coke which annoyed the others so he had to go out and buy other drinks. He had bought some lemonade, juices, and sodas.

You were a bit disappointed that there was no [Favorite Drink] but didn't let it show. You instead grabbed a bottle of lemonade and took a sip. It tasted a bit strange and not like the other lemonades you've had before, but then again you didn't drink much lemonade. Also, there were a variety of brands. This must've been a brand that was only found in Korea or something and not available in the US.

The party was...enjoyable. You and the gang chatted, joked around, watched TV, ate food, and played games. Although you weren't a very social person, it was fun. You actually smiled and laughed during the party. As time went on...your vision started to blur. You thought that you were just dehydrated or something and proceeded to drink more lemonade. You became louder and more talkative.

"You know, I don't deserve friends or even my brothers," You were slightly slurring. "I'm...I'm no good..." You shook your head. "I'm getting tired. Party was fun but it's time for me to leave,"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gerard asked.

 _'Why is there a talking tree in Ben's house?'_ "I'm fine," You staggered outside and took out your phone. _'Maybe I should call Jake if he could pick me up? I'm not feeling too well,'_ You downed your bottle. It was your second bottle as you had already finished your first during the party. You went to your contacts and intended to click _Otaku Boi_ but accidentally hit _Cheesy Vampire._

_"Hello?"_

"Hey bro! I need ja ta pick me up!" You slurred. "I feel kinda sick, ya know! Ya said yer ma bro, right? So can ya pick meh up plz?"

_"Wifey, are you drunk?"_

"Drunk?" You burst out into loud laughter. "Me? I don't like drinking! All I drank was lemonade!"

_"Was it hard lemonade?"_

"Hard? No, it's a liquid! Liquids aren't hard! It goes all swishy-swishy!"

_"Where are you? I'll pick you up,"_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

Donald had been reviewing some papers when his phone had started ringing. He answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey bro! I need ja ta pick me up! I feel kinda sick, ya know! Ya said yer ma bro, right? So can ya pick meh up plz?"_

Donald frowned. _'That sounds like Wifey, but she's slurring,'_ "Wifey, are you drunk?"

_"Drunk? Me? I don't like drinking! All I drank was lemonade!"_

_'Lemonade won't make you sound like that. Even exhaustion won't make you sound like that,'_ "Was it hard lemonade?"

_"Hard? No, it's a liquid! Liquids aren't hard! It goes all swishy-swishy!"_

_'Yeah, she's drunk. It was_ definitely _hard lemonade,'_ "Where are you? I'll pick you up," _'It'd be a shame if something happened to her on her way home,'_

After a bit of [Your Name]'s slurring, Donald was able to pinpoint her location. He ordered her to stay there so that he could pick her up. _'How did Wifey end up drunk? She doesn't like drinking so why would she drink hard lemonade? Did she mistake it for normal lemonade?'_

XXX

"Will [Your Name] be alright?" Ben asked. "She was acting odd. I mean, yeah this party was meant to help her become more comfortable and a bit more outgoing with us but...her behavior was way too different,"

Gray picked up the last lemonade bottle. "This has alcohol in it,"

"It's lemonade," Teddy said. "How can there be alcohol in it?"

"It's _hard_ lemonade," Gray corrected. "As in, [Your Name] is drunk and we let her leave,"

Everyone scuttled to take out their phone to contact [Your Name]. Alex was the first one and dialed [Your Name]'s number. "[Your Name] where are you!?"

_"I was gonna call my bro-bros to pick me up, but I accidentally clicked Cheesy Vampire's contact instead,"_

She was _definitely_ drunk.

"Cheesy Vampire?" Alex questioned. "[Your Name], _please_ tell me you didn't get into a stranger's car!"

 _"Idiot, of course I didn't go in a_ stranger's _car! I know Cheesy Vampire! He goes to...uh...Yo El High School!"_

"So your friend is going to bring you home safely?" 

_"Yesh! Bye!"_

Alex stared at the phone after [Your Name] had abruptly hung up. "She said that her friend...Cheesy Vampire...picked her up,"

"Cheesy Vampire?" Ben questioned. 

"She said he goes to Yeo-Il High School," 

"Hey," Ben said. "You don't think by _vampire_ she means Donald Na, right? I mean, he fits the criteria of vampire with his pale skin and red eyes,"

"[Your Name] just moved here recently," Eugene added. "There's no way she could have befriended him. There's no reason why Donald Na would befriend her,"

"And nobody would dare to call Donald Na _cheesy_ , much less _Cheesy Vampire_ ,"

Oh, how wrong they were.

**I never tried hard lemonade or any alcohol for that matter. My depiction of drunkenness is only from what I've seen on TV and in manga, anime, and other fanfiction.**


	12. Your Past

"I can't believe that you told your friends that I was a Cheesy Vampire," But Donald was not angry with [Your Name]. "Wifey, where do you live?"

He received no answer.

"Wifey? [Your Name]?" Donald glanced at her only to find her peacefully asleep in the front passenger seat. "Wifey, I need you to wake up so I could bring you to your place," He gently nudged her shoulder.

[Your Name] still remained asleep.

 _'I guess she's staying at my house then,'_ Donald decided.

Once he pulled into his driveway, he got out and unbuckled [Your Name]'s seatbelt. As he was about to pick her up, her eyes snapped open and she tackled him down. She held a knife to Donald's throat. "Who—" She blinked owlishly at Donald. "Vampire Boy?" She put a hand to her head, feeling a huge headache. "Ugh, where am I?"

"My house," Donald answered. "You were drunk and it sounded like you intended to call your brothers,"

"Drunk?" She then realized that she was on top of Donald's chest and quickly got off. "I didn't drink any booze. I drank lemonade,"

 _"Hard_ lemonade contains alcohol," Donald informed her. "Since you called me and I had free time, I picked you up. You fell asleep so I brought you to my house," _'She seems to be a very cautious person. Even after waking up from a drunken sleep, she knocked me down and held a knife to my throat. Why does she have a knife? Does it have something to do with her past that Alistair mentioned?'_

"Thanks," She mumbled. "I'll just head home now,"

"It's late," Donald said. 

**Your POV**

"And?" You asked. "It's not my first time staying out late," _'I had to pull multiple all-nighters before,'_

"It's only been about an hour since you got drunk. You probably still have alcohol in your system. What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk home alone this late,"

"I'll be fine," You told him. "I can protect myself. You _saw_ me hold a knife to your throat," _'I'm a former assassin. I know how to kill. I know how to fight,'_

"That was just luck. Wifey, at least come in for a glass of water,"

"No," You refused. You just wanted to get home so you could sleep off your hangover. 

"Then let me drive you home," 

You sighed and groaned. "Fine," _'I'm even less familiar with this neighborhood. I could probably easily get home by myself, but a car would be faster than walking. This hangover is_ killing _me. I really hate drinking,'_

You finally noticed his car: a yellow Lamborghini. _'Of course he could afford such a luxurious car. He wears Versace and Gucci clothing!'_ You got into the car and since you were mostly sober this time, you were able to silently admire the interior. _'I bet he really_ is _a vampire! How can someone in high school afford a car like this!? I doubt that his parents gave him all this money! Well, Alistair's brother is rich but that's cuz most of it is dirty money,'_

XXX

After some minutes later, Vampire Boy dropped you off in front of your apartment building. He offered to walk you up to your suite, but you declined. Once you were in your room, you chugged down a bottle of water and some headache medication before climbing into your futon.

 _'Fuck, I actually got drunk. Damn it Teddy, why did you buy hard lemonade!? Who knows what I did when I was drunk? Ack! I also ended up calling Vampire Boy! If it were Jake or Kenny, I wouldn't mind as much. But it was_ Vampire Boy. _He already calls me 'Wifey' and he offered to let me sleep at his place! Oh god, I just realized he now knows where I live!'_

You shook your head. _'I don't have enough rest to deal with this shit. I'll worry about it when I wake up. Right now, I just want to sleep...'_

XXX

The next morning, you were awakened by the vibration of your phone. It was a phone call from Ben. You wanted to sleep some more but your finger had slipped and rather than declining the call, you accidentally answered it. 

_"[Your Name] did you get home alright!?"_

"Yeah. I just woke up,"

_"Teddy didn't realize that the lemonade he had bought was alcoholic,"_

"I noticed," If it _weren't_ alcoholic, you wouldn't have gotten drunken in the first place. 

_"Last night, you told us that you were picked up by your friend...Cheesy Vampire?"_

You snickered. "That's what I called him when I told you?"

_"Yeah. You also said that he goes to Yeo-Il High School,"_

"Cheesy Vampire and Vampire Boy are nicknames I have for him," You informed them. "He introduced himself as Damien," You yawned and stretched your limbs. You were already awake so you mind as well get ready for the day. You ended the call and ate some cereal for breakfast while scrolling the news for anything important to look out for.

Someone knocked on your apartment door and you opened it. "Alistair? How did you know I was staying here?" _'You could track down where I live, but not which school I go to?'_

"I actually am staying in the apartment next door," Alistair answered. "I saw...Damien was it? I saw him drop you off,"

"Come in I guess," You opened the door wider to allow him entry before shutting the door. "Did your brother send you here to kill me?"

"No!" Alistair immediately denied. "He just sent me here to make sure you aren't leaking any of the guild's secrets and stuff,"

"Why would I do that?" You questioned. "The guild only has territory in the US and Italy. What use would info on the guild have in Korea?"

"You could be meeting someone from the states or Italy here," Alistair pointed out. "But I know you wouldn't betray the guild. My brother took you in,"

"I did what I had to do to survive," You answered. "I killed and gathered intel. I tortured and got rid of evidence. I blackmailed and stole,"

"But you left," Alistair walked over to the balcony and looked down at the street. "Usually people who leave end up dead,"

You glared at him. "Is that a threat?"

"No! I already told you that I'm not here to kill you!" He held his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "I'm jealous that you're able to leave though,"

"You're the reason why he let me leave," You reminded him. "Your brother's the leader of the guild. He would've killed me if you hadn't pleaded with him to let me leave scot-free. Why did you do that though?"

"I myself am unable to truly leave the mafia life behind," He smiled sadly. "After all, I look nearly identical to my older brother. His enemies still sometimes mistake me for him. At first, I didn't want you to leave because it's unfair that you could leave but I can't. But I decided to help you because we're friends,"

"Friends?" You parroted. "What are you talking about? We were just coworkers. I just stuck with you because I can't refuse the leader's younger brother's orders. I was basically your bodyguard. If anything had happened to you, I would have been punished,"

"Ah, I see," His smile somehow looked even sadder at those words. "I thought you also would have thought of me as a friend as I thought of you as one,"

"I couldn't afford to show any weaknesses in the guild," You told him. "I couldn't afford to let my emotions dictate my actions. I had to do whatever necessary to survive. Although you were friendly towards me, there were other guild members who were friendly that ended up betraying me. I didn't want to risk getting close to anyone because I never know when they'll betray me,"

"But you befriended people here. You even have two older brothers,"

You felt a _bit_ sorry for him. "I didn't intend to make friends or family with anyone. I just wanted to live a normal, peaceful life. I wanted to live a life free of killing. These people just broke down the walls I had set up around me and, well, that's that I guess,"

"So you're happy here?"

You nodded. "I guess I am,"

"I'm glad," Alistair smiled, as if he were trying to hide his sadness. He beamed brightly but you could see through it. "It's good that you're happy here,"

XXX

**Third Person POV**

Alistair allowed his smile to disappear once he left [Your Name]'s apartment. _'I guess it really was a one-sided friendship on my end. She was forced to be by my side. I thought with the time we spent together, she would have eventually considered us to be friends too. But I guess it is true that friendship can't be forced,'_

He sighed as he returned to his apartment and lit a cigarette. _'I can't let Craton see that I really miss her. He'll forcibly drag her away from her and force her to work with the guild again. I don't want to rip her away from her new life. She seems to be genuinely happy now. She has friends and even brothers. Despite her not considering me to be her friend, I still see her as_ my _friend. I'll let her go. I won't disturb her new life. Once I leave after a month, I won't bother [Your Name] again,'_

**Craton is the name of Alistair's older brother and is the leader of the mafia known as the Desert Kingdom. People refer to it as a guild because in case they are overheard, they could pass it off as chatting about a game.**

**What do you imagine Donald Na would sound like if he had an English voice actor? I can imagine him sounding like Mal from Total Drama All-Stars.**

**The English translation of _Weak Hero_ is catching up to the Korean version. That means updates will be reduced to once a week soon. **


	13. Big Bro's Friends

**Ignore the phone times. The times are when I took the screenshot but do not match up to the time in the story scenes.**

The problem was that you had no idea where the movie theater was. You had been wandering around town for twenty minutes, not understanding the map on your phone. You were nowhere near the theater. You had even left two hours before the meeting time to ensure you made it in time, but your hopes of ever making it to the location was dwindling. You sat on the side of the road.

"Hey there Wifey," A familiar yellow Lamborghini pulled up beside you. "Let me guess: you're lost,"

You rolled your eyes. "No, I'm just taking a break from walking,"

He opened the passenger door. "Come on Wifey, I'll drive you to the movie theater,"

You stared at him suspiciously. "How did you know I was heading to the theater?"

"Alistair," He didn't even try to come up with an excuse.

"If you're thinking of joining, I'm not going alone," You told him as you entered the car and shut the door. "I'm meeting with my brother and his friends,"

"Don't worry," He said. "I'm just dropping you off. Unfortunately, as much as I'd love to meet your brothers, I have important business to attend to,"

XXX

So now, you were waiting in front of a movie theater, dressed in [Favorite Outfit]. You sat on a bench, reading [Favorite Manga]. You felt someone's presence behind you with their hands reaching towards your head. You immediately reacted by grabbing their wrist, twisting it, and throwing them over your shoulder and onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Jake winced. "I was only going to cover your eyes to surprise you,"

You let go of his wrist and helped him up. "I didn't break any of your bones, right?"

"I'm good," He dusted his clothes off. 

You noticed two other boy who stood a few feet away, startled by your attack on Jake. One had short shaved blonde hair with a bald scar up his hairline. He wore large black glasses, was pretty lanky, and seemed to be about the same height as Jake. The other boy had a larger frame, also wore glasses, and had black hair in a ponytail. 

"These two are my best friends," Jake informed. "They also go to Daehyeon,"

"Hello, I'm Dean Kwan," The black haired teen introduced himself.

But the blondie did not immediately introduced himself after. Instead, he was staring at you with wide eyes and a gaping jaw. "Y-You're the Scarlet Devil!"

 _'So he's heard of me?'_ "I'm [Your Name] [Last Name], the girl that Jake randomly adopted as his sister,"

"Timmy, what do you mean by Scarlet Devil?" Jake inquired. 

Timmy held up his tablet to show the information he had so far. "I didn't know your real name or had a photo of you but I do have a chart of your fights,"

**RANK 14 | Eunjang's Scarlet Devil | Name Unknown**

**Yoosun: Win (Team Play)  
** **Hyeongshin Search Team: Win  
** **Hyeongshin Sam Lee: Win (Team Play)**

**3 Consecutive Wins  
Success Rate: 100%**

"Are you sure that this is my sister?" Jake questioned.

"She matches the description of a Eunjang girl with [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair and [Eye Color] eyes! And with the way she was easily able to flip _you_...it's only logical that she's the Scarlet Devil!" 

"So I'm apparently Rank 14 on this Shuttle Patch Ranking thing," You said. "Does first place get some kind of prize or something?" _'If it's money, I'll fight whoever it is for first place! It'd be easier than having to spend hours at Cafe Sherlock. It's a pretty nice atmosphere there but the pay isn't that high,'_

"Nope, the ranking's just for fun," Jake answered.

"If I recall correctly, Eugene mentioned this Yeongdeungpo Union thing and that the head was Donald Na," You brought up. "Is Donald Na Rank 1?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "He's a whole different league. You won't be able to beat him,"

 _'That's what everyone thinks when they're up against me,'_ You wanted to ask about how the people of the Union looked like but realized that it was almost time for the movie to begin. The movie was more important so you decided that you would ask him after the film was over.

XXX

"The movie was great!" Jake said.

 _'A lot of the stuff done in the film was inaccurate and over-exaggerated,'_ But you didn't want to spoil the mood and just agreed. 

"Hey [Your Name], is it alright if I put a photo and your name in your ranking profile?" Timothy requested.

"No," You immediately refused. "I'd like to stay as anonymous as possible. That way, all of my enemies will stupidly underestimate me,"

"Oh, there's a shop that sells great lemonade nearby," Jake changed the topic. "Why don't we go and grab some?"

You grimaced. "The last time I drank lemonade, it ended up being alcoholic and I got drunk. According to Vampire Boy, I was going to call you to pick me up but accidentally called him instead,"

"Vampire Boy?" Dean questioned. "You know that vampires don't actually exist, right?"

"He looks like a vampire though," You claimed. "Pale skin, red eyes, and a handsome face," You quickly covered your mouth. "Ignore the last part!"

"Are you dating him?" Jake suddenly started emitting a dark aura. "Is this a boy that I need to beat up for daring to go near my little sister?"

"You don't need to beat him up," You claimed. "He's just a friend," Your phone vibrated, indicating that you had received a text.

Jake read the text that you had received. "He called you _Wifey_!" 

"An old lady mistook us for a couple while we were out shopping," You told him. "He took the opportunity to teasingly give me the nickname 'Wifey'. To be fair, I call him 'Vampire Boy' and 'Cheesy Vampire',"

"If he's _just a friend_ ," Jake suggested. "Then why don't we meet up with him? I'd love to meet my sister's friends,"

"He has other business to attend to," You told them, though Vampire Boy probably had a gap of free time since he was offering to pick you up. _'Maybe I'll have Jake meet all of my friends later,'_

"What is his actual name though?" Dean asked. "You keep on referring to him as a vampire, but do you even know his name?"

"He told me to call him Damien," You answered. "I know that's not his real name but if he's comfortable with that name, then who am I to judge? Some people don't like their birth name but can't legally change it until they're adults and out of their parents' authority," _'I_ am _still curious about his actual name though,'_ You sent a reply text to decline Vampire Boy's offer. "I'm going to head to work now. It was nice meeting you, Dean, Timmy,"

XXX

 _'Crap, I forgot to ask Timmy for pictures of the Union head and his henchmen!'_ You mentally cursed. You were also curious about who the head of Daehyeon High School but decided that if he were to go after your brothers or his friends, you'd fight him.

 _'Now I have a more important problem...'_ You didn't know how to get from the movie theater to Cafe Sherlock. Then the familiar yellow Lamborghini once again appeared. You stared at the driver. "Are you stalking me?"

"Alistair sent me your current location," He held up his phone. 

"Of course he tracked down my phone," You mumbled as you sighed and got in. "Aren't you busy with some business?"

"I'm heading to Cafe Sherlock for a slice of chocolate cheesecake and chocolate milk,"

_'He really likes chocolate. Maybe to repay him for driving me around, I'll buy him some chocolate,'_

**Donald is basically Reader's chauffeur at this point. Alistair's Donald's wingman.**

**Reader's name and face aren't on the Shuttle Patch Rankings yet, only her epithet is, but the entire Eunjang school knows who she is since she hangs with the Eungang at school.**

**Next chapter is titled "Wingman" so Alistair will be playing cupid.**


	14. Wingman

**Third Person POV**

Alistair smirked as he watched the two dots travel together on his computer screen. One of the dots indicated the location of [Your Name]'s phone and the other dot was the location of Donald Na's phone. Alistair knew that Damien wasn't the vampire's real name. After all, he sat next to him and read the name on his worksheet as Donald Na. 

_'I don't plan on disturbing [Your Name]'s life, but I do plan on being Donald Na's wingman. I ship those two together. They have chemicals,'_ His phone dinged and he opened up the text conversation with his brother.

_'I do want her to return but I don't want you to force her to go back to the life she hated just for my sake,'_

_'Donald and [Your Name] probably won't end up dating before I leave, but I will create opportunities for them to spend time together and get closer. I know that there's a chance that they will just remain as friends because love can't be forced, but I'll at least nudge them in the romantic direction,'_

XXX

**Your POV**

You silently watched as Gerard and Rowan both came to Class 1-5. Gerard spread some tarot cards onto a desk and had Rowan picked one. You lazily observed, not really caring about fortune telling. You got bored pretty quick and opted to read the newest volume of [Favorite Manga] that had been released earlier that week.

After Gerard left, Rowan explained his "super elbow" to Gray, though you were not convinced of his skills. _'I observed his attack pattern. He surprises them with an elbow to the face. He actually uses mostly elbow attacks and nicknamed himself 'Hyper Elbow' which is a cringey as fuck name. He should've come up with something better,'_

Once Rowan left to return to his own class, the room became quieter. Gray resumed studying and Eugene was scrolling through social media posts.

XXX

Ben and Rowan dropped by during break time and left when Alex called him to play soccer. You smiled at their behavior. _'Both Jake and his friends and my own friend group are similar. They both have the same relaxed atmosphere. Maybe I'll introduce the them to each other later on. I'll also have to introduce Vampire Boy to them too. Now I'm curious about what Vampire Boy does with his free time,'_

During lunch, a commotion occurred. You were standing behind Eugene and Gray when some guy bumped into Eugene and spilled his lunch. Gray also got some food splattered onto him but you were far away enough to not get dirty. As the delinquent and his goons started to walk away, Gray called out to him. "Hey, come and clean this," He held his right arm out to indicate the mess. 

"The fuck? Are you outta your mind? Hey, I'm not in the mood to deal with bitches like you. Go tell your mommy to clean it for ya," 

_'He's bluffing. He's practiced lying to retain his powerful presence in school, but I'm experienced in detecting bluffers,'_

"Didn't you hear me, you piece of shit?" Gray demanded. "Clean this up,"

_'Looks like there's a lunchtime show,'_

"I'm not like you. I've walked a very different path. Do you know how many bitches I've crushed so far? I've heard about you. You're nothing without your weapon. What? You're gonna go get your weapon? You sly bastard? I know everything, you bitch. I'll show you true fear. What? You scared without your weapon?"

 _'Dumbass,'_ You snorted. _'Anything can be a weapon. A spoon or fork or even a pencil can be stabbed into someone's eye. A tray can be bashed against someone's head. Physical strength is important at times but strategies also determine the winner of a fight,'_

"I said, are you scared to fight with your bare hands? You fucking coward," Philip noticed Gray shaking. "You bastard. With that pretty face of yours, you're kinda suspicious, you know? Are you perhaps—"

He never got to finish that sentence as Gray slammed his elbow into his face. Gray then delivered a kick to the other side of Philip's head and then another kick to his face. Gray dumped a tray of food onto Philip's fallen form and glared at Philip Kim's henchmen. "Come at me if you wanna get your face smashed,"

XXX

You, Eugene, and Gray were returning to class when you met up with Alex and Ben in the hallway. "What's with their faces?" You heard Alex ask.

"Did the food suck?" Ben wondered aloud.

"Hey Eugene, [Your Name], what's up with Gray?" Alex inquired.

"Gray beat up this Philip Kim guy in the cafeteria," You answered. "The guy didn't even try to fight back. Gray wasn't even using any weapons, just his elbow and his legs,"

"What!?"

"For real!?" Ben laughed. "Hahaha! Gray, you legend! We gotta hear the whole story in detail! Gerard's at the rooftop. Let's all go up and talk—"

"I'll be in class," Gray refused and you noticed his expression change to one of sadness.

_'Oh right, I was going to research about his past. But since we're friends, I'd feel bad for researching into his background without his permission,'_

"Hey Big Ben, it is me or did Gray look really sad right now?" Alex asked. _  
_

"Yeah, I saw it too," Ben's tone became one of concern. "If someone like me noticed it, it's kinda serious,"

"He mentioned something before about not going on rooftops," Eugene recalled. "Back then, he looked sad too,"

"Big Ben, you should go talk to him," Alex suggested. "You know you're good at it,"

"Yeah," Ben agreed. "I'll have to step up. After all, I talked GoGo out of his moody adolescence,"

"Many, why are you bringing up my dark days?" Alex blushed embarrassingly.

_'Dark days? Now I'm curious about Alex's past too,'_

"There's also a rumor going on in the Shuttle Patch," Eugene brought up. 

_'Maybe I should get myself a Shuttle Patch account,'_ You thought. _'It seems to be a useful place to get info from and I don't want to constantly pester Eugene and Timmy,'_

"People are saying that Donald Na has a girlfriend,"

Alex and Ben froze for a moment. "A girlfriend!? Who in their right mind would date that guy!?"

"The Union is our enemy, right?" You asked. "What if we find the leader's girlfriend, take her hostage, and then beat up this Donald Na guy?"

"As far as we know, this...girlfriend...hasn't done anything wrong," Ben pointed out, obviously not used to the fact that the head of the Union was potentially in a _romantic_ relationship. A sexual relationship, he could understand. But romance? Hell nah! "And he's not an easy opponent. It's best to avoid him instead,"

"H—" The bell rang before you could ask them about Donald Na's appearance. _'I'm supposed to avoid Donald Na yet I don't know how he looks like...'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

Alistair smirked as he read the message board titled: _Donald Na has a girlfriend!?_ He had hacked into the server to create himself a gold member account. _'So this is where schools chat about stuff, huh? In the US we just posted stuff on normal social media such as Insstagram, Sunstagram, Acebook, and Chirper. I didn't know there was a specific site to post these types of things,'_

_-No way! Are you sure it was Donald Na?_

_-Silver hair gelled mostly upwards, red eyes, pale skin, expensive clothing? Who else could it have been?_

_-A...look alike?_

_-How do you know that he has a girlfriend?_

_-Take a photo_

_-Hey, I'm not going to risk the wrath of Donald Na just to prove something!_

_-Donald Na does NOT have a girlfriend_

_-Aren't girls attracted to bad boys like in the movies? I mean he's got the looks, the attitude, and the money._

_-Maybe...she was too intimidated to refuse? If Donald Na asked you out, would you dare to say no to him?_

_-He's hot and rich. Obviously I'd date him._

_-_ _She isn't intimidated at all by him and talks very casually to him_

"Donald Na sure has quite the reputation here in Yeongdeungpo," Alistair chuckled. "I wonder why he doesn't tell his real name to [Your Name]. She wouldn't be intimidated nor would she think much different from him, unless he or this Union of his does something to those she cares about,"

_'I'm still going to try to get you two to date though. I have no experiences with romance so I'm not really qualified to be his wingman, but I doubt that Kingsley Kwan kid will try to push you Donald Na to date [Your Name],'_

**Alistair started the rumor. He created several accounts to get the first couple views until his post started to trend. Then he sat back and read people's reactions. Of course he didn't specify that it was Reader who was Donald Na's girlfriend.**

**SPOILER ALERT  
DON'T READ THE REST OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!  
** **SPOILER ALERT  
** **DON'T READ THE REST OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!  
** **SPOILER ALERT  
** **DON'T READ THE REST OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!  
** **I just skimmed through the raw chapters (I just looked at the pictures; I can't understand Korean) and from what the other readers are saying in reddit, apparently after Ch 127 there will be a hiatus for the Final Season. (It's technically Season 3 since Season 2 started from Ch 60ish but the English Version didn't have a hiatus.) It's unknown how long the hiatus will be so my story will probably also have to come to a hiatus after the aftermath of Ben VS Jake Ji. Well, I actually planned a hiatus a bit after the Jake Ji Arc since it'd ben the end of Arc I of** _Romance 101_. I actually planned for at least two arcs for _Romance 101._ Depending on how the Final Season goes, I might go a different route.


	15. Chocolate

You stood in the middle of the aisle, staring at the variety of chocolates that the grocery store had. There were not only several brands of chocolates but also different of types. There were milk chocolates, dark chocolates, white chocolates, ruby chocolates, raw chocolates, compound chocolates, modeling chocolates, and cocoa powders. Of course you crossed out cocoa powder and modeling chocolate. You had no idea what compound chocolate was, so you ignored it too. 

That narrowed the options a bit, but there were still too many types and too many brands. _'What type of chocolates do vampires like? Ruby chocolate is the closest thing they got to the color of blood, but it's pink not red. The cheesecakes at Cafe Sherlock were made with milk chocolate. But he might be getting tired of milk chocolate,'_ You decided to grab one of each type of each brand and ended filling the entire shopping basket.

After you paid, you were on your way home. You didn't immediately head all the way home though, and no it was not because you were lost! It was because someone was following you! 

**Third Person POV**

Jimmy Bae was in a bad mood. He couldn't believe that Yoosun was going to be managed by Jake Ji! Yeah, Jake said that he didn't have to report to him and just to continue doing what he does, but Jake was still a suspicious bastard! Though the meeting was a few days ago, he was still pissed.

When Jimmy spotted a familiar Eunjang student, he decided that he'd beat her up. _'She's one of Ben Park's friends, right? I'll teach her a lesson for messing with Yoosun! Ben Park isn't here to protect her!'_

[Your Name] stopped in the middle of the empty street and set her shopping bags on the sidewalk. Without even saying anything to verbally acknowledge his presence, she threw a knife in his direction.

Jimmy barely managed to dodge in time, though he couldn't dodge fully. The blade cut his cheek. Thinking that she was now unarmed, he charged. "Not so tough without your knives now, huh!?"

But she didn't need a knife to beat someone of Jimmy's level. She had only used knives in the previous battles because it would be faster. The knife she had thrown at Jimmy was a warning and a chance for him to back off. [Your Name] quickly turned and slammed a fist into Jimmy's face. She kicked upwards, hitting his chin and then brought her foot down onto the top of his head. She delivered multiple consecutive blows to his abdomen.

Once Jimmy was down, the girl picked up the knife she had thrown, grabbed her shopping bags filled with chocolates, and left.

Jimmy Bae regained conscious and the first sight was Jack Kang's concerned face. "Jimmy, what happened!?"

 _'What?'_ He sat up and put a hand to his stomach, grimacing in pain. He put a hand to his cheek and saw the blood. _'I lost!?'_ He clenched a fist. "I'm fine!" _'First Ben Park and now that no-name bitch!?'_ He needed to train. He needed to get stronger. Then, he'd be able to crush them both and even surpass Donald Na!

XXX

**Your POV**

When you arrived at your apartment, you realized something. _'If I give all of this to Vampire Boy, he'll have to lug it around the entire school day. If he leaves them in his car, it'll probably melt,'_ You took each type of chocolate of the most expensive brand and shoved them into your refrigerator. _'Now...what to do with the rest of these chocolate bars?'_ You decided to ask Jake and Kenny if they wanted any.

You located Jake and Kenny's address on your phone's map. You were about to head out but bumped into Alistair. "Where you heading?" Alistair inquired.

"To my brothers' house," You replied. 

"You suck at directions," Alistair bluntly told you.

"Shut up!" You snapped. _'I am_ amazing _at directions! It's just that Korea is so confusing!'_

"I can call Damien to drive you," He offered.

You stared at him. "Did you hire him as your personal chauffeur or something?" _'Vampire Boy isn't desperate for money since he wears expensive brands. There's no way he's actually Alistair's chauffeur,'_

"Whenever I ask him if he has time to drive you to someplace, he cancels whatever he has next to drive you," Alistair claimed. "Remember when he drove you to the theater? He ended up being late for a for a meeting with a client,"

"Client? Does he have his own business or something?"

"Or something," Alistair grinned. "I'm telling you, the two of you should just date already,"

"No," You were about to leave but he grabbed your hand.

"Let's be honest, [Your Name], the chocolates will be melted by the time you get there,"

You wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but you knew he had a point. You didn't want to disappoint Jake or Kenny by showing up with melted chocolate and you didn't want to bother them by having them come over to your apartment. "How did you know he was late to a meeting with a client?"

Alistair didn't immediately answered and instead opted to avoid eye contact. "He...told me..."

 _'Bullshit!'_ "You hacked into his phone and listened in on his conversation!" _'Why am I getting so defensive over Vampire Boy? This isn't the first time he's done this,'_

**Third Person POV**

"I wanted to ensure that he was not actually a creep!" Alistair claimed. _'He isn't a pervert or a sexual predator, but he does do some shady business. Well, it's not_ that _bad. He hasn't killed anyone,'_

"And is he a creep?"

"No!" Alistair denied. _'I wouldn't call him a_ creep _but he_ is _a criminal. Bribery, fraud, assault...they are all technically crimes,'_ "Look, I don't have a car—"

"You have a shitload of money. You could have rented one or even just bought one,"

"Hey, I have a certain amount for my allowance," Alistair defend. "An amount that's higher than most allowances, but I still have a limit on how much I can spend. Back to the topic, your chocolates will melt,"

"I'll give you some chocolate if you rent me a car,"

 _'Damn, that is very tempting, but I must refuse! That chocolate looks good...but no! I must get those two together!'_ "N-No! I refuse!"

[Your Name] decided that walking would be the better option. So, she left.

Alistair dialed up Donald Na's phone. "You wanna give [Your Name] a ride and meet your brother-in-laws?"

_"You know that Wifey and I aren't actually dating, right?"_

"Yet," Alistair snickered. "But let me warn you," His voice became deadly, a stark contrast to his typical carefree demeanor. **"If you hurt her, I'll kill you,"**

It wasn't an empty threat. 

**Why is this chapter called _Chocolate_ instead of _Reader VS Jimmy Bae?_ Because chocolate is more important than Jimmy.**


	16. Denial

Donald Na didn't know what was wrong with him. A few days ago, he had literally been late to a meeting all because Alistair simply asked him to drive [Your Name] to the movie theater. _'I'm_ never _late to meetings, especially since I'm the one who set the time. Why...why did I agree to drive when I was busy?'_

He wanted to see her. He wanted to be with her. For some reason, whenever he was around her, he didn't need his tough bad boy mask. He could speak casually with her without worrying about her spreading rumors and lies about him, though that might be partly due to the fact that she didn't know his real name. 

At first, he thought of her as merely a subject of interest to pass time. Then he began to think of her as a friend. Now...he wanted to be even closer to her. The way she laughed...the way she smiled...he found it very addicting. 

"Fuck," He groaned.

"Donald, is everything alright?" Kingsley inquired.

"I'm going to ask Jake to bring something," Donald stood up. _'This is not love. This is not love. This is not love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love,'_ He dialed Jake's number as he headed down to his car. "Jake, lend me your romance manga,"

_"...What?"_

"I said let me borrow your romance manga,"

_"Is...this Donald Na?"_

"Yes and I'm ordering you to let me read your romance manga,"

_"...Okay?"_

"Hand them over to Kingsley at Yeouinaru. Tell this to no one,"

_"...Sure..."_

XXX

"Jake, is everything alright?" Kenny asked. "That phone call seems to have really bothered you,"

"It's fine," Jake grabbed a plastic bag and started putting some manga inside it. "Someone wanted me to loan them some manga,"

"Aren't you going to wait for [Your Name] first?" Dean inquired. "You said she was bringing some chocolate,"

"You guys can start eating without me," Jake told them. "But don't eat it all. Save a few bars for me. I'll be back soon," He then left. _'Why does Donald Na want my manga? And he specified_ romance _manga. He has the money to buy his own copies so why does he want to borrow mine? Is he embarrassed to buy his own and doesn't want it permanently in his home?'_

His eyes widened upon recalling something Timmy had mentioned and quickly looked at the Shuttle Patch. _'Are the rumors of Donald Na having a girlfriend true!? I_ really _want to meet this girl but is it worth the risk? Hmm...I'll think about it. I should be more worried about this 'Cheesy Vampire' guy that hangs around [Your Name]. I'll have to ask [Your Name] to arrange a meeting so I could meet this bastard and scare him away from my precious sister,'_

XXX

**Your POV**

You ended up returning home fifteen minutes later and shoved all the chocolate inside your refrigerator. _'Okay, maybe I'll call a taxi once the chocolate is completely solid again,'_ You heard a knock at your door and Alistair stood there with a smug grin. "Fuck you, Al,"

"Not interested in you," Alistair snickered. "You know perfectly well I don't swing your way, though I am flattered that you're asking me,"

"You're so obsessed with Damien that I'm wondering if _you_ have a crush on him," 

At your words, Alistair laughed. "I'm more into cute and adorkable, not cool and badass. Also, I'm not into one or few night stands. Maybe if I was staying here permanently, I'd ask him out. But nah, he's all yours [Your Name]. I won't stand in your way of love,"

"He and I are _not_ dating," You prompted to slam the door in his face. 

"So how are you going to get to your brothers' house?"

"I'm taking a taxi!" There was knocking at your door and you threw it open. "Al—"

"Hey Wifey, need a lift?" Vampire Boy asked. "I was passing by and thought that if you needed to be driven somewhere, I could take you,"

"Alistair called you," You weren't even asking anything, just stating it. 

"So where do your brothers live?" 

"I'm taking a taxi," You claimed. "By the way, I have something to give you," You walked over to your fridge and retrieved the expensive chocolate bars. "Here," You handed them to him. "They're a thank you gift for driving me around,"

He stared at you with surprise but opened a bar and took a bite. "I'd be fine with just a simple 'thank you',"

"If you're busy, you shouldn't offer to drive me to places," You told him. "Alistair told me that you were late to a meeting,"

"The client could wait," Vampire Boy said. "It was only by a few minutes. So, shall we head over to your brothers' house?"

You hesitated, thinking he was actually busy. You didn't want to interfere with his work schedule. "N—"

"Let's go," He grabbed your hand and gently tugged you in the direction of the elevator.

You hoped that you were only blushing internally and not externally. You didn't know why, but when Vampire Boy grabbed your hand, you didn't pull away. You didn't want to let go.

_"I'm telling you, the two of you should just date already,"_

You shook the recent memory away and shouted at Alistair as you left, "Fuck you Alistair Rei!"

Alistair only smirked. "I told you that I'm not interested! Have fun with your boyfriend!"

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"So are you _sure_ you're not going to be late to any appointments because of me?" [Your Name] asked as the two of them drove off.

"No, Wifey," Donald chuckled. "You don't have to worry about my schedule. I'll always make time for you," He booped her on the nose.

Both of them had the same thought: _'What the fuck was that?'_

But [Your Name] wasn't annoyed by it at all. Her entire face had gone red and she stared out the window to avoid looking at Donald so he wouldn't see her blushing face. _'Why did he boop me on the nose like that? Why...why is my face heating up?'_

 _'Damn, why did I do that!?'_ Donald didn't want to let his confusion show. _'It must be the chocolate. I've never tried ruby chocolate before so it must have some weird effect on me. Great, now I'm imagining a violin being played,'_

"Hey Damien, is your radio off?" [Your Name] interrupted the awkward silence.

Donald glanced at his car's radio. "Yeah, it's off," _'Did the music in my head get louder?'_

She took out her phone and realized that it had been connected to a call from Alistair and was on speaker mode. "Stop with the romantic music!" She ended the call.

 _'So it was Alistair playing the music,'_ Donald silently sighed. _'I'm not hallucinating,'_

"Can you drop me off a couple blocks away?" [Your Name] requested. 

"Why?" Donald's eyes slightly narrowed. _'Why wouldn't she want me to see her brothers? She speaks highly of them, but is it a lie? Are they actually abusive?'_ The thought of someone hurting _his_ friend caused him to boil with rage.

"They're overprotective. Well, at least one of them is," Her tone was casual. "Since you called me 'Wifey' in a text, he thinks you have impure intentions to me and all that. He's the typical overprotective brother that will threaten to beat up anyone even looks my way wrong,"

"I'm sure I can handle him," Donald claimed. _'That's right, she doesn't know who I really am. I'm surprised that Alistair went along with me being 'Damien.' I'm even more surprised that she didn't realize that I was the head of the infamous Yeongdeungpo Union,'_

"I don't want my brother and friend to fight," Her voice became quieter. "I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt,"

 _'She said she lost her parents when she was young. Although Alistair considered her a friend, she claimed to not consider him a friend. I think she_ does _consider him a friend, but was afraid to care about someone again. I don't know what her life was like before she came here, but from what I've seen with her alertness and how she immediately knocked me down and held a knife to my throat, she could not let her guard down nor did she have the time to care about the wellbeing of others,''_

"I won't fight your brother," Donald promised. _'I think I'll meet them some other day. If they attack me on sight due, my instincts would be to beat them unconscious,'_

Donald listened to [Your Name]'s request and dropped her off right around the corner. He watched as she walked down the sidewalk. He didn't want her to leave. He put a hand over his chest and felt his heart pounding. _'I must be getting sick,'_

XXX

When he got back to his office, he stared at the plastic bag on his desk. "Kingsley, what is this?"

"You asked Jake to borrow his romance manga," Kingsley reminded. 

Donald took a seat and started skimming the pages. He noticed how the main character thought of their love interest but scoffed. _'Wifey's better than all these girls,'_

Kingsley watched Donald with concern. _'He never showed an interest in manga before. Even if it was a private hobby of his, he wouldn't have asked Jake to borrow some. I thought it was a joke at first but Jake wouldn't willingly give away his precious manga to Donald. Donald's been acting a bit strange these past few days. He was even late to a meeting with a client. He does seem a bit more mellow, if only around [Your Name],'_

"Donald," Kingsley recalled a topic he had seen on the Shuttle Patch. "Have you seen the trending Shuttle Patch post?"

"Hmm?" Donald looked up from the book. "Did any of the school heads lose again?"

"There are rumors going around claiming that you have a girlfriend," 

Donald took out his phone and decided to skim the top message thread. He let out a loud laugh and grinned. "They think Wifey's my girlfriend?"

"Yes, because you are rather friendly with her compared to anyone else that you are with,"

"Of course I'm friendly to her," Donald said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She's my friend,"

 _'Friend?'_ Kingsley noted how genuine his boss sounded. _'Typically Donald's 'friends' are just business partners that he's willing to cut ties with if they're no longer of use to him. But [Your Name] doesn't contribute to his profits. Why does he hang around her? Why does he allow her to act so familiar with him? By friend, does Donald actually mean_ friend?'

Kingsley noticed how _happy_ Donald seemed as he read the messages debating whether he really had a girlfriend or if it was a false rumor. _'He's in love,'_ But he would never say that to Donald Na himself. He may be Donald's right hand man, but there was still a line he would never cross.

XXX

Donald realized that he had spent almost half an hour browsing the Shuttle Patch. He turned off his phone and returned to his paperwork that he had to fill out. He glanced at the bag filled with multiple books. _'Why did I ask to borrow these from Jake? Is it because Wifey likes manga? But why did I specifically ask for_ romance _manga?'_

He pinched the bridge of his nose. _'No, I did_ not _borrow these books because I wanted_ romantic _advice! '_ His face felt warm. _'I need to take a break and rest. I'm really sick,'_

**Donald and Reader are both in denial. Yes, Donald really did read the romance manga he borrowed from Jake.**


	17. Sleepover

"So how did you end up with all this chocolate?" Kenny asked.

"I wanted to buy something for Vampire Boy since he's always driving me to places I needed to go," You answered. "I didn't know which one he liked so...I bought one of each bar. I realized that if I gave it to him when I passed by his school, he'd have to carry all the chocolates around for the entire school day,"

"So which ones did you decide to give him?" Dean inquired.

"The fanciest ones," You informed them. "I gave them to him when he offered to drop me off,"

"I would have _loved_ to meet this guy," Jake angrily bit into a chocolate bar. He had arrived back from dropping off some stuff just as you were about to knock. "He seems _really_ close to you,"

"Shouldn't you be giving your boyfriend chocolate on Valentine's Day instead?" Kenny joked. 

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" You stuttered. _'They're just like Alistair!'_

"Your scarlet blush is saying otherwise," Kenny teased. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

"Maybe when Jake isn't trying to kill him," You mumbled, still bright red. "He's just a friend, okay Jake?"

"Fine, _I_ won't kill him," Jake then turned to Dean and Timmy. "Hey Dean, Timmy—"

"Your sister just said she was only friends with him," Dean sighed. "Boys and girls can be just friends. They're not always automatically dating,"

"Yeah," You agreed with Dean. "All of my friends are guys,"

"But this Damien guy seems to be the closest to you," Jake pointed out. "Why don't we set up a meeting so you could introduce _all_ your friends?"

"It depends when all of them are free at the same time," You told him. "Vampire Boy doesn't even go to Eunjang. He goes to Yeo-Il," The four boys became silent. _'Huh? What's with the change of atmosphere. Why does the mention of Yeo-Il change the mood so suddenly,'_

"Hey sis, do you go to Yeo-Il to meet with him?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Be careful," Jake warned. He was more serious than when he talked about beating up Vampire Boy. "Donald Na goes to that school,"

"Donald...Na?" You tried to recall who he was but came up blank. _'I know I heard his name before. He was someone important. Gah, Kenny's comment messed up my head! I can't think straight!'_

"He's the head of the Yeongdeungpo Union," Timmy reminded. "And he's ranked first in the Shuttle Patch Rankings,"

"Let's hope that you and your friend don't ever encounter Donald Na," Jake said. "The same goes for your Eunjang friends. I don't want you to get hurt,"

It was a strange feeling. Whenever you were sent out on missions for the guild, each person on the team was in charge of their own life. There was no guarantee that someone would save your ass. The mission's success was always the main priority.

You weren't going to get into any unnecessary fights. Well, you would try to avoid them. You had moved to Korea for a _peaceful_ life after all. But if it were to protect yourself or your friends, you would fight. You were even wiling to kill if it were the only way out of a dangerous situation.

You still didn't know who Donald Na was, but you imagined him as a duck. _'I don't think his appearance is important. I want his looks to be a surprise until I encounter him, if I ever do. For now, I'll imagine Donald Na as Donald Duck. Hahaha...'_

"By the way," You brought up. "If anyone at your school bothers you, tell me and I'll deal with them. I heard that the head of Daehyeon was in the Union. A friend of mine mentioned that the head of Daehyeon was the strongest in the Union except for the leader. He also said that Daehyeon's head was loyal, doesn't pick on others, actually buys his comic books, and a great rapper. He was so caught up in talking about him that he forgot to mention a name. But I know people can change over time and if he ended up becoming evil or something and bothers any of you guys, tell me,"

**Third Person POV**

_'She...doesn't know that Jake's the head of Daehyeon High School?'_

Everyone was silent and wasn't sure how to respond to [Your Name]'s words. Dean, Timmy, and Kenny decided to let Jake answer. After all, the information mainly concerned _him._ He would decide if she would be told or not.

Jake ruffled his sister's hair. "You don't have to protect us. I'm your older brother. Besides, I'm plenty strong already. I'll protect you, Kenny, Dean, and Timmy. So don't worry about Daehyeon. But if anyone bothers _you_ , then tell me and I'll sort them out," _'I know Ben Park is the head of Eunjang but he's not the type to pick on the weak. There's also the White Mamba to worry about. Timmy mentioned that she and the White Mamba actually teamed up together to deal with Forrest's second-in-command and a bunch of other Hyeongshin students so I don't think they're on hostile terms,'_

Jake then recalled [Your Name]'s own title. "You're Eunjang's Scarlet Devil, right? I know you can probably protect yourself, but I don't want you to fight if it's avoidable. Don't let their insults and jabs get to you. Just stay quiet and walk away, but if they continue to mess with you, let me deal with them,"

"I can fight my own battles," She met his gaze defiantly. "I won't start fights but I will end them,"

Kenny glanced between the two and knew that neither would back down. "As much as I don't want _either_ of you fighting, how about at least don't fight alone?"

"Fine," [Your Name] and Jake agreed _verbally_ but were silently deciding not to obey.

_'They both really are siblings...'_

XXX

The rest of the day was spent just casually hanging out. It was similar to the party with the Eungang, though there were more activities relating to anime and manga and [Your Name] did _not_ get drunk. She was glad that she had befriended Jake. While the Eungang were her friends, they didn't share her interest in anime and manga. 

"Since it's already late," Jake suggested when he noticed the time. "How about you, Dean, and Timmy stay the night?"

"A sleepover?" [Your Name] questioned. "I never had one before. I didn't bring anything with me. Should I go and get my a set of clothes from my apartment?"

"I'll lend you one of my shirts and pants," Jake told her. 

"There are also extra blankets and pillows here," Dean added. "This isn't their first sleepover,"

"What about their parents?" She inquired. 

"They're not here," Jake stuck his tongue out playfully. "So no worries,"

She agreed to stay the night. She honestly felt tired and really didn't want to walk home. She received a text from the Cheesy Vampire asking if she needed a ride home, but she sent a reply to decline. _'I know vampires are usually nocturnal but he's diurnal since he goes to school and stuff. He needs sleep too,'_

Everyone settled into the living room but [Your Name] and Kenny remained awake. "Hey [Your Name], Jake really does care about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt,"

"I'm not weak," She told him. "I've survived in this world for this long already. I can hold my own in a fight,"

"He also doesn't want you to get into fights because he doesn't want the Union to notice you," Kenny added. "They might try to recruit you,"

"I'll decline and if they threaten me, I'll fight. Jake doesn't have to be so protective. I'm not even related to him by blood,"

"Ace, Sabo, and Luffy weren't related by blood," Kenny pointed out. "The reason he's probably going a bit overboard with you is because of me," He put a hand to his leg. "I...used to be part of the Manwol Union,"

"I thought the Union was called the Yeongdeungpo Union?" 

"Manwol existed before Yeongdeungpo," Kenny explained. "Last year, I intended to quit so I could focus on becoming a soccer player. Jake was..." _'How can I phrase this so she doesn't find out that he was the head of Daehyeon Middle School?'_ "Jake is very strong. Manwol wanted to recruit him, but I didn't want Jake to be dragged into that life. As a result...I was beaten up badly. Even if I recover enough to walk, I can't run,"

"He blames himself, doesn't he?" [Your Name] deduced. "Because they wanted you to recruit _him,_ he blames himself for your injury,"

"Yeah," Kenny nodded. "No matter how many times I tell him, he still feels guilty. Jake is stronger than me, even before I was in Manwol. He thinks that if he had been there, he could've stopped them. But I know that he would've lost if he took on all of Manwol by himself,"

"Jake is strong," She spoke. "I won't say I'm stronger since I never saw his full capabilities, but I'm not weak. I couldn't afford to be weak in my previous occupation,"

 _'Her previous occupation?'_ Kenny thought. _'Just what was her previous job? Right now she's a waitress at Cafe Sherlock, but if she were a waitress in the US, I doubt she needed to be super strong. She mentioned that her parents died when she was young. Even here in Korea, I know that the street life is dangerous. I can only imagine how dangerous it was in the US. Since she is a strong fighter, maybe she joined an illegal fighting ring to survive?'_

_'If that is true, then I don't want her to fight even more. She deserves to live a peaceful life. But unfortunately, with the way the schools are, fights are inevitable. At least since she's Rank 14, some of the students will leave her alone. But hopefully she doesn't garner too much attention or else the Union might try to recruit her. It's already bad enough that Jake joined the Union to avenge me, but I don't want [Your Name] to join too,'_

**I have two spoiler pics for future chapters on my Instagram: @dracopirates**

**My update schedule for _Romance 101_ is typically around one or two chapters a week without a set date.**

**After I finish writing and publishing the Jake Ji Arc, _Romance 101_ will be on hold so I can read how the Final Season of _Weak Hero_ will play out in canon.   
** **While _Romance 101_ is on hold, I'll be working on a Wolf Keum X OC story.   
** ********


	18. Jake's Nightmare

_"Hey Jake, Kenny!" [Your Name] called to her brothers. "It turns out that you were right! Vampire Boy and I did end up dating! Oh, and I learned what his real name is. Damien really was an alias,"_

_"Where is he?" Jake picked up a metal baseball bat. "I want to know which motherfucker thinks he's good enough for my sister,"_

_"Jake!" Kenny scolded._

_"I won't_ kill _him," Jake claimed. "I'll just brutally beat him up. If he can't even put up a fight, how will I know if he'll protect [Your Name] during a dangerous situation or if he'd just ditch her to save his own skin?"_

_"My boyfriend is very strong!" [Your Name] smiled and walked around the corner. "Come on babe! Come and meet your future brother-in-laws!"_

_The person who appeared around the corner was none other than Donald Na._

_"Jake, Kenny, this is my boyfriend, Donald Na the Cheesy Vampire!" To emphasize her point, she kissed Donald Na on the lips. When they separated, [Your Name] turned to Jake and Kenny once more. "By the way, you two are going to be uncles!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

Jake woke up with a loud gasp. His palms and forehead were sweaty and large droplets ran down his face. He took short, rapid breaths and gripped at his chest. "What the fuck was that!?"

"Jake, you alright?" Dean asked.

"I had the worst nightmare ever!" Jake stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"You always say that," Dean yawned but followed Jake to the kitchen. 

"This is different," Jake filled a glass with water and chugged it down. "I had a nightmare that [Your Name]'s boyfriend was Donald fucking Na! And she was pregnant!"

Dean stared at him. "You're overthinking it bro. [Your Name] isn't friends with Donald Na. He doesn't do anything without reasons. The Scarlet Devil isn't even in the top ten so why would he pay attention to her much less _date_ her?"

"B-But _Vampire_ Boy goes to _Yeo-Il_ High School!" Jake whipped out his phone. "And there are rumors that Donald Na has a girlfriend!"

"Those are just baseless rumors without evidence," Dean sighed. "How about we just go with her when she meets up with this 'Damien' guy? That way you'll be able to confirm that it is _not_ Donald Na,"

"You, Timmy, and I _are_ going to follow [Your Name] to Yeo-Il," Jake nodded. "But we're not telling her. She might have her friend avoid us,"

_'Of course she would. You keep threatening to beat her friend up,'_

XXX

**Your POV**

After school, you noticed that there was someone following you. Well, _three_ someones following you. Although you couldn't completely see them, you knew that they were Jake, Dean, and Timmy. _'They must really want to see Vampire Boy,'_ You just shook your head and continued your way. _'I know that they'll inevitably meet one day, but I wanted to wait until he cools down and stop shipping us together,'_

You made your way to Yeo-Il High School and waited at the gates as students left their educational prison. _'That's weird, he's usually one of the first ones out,'_

One of the upperclassmen made his way over to you. "Hey, you single?"

You glared at him. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. It's none of your business," _'If Vampire Boy had came out here already, I wouldn't have to deal with this prick,'_

"Yeo-Il is an elite school. People work their asses off to get in. Why don't you—"

"Why don't you fuck off?" You interrupted him. "I'm not interested in you. I'm just waiting for a friend," _'Where's Vampire Boy?'_

"Hey, you're trash from that shit school Eunjang! You should be grateful that someone like me is—"

"You're in my way," A familiar voice interrupted.

"Which fu—" The upperclassman froze as he caught sight of the red haired boy. He quickly walked away.

You recognized the guy as Vampire Boy's servant. "Thanks. By the way, I don't believe I got your name?"

**Third Person POV**

_'Should I tell her my real name?'_ Kingsley thought. _'She doesn't know Donald's real name. I think it's safer to use an alias in case Donald wants to still keep her in the dark,'_ "Kyle. My name is Kyle,"

"Any idea where the vampire is?" 

"D-Damien is sick," _'Lovesick,'_ "So he didn't come to school today,"

"Oh," She seemed very disappointed. "Can you text me his address? I'll bring his favorite cheesecake over after work,"

"Sure," Kingsley exchanged numbers with her. "Your other friend, the alligator, came to class,"

"He's not my friend," [Your Name] denied as she left to head to work.

Meanwhile, Jake, Dean, and Timmy were staring at the now empty gate. "Was that Kingsley Kwan?" They had been too far away to hear their conversation but could clearly see the spectacled teen. 

"Maybe he was telling her to scram?" Timmy reasoned. "She did seem disappointed when she left,"

"Or maybe Kingsley _is Vampire Boy!"_ Jake theorized. "Vampires typically have the aristocratic look and with his neat hair and glasses, Kingsley could pass off as a vampire?"

"He's not pale enough," Dean pointed out. "Jake, we came here and confirmed that her friend isn't Donald Na. If it were Donald Na, Kingsley would have brought her to him,"

"Okay, you have a point," Jake gave up. _'Manga must really be influencing my life. That'd be a_ huge _plot twist if my boss dates my sister. But this is real life, not fiction,'_ "Hey, before we head back, why don't we pay that bastard who hit on my sister a visit?"

Dean and Timmy knew that there was no way to talk Jake out of this one.

**So the Otaku Boys are convinced that Vampire Boy _isn't_ Donald Na. **

**Here's a sneak peak of the cover for my upcoming Wolf Keum X Donald Na's Sister fanfic. I might add more to the background, but I'm not sure. The title will be _Hidden Gems._ I am still working on the first chapter.**


	19. Lovesickness

Donald Na was sick. He was suffering from insomnia and as a result, was exhausted during the day. He tried to focus on work but couldn't concentrate. His stomach didn't feel too well and he felt very nauseous. He sometimes had bouts of dizziness. 

He was only human (despite many people thinking he's a vampire). So, even if he was physically strong and could beat opponents without breaking a sweat, he was still as vulnerable to illnesses as everyone else. 

So he couldn't attend school that day. Instead, he stayed home and rested. He tried to destress and not focus on school or work. But his thoughts kept wandering over to _her_. He felt his face heating up again and chugged down some ice water.

The doorbell rang and Donald groaned sluggishly as he got up to answer it. Although he possessed a lot of money, he lived in a normal two story house. He had no use for a mansion since it only provided more work to keep it maintained. Besides, he was living by himself. A simple two story house was enough for him. 

When Donald opened the door, he came face to face with [Your Name]. "Wifey? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick. I asked Kyle for your address so I could bring you some of your favorite cheesecake," She held up the bag in her arms. "Have you eaten yet?"

 _'Kyle? Does she mean Kingsley?'_ "No," He allowed her inside and closed the door behind her. _'I tried to eat but my stomach couldn't hold it down,'_

"I bought some groceries on the way here," She told him. "If you let me use your kitchen, I can whip up some chicken soup quickly,"

"Yeah," Donald nodded. _'All of a sudden she shows up out of nowhere and I'm already starting to feel better already. But why is my heart pounding in my chest?'_

"You look different with your hair down," [Your Name] commented as she started prepping the ingredients. 

Since he hadn't planned to go out in public for the entire day, Donald hadn't gelled his hair up. Instead, long bangs hung over his face. He hadn't even bothered to put his piercings on. "Do you like it when my hair is down?" His face was reddening but he thought it was because of his sickness. He deduced that he was probably suffering from the flu.

"I think you look good whether your hair is up or down," [Your Name] smiled. "Are you alright? Your face got redder,"

"I'm fine," Donald looked away. "I'll be in the living room," _'What is wrong with me? I don't care what other people think but why does her comment make me feel...happy? Why am I so glad that she complimented me?'_ He put a hand to his face. _'My face is so red and warm. But I don't feel like I have a fever. Instead, it feel likes I'm...embarrassed? Shy?'_

After a few minutes, [Your Name] came out with a bowl of soup. "Are you able to feed yourself?"

"Y-Yeah," Donald couldn't believe that he had stuttered! He took the bowl but lost his grip and it nearly clattered to the floor.

[Your Name]'s quick reflexes had allowed her to catch the bowl in time. "I...I can feed you," _'[Your Name], what the fuck are you doing!?'_

"I think I can manage," He mumbled but his shaking form said otherwise. 

[Your Name] picked up the spoon, blew on the soup to cool it down a bit, and held it up to Donald's mouth. "Say ah,"

Neither of the two had actually expected Donald to actually let her feed him. [Your Name] silently fed him and the vampire silently ate. Both of them were bright red.

XXX

"Alistair, I agreed to let you help with the paperwork because Donald is sick and you are actually able to do the work correctly," Kingsley said. "That doesn't mean you can just watch videos on your phone. You have to actually _do_ the work,"

"Come on Kingsman," Alistair whined and held up his phone to show a live camera feed of Donald Na's living room. "It's not everyday that he has someone in his home, right? I know you ship them too but don't want to overstep boundaries with your boss,"

"Is [Your Name] _feeding_ Donald?" Kingsley stared at the live video with wide eyes. _'I know Donald likes her, but to think that he'd let her do this,'_

"Hell yeah!" Alistair laughed. "I want them to just kiss already!"

"Alistair," Kingsley asked. "Why do you have access to a camera feed of Donald's living room?"

"Because I hacked into his security camera," Alistair answered as if it was a typical thing. "Hey, at least we know that Donald's going to get better with [Your Name] helping him recover," _'Damn, now I'm feeling pretty lonely as a single Pringle,'_ "Hey Kingsman, wanna go on a date with me?"

"No," Kingsley immediately refused. "And my name's Kingsley, not Kingsman,"

 _'Damn, rejected immediately without even a second of thinking about it,'_ "Oh, I know your name's not Kingsman," Alistair said. "I just gave you the nickname Kingsman," _'Oh right, I'm leaving soon. Damn, I really wanted to see them end up together as an official couple,'_ "Hey, when they do end up dating, send me a photo of them kissing,"

"I'm not going to stalk them just for a photo," Kingsley flatly told him.

**I literally searched up the symptoms for lovesickness to write this chapter.**


	20. Moving Out

_'Fuck,'_ You cursed as you went through the bills for the umpteenth time. _'Did I really miscalculate my budget?'_ Your savings had been used up way too fast. You had only calculated rent and cheap foods into your budgeting. You had forgotten to include the water and electricity bill. There was also the fact that you had splurged a bit on all that chocolate. 

_'I can choose to pay for rent for another month or save that for food,'_ You pondered. Ultimately you decided that food was more important. You had lived on the streets in the past so you could handle living in the streets until you saved up enough money to find a place to live again. 

_'Maybe I could stay at Jake and Kenny's place?'_ You shook your head at the idea. _'I don't want to be a burden,'_ You let out a tired sigh. _'I can resell the mini fridge for some won. I'll try to focus on work instead of hanging out with my friends. I need to earn more money,'_

Alistair had already returned to the United States so you couldn't ask to borrow some money. Well, you didn't want to really borrow money from him. You had straight up told him that you didn't consider him a friend. It would be wrong to ask him for monetary assistance.

XXX

It was a bit tougher living on the streets, especially since you had to maintain a clean appearance for work and school, as well as do your homework in sometimes windy or rainy weather. You also had to avoid letting your friends know that you were now homeless. You kept your traveling backpack of supplies in your locker at work when you went to school. You knew you couldn't keep this a secret forever, but hoped that you could find a cheaper place or earn more money before they found out. 

You were sleeping in the park and laying on a bench. It began to pour but you didn't care. You had a fever and hoped that the rain would cool you down. Your school backpack was getting wet but you could care less about your homework getting drenched at the moment. _'I should've saved up more before leaving the guild. At least at the guild, I never went hungry and always had a warm bed to return to. I don't even have enough for a ticket back to the US so I can't rejoin the guild. I'm not going to go into debt by borrowing money to get a plane ticket,'_

Your phone rang and you groggily answered it. At least your phone was waterproof so you didn't have to worry about it breaking. "What?"

_"Wifey, are you alright? Your voice sounds hoarse,"_

"I'm fine," You lied. "Just tired,"

_"I can hear rain. You're not out in the rain, are you?"_

"I'm just near a window. What do you want?"

_"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I was sick so I bought you something,"_

"Maybe some other time, Damien," You declined. "I really need some rest," You ended the call and tucked your phone back into your pocket.

XXX

**Third Person POV**

_'Wifey sounded really sick,'_ Donald thought. _'She helped me get better when I was sick so I should go and help take care of her,'_ He drove over to her apartment building and entered the lobby. "Excuse me, which room is [Your Name] [Last Name] in?"

"[Your Name] [Last Name]?" The landlord who worked at the front desk asked. "She couldn't come up with rent for another month so she left. I told her that I could wait a few more weeks but she said she knew that with her current job, she wouldn't be able to gather enough money and didn't want to end up having to pay for another month. I hope that poor girl is alright and at least found a dry place to stay,"

 _'She doesn't have a place to stay?'_ Donald thanked the old lady and returned to his car. _'So I was right. She was outside. She also sounded really sick,'_ He called [Your Name] again but this time she didn't pick up. Donald decided to call Alistair.

_"Hey Damien,"_

"Are those _gunshots?"_

_"Don't worry, I haven't gotten hit. Uh, I mean it's a video game!"_

"..." Donald stared at the phone for a moment but shook his head. "Can you tell me where Wifey is? She's not answering,"

_"She could be asleep. She puts her phone on silent if she's asleep,"_

"She didn't have any money for rent and it's raining outside,"

_"Check the nearest park,"_

The call the ended. Donald could've sworn he had heard more gunshots and screaming, but decided to ignore it. Alistair didn't sound troubled at all so it must have really been a video game. It's not like Alistair was actually in a gunfight with someone, right?

Donald drove to the nearest park and found [Your Name] lying on a bench. "Wifey, why didn't you tell me that you had no place to stay?" He received no response. "Hey Wifey, you alright?" He noticed how pale she looked, a close shade to his own skin. He felt her forehead and frowned at how hot it was. Her breaths were rapid and shallow. 

Donald picked [Your Name] up bridal style, slung her backpacks over his shoulder, and gently brought her into his car. "I'm taking you to a hospital, alright Wifey? Hopefully you don't threaten a doctor or nurse when you wake up,"

XXX

**Your POV**

You groaned as you awakened to bright blinding lights. _'Is it already daytime?'_ You closed your eyes. _'The room is cold but not like windy cold. In fact, it feels like an air conditioner. Also, I feel warmer and dryer,'_ She slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the new lighting. _'This isn't the park...It's a hospital room!?'_

You jumped out of bed but a wave of fatigue caused you to fall forward. _'Damn it...I must be really sick...'_ You climbed back into the bed as you let out a string of curses under your breath. _'Why am I in the hospital!? I could've sworn I fell asleep at the park! I can't afford hospital bills!'_

"Oh, you're awake!" A nurse entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as any other sick patient," Your voice was barely there. "How'd I get here?"

"Your boyfriend brought you here,"

Your eye twitched yet again and you fought the urge to snap at the nurse. "He's not my boyfriend," You sighed and leaned back against the bed. "How much are the bills?" _'If necessary, I will sell vampire organs on the Black Market! I told him I was fine!'_

"Oh, your boyfriend covered the bills!" The nurse informed her. "You have such a wonderful boyfriend!"

"He's just a friend..." 

"I'll go call him in!" The nurse hurried out.

A few minutes later, Vampire Boy entered. He sat down in the chair beside your bed. "Move in with me,"

**How would you respond if Vampire Boy said to move in with him?**


	21. Offer

"Move in with me,"

"Fuck no," You immediately refused. 

"You have no home," Vampire Boy pointed out. "You were out in the rain and were really sick,"

"I just needed a painkiller or a fever reducer," You claimed. "I would've been fine the next morning,"

"You would show up to school and to work soaked?" He pointed out. "I'm surprised you kept it a secret for this long. Why aren't you living with your brothers?"

"I don't want to be a burden," You mumbled. "And I know that they wouldn't accept any payment. I'm not going to take advantage of their kindness. I've survived on the streets back in the US. It's nothing I can't handle. The only difference is that I have to hide the fact that I live on the streets from my brothers and friends,"

"You did a shit job hiding it,"

You glared at him. "I told you I was fine but you still looked for me,"

"You're my best friend," He pointed out. "I'm not letting you die in the rain,"

"I wasn't going to die!" You denied.

"Well, you were sick enough that I had to take you to the hospital,"

"I'm still not going to move in with you," You told him. "I'll somehow repay you for the hospital bill,"

"Or," He proposed (a plan, not marriage!). "I can hire you as my live-in maid. That way you won't be freeloading since you'd be uncomfortable with staying for free,"

"I really don't have any better options," You let out an exhausted sigh. "Fine,"

"You're going to have to stay at the hospital for a few days though," He ruffled your hair. "Make sure you get better, Wifey,"

"Since I'm going to be here for a while," You said. "I should inform my brothers and friends. You should leave because my brothers and their friends think that you're my boyfriend,"

"Well, we _are_ going to be living together from now on," He smirked smugly.

"Very funny," You rolled your eyes. "I really don't want Jay to attempt to murder you in a _hospital_ ,"

"Alright, alright," He smiled. "I have work to do anyway. I'll be back later tonight,"

**Third Person POV**

_'So one of her brother's name is Jay?'_ Donald thought as he left. _'Or is Jay a nickname? I'm sure her brothers would be able to recognize me. Her friends and her brothers' friends would also recognize me. For now, I won't let her find out that I'm the head of the Union,'_

XXX

"[Your Name]!" Jake threw the hospital door opened, nearly breaking it. "Sis, are you alright!?"

"I've been better,"

"Jake, we're in a hospital," Kenny reminded. "Don't yell or else we'll get kicked out. Also, I'm sure your yelling will give [Your Name] a headache,"

"Sorry," Jake apologized. "Sis, what happened?"

"I was out in the rain and got sick. I didn't think much of it but it got worse so Vampire Boy took me to the hospital,"

"I really want to meet this boyfriend of yours," Kenny said. "He really cares about you,"

"Okay, okay, I'll see when he has time and we can set up an actual meeting, alright?"

"Dean and Timmy will go with us," Jake said. "Since they're like brothers to us, they're your brothers too," _'Besides, we can team up and beat this vampire up if he tries anything indecent with our sister!'_

[Your Name] stared at him but sighed. "I'll talk to Damien," _'Fine, I'll_ actually _set up a meeting with those two,'_ She received a message from the Cheesy Vampire.

_'This fucker!'_ [Your Name]'s eye twitched. _'I swear, he better be joking or else I'd rather risk my chances on the street! Hell, I'm even willing to crash at the Ji's place!'_

Jake saw the messages and snatched [Your Name]'s phone. Before she could say anything, he started angrily texting back.

_HEY U FUCKER HOW DARE U  
THINK INDECENT THOUGHTS   
OF MY PRECIOUS BABY SISTER_

_COME HERE AND FACE MY  
WRATH U PERVERTED BASTARD_

_MY BABY SISTER WILL NOT  
WEAR SUCH THINGS!_

_It was a joke  
_

_Hello brother-in-law, nice to  
meet you_

_FUCK U_

"Hey [Your Name]," Kenny asked. "What did he mean by uniform?"

"He hired me...to be his live-in house maid," She knew there was no way to hide it now. [Your Name] grabbed her phone back just in time or else Jake's clenched fist would have destroyed it. "He and I joke around all the time," _'Though I really want to bash his face in, after sending those maid outfit pics to me,'_

"Sounds like flirting," Kenny laughed.

Her face became bright pink. "We're...we're not interested in each other romantically," _'Me and him, a couple?'_ [Your Name]'s face grew redder at the thought. "We're just friends," 

"Sis, you don't have to be his house maid," Jake said. "You can crash at our place,"

"I'm not going to be a freeloader," She refused. She didn't know why but the thought of _not_ living with her Vampire Boy made her...disappointed.

"You can be _our_ live-in maid," Jake reasoned. 

"Knowing you, you'll try to do all of my chores yourself," She rolled her eyes. "Even though, as I told you before, we're the same age, you're treating me like I'm many years younger than you. If my friend tries anything," You looked around and saw your still damp clothes hanging on the nearby rack. You retrieved a knife. "Remember Jake, I'm the Scarlet Devil," _'I've **killed** before,'_

"You're a minor!" Jake pointed out. "I'm your legal—"

"Jake, you're not her legal guardian," Kenny sweat-dropped. "And you're a minor too," He looked over to [Your Name]. "You're old enough to make your own choices, so I won't stop you. But if something does happen, remember that you can rely on us. We're your brothers,"

Jake and Kenny had left so [Your Name] could rest. Well, Jake resisted and Kenny wasn't strong enough to drag him away. So, he called Dean to help drag the crying Carrot out of the hospital like a child throwing a temper tantrum. [Your Name] decided some sleep would help her recover faster.

XXX

Donald finished up the last of the romance manga he had borrowed form Jake. "Kingsley?"

"Yes?" His second-in-command looked up from his papers.

"Was it a bad idea to invite Wifey to move in with me?"

Kingsley's eyes widened. _'They're already living together!?'_ "I hope you plan on using protection," ' _[Your Name] is still in her first year of high school,'_

Donald stared at him with confusion. "Protection?"

 _'He can't be_ this _clueless, right?'_ Kingsley pushed his glasses up. "You and your wife are living together...in the same house...with no other people around..."

Donald continued to stare.

"Wear a condom,"

Donald's face was red as ketchup now. "Just because we make jokes like that doesn't mean wear a couple, Kingsley! And a man and a woman can live under the same roof and just be friends! It's 20XX!" But the thought of beingin a relationship with [Your Name]...was not a bad thought. He joked about being married all the time, but he actually _liked_ the actual idea of being married to her.

"Fuck," Donald put a hand to his face. "Hey Kingsley...do [Your Name] and I look like... _this_ to you?" He held up the manga to an opened page showing a couple holding hands and smiling at each other.

 _'Is he finally going to realize his romantic feelings towards her?'_ "Yes,"

Donald regained his composure and stuff all of the romance manga into the bag. "I see..." _'Do I..._ **love**... _[Your Name]?'_

**This was originally posted on Wattpad, which only allowed me to post the first two pictures so I had to actually type out the texts for the third one.**


	22. Moving In

Once you were out of the hospital, Vampire Boy picked you up and drove you to his house. He had already brought you backpacks over the other day. "You already know where the kitchen and living room are," He led her to the second floor. "The room further down is my room. This one here," He opened the door. "Is yours,"

Your room contained a bed, a nightstand, some drawers, a bookshelf, a desk, a chair, and a closet. Your two backpacks were resting on the chair. "Thanks. So what chores do I have?"

"Just the basic cooking and cleaning," The Cheesy Vampire answered. 

"This house is pretty clean already," You pointed out. "Are you sure I'm needed here?"

"Sometimes I don't have time to clean around the house," He shrugged. 

_'But you have time to drive me around?'_

"If you want, I can make your job harder," He smirked. "I can make a big mess that you'll have to clean up,"

"Don't even think of purposely causing a mess," You rolled your eyes. "Or else I'm trashing your room,"

"Hahaha," Donald laughed. "Make yourself at home, Wifey,"

XXX

You were at Eodiya Coffee and sipped at your [Favorite Coffee]. _'It's nice being at a cafe where_ I'm _not the one working. I could pretty much live off of the wage I make at home, but I want to build up my savings so I'll continue working at Cafe Sherlock,'_ You noticed a student in the booth near yours talking to himself as he received a message on his phone.

"Those guys succeeded. Good,"

 _'Normally I wouldn't care for such conversation, but he's literally saying it the same way an anime villain does. Now, it would be irresponsible of me to just ignore this, right?'_ So you started to record him. _'Hopefully whoever he's waiting for doesn't take too long. I don't want my phone to die,'_ To be honest, you were just nosy and wanted to know what his intentions were. Hey, money was valuable but knowledge was even more valuable.

Two more students, one also with a red blazer and the other with a camouflage shirt, joined the green haired student. They handed a fancy bag to him. "We stole the bag from Wolf Keum's guys while wearing Eunjang uniforms, just like you asked,"

Fancy Moss Head smiled. "Good job. Let's grab lunch soon,"

"Thanks Jared!"

"Hahaha, awesome,"

_'So his name's Jared? Meh, I'll still call him Fancy Moss Head,'_

"But what's inside?"

"Oh, nothing much," Fancy Moss Head claimed. "Just a bunch of files,"

 _'Definitely not just files. There's probably drugs and money in it,'_ You finished up your drink, stopped the recording, and left. _'I wonder if this blackmail thing will come in handy,'_

XXX

"H-Hey Gray, [Y-Your Name]!" Eugene called to you and Gray. "T-The guys want to meet up at the annex building after lunch!"

"You're stammering," Gray said and then continued walking.

"Well, let's head to the annex then," You followed after him.

You and Gray followed Eugene to a room with a DO NOT ENTER sign. _'What? Why the hell are we meeting up here? I'm surprised the Eungang haven't been scolded for trespassing. Then again, these are the same staff that don't do anything about the violent problems,'_

"We're here," Eugene opened the door.

Ben, Alex, and Gerard sat at a table in the middle of the room. "Welcome, warriors of Class Five,"

"I didn't know there was a place like this in school," Gray looked around.

"Big Ben went through a great deal of trouble to find this place, haha," Alex grinned. 

"A great place deserves a great owner," Ben claimed.

"Gray, what do you think about this place?" Gerard inquired. 

Gray smiled. "I think it's really cool,"

The rest of lunch break was spent chatting with your friends. "So," Ben brought up. "[Your Name], have you asked your vampire friend out on a date yet?"

"He and I are _just_ friends," You groaned and let your head rest on your hands. 

"I bet you two will soon move in together~" Ben teased.

"We...already live together..." You mumbled and immediately regretted it.

"WHAT!?"

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Alex asked. 

"He and I see each other as platonic friends," You claimed.

"You sure~" Ben smirked. "Your face is saying otherwise,"

"You're just like my brothers and their friends," You groaned. "Damn it, I forgot to set up a meeting date for them,"

"How about we also meet your brothers and your vampire boyfriend?" Gerard suggested.

"Fine, fine, I'll see when all three of you have free time together," You told them. _'At least they're not being overprotective like Jake,'_

XXX

As you guys were heading to class, you overheard some students speaking at a doorway. "Honestly, that bastard White Mamba and that bitch Scarlet Devil—" They froze and yelped upon realizing you and Gray had overheard them.

"Hey, what did you just say?" Alex demanded. 

"Huh, no we—"

"You were talking shit about White Mamba and Scarlet Devil," 

Ben, who had actually been oblivious, was shocked by Alex's statement.

"M-Man on boat! W-We said man on boat, not mamba! And w-we were talking about a Webtoon with a character named Scarlet who makes a deal with the devil and becomes a grim reaper!"

"Bullshit," Alex said. "I clearly heard you guys—"

"Alex," You spoke up. "They're not worth your time. Ignore them. Their own lives must be shitty enough to talk shit about others' lives instead of worrying about their own," You glared straight into their eyes. "If you got a problem, deal with it yourself. If you're weak, get stronger,"

XXX

Dinner was pleasant. You and Damien happily spoke about similar interests. Apparently Vampire Boy had begun to start reading manga and had read a bunch of romance ones. When you both finished eating, you began to wash the dishes. Despite you being the maid and it being your job, the vampire offered his assistance.

"By the way," You brought up. "My friends and my four brothers want to meet you,"

"Four brothers? I thought you only had two,"

"Since my brothers and their friends are close like siblings, they decided that they're my brothers too. There's supposed to be a fifth one, but I think he was suspended from school or something. So when do you want to meet them?"

"I'm actually a bit busy for the next couple weeks," He said. "Maybe in a month or two? It depends if there will be anything affecting my schedule,"

"Alright, I'll relay them the message," You finished up the plate and placed it into the drying rack. "By the way, I overheard a weird conversation. I also recorded it if you wanna hear,"

"If you recorded it, then it must've been interesting," 

You took out your phone and played it.

_"We stole the bag from Wolf Keum's guys while wearing Eunjang uniforms, just like you asked,"_

_"Good job. Let's grab lunch soon,"_

_"Thanks Jared!"_

_"Hahaha, awesome,"_

_"But what's inside?"_

_"Oh, nothing much. Just a bunch of files,"_

You could've sworn you saw Vampire Boy's expression become colder and his eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"Haha, it's nothing," He ruffled your hair.

"Hey, you got soap bubbles in my hair!"

This place wasn't just a house or a dwelling that you were staying at. It was much warmer and more welcoming than your apartment, and even more warmer than your living quarters with the guild. It was home.

**No, the recording won't change the fact that Gray, Rowan, and Eugene are going to be kidnapped and beaten up. But it will cause something different to happen in the aftermath of the fight...**

**So, I have two possible ideas for _Romance 101_ after the Jake Ji Arc:**

**A) Wait for the rest of the Webtoon to finish translating to English and then write something similar to it. Basically what I've already been doing with this story on following the normal storyline.**

**B) Do something original that involves more of the Reader's past but will stray from the actual _Weak Hero_ storyline.**


	23. The Devil Meets the Wolf's Lackeys

You met up with Gray, Eugene, and Rowan after they had finished cram school. You had intended to get there a bit earlier, but you didn't want to bother Donald since he was on an important call. You wandered around and by the time you made it to Hero Cram School, the students had just came out. 

"Class A will start supplementary classes tomorrow, right?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah," Gray nodded. 

"Why do you have so many supplementary classes?" Rowan inquired.

"I guess it's because we have exams soon," Gray said.

"I don't get why students in Korea go to cram schools," You said. "In the US, most of us just finish school and then either hang with friends or head to work,"

"You should enroll too," Gray said. "It'll help you improve your grades,"

"I can get first place if I want to, remember?" You could've sworn you saw a flash of sadness and nostalgia in Gray's eyes. "I just don't like to stand out,"

"Anyway, how's your class these days, Rowan?" Eugene questioned.

"Very...quiet," Rowan claimed. "It's way too quiet. It's like the calm before the storm," He noticed someone across the street.

Your eyes drifted to where he was looking at: a girl with long dark purplish hair in an alley with a blonde person. Both teens were smoking. _'Who the hell are they? She's definitely not Rowan's girlfriend. Well, I heard from Eugene that Rowan's current bag was from a girl,'_

"Hey, you guys go ahead first," Rowan told you guys. "I have things to do,"

"What's wrong with him?" Gray asked as Rowan ran off.

**Third Person POV**

Wolf Keum sat on a crate across the bus stop near Hero Cram School. Two of his lackeys stood on either side of him. He placed a cigarette between his lips. "Is this the place?"

"Yeah," 

Wolf let out a loud sigh. "Oh man, it's been a while since I beat someone up," He thought back to middle school before he joined the Union, back when he used to beat Sam Lee up on a regular basis. He leaned back a bit and noticed three Eunjang students nearing the bus stop, though his eyes were focused on the gray haired one. "Hey, that guy across the road, he's from Eunjang, right?"

"Oh...yeah! You're right!"

"Hey...but that guy...isn't he the one we saw earlier? The White—"

"Shut the fuck up for a sec," Wolf interrupted once Gray and [Your Name] turned to stare at him.

 _'That guy has purple hair,'_ [Your Name] thought as she tilted her head a bit to the side. _'I don't think that's Insomniac Boy. This guy is taller and his hair's lighter. He's also wearing a different school uniform. Did Gray also think he was Insomniac Boy? He looks like Evil Grimace. I'll call him Evil Grimace,'_

Wolf glared back at both of them. _'1...2...3...'_ His face became one filled with blood-thirst. _'Look at those bitches!'_

A bus blocked his view and both Eugene and Gray boarded it. "I'm going to head home. See ya guys later!" [Your Name] waved as the bus left. 

"Ha...Haha. Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" Wolf laughed as Gray sent another glance his way. "Hey, what were you trying to say before? Go on,"

"Um...the guy you saw just now...he's the White Mamba. He was there last time too...And that girl...I'm pretty sure she's Eunjang's Scarlet Devil,"

"Oh, so they're the ones everyone has been talking about, ay?" Wolf grinned. "They're both rookie stars and that's why they're so full of themselves," He took off his glasses and wiped them. "Damn, when things go south, even the one I'm looking for doesn't show up. Instead, I run into some fuckers. Now that I think about it, I don't have to act myself, do I?" He slid his glasses back on. "You can bring the thief to me," 

He noticed the tall building across the street and his grin became even more devilishly gleeful. "Found the perfect place. Tomorrow at seven, on that building's rooftop, bring me the thief and those two fellas we just saw,"

"How—"

_'Crap, this crazy bastard!'_

Wolf slammed his foot into the guy's face and started delivering several harsh kicks. "Ha...Hey, my bad...Hey, well, I'm not too sure how. But just bring them to me,"

"Y-Yes! Don't you worry! I'll make sure to bring them!"

"Actually," Wolf said. "Since that Devil didn't get onto the bus, bring her to me right now,"

XXX

**Your POV**

_'Damn it, where was the bakery with amazing donuts!?'_ You continued to run around the area looking for the bakery. _'I really want to eat their donuts and try their other pastries!'_

"Hey!" 

You turned around and saw two guys with red blazers. "Do you guys go to the same school as Fancy Moss Head?"

"F-Fancy Moss Head?"

"You were with Evil Grimace, right?"

"Evil Grimace?"

"He looked like Insomniac Boy's relative,"

"Insomniac Boy?"

"Ah, so you don't know who I'm talking about..." You realized.

"Of course we don't know who you're talking about!" He shook his head. "You have to come with us!"

"Can't," You refused. "I'm looking for a bakery,"

"We'll...bring you to that bakery," 

_'These red blazer guys are obviously lying. Do they think I'm stupid or something?'_ You held your hand out. "Let's shake on it,"

One of them foolishly accepted your handshake and you immediately tightened your grip until he let out a cry of pain. "Let go!"

"I didn't even tell you the name of the bakery," _'Not that I remember it,'_ You broke the guy's wrist with a quick snap. "Let me guess, Evil Grimace wants to beat me up or something? I'm busy trying to get some food so I don't have time for Evil Grimace," You quickly defeated them without your knives. You didn't want to bring bloodied knives with you to the bakery. "Next time you get in between me and food, I'll leave a scar,"

You happily continued your search for the bakery. _'If Evil Grimace wants to fight me, he should've approached me himself. Now...where is that bakery?'_

**Remember, Gray will still be the one to beat Wolf because he needs to get stronger and grow. Reader won't be taking away all of his achievements.**

**If you want to think of this story as OC-Insert rather than Reader-Insert, you can think of the OC's name as June. I was contemplating whether I wanted this story to be Reader-Insert or OC-Insert, but I thought Reader-Insert would be more popular. If it were OC-Insert, the unofficial name was June. Why June? I don't honestly know. I think it was short for Juniper.**

**Wolf's nickname, Evil Grimace, is from Instagram this drawing of the Union Boys as McDonald characters that I found on Instagram user @ bepo_bestpolarbear  
This is Mayor McCheesely Kwan, Hamburglar Bae, Forrest Birdlee, and Grimwolf. Evil Grimace is purple so naturally it will be Wolf's nickname.**


	24. The Framed Innocents

See ya tomorrow!" Gerard said as he walked away.

"What, aren't you coming with us to play pool?" Alex asked. 

"I'll pass today," He told them. "I've got things to do,"

"How can you do this to us, Broccoli?" Ben was visibly saddened.

"Gerard's not the type to skip pool," Alex claimed once the walking tree was gone. "Something's fishy," He paused in thought. "Ben! Let's play pool tomorrow!" He then ran off.

"Huh!? Gogo!" Ben pouted. "Gerard's been kinda busy these days and now Gogo too?" He turned to you. "Hey [Your Name], want to go to Ttosikki Chicken with me? I collected all the stamps for my coupon,"

"Sorry, but I actually have work," You declined. "Maybe a different day, Big Ben," _'He looks so annoyed and disappointed, but I can't skip work. Life's not all fun and games,'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"What other choice do we have? We have to bring them here,"

"But how do we do that in such a public area without getting caught? Ugh, this is driving me nuts..."

"And that Scarlet Devil beat both of us without using her knives. Then Wolf beat us even more for failing to bring her to him,"

"Look at those careless motherfuckers," They glanced at Jared, Hwangmo, and Hayden. "Even if they keep their cool now, they're nothing but a bunch of rats in front of Wolf Keum,"

The guys from Ganghak were fuming with anger and they were very edgy on who was to take the blame for what had happened. Wolf Keum was also on the verge of losing it. Jared Sun was the only one who didn't seem affected. 

_'It's almost time,'_ Jared glanced at his watch. _'There he comes...'_ He walked over to the two lackeys that had lost the bag. "Hey, you guys are lucky,"

"The hell you talking about? I don't even know how I'm supposed to go get that guy," _'Is this fuckwit enjoying this situation?'_

"Look over there," Jared pointed at Rowan and Eugene as they passed by. "Aren't they the ones we're looking for?"

"Yeah, that's the bag!" Hwangmo said. "That fucking bastard!" He ran over and punched Rowan, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Eugene exclaimed.

"What do you mean what!?" Hayden kicked Eugene in the guts. "You fucker!"

Both Hwangmo and Hayden continued to beat the two for a bit. "You came crawling into the wrong place, fuckers. Did you think that we were that fucking stupid!?" He looked to the lower ranked Ganghak students. "Bring 'em up,"

The two Eunjang students were dragged up to the rooftop of Pass Education and thrown to the floor. There were three other Eunjang students present. "Stand straight, fuckers. If you move a muscle, you're dead," He looked down to the fallen students. "Those guys were also wandering around so I brought them here. Look, if you just answer my questions we won't beat you, just like your fellow friends over there,"

"No, no," Hwangmo disagreed. "These guys are the thieves. We need to teach them a lesson. Head up," He lifted Rowan's head by roughly pulling at his hair. 

_'Huh?'_ Rowan's eyes widened upon recognizing the person approaching. _'H-He's...Wolf Keum!'_

"Is this fucker the one?" Wolf asked as he took off his blazer. "It's good to see you, you motherfucker," He ordered for the door to be locked. "Where's the money?"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Rowan asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ha," Wolf smirked. "I got ignored," He started walking towards him. "Why do you fucking thieves always pretend like you don't know? You guys just never change, do you?"

"Thieves? What are you talking about?"

"Since, it seems like you don't know," Wolf held up his blazer and showed the world GOLD on the back collar. "Do you see this overlock here on the collar of my uniform? Keep in mind that it's not a brand mark. Now look on the side of that bag over there. You should see something exactly like this,"

"Some girl told me to hold onto this bag for her. I—"

"No, no," Wolf tapped the ashes of his cigarette into a nearby plant. "I asked you a question. From now on, if you answer me with bullshit, you'll have to pay for it. So let me ask you again. Where's the money?"

"I don't know. I'm telling you the truth,' Rowan said. "I just held onto it for her,"

"Okay, that's it," Wolf flicked the cigarette away. "A few punches will help you remember," He delivered several punches to Rowan's already messed up face. "Alright, let me ask you one more time. Where is it?"

Blood dripped down from Rowan's face. "No matter how many times you ask...my answer will be the same. I don't know,"

"You're gonna get hit until I get the answer I'm looking for," 

Eugene grabbed Wolf's arm. "Please stop...You're going to kill him...He said he doesn't now,"

"Ha!" Wolf smacked Eugene. "You dare grab my arm? You moron. You're so dead," He swung his foot at Eugene's head.

"Damn you!" Rowan mustered enough strength to stand up and elbow Wolf in the face. 

But Wolf didn't fall. "Well, would you look at that! You've got balls after all!"

 _'How's this possible!?'_ Rowan gulped in fear. _'I'm pretty sure I got him!'_

"Well...I've gotta admit, I knew you were no ordinary moron form the moment you openly carried this around," He held up the bag and then dropped it to the floor. "But let's see if you can keep that pride of yours after I bash the fuck outta ya,"

XXX

"Hey, it's no fun if you're already giving up," Wolf said after Rowan fell to his knees, defeated. "Oh? That's right. Eunjang's White Mamba and Scarlet Devil! You've gotta know the answer to this one! Where's White Mamba? Where's Scarlet Devil? I'm starting to get bored! Where are they?"

Rowan fell to the ground. "I don't know..."

"No matter how much I beat them up, these fuckers just won't say shit," Wolf frowned. "This is getting fucking boring. What are you, some kind of activist? Let's see..." He walked over to one of the three unharmed Eunjang students and grabbed him by his collar. "You don't know either, do you?"

"I know! I know! I'll tell you! Just don't hit me! White Mamba's in Class A, the second room at the end of the hall on the third floor of Hero Cram School! He has supplementary classes on Thursday! He should be there now! D-Don't hit me please!"

"And what about the Scarlet Devil?"

"She doesn't attend cram school! She just sometimes drops by to hang with her friends but she also hangs out with her friend from Yeo-Il!"

 **"Hey Wolf,"** Jake kicked the door to the rooftop open and approached him with an intimidating expression. **"The Scarlet Devil's off limits,"**

"Hah? Why are you interfering with my business, Jake Ji?" Wolf asked. "Do you want to fight?"

"If you pick a fight with _my sister_ , you'll have to deal with me," Jake threatened. _'I fucking dare you, Wolf Keum. If you go after my little sister, I'll kill you!'_ By stating [Your Name] was under his protection by being siblings, nobody could go after her.

Wolf stared at Jake for a moment before sighing. "Fine. I won't mess with the Scarlet Devil," He knew that Jake was strong and he would have to fight with his all to defeat him. Right now, he didn't want to deal with Jake and instead wanted to focus on getting the money back from the thieves.

Jake then left without so much as glancing at the beaten up students. _'I can't interfere with the others or else I'd be directly interfering with Ganghak. I can only stop [Your Name] from being involved because she's my sister. My job is to look after her, not these other kids,'_

"Now...it's time to have some _real_ fun," Wolf said. "Round two, bring the White Mamba here, _right now,_ "

XXX

"Jake, was it really okay for you to interfere?" Timmy asked.

"Whether it's okay or not, I won't let any fucker hurt my sister," Jake said. "Wolf is also strong, so I don't want [Your Name] to fight him. If Wolf still has a problem, I don't give a shit about the Union rules. I'll beat that fucker myself," _'This time, I can protect my family. I won't fail her like how I failed Kenny,'_

**So...Reader won't know about Gray VS Wolf until after Gray beats him up.**

**Rowan and Eugene were pretty out of it and were nearly unconscious so they couldn't hear what Jake said to Wolf. (Yes, I'm just trying to keep Jake's identity as Reader's sister a secret for a bit.)**

**As for the story after the Jake Ji Arc, I'll probably wait for a few chapters of _Weak Hero'_ sfinal season before deciding what to do. I'm actually working on the final chapter for the Jake Ji Arc. (I read the raws.)**


	25. The Reaper

**Just a heads up, The Reaper is crueler than the Scarlet Devil and Donald Na.**

"I've been waiting for this day," Ben whistled happily as he walked over to the Ttosikki Chicken. "Huh? What's this?" He read the paper taped to the shutters. "What!? Suspension!? Does that mean I have to _wait_ to use my coupon!? No...my super tasty chicken..."

"Are you seriously going to go? I don't think you're thinking straight,"

"I just can't stand this anymore!" Toby Kim, son of the owner of Ttosikki Chicken, cried. "Jared that son of a bitch reported my dad's chicken store to the cops after he ate everything. He did it just for fun. That bastard is a demon. I hate seeing my dad suffer like that because of me...I'm such a pathetic loser. I won't hesitate anymore. I'm going to kill him. When he's busy dealing with Eunjang's White Mamba, Scarlet Devil, and Rowan Im...I'll wait for the right moment and strike Jared, that fucking bastard..."

Upon hearing those names, Ben grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Hey, repeat what you just said," _'Gray, [Your Name], and Rowan are fighting someone!?'_

XXX

**Your POV**

You received a call from Big Ben and answered it. "Hello?"

_"[Your Name], where are you!?"_

"I'm at work," You were confused by his concerned tone. "Remember? I didn't have time to play pool or go to Ttosikki Chicken with you and you were disappointed,"

_"I overheard some guys talking about you, Gray, and Rowan fighting against Ganghak on top of Pass Edu!"_

"I'm nowhere near Pass Edu," You frowned. "I did beat some guys from Ganghak who wanted to bring me to Evil Grimace. I refused to go and beat them up. Did you try calling Eugene and Gray?"

_"They're not answering!"_

"Shit!" You let out a curse. "I—"

_"[Your Name] don't even think about going there to fight! Wolf Keum is there!"_

_'Sorry Big Ben, but I'm heading over to Pass Edu too!'_ You hung up and told your coworker that you had to leave for a bit and requested that they cover for you.

_'Damn it, why is Evil Grimace going after Gray and Rowan!? Why was he after me in the first place!?'_

_"We stole the bag from Wolf Keum's guys while wearing Eunjang uniforms, just like you asked,"_

_'Rowan said that he got the bag from a girl. Could it be that the bag was the same one that Fancy Moss Head had his goons steal from Wolf Keum?'_ He gritted your teeth. _'That Fancy Moss Head bastard! I'll make him pay! First, I need to find out where Pass Edu is and how to get there!'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

_'What's that prick doing?'_ Jake watched as Ben carried Gray. _'I'm guess he's Ben Park. But the White Mamba's fighting skills don't seem like a fluke. They seemed like the skills of a fighter at the peak of his career,'_

"Jake," Timmy said. "Dean has been calling me like crazy. We should get going,"

"Hey Timmy," Dean asked. "By any chance, do you have any info on the White Mamba's history? Particularly about the guys he was up against?"

"Are you serious? Who the heck would know anything about that?" He quickly changed his attitude. "I mean, of course, ordinary people wouldn't now. But who am I? I'm Timothy Park, the Information Collector! Even the deepest hidden secrets are in my hands!"

_'But you don't know who [Your Name]'s boyfriend is...'_

"I've organized all the information so that it's easier to see," He swiped through his tablet. "I've even got pictures,"

**RANK 15 | Eunjang's White Mamba | Gray Yeon  
**

**Eunjang | Colton Choi: Win  
Eunjang | Eddie Moore: Win  
Eunjang | Evan Yoo: Win  
Yoosun | Harper Ha: Win (Team Play)  
Eunjang | Teddy Jin: Win  
Yoosun | Team Play: Win (Team Play)   
Hyeongshin | Sam Lee: Win (Team Play)   
Eunjang | Phillip Kim: Win  
Ganghak | Wolf Keum: Win**

**9 Consecutive Wings  
Success Rate: 100%**

"What the heck? You freaking tech geek," Jake commented. "This guy's already fought more than sis. Even if we ignore beating Wolf Keum, how is [Your Name] a rank above him?"

"[Your Name] actually uses knives and if she's not careful on where she attacks, she could actually kill them," Timmy explained. "As for the White Mamba, even if we take out the team play ones, he still has a crazy winning percentage,"

_'Right...it's like an upward spiral of growth for fighters who've figured out their strengths. He might not even realize it, but he's slowly getting closer to optimization. He's a quick learner and applies skills well. I bet he's smart,'_

Timmy's phone buzzed again. "Jake, we really have to go. If Dean finds out, he's going to give us an earful,"

"You're right," Jake slung an arm over him. "I don't want to hear his nagging too, haha. It's a good thing that we came here since I stopped Wolf from going after [Your Name]. But Timothy, when'd you prepare such a place? The view was amazing. The fight between the White Mamba and Wolf was a good show.

"It's no big deal...I just collected various information online through social media and etc...Then, I rearranged them after analyzing them based on the statistical data and probability. I recombined data fragments accordingly, and the series of processes were then concluded as one data,"

"Hm..." Jake smiled. _'I have no clue what that means. Wait, hold on...'_ "Then can you also do that? If you put the results in the data, can you predict the changes in the Yeongdeungpo Ranking?"

"Shuttle Patch Ranks are not simply about fighting and losing but are determined by the complex mechanisms and multiple algorithms such as reciprocity, awareness, power, and virtual matching..."

_'Damn, cut out the crap, please...'_

_"_ It's a complicated system. So even if you beat Wolf Keum, it won't automatically move you up the rank,"

"In other words, you can't predict the results either, right?" Jake said, knowing it would cause his friend to take action. "That's disappointing, Big Data,"

Timmy did some calculations in his head. "Eighth. If my prediction is right, he'll be Rank Eight. I'm ninety five percent sure of this,"

"Whoa..." _'Ranks are just for fun but this is interesting...'_ He headed to the door. 

"We should probably start getting ready too, then," Timmy said.

"For what?"

"Donald Na will be calling us in,"

"...Let's think about that shit later,"

XXX

**Your POV**

But you never made it to Pass Edu. Instead, you received a call from Ben minutes later, saying that he had brought Gray to the the hospital's emergency room. Rowan and Eugene had gone home since their injuries weren't as severe. Frustrated with not being able to locate Pass Edu, you called a taxi to drive you to the hospital.

"Big Ben!" You ran over to him and Gray, who laid unconscious on the hospital bed. he had multiple bandaids on his face and both of his hands were wrapped up in bandages. "Gray..." You bit your lower lip and clenched your fist. "The name of the person who did this...was Wolf Keum?"

"[Your Name], you better not be thinking about going to him and fighting him," Ben said. "Gray already beat him but even while injured, he's still strong,"

 _'So that confirms that the person who hurt Gray, Rowan, and Eugene was Wolf Keum,'_ You silently left the hospital. _'Big Ben, you don't know what I'm capable of. You don't_ want _to know,'_

XXX

Once you got home, you cooked dinner without saying anything to Vampire Boy. As the two of you ate dinner, he finally decided to break the silence. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," You put on a fake smile. "I just have some things I need to take care of tomorrow,"

"Are you sure you're alright? You're quieter today,"

"I'm just tired," You assured him. "I think I'll head straight to bed after dinner,"

Damien stared at you with concern but didn't push the topic further. 

After dinner you did indeed retire to your room immediately. You reached into your backpack and took out a dark purple cloak, a skull mask, and a collapsible bo staff. You also retrieved one of your larger curved knives. _'I left my reputation as The Reaper behind when I quit the mafia life. But I can't just do nothing, not when my friends were hurt. I couldn't even do anything to help them. I couldn't even find the damn building,'_

You attached the knife to one end of the bo staff. Both of them had been custom-made so they could be combined to form a scythe. You swung it around your spacious room a bit, careful to avoid hitting anything. _'I'm a bit out of practice, but I can manage,'_ You put everything away and decided that first you'd deal with Fancy Moss Head and Evil Grimace, skip the rest of school for the day, and instead take a shift at work. It wasn't a lie since you had to repay your coworker for covering for you when you ran out earlier.

You took out your laptop and began searching on social media for any accounts for a person named Wolf Keum. You found an Insstagram account with the username KSJ. The photo was of that purple haired guy you saw earlier, confirming that it did indeed belong to Evil Grimace. You connected your laptop to your phone and accessed the tracking program you had installed originally for only Desert Kingdom use. 

_'I found his location,'_ You smirked. _'Tomorrow, I'll get revenge on him and Fancy Moss Head,'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

The next morning, Wolf and Jared were in a storage room. "You don't have to worry about it too much," Jared said, causing Wolf to glance at him. "Donald Na won't be able to handle everything on his own anyway, especially with all the additional companies—"

_"We stole the bag from Wolf Keum's guys while wearing Eunjang uniforms, just like you asked,"_

Jared jumped upon hearing the recording. "W-Who's there!?" _  
_

_"Good job. Let's grab lunch soon,"_

_"Thanks Jared!"_

_"Hahaha, awesome,"_

From the shadows in the back of the storage room, a figure emerged. Dressed in a dark purple cloak, black clothing—including gloves—and a skull mask, his identity was completely hidden. 

_"But what's inside?"_

_"Oh, nothing much. Just a bunch of files,"_

Wolf was now glaring daggers at Jared. " _You_ were the one who stole the bag!"

"It's obviously a fake recording!" Jared lied. 

_"I attained this recording from an acquaintance,"_ The Reaper spoke in English and the voice was altered by a voice changer so it sounded deeper. Thus, people would think that The Reaper was a man. _"I am known as The Reaper,"_

"Your face is fine," Wolf pointed out as he slowly stalked over to Jared. "And how did you know about the additional companies on the list? I never mentioned it to you before,"

"I-I mean, that's because we have lots of things to do in shipping..."

"How do you know the new companies are shipping companies..when the list is hidden inside a sealed envelope...inside the bag?" Wolf was about to grab Jared by the hair when his arm was hit by The Reaper's bo staff. "Hey, you bastard..."

The Reaper quickly assembled his scythe and cut Wolf across his chest. When Jared tried to run, The Reaper swung his scythe's staff to knock him to the ground. _"I am not rescuing you. I just have business with Wolf Keum_ and _you, Jared Sun,"_ The Reaper slammed his foot down onto Jared's foot, injuring it but not breaking the bones. You delivered several kicks to his stomach to keep him down for a bit.

"Hey! Eyes on me you fucker!" Wolf attempted to punch The Reaper in the face but his attack was quickly blocked by the scythe.

 _"You think highly of yourself and your strength, but you are nothing compared to those that I had fought and defeated,"_ The Reaper grabbed Wolf by his throat tightly and started to choke him.

"Agh!" Wolf couldn't breathe and started punching and kicking at The Reaper, but all of his attacks were either dodged or blocked.

Just as he was about to lose conscious, he was dropped to the ground. The Reaper didn't want to _blind_ him with glass shards in his eyes, so he knocked the glasses off with a kick, just as Wolf had done to Eugene. He then _stabbed_ the tip of his scythe into Wolf's shoulder, causing him to actually _scream._ But The Reaper didn't stab too deep and ensured that it wouldn't hit any major arteries or organs. The Reaper continued to beat the shit out of Wolf until he fell unconscious.

 _"Going somewhere?"_ The Reaper turned to face Jared Sun who was trying to crawl to the door. _"You were the one who started this entire mess,"_ He stabbed the scythe into Jared's back. _"You will not leave here scot-free,"_ He used the staff part of his scythe to deliver several blows to Jared's face and stomach. He dug his heel into Jared's hands and left several cuts along his torso. 

Once Jared fell unconscious, The Reaper left. Some of the wounds would become scars while others would heal up and fade. Although The Reaper was used to killing, he still refrained from actually murdering someone in Korea.

**The Reaper was the codename Reader went by when working with the guild. The reason why The Reaper is portrayed as male is because it is easier to hide one's identity if the alter ego is of the opposite gender, hence why The Reaper has a voice modifier to sound like a man and uses male pronouns.**

**Wolf and Jared definitely went to the hospital after The Reaper's visit.**

**I know the fight between Wolf, Jared, and the Reaper was probably lame but...wait until you see the Reader in action in a future fight.**

**On a totally random note, since I already showed the Instagram post of the Union Boys as McDonald characters, here's Ronald McDonald Na! According to @ bepo_bestpolarbear this was inspired by @ gray_yeons_bag post, hence why Wolf wants chicken nuggets. Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter was used as a base.  
**


	26. Hospital Visits

_Wolf Keum and Jared Sun beaten by The Reaper!?_

_-Who the hell's this reaper guy?_

_-No way, this is fake!_

_-Wolf Keum and Jared Sun were both found unconscious in the storage room!_

_-After they both regained conscious, Wolf Keum started to beat up Jared Sun out of anger!_

_-He mentioned something about 'The Reaper' so that's got to be the guy who beat them up!_

_-Does anyone even know how The Reaper looks like?_

_-He wears a dark cloak and a skull mask! I saw him heading heading to the storage room!_

_-And you didn't report it to a teacher?_

_-Hey! Snitches get stitches!_

_-But Wolf was already injured by the White Mamba_

_-Even when he's injured, Wolf Keum's hella strong!_

Donald Na frowned upon reading the message board. _'First the White Mamba and now this mysterious Reaper? There aren't a lot of people who could take him on. The only ones I can think of are Jake Ji, Myles Joo, and Ben Park,'_ He clicked over to the rankings.

**RANK 11 | The Reaper | Name Unknown**

**Ganghak | Wolf Keum: Win  
Ganghak | Jared Sun: Win**

**2 Consecutive Wins  
Success Rate: 100%**

_'Despite the fact that The Reaper defeated Wolf Keum, there are still controversies about his ranking due to the fact that Wolf was recovering from the injuries he received from the White Mamba. However, Wolf recovers fast and still puts up a fight even when injured. The only time he'd stop is if he's unconscious or knows he's no match for his opponent,'_

_'I still need to pay Wolf a visit to discuss him losing the money and files,'_ He stood up. "Time to head to Ganghak,"

XXX

**Your POV**

"So you guys got beaten up by Wolf Keum from Ganghak?" Teddy Jin asked.

"Yeah," Rowan answered.

"Did you hit him?" Teddy questioned. 

"I gave him a taste of my elbow," Rowan stated. "But I guess I'm not good enough yet..."

 _'At least you were able to do something,'_ You thought as you walked with them to Gray's room. _'I'm strong and I was determined to protect those that I care about, but I failed. While I did get revenge on Evil Grimace and Fancy Moss Head, but that doesn't change the fact that I was still too late,'_

"Gray! We're here!" The three boys called as you entered Gray's hospital room with them.

_'Hey, this is a hospital! Don't shout!'_

"So, how long do you have to stay hospitalized for?" Eugene asked.

"The injuries weren't that bad, so I'm going to get discharged soon," Gray answered.

"This is for you," Teddy placed a bag filled with Coke.

"Why would you bring Coke for someone who's in the hospital?" Rowan questioned.

"You know how bad the hospital food is..." Teddy fidgeted nervously. "You need something like Coke..."

Gray looked into the bag of cans. "Thanks Teddy,"

"Nah, it's nothing..." He looked away briefly. "Anyway, is it true? Did you really take down Wolf Keum?"

"Well...I didn't mean to, but I think I kind of did..."

_'Teddy Cat seems afraid of Gray for some reason,'_

Eugene answered a knock at the door and retrieved the pizza that he had secretly ordered. "Let's eat first,"

"How did you come up with such a great idea?" Rowan asked through a mouthful of food. "The timing was perfect,"

"Well, there are three reasons: First, the hospital food is awful. Second reason, we have a lot of Coke,"

"What's the third reason?"

"Well, let's just say the 'Devourer' isn't here..."

_'That's true. Ben is like an anime protagonist. He's able to eat large amounts of food quickly yet somehow remains fit,'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"I'm done," Wolf spoke solemnly into the phone. "I've got the files and the money. After you're done taking care of things there, call Forrest Lee and distribute them,"

_"Okay...But what are your plans now?"_

"I don't know. You handle it now. I've dealt with Jared Sun, that son of a bitch. I want to stop doing this shit for a bit,"

 _"Do you really think Donald Na would let you do that? We'll all end up dead_ —"

"Fuck, didn't you hear what I just said? I can't be fucked for this shit anymore. I'm sick and tired of Donald Na and all that bullcrap—" He tensed up upon feeling a hand on his right shoulder.

"Really now?" Donald Na stood right behind him with a dark expression. "Ah, Wolf...Wolf Keum...So that's how you feel?" He let go of him and walked over to lean against a counter. "You're sick and tired of all this? Really? Is that true?"

Wolf's expression went from fearful to angry. "I've had enough. I'm sick of you and Jared Sun driving people mad with your sneaky little tricks. And I'm tired of being forced to play along with all the Union's bullshit. I'm fed up with everything. Quit using me for your dirty work. I'm not your fucking lapdog!"

Donald stared at him for a few seconds before breaking out into evil laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! PUAHAHAHAHA!" He was grinning like a madman now. "Right, right. I almost forgot how stubborn you can be. Wolf, you should've said that _before_ taking all the dirty money. Now that you've benefited from all that, you're trying to act up? You can't always have it your way. Life isn't easy like that,"

"Well," Donald continued. "What can I expect from someone like you, right? The only thing you've ever been passionate about is beating up bastards who get in your way. I guess that's why you think what the Union has accomplished so far is all some kind of a joke, right? If you just want to do everything your way, and think you're capable of keeping this organization going...then by all means, take me down. I'm always open to challenges," 

Donald held his arms open to further goad him. "Come on. Try me. But if you can't bring yourself to challenge me, then act like the fucking dog you are,"

Wolf Keum was unable to hold back his rage. "YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" He threw a punch at Donald.

But Donald simply blocked the bunch with his left hand and delivered his own punch with his right hand to Wolf's throat. 

"Eurgh...Ugh..." Just like when he was being strangled by The Reaper, Wolf couldn't breathe. 

Donald elbowed Wolf in the stomach. "Hey," He grabbed Wolf by his hair and shook him. "Aw, Wolf," He delivered a punch, this time with his left hand, to Wolf's stomach. "It's such a shame?" His tone sounded sickly innocent, as if he _wasn't_ beating someone up. "It's such a shame. You were one of the pricks I favored," His expression became darker with his angry eyes and bloodthirsty grin. "But you've gotta get punished for what you've done,"

"Stop it," Kingsley held an arm in between Donald and Wolf. "Donald, that's enough. I think you need to calm down," _'His behavior around [Your Name] is completely different to how he is around Union members,'_

Donald stared at Wolf's unmoving form. "Yeah, you're right. But Wolf, do you think it's over because you got the money and files back? Do you know how hard it was to bring the Union to where it is now? But you dare ruin our reputation because you couldn't control that fucker of yours? You've gotta take responsibility," 

Wolf was silent. He was still conscious, but he knew if he tried to continue the fight, he'd still lose.

"I'm going to leave this here," Donald pointed at the bag. "Once you're done thinking, come to my office in Yeouinaru. I've got a job for you," He paused in the doorway. "I actually knew that your lackey had stolen the files before your fight with the White Mamba. I left it up to you to fix your problems, but it's apparent that it was a mistake,"

 _'He...knew?'_ Wolf thought as Donald and Kingsley left. _'How did he know? How did he know before I knew? I had all those pieces to put together, but Donald hasn't even_ met _Jared Sun...'_

_"I attained this recording from an acquaintance,"_

_'Whoever gave that recording to The Reaper also gave it to Donald Na!'_ He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, trying to stop himself from lashing out at Donald again. _'But why was that fucker involved? Why did that Reaper fucker get angry over the bag being stolen? Was he a client affected by it? No, he couldn't have known that the bag was supposed to be with me. Donald Na is the only one that speaks directly to clients,'_

XXX

"Ben? What are you doing here?" You asked upon seeing Ben at the hospital. _'Isn't that a visit overview paper from doctor visits?'_

"I came to visit Gray," 

_'He's not telling the full truth, but it's not like he's dying. Since he was looking at his arm earlier, it must have to do with an arm injury,'_

You both arrived at Gray's room. "Hey Gray, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine," Gray said. "I'm actually getting discharged this weekend,"

"That's good to hear," Ben grinned. "Being hospitalized for too long is really boring, so I'm glad you're getting out of here! Haha!" He held a finger up to his mouth. "Oh yeah, don't tell GoGo that I came here, okay?"

"But you can tell them that I stopped by if you want," You told him. "I actually have to visit one of my brothers who just had an reoperation," You waved as you searched for Room 303.

About half an hour later, you received a text from Jake asking where you were. You replied by saying that the damn hospital hallways were too confusing. You ended up being led by a nurse to Kenny's room. "Your sense of direction is terrible, sis," Jake laughed.

"Shut up Carrot Top," You mumbled. "You, Alistair, and Vampire Boy both think my sense of direction is terrible! I do _not_ get lost!"

"Why don't you call your vampire boyfriend to come over to the hospital so we can meet him?" Kenny suggested. "Or does he not have time?"

"That's a great idea, Kenny!" Jake agreed. "That way if I beat him up, he'd be able to get treatment right away so he won't die and I won't be charged for murder!"

"He says maybe in a month or two he'd have time," You informed them. "Actually, how about dinner on the Sunday two weeks from now? Although, I think the Eungang will have to come at a different day since it'd be too crowded if we all came to Damien's house at one time,"

"I'm free on that Sunday," Dean said.

"So am I," Timmy added.

"Then it's settled," Jake declared. "Two weeks from now, we'll kill your boyfriend!"

"Jake!"

**So the Otaku Boys will finally meet the Vampire Boyfriend in a few chapters!**

**I started a new story called** **_Loyalty [Donald Na and Kingsley]_ that is a collection of one-shots throughout Donald and Kingsley's friendship. I don't know if Canon Donald considers Kingsley to be his friend, but in _Loyalty,_ they are friends. You can view it as bromance or as romance.**


	27. Let's Date

You were eating dinner with Vampire Boy when you told him about your brothers coming over to meet him. "So two Sundays from now, my four brothers are going to be coming over for dinner to meet you,"

"That's fine," Damien said. "That means this Saturday, we can go on a date,"

"Sure," You agreed.

Damien paused mid-bite. "What?"

You looked up at him. "I said yes, we can go on a date this Saturday,"

Vampire Boy stared at you before smirking. "Aww, did you finally fall for my charms, Wifey?"

"Actually _you_ were the first one to fall for _my_ charms," You claimed. "Vampire _Boyfriend_ ,"

"Haha," Vampire Boyfriend leaned across the table and brought you into a soft kiss.

Your eyes widened, not having expected the kiss. You were stunned for a moment before kissing him back. You didn't hate it. In fact, the kiss was _very much_ welcomed. The two of you pulled away when you both needed air. Both of your faces were bright red, redder than it had been when people teased about the two of you becoming a couple. 

"So, I guess we're dating now," You said to break the silence.

"Yes, yes we are," Vampire Boyfriend smiled. 

XXX

You were laying in bed but you were not tired at all. You did not want to sleep and your mind was constantly running through the events a couple minutes prior. You put your hands to your lips and somehow, you had turned and even darker shade of red. You wondered if it was healthy and if you should see a doctor.

_'That kiss...was amazing...'_

You had never felt this warmth and wonderful feeling in your chest before. This was love. It wasn't the platonic love and care you had for your family and friends. It was the romantic love you felt for Damien.

You decided to tell the Eungang the news.

The thought of being married to Damien wasn't an unpleasant one, but you didn't want to rush anything. This was your first romantic relationship and you didn't even know if it would last. Hell, everyone _except_ yourealized that you actually had romantic feelings for Damien! You needed to see if your relationship with Damien was meant to be. If it wasn't, then you would break up and move out. If you lost your romantic feelings for him, you wouldn't lead him on.

But the thought of breaking up with him was terrifying. Emotional pain was more painful than physical pain. Physical wounds will mostly heal with time but emotional wounds will last longer or will even stay with you forever. You didn't want to hurt Damien and you didn't want to be hurt either.

XXX

**Third Person POV**

_'I can't believe I actually asked her out so casually,'_ Donald thought as he finished up some paperwork. _'But I'm even more in disbelief over how casual she agreed,'_ He let out a soft sigh. _'I really am in love with her. A lot of girls (and one or two guys) are head over heels for me in Yeo-Il, but I don't give a fuck about them. The only girl that matters to me is [Your Name] [Last Name],'_

He then paused upon realizing a problem he had. He hadn't expected [Your Name] to immediately agree just like that. He had no idea where to take [Your Name] for their date. So, he did the most logical thing; he called Kingsley. Okay, fine, the most logical thing would be to actually search it up, but he hadn't experienced love before so he wasn't thinking straight!

XXX

Kingsley answered the call. "Yes?"

_"I asked Wifey out on a date,"_

_'Fucking finally,'_ "Okay,"

_"She agreed and we kissed,"_

_'At least I don't have to deal with how Donald would have reacted if she had rejected him,'_ "Donald, this love life of yours is personal, isn't it? Why are you telling me this?" _'Why do I feel like Alistair is going to hack into the security camera in the dining room to freeze frame the kiss?'_

_"Where should I take her for our first date?"_

_'_ This _is why he called me?'_ "The amusement park," _'I can't believe [Your Name] causes this big of a change in Donald's behavior. Then again, it's only around her. He didn't show Wolf any mercy,'_

XXX

"Oh my gosh," Alistair snickered as he hacked into the security cameras and checked the footage from a few hours ago. "They were so casual about it! I thought both of them would be a stuttering mess, but they were both calm and composed!"

"Alistair," His older brother, Craton, knocked on his bedroom door. "Why are you hacking into the security cameras of a house in South Korea?"

"Oh, brother," Alistair walked over to the door and opened it up. "I'm just watching our little Reaper finally fall in love," He sniffled. "She's grown up so fast!"

"[Your Name]'s in love?" Craton questioned. "I thought she was aromantic since she had shown no attraction to anyone. Are you sure you're not mistaking the person for someone else?"

Alistair held up his phone. "It's very clear that [Your Name] is making out with her vampire boyfriend," _'This is definitely going to be my new wallpaper,'_

"I think you have an unhealthy obsession with [Your Name]'s personal life," 

"It's not an obsession," Alistair claimed. "It's called being a supportive friend. I mean, remember when I tried to hook her up with some guys here? She was either oblivious or straight up rejected them!"

"That's because you tried to hook her up with guys _you_ were interested in, not her type,"

**It's official! The Reader and Donald Na/Damien the Cheesy Vampire Boyfriend are dating!**


	28. The Amusement Park

"So," Ben asked during Friday break time. "When can we meet your vampire boyfriend?"

"He's actually pretty busy," You told them. "On a Sunday, my brothers are coming over for dinner. I don't want everyone to crowd the house so I decided to introduce you guys on a different day. I don't know when though," _'I don't want to overwhelm Damien with all these people. Jake is already a lot to deal with since no doubt, he'll threaten him,'_

"Where's the first date gonna be at?" Alex inquired.

"He said he wants it to be a surprise," You answered. _'I've never been on a real date before, except for those times I had to dress up as an older woman to lure the target into range. Now that I think about it, all of those fake dates were at fancy restaurants. Hopefully Damien doesn't bring me to a fancy restaurant too...I mean, it'd still be nice to go with him but I would rather have a different experience from those fake dates,'_

XXX

"Hey Damien, what do you want me to wear to the date?" [Your Name] asked as she was getting ready to leave with him.

"Anything that you find comfortable," Donald called from downstairs. He decided to not wear his piercings or rings or even his designer brand clothes. He kept his hair down—which he had taken to doing whenever he wasn't going out and was staying inside—for the date. Instead, he wore a simple t-shirt, jacket, jeans, and shoes. 

[Your Name] stared at her closet for an eternity before finally choosing [Favorite Outfit]. She changed and then headed downstairs. "Is this okay?"

Donald smiled. "You look beautiful as always,"

"You look great too," She complimented him back.

The ride to the amusement park was silent except for the roar of the car engine and the music playing from the radio. Both of them were nervous about the date. They were both worried about the date not going well and breaking up. If they broke up, they didn't know if remaining as friends would be feasible or too awkward.

"We're here," Donald said as he parked the car.

"This is...an amusement park..." [Your Name] stared at the entrance. _'I've been to the amusement park a few times because the target was there and since I was a child at the time, nobody would suspect me to be the assassin,'_ But she had never actually had fun at the amusement park. All those visits had been strictly for business.

"Have you ever been to one?" Donald inquired.

"I guess you can say that I used to _work_ at one, but I haven't been on any rides," 

"Well, that won't do will it now?" He grabbed her hand and they made their way over to the entrance where he purchased two fast pass tickets so they would have access to shorter lines. _'I'll make sure her first experience as a visitor will be happy and memorable,'_

XXX

The first ride they went on was a drop tower. Donald and [Your Name] held each other's hands as the seats slowly rose up. When it reached the top, all of the riders screamed as they fell. Donald and [Your Name] were no exception. As they fell, they gripped each other's hands even tighter.

 _'This is actually fun,'_ Donald thought. _'As a child, I couldn't afford to go to an amusement park. After I started making money, I had no intention of going to an amusement park, especially by myself. My goal was to make more profit. I only came to the amusement park today so that Wifey could enjoy herself, but I'm having fun too,'_

 _'That was very thrilling!'_ [Your Name] thought as the ride ended. _'I've had to jump off buildings before that were several stories high, but I always jumped from balcony to balcony or to whatever I could get a grip on. The feeling of free fall without having to worry about actually dying if you don't do anything is great!'_

"Are you having fun, Wifey?" Donald asked. 

"Yeah," [Your Name] smiled.

That smiled...he's had the same thought going over and over in his head: protect and cherish it. He wanted to protect her smile. He wanted to protect her laughter. He wanted to protect her happiness. _'To keep her happy, I don't want her to see the Donald Na side of me. I don't know how she'll react or if she'd even like me anymore if she learns about that side of me. I'll only let her know Damien the Cheesy Vampire Boyfriend...Only [Your Name] can call me that,'_

They rode several pendulum rides such as the Frisbee, Booster, Ranger, Screaming Swing, and the Pirate Ship. Afterwards, they decided to grab something to eat. Donald secured a place to sit, which was fairly easy since he had an intimidating aura. [Your Name] joined him with a tray of food. "I got some cheesy fries for the Cheesy Vampire,"

"You're never going to let me live that down, will you?" Donald plucked a fry and munched on it. 

"Nope," She took a bite of her hotdog.

"I got it off of the internet," Donald said. "Rd.com to be specific. Wanna here some other ones I was thinking of saying to you?"

"Go on," She took a sip of her soda. 

"Feel my shirt," He placed her hand against his shirt. "Know what it's made of? Boyfriend material?"

"Oh god, I am glad you didn't use _that_ one," You rolled your eyes. "That's not only cheesy, but it's terrible. At least the phone thing was smooth,"

"Know what's on the menu? Me 'n' u,"

"That would've worked at the cafe,"

"Any chance you have an extra heart? Mine's been stolen,"

"Oh lord, we only exchanged numbers as friends at the time. Would've been awkward if you had used that,"

"I'm no mathematician, but I've been told I'm good with numbers. How about you give me yours so I can prove it?"

"That actually might've worked but it's not as smooth as the one you actually used,"

"Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes," Donald reached over to wipe some ketchup from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. He brought his thumb to his lips and licked it off. "Actually, I think you're the one who needs a map. Wait, you actually use maps but still somehow get lost,"

[Your Name] punched his shoulder. "My sense of direction is fine! You're very cheesy though," He pecked him on the lips and tried to keep a poker face up so you wouldn't be red. Your face turned a light shade of pink, but at least it wasn't a deep crimson. "You even taste cheesy too,"

"Now _that's_ because of the fries,"

"Or maybe it's because you're that cheesy," She giggled.

XXX

As they passed by a stand, Donald noticed [Your Name] staring at a [Favorite Animal] plushy. The plushy was a prize at a dart stand. _'Does she want that?'_ He led her over to there and purchased a round. "Don't worry Wifey, I'll win that for you," Donald threw each of the three darts but none of them hit the bull's eye. He didn't win the [Favorite Animal] plushy but he did win a bat plushy.

"That suits you," [Your Name] giggled. "Why don't I try?" She paid for a round with some scrips and held up all three darts. She took a deep breath. _'Remember your training. Accuracy is a must,'_ With a flick of her arm, she threw all three darts. They each hit a separate target, but they were all dead right in the center.

Donald whistled, impressed by his girlfriend. _'Wow,'_

[Your Name] hugged the giant [Favorite Animal] plushy tightly and then handed it to Donald. She took the bat plushy from him. "This one reminds me of you. I'll hug Frank when I go to sleep,"

Donald was definitely _not_ pouting. He was definitely _not_ jealous of Frank the Bat Plushy. _'Wifey should hug me instead of the stupid bat,'_

They played a couple more games. Ring toss was the hardest. Both Donald and [Your Name] kept missing the rings. They spent several minutes and scrips at the ring toss booth, trying to score at least _one_ point. They were failing so badly but they were having fun. After a while, they gave up to move to the next booth.

The next booth was a shooting gallery. [Your Name] managed to hit the target most of the time. _'I'm getting rusty,'_ She thought as she noted how many bullets missed.

"Are you sure you've never been to an amusement park before?" Donald asked. "You're an ace at these games. Well, most of them,"

"You failed at ring toss too," She reminded. 

XXX

After the game booths, Donald and [Your Name] rode on the roller coasters. It was exhilarating. The winds against their faces blew their hair back. Both of them laughed and screamed, not out of terror, but out of enjoyment. 

"It's getting late," [Your Name] noted. "We should start heading back home,"

"One last ride," Donald pointed at the tall Ferris wheel. "You can't go to an amusement park and _not_ ride the Ferris wheel," _'That's what Kingsley told me,'_

"Alright," She agreed.

The line was rather short so they were in a gondola within minutes. Donald watched [Your Name]'s awed expression as they rose higher and higher into the sky. He snapped a photo of her. _'I just realized, this is my first photo of her. But we don't have any photos of_ us _,'_ "Hey Wifey, want to take a photo with me,"

"Sure," [Your Name] agreed.

Donald sent a copy to [Your Name]'s phone. [Your Name] didn't have many photos on her phone. She mostly had animal pictures, memes, or screenshots of her favorite scenes in anime and manga. But this photo of her and her Vampire Boyfriend was one that she would cherish.

XXX

By the time Donald and [Your Name] arrived home, the latter was asleep. This time, when Donald carried her, she did not awaken and threaten him. She cuddled up against his chest and hugged her bat plushy tightly. He brought her to her room and tucked her in. She snuggled against Frank the Bat as she slept.

 _'Stupid bat. I should've left you at the amusement park. If it weren't for you, she would've been snuggling with_ me _,'_ Nope, nope, he was not jealous of a bat plushy!

**Please ignore my horribly drawing of Donald Na (with his hair down and without his piercings) with an arm slung over the Reader's shoulder.**

**Frank the Bat is a reference to the _King of the Hill_ episode where there's a bat in the Hill Family Garage and Bobby nicknames it Frank.   
** **It was originally supposed to be a real fruit bat that Donald and Reader finds injured in their yard, but I don't know much about bats.**

**I plan on having a Q &A as well as some Extras after the last chapter of Part I. Do you guys have any questions about the story?**

**Next Chapter: Hello, Brother-in-Laws**


	29. Hello, Brother-in-Laws

"Wifey," Donald asked as he stared at the two people in his living room. "Why is there a child with you?" _'Isn't that Mr. Nae's grandson?'_

"Our neighbor asked us to babysit him while he had to attend to a family emergency," [Your Name] explained. 

The boy looked no older than two years old and had large green eyes and snow white hair. "Hi!"

"Hello," Donald knelt down. "I'm Do—Damien,"

"I'm Damon," The boy greeted.

"I hope you don't mind," [Your Name] said. "Mr. Nae seemed really desperate to find a babysitter," _'Also, with a kid here you and my brothers can't fight,'_

"It's fine," Donald ruffled the toddler's hair. "This little guy is welcomed here. Why don't we go to the park for a bit?"

XXX

"Jake, you are not bringing a baseball bat," 

"Jake, you are not bringing a crowbar,"

"Jake, you are not bringing a knife,"

"Jake, you are not bringing a machete!"

"Jake, where the fuck are you getting all these weapons from!?"

"I ordered them off the internet," Jake answered.

"You are no longer allowed to order anything off the internet without my approval," Kenny scolded. "Look, Jake, we're going to have a normal dinner with [Your Name]'s vampire boyfriend and you are _not_ going to try to kill him,"

Jake let out a sigh. "Fine, I won't kill him," _'I'll just beat him up,'_

XXX

"I think I'm going to go with my normal appearance with my hair up and with my piercings in," Donald told [Your Name]. _'I'll intimidate her brothers if they recognize me so they'll keep their mouths shut. Wifey doesn't need to know about me being Donald Na,'_

"My four brothers will be here soon," [Your Name] told him as she continued to work on dinner with Damon's help. "The fifth one couldn't make it due to prior obligations,"

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Donald left the kitchen to answer the front door. 

"Jake, don't!"

On instinct, Donald blocked the punch. He was surprised by the amount of force in it and came face-to-face with Jake Ji. He blinked and glanced behind Jake to find Kenny Ji, Dean Kwan, and Timothy Park. Finally, he broke the silence. "Why the fuck are you at my house!?"

"This must be a misunderstanding!" Kenny intervened. "We're sorry, but I think we got the wrong house,"

"This is the address that she sent us," Timmy mumbled. "Maybe she typed it wrong?"

Another awkward silence enveloped the area. "Well," Dean placed a hand on Jake's shoulder and started to lead him away. "We should get going if this is the wrong place,"

"Daddy! Daddy!" All five of them were surprised by that word being called out from inside Donald's house. Damon ran up to Donald, covered in flour, sugar, and batter. "Mommy and I make cake and lotsa cookies!"

"Daddy!?"

"Damien, he's calling us 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'!" [Your Name] exited the kitchen with a bit flustered expression. "He sees us as his parents now!"

"Mr. Nae did say he was abandoned as a newborn so he only knew his grandfather as a parental figure," Donald said. "I guess since we're younger than Mr. Nae, he sees us as parents,"

"We've literally only had him for less than twenty four hours!"

"Sis?" Jake managed to rasp out.

"Jake! Kenny! Dean! Timmy! You guys are here!" She ran over to the entrance. "Come in, come in! Dinner's almost ready!"

The four Daehyeon students sent a glance Donald's way. "You heard her," Donald stepped out of the way to allow them entry. "Come inside," _'Out of all the fucking people to be her brothers...'_

"Uh...okay..." They shyly entered. They never thought that there'd be a day where they would be in _Donald Na's_ house.

"Jake, Kenny, Dean, Timmy, this is my vampire boyfriend," [Your Name] introduced. "Damien, these are my brothers,"

"Wifey, why don't you and Damon get washed up while I...get to know...your brothers?" Donald suggested.

"Sure thing," She nodded and picked the toddler up. She then headed to the bathroom to get herself and Damon cleaned up.

"Let's get some things straight," Donald's gentle voice became the dangerous and threatening one that the four knew. "She doesn't need to be involved with the Union business. She doesn't need to know I'm Donald Na,"

"You..." Jake was struggling to form some words. "YOU SUGGESTED SHE WEAR A MAID DRESS AND A BUNNY OUTFIT!" Out of all the things to bring up, he had settled on _that._

"It was a joke," Donald repeated the same response he had texted back to Jake.

Jake turned to Dean. "I told you that nightmare was true! I told you that Donald Na was her boyfriend! He's a vampire—"

"I'm a human," 

"—and he goes to Yeo-Il and everyone in the Shuttle Patch is talking about Donald Na having a girlfriend!" Jake ranted. "But it turns out that the [Your Name]'s Cheesy Vampire Boyfriend—"

"Only Wifey can call me that,"

"—was actually Donald fucking Na all this time!"

"Hey Jake," Donald's tone became serious again. "I told you that around my girlfriend, it's _Damien_ not Donald. Remember, I'm still your boss and it's the money from the Union that's paying for Kenny's medical bills. So keep your mouth shut about anything related to the Union. The same goes for all of you,"

"Wait, are the two of you actually dating?" Dean asked. "Did you she finally get pass the denial stage?"

"They're obviously not dating," Jake said, switching from shock to denial. "[Your Name] can do so much better than _him_. They're just friends like sis has always been saying. She was just joking around. They're not _actually_ dating,"

Donald was surprisingly more annoyed than offended by Jake's words. He sent a text to Alistair.

Jake immediately tried to punch Donald again. This time, Donald expected it and dodged with ease. "Hey, I'm your boss," But he wasn't angry and was rather toying with him. He wasn't going to fight back and injure Jake. If he did, then [Your Name] would get mad. Instead, he blocked and dodged all of Jake's attacks. He could tell that Jake wasn't putting his full power into the hits, probably because he didn't want to get into an actual full fight with Donald.

"Meanie Carrot!" Damon ran over to Jake started to hit his legs. "Leave Daddy alone!"

Jake didn't move to attack again, not wanting to accidentally hurt the kid. 

"Damon, I don't think you're strong enough to take Jake on just yet," Donald told the toddler. "When you're older, I can teach you how to protect yourself,"

"Teach me to fight?" Damon's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Not how to fight," Donald corrected. "I'll teach you the basics of self-defense so you can protect yourself. Actually, in a few years I could just enroll you in a martial arts class. I think it'd be easier for you to understand instructions from an actual teacher,"

"Yay!" Damon happily cheered. "I'm gonna tell Grandpa!" He noticed the bruise from blocking Jake's initial punch when the door was opened. "MOMMY! DADDY GOT A BOO-BOO!"

"Damien, you're hurt?" [Your Name] had just finished changing into dry clothes. She grabbed Donald's hand and inspected the wrist. "Where'd you get it from?"

"My brother-in-law," Donald answered.

"Jake..." [Your Name] slowly turned to her brother with rage-filled eyes.

Jake unconsciously took a step back and gulped. _'Is this how Luffy feels when he pisses off Nami!?'_

"You jerk!" [Your Name] delivered a strong right hook to Jake's face. "I told you not to fight Damien!"

 _'There's so much force in her punch!'_ Jake was knocked to the ground and rubbed his injured cheek. _'She really is the Scarlet Devil!'_

"Let's go put some ice on your bruise," [Your Name] told Donald. 

XXX

Damon sat on Donald's lap as the latter fed him dinner. Since he was preoccupied with feeding his little one, he didn't really get to eat his own meal. "Mommy's cooking is really good!" Damon cheered.

"Wifey's a great cook," Donald agreed.

[Your Name] picked up Donald's spoon and held up a spoonful of food up to Donald's lips. "You need to eat too, Damien,"

The Otaku Boys gasped as their little sister fed Donald Na. They couldn't believe their eyes. This _had_ to be some sort of hallucination, right?

"I could feed the kid," Jake offered. "That way Do—" Donald's glare reminded him of the alias he was going by. "Damien could feed himself,"

"I don't like Meanie Carrot!" Damon stuck his tongue out at Jake. "I only like Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa and Uncle Orange!"

"Uncle Orange?" Timmy questioned. "Do you mean Kenny?"

"Yep!" Damon nodded. "Uncle Orange is nicer than Meanie Carrot!"

_'It makes sense. Kenny has to deal with Jake...who is equivalent to a little kid,'_

"I'll feed my nephew," Kenny agreed. "Unless Damon doesn't want me to feed him?"

"I like Uncle Orange!" Damon made grabby arm motions towards him. He happily allowed Kenny to feed him.

"By the way, Damien," [Your Name] recalled. "Jake said that there's this guy called Donald Na that also goes to Yeo-Il and that we should avoid him. Apparently Donald Duck is the head of this Union thing that my friends told me were bad news. Do you know who Donald Duck is?"

 _'I'm not a duck,'_ "Yes," Damien answered. "I do know who he is. He's actually in the same class as me," It wasn't a _lie._ He _did_ know himself and he _was_ in the same class as himself.

"If he causes you trouble, tell me," She said. "I'll beat Donald Duck up,"

"I'll also help beat Donald Na up," Jake agreed enthusiastically.

"I don't need your help, Jay," [Your Name] shook her head. "I can beat up Donald Duck by myself," 

"Cook the duck!" Damon suggested. "Grandpa says ducks are yummy!"

 _'...Damon and Mr. Nae are not cannibals, right?'_ Donald thought.

"If the head of Daehyeon also causes you trouble," [Your Name] continued. "Damien, just tell me and I'll beat the shit at whoever the head is,"

Donald smirked and sent a glance Jake's way. "Don't worry Wifey, I'll be sure to tell you if the head of Daehyeon bothers me," _'So not only does she not know I'm Donald Na, but she also doesn't know that Jake is the head of his high school,'_

**This isn't the end of the meeting with The Otaku Boys and the Cheesy Vampire.**

**This story is like 10 to 20% crack-fic.**


	30. Sleepover II: The Vampire's House

After dinner, Donald was going to get rid of the Otaku Boys but Damon wanted them (well, everyone except Jake) to stay and play. Not wanting to upset his son, Donald let them stay a bit longer. 

They were doing karaoke. Well, Donald didn't have a karaoke machine but he played music videos with lyrics on his TV screen. Jake was a great singer, especially when it came to rapping. Dean, Kenny, and Timmy were all pretty decent, but not as great as Jake. Damon happily sang along with children's songs.

"Hey Damien," [Your Name] suggested. "Why don't you try singing a song?"

Now _that_ perked the Otaku Boys' ears up. As much as Jake wanted to kill Donald for seducing his baby sister, he was really curious about Donald's singing abilities. 

"No thanks," Donald declined. "I'm fine just watching,"

"How about you sing a song in English?" [Your Name] suggested. 

"My...English isn't that good," The vampire lied.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," [Your Name], who carried Damon in her arms, walked over to the front door. "Oh, hi Kyle. What brings you here,"

"Hi, I'm Damon Nae!" Damon greeted.

 _'The name Damon Nae is similar to Donald Na...'_ Kingsley stared at [Your Name] and then at the toddler she held. _'Damn it Donald! I told you to wear a condom!'_ He pushed his glasses up. "Is Damien home?"

"You're just in time to see him sing," [Your Name] grabbed Kingsley's arm and pulled him inside. "Hey Vampire Boy, your friend's here!"

 **"Damien,"** Kingsley glanced at the child and then glared at his boss.

Donald stared back at Kingsley with an unamused and annoyed expression. "He's my neighbor's grandson," _'He's two years old, so he was born before I_ met _Wifey!'_

"I see..." Kingsley noted the presence of four Daehyeon students. "And...they're here...why?"

"Unfortunately," Donald sighed. "They're my brother-in-laws,"

"You and my sister are not married!" Jake snapped. "We're not in-laws and will never be!"

 _'I never thought that [Your Name] [Last Name] was actually the younger sister of Jake Ji,'_ Kingsley thought. "Anyway, I came to drop off these files," He handed an orange envelope to him.

"Thanks," Donald took the files and was about to leave the room.

"Oh no you don't!" [Your Name] grabbed his arm. "You still haven't sung a single song yet,"

"Neither have you," He reminded. 

"How about a duet then?" [Your Name] offered. "We'll sing _Demons_ together,"

The thought of singing together with his girlfriend (and thus, pissing Jake off even more) made Donald grin. "Sure,"

**Donald:  
** _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
_

**[Your Name]:**   
_When your dreams they fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

That verse was quite relatable for Donald. He doesn't want [Your Name] to know the truth about him, that he was the head of the Yeongdeungpo Union and made money through shady means as well as beat up his enemies.

**Donald and [Your Name]:**   
_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

They were singing in perfect harmony together. Everyone in the room was at a lost for words. Hell, even Kingsley's jaw had dropped upon witnessing the scene.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide_

_'I'm a monster, Damien. I've murdered people,'_ [Your Name] thought. _'I don't know what you would think about me if you find out that I'm a former assassin, but I want to cherish the moments I have with you. I know that the truth will come out sooner or later, but for now, I want to be with you,'_

_When the curtains call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
_ _At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound   
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

Jake tried to interrupt their singing to separate Donald and [Your Name] who had both moved closer as they sang, but Kenny and Kingsley had held him back and tied him up with tape. Damon happily helped by sticking a large piece of tape over Jake's mouth.

_No matter what we breed  
_ _We still are made of greed  
_ _This is my kingdom come  
_ _This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
_ _It's dark inside  
_ _It's where my demons_ _hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

_'If you hate me after learning the truth,'_ Both Donald and [Your Name] thought in sync. _'Even if it will hurt, I will let you leave if you don't want to be with me,'_

_Your eyes they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat  
_

_Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
_

_It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

"Yay!" Damon clapped his little hands together. "Mommy and Daddy sing good!"

 _'I can't believe I just sang in front of Jake and his friends,'_ Donald thought, having completely forgotten about the other people in the world. When he sang with [Your Name], it felt as if she was the only person that mattered in the world. "I'm gonna put these files away now," He quickly left the room to hurry to his office. Once inside, he let his poker face fall and allowed himself to blush. There was _no way_ he was going to let his shyness and embarrassment show in front of Jake's gang.

His phone pinged, indicating that he had received a text message. _'It's probably from Alistair again,'_

Donald left Alistair on read.

XXX

When Donald returned to the living room, the boys were about to leave, except for Jake who was trying to fight to stay to ensure that Donald didn't do anything indecent to [Your Name]. Damon clung onto Kenny's leg. "Everyone stays!"

"Hey Cheesy Vampire, what should we do?" [Your Name] looked to Donald with a worried expression. "Damon really doesn't want them to leave. Damien, it's your house so it's your call,"

Damon stared at his father with large, wide, glassy eyes. "Daddy...you not make them leave?"

"Damon—"

"Pwease?" 

"..." _'I am going to regret this, but I don't want Damon to cry,'_ He let out a defeated sigh. _"Only_ for tonight. Just for this _one_ night,"

"Yay!" Damon cheered. "Sleepover! Sleepover!"

"I can't believe you agreed to this," Dean told Donald as Jake somehow broke free from his restraints and began cheering alongside Damon.

"I can't believe myself either," Donald mumbled.

"I'll take my leave now," Kingsley headed for the door.

Damon grabbed his hand. "But...sleepover?"

"Kyle needs to head home," Donald tried to tell his son. "Damon, let him leave,"

"Make Meanie Orange leave," Damon suggested. "Ky stays,"

"Damon," [Your Name] held up Frank the Bat. "Why don't you let Kyle leave? Frank here is more huggable than him,"

"Yay! Frank!" Damon let go of Kyle's hand and hugged the plushy tightly. 

"I guess Frank belongs to Damon now," [Your Name] sweat-dropped and waved to Kyle as the spectacled teen left.

"Don't worry Wifey," Donald wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You can hug me instead of the bat,"

"You're sweet," She quickly pecked Donald on the cheek.

"Hey sis," Jake stepped in between the two. "So did you hear that the White Mamba rose from Rank 15 to Rank 8?"

"Oh, so the snake's higher than me," [Your Name] noted. _'Right, this happened after Gray went up against Evil Grimace. Gray was hurt, but he beat Evil Grimace in the end,'_

"You're in the Yeongdeungpo Rankings?" Donald was genuinely surprised. _'I don't pay attention to the lower rankings much,'_

"I'm Rank 14," She claimed. "There's no prize money for being Rank 1. If there was, I would have beaten Donald Duck a long time ago,"

 _'Fourteen? That's not bad,'_ Donald took out his phone to check the rankings. _'She only fought three battles but won all of them,'_

"[Your Name], you should be careful," Timmy warned. "There's this guy called The Reaper who became Rank 11 just by beating Wolf Keum and Jared Sun. He uses a scythe so avoid him at all costs. We don't know why he specifically attacked them, but I'm worried that he might go after you,"

 _'I'm The Reaper,'_ But [Your Name] didn't dare to say it out loud. "Sure,"

"I'll protect you, Wifey," Donald said. _'I don't know what The Reaper's goals are, but if he tries to go after you, I'll fight him,'_

XXX

Just as they had done at Jake and Kenny's house, everyone was gathered in the living room where everyone fell asleep. Well, Donald still had to work to do so he stayed holed up in his office. [Your Name] was lying on the couch with Damon held to her chest, also dozing off.

Donald came down and rolled his eyes upon seeing the TV still on. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. He then placed a blanket over his Wifey and son so they wouldn't get cold at night. As for Jake and his friends? They could freeze to death for all he cared. 

_'If Jake were to die in an accident, then Dean Kwan would become the new #1 of Daehyeon,'_ Donald thought. _'But he's not as strong as Jake. Timothy Park is more of an info gatherer than a fighter. Kenny doesn't have the physical capabilities. He can walk now, but he can't even run. Eunchan Hong? That guy, like Dean, isn't as strong as Jake,'_

"Damien?" [Your Name] groggily lifted her head. "It's late. Go get some sleep,"

"I will," Donald whispered back. "Want me to carry you and Damon to your room? It'll be more comfortable,"

"We're fine..." [Your Name] fell back asleep.

**The duet singing is based on: youtu.be/XzMpdzMDDVE**

**Remember, the sleepover was on a Sunday night. The next morning is Monday.  
**

**If Reader breaks up with Donald, do you think Donald would actually just let Reader leave?**


	31. Rumors

"Hey Wifey?" Donald gently shook his girlfriend's shoulder. "Wifey?"

"A few more minutes..." [Your Name] groaned. "Wait, where's Damon?"

"Mr. Nae just picked him up a few minutes ago," Donald answered. "But Wifey, as much as I enjoy seeing your angelic face, today's Monday,"

"And?" She sat up, confused as to what Donald meant. _'So what if it's Monday?'_

"School,"

[Your Name] checked her phone and let out a curse. "Fuck!"

"We don't have time to do so,"

"Now's not the time for flirting!" [Your Name] jumped off of the couch. "Jake, Kenny, Dean, Timmy! Wake the fuck up! We're going to be late!" She ran up to her room to change into a clean uniform.

"Hey," Donald told the Daehyeon boys as they headed to the door. "Remember to keep your mouths shut,"

"Yeah, yeah," Jake mumbled as he and his friends left. _'Sis and Donald go to different schools so at least I know that bastard can't do anything to her during classes,'_

XXX

**Your POV**

You somehow made it to class without Vampire Boy driving you. He offered, but you declined since you didn't want him to be late too. When you arrived twenty minutes late, the teacher didn't bother asking since you were panting heavily as if you had run a marathon. Well, you had to run down several streets so of course you were tired! 

Apparently there was a test earlier that morning so you had to take it. _'I think that I should score a few ranks higher so that I could show some improvement and not have to be lectured. If the teacher hounds me for a reason why I'm late, I'll just say I was up all night studying and he'd believe me because my grades improved,'_ You aimed for a B- and achieved it.

After finishing eating at the cafeteria, you, Gray, and Eugene met up with the rest of the Eungang at the annex room. "There's more rumors about Donald Na on the Shuttle Patch," Ben said.

"What are we, a gossip club now?" You asked. _'I guess every info about the head of the Union could be useful since he_ is _our enemy,'_

"You know how there are rumors that Donald Na has a girlfriend?" Ben reminded. "Apparently, there are now rumors of them having a son,"

"So...I take it you won't agree with my suggestion to kidnap Donald Na's son?"

"[Your Name], the kid's only a baby!" Alex scolded. "He's not a bad person like his father!"

"Fine," _'Though, you'd be able to beat Donald Na up easily if you just took his girlfriend and son hostage. That way he wouldn't be able to fight back as we beat him to a pulp,'_ "Is there a photo?"

"No, but there's a few students that are claiming that they saw Donald Na at XXX Park yesterday morning with his girlfriend and son,"

 _'XXX Park? That's the park Damien, Damon, and I went to,'_ You scoffed. "I was at XXX Park yesterday. I didn't see any teen parents. I did see some adult couples with their kids, but no teen parents. That rumor is false," _'I'm starting to think that info from the Shuttle Patch isn't so reliable after all,'_

"But why would someone make up false rumors?" Gerard asked.

"To ruin his reputation or something?" You shrugged. "I still don't know much about how things work here. Maybe they'll try to piss off Donald Na by stealing his girlfriend or getting someone else to do so? I have no idea who Donald Na is," _'Hell, I don't even know how he looks like. Meh, I'll burn bridges when I get there. I think that's how the quote goes,'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

Donald sat in his office after making a deal with a company president. _'I don't know which school The Reaper is affiliated with, if he is a student at any nearby schools. He could be an adult with a bone to pick with Wolf and Jared Sun just happened to be nearby so he also suffered his wrath. Or he could just be a tourist that wants to cause trouble,'_

_'It's too much of a risk for the Union to act up during this renewal period, especially since we got ourselves into quite a mess already. It'd only end up tainting out brand image. The best thing to do is use my strongest card. As long as Ben Park is in my way, there will be no point in taking on White Mamba. I won't have to worry about Scarlet Devil since Wifey doesn't know that much about the Union. She doesn't even know that Jake is the head of Daehyeon,'_

_'I'll make sure Wifey stays away from the fights. She'd be upset if she saw Jake fighting and might interfere. I don't want to risk her getting hurt,'_

_'I'll catch the rook with a rook. Even if the plan fails, I still have a fall back, which is_ them, _the ones who have na unsettled dispute with Jake...Naksung Fam, a group that was formed in their middle school years with Naksung Yoon as their leader,'_

Someone knocked on the door. "It's Jake,"

"Come in," 

Jake did so.

"How's Kenny doing?" Donald made some small talk. "This morning you guys were in a rush and I hope that he didn't overdo it,"

"Yeah, he's fine," Jake answered. "His leg still hurts sometimes, but at least he can walk now. Just cut to the chase. There's no need to beat around the bush," This was a conversation between the head of the Union and his subordinate.

"Right, okay," Donald smirked. "Take down Eunjang's Ben Park,"

"Alright," Jake agreed and turned to leave. "I won't bother asking you for reasons. I owe you and now, it's about time to pay you back,"

"Make sure [Your Name] doesn't get caught in the crossfire," Donald warned.

Jake turned back to face Donald. "You don't have to tell me that," _'I won't let my sister fight,'_

XXX

Wolf came by an hour later. Donald held up an envelope. "This is a list of people who can replace that prick Jared Sun. Meet up with them and choose one for your liking,"

Wolf was about to leave but Donald stopped him.

"What do you know about The Reaper?"

Wolf tensed up upon hearing that name. He unconsciously rubbed at his throat. The handprints had faded, but the feeling of being strangled was brought back whenever The Reaper was brought up. 

"Well?" Donald asked. "I'm waiting,"

"He wore a dark purple cloak, black clothes, and a skull mask," Wolf answered. "He spoke in English and used a voice changer. His weapon was a scythe and he was skilled in using it,"

 _'So the description matches with what the Shuttle Patch is saying,'_ Donald thought. "Go on,"

"He could have killed me. He was emitting killing intent but he was _holding back,"_

"You were not able to identify him?" 

"No," Wolf denied. "But he did have a recording of that Jared bastard stealing the bag,"

 _'A recording?'_ Donald now turned his chair to look Wolf straight into his eyes. "Tell me, did the recording sound like this?" He played a copy of the recording [Your Name] had shown him. He had sent it to himself while [Your Name] was in the showers.

_"We stole the bag from Wolf Keum's guys while wearing Eunjang uniforms, just like you asked,"_

_"Good job. Let's grab lunch soon,"_

_"Thanks Jared!"_

Wolf's eyes widened. "That's the exact same recording,"

"Leave," Donald ordered.

 _'That's the exact same recording!'_ Wolf thought as he and Hwangmo headed to the parking lot. _'Where did Donald get it from? Is he in contact with The Reaper? No, if he was then he wouldn't have asked me those questions. Donald and The Reaper both got the recording from the same person,'_

Donald was concerned. _'If it's the same recording, then The Reaper must have gotten it from Wifey. But I don't think Wifey is the type of associate with The Reaper. Also, The Reaper uses a scythe and Wifey uses knives. The Reaper must have hacked into her phone. It's not too farfetched since Alistair is a skilled hacker and he's the same age as me,'_

**I think Wolf's _slightly_ traumatized by The Reaper since he was overwhelmed and The Reaper could have easily killed him.**


	32. Friends, Meet Brothers

"I'm supposed to keep this skill a secret forever...but I don't have another choice. Haoh...Shoko Ken!" The pigeons that had gathered all flew away.

 _'What the fuck?'_ You stared at Ben. _'Please tell me this wasn't the reason why he called us here,'_

"Big Ben always does that whenever he sees pigeons," Alex explained.

"Sorry for the wait!" Ben held a thumb up as if he had done something amazing. "I have to focus when I use my death blows,"

"So, why did you call us?" Alex asked. 

Ben held up his Ttosikki Chicken coupon. "You guys remember this, right?"

"Woah..."

"It's the coupon for free chicken, right?"

"Ttosik is reopening soon. Do you guys wanna go next week?" Ben offered.

"Sorry," Gray declined. "But I'm pretty behind on my schoolwork. I missed a lot while I was in the hospital, so I need to catch up on my studies,"

"Wow, you're a freaking nerd—"

Alex covered Ben's mouth. "No problem! When are you free then?"

"Maybe Friday?" Gray suggested. "I don't have cram school that day, so I can go to the study room earlier and then meet up with you guys. [Your Name], do you have any plans that day?"

"I'm meeting up with my brothers ," You told them. "Just go without me,"

"Friday sounds good then," Ben said.

"We'll wait for Gray in front of the study room," Alex added. "Gray, which one do you go to?"

"Y Study Room near Yeongdeungpo Office,"

XXX

**Third Person POV**

Timothy and [Your Name] were waiting for Dean, Jake, and Kenny to arrive. Something caught Timmy's attention. "[Your Name], wait here for the others. I need to do something real quick," _'I can't lose sight of Ben Park! I need to collect more data on him for Jake!'_ He ran off without waiting for a response.

 _'Jerk,'_ She frowned. _'He left me here,'_ She decided to play some games on her phone while waiting for her other brothers to arrive.

A few minutes later, Dean arrived. "Sis, where's Timmy? And Jake and Kenny haven't arrived yet?"

"Timmy ran off to do some stuff," [Your Name] answered. "I think Jake and Kenny stopped by their house to grab Kenny's jacket since he forgot it,"

"Let's go look for Timmy," Dean said. _'Seriously, what's so important that caused him to leave our sister here by herself?'_

[Your Name] saw an ice cream stand and decided to buy herself a [Favorite Ice Cream]. After she had purchased it and began eating, she noticed that Dean was gone. _'Okay, this one was probably on me since I bought ice cream without telling him,'_ She wandered around and saw Dean with Timmy. As she walked over to them, she noticed the three people in front of them. _'Ben? Alex? Gray?'_

"What do you guys want?" Dean asked Alex.

"This has nothing to do with you," Alex told him. "I need answers from that bastard, so stay out of it,"

"I don't like your shitty attitude," Dean said. "It pisses me off. Well, he's got nothing to say, so beat it. We're busy,"

"Hey, do I look like a joke to you?" Alex growled. "Do I?"

 _'Okay, they are not being friendly!'_ She rushed over to them. _'This is not how I wanted them to first meet!'_ She saw that Dean was about to kick Alex and immediately block his kick with one of her own. "Hey, what the fuck's going on here!?"

"[Your Name]!?"

"Shit!" Dean lowered his leg. "You alright?" _'Did I hurt her leg?'_

 _'That was some power in that kick,'_ [Your Name] thought. _'That wasn't even his full power,'_ "Dean, why were you trying to kick Alex?"

"These fuckers were ganging up on Timmy!" Dean claimed.

"That bastard was following us!" Alex snapped. 

"Timmy," [Your Name] turned to the blonde. "The reason you ran off earlier was to tail my friends?"

"Your friends?"

 _'Since he didn't know that these were my friends, then Jake didn't tell him to follow them,'_ She thought. "Why were you tailing them?"

"T-To gather info," Timothy stuttered. 

"Info?" She narrowed her eyes. 

"Woah, woah!" Jake got in between the his siblings and the Eunjang students. "Calm down! Take it easy! Sorry I'm late. And it seems like Timothy _did_ make a mistake,"

"Whether Timothy made a mistake or not, I'm going to teach that prick a lesson," Dean took another step forward. "Come over here, you motherfucker,"

"Drop it Dean," Jake slung an arm over his friend's shoulders and tried to steer him away. "Hey, sorry about that. We'll get going—"

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Ben called. "Get back here. You fucking owe us an apology. You tried to kick Alex and hit [Your Name]. You expect us to let walk away without apologizing?"

"Please don't fight," [Your Name] groaned.

"[Your Name], you're not seriously going to let that bastard get away with kicking you, right!?" Alex asked.

"I've suffered worse," She claimed. "Look, just let it go. Let's all just walk away and calm down,"

 _"_ I'm not letting it go if these fuckers don't even bother to apologize!" Ben snapped.

Jake glared at him. "You're Ben Park, right? I'm Jake Ji from Daehyeon High. Hate to break it to you, but we gotta go. We have more important plans and we can't be late. See you around,"

[Your Name] stared blankly at Jake. "Why'd you suddenly introduce yourself like that? Does your name mean something to them? You're not even the head of Daehyeon,"

"Jake Ji is the head of Daehyeon High School," Alex informed.

"But...that would mean that my brothers are part of the Union," She turned to her brothers. "Alex is wrong, right?"

"Your brothers?" Ben asked. "If they're your brothers, why would they lie to you?"

Her smile had disappeared. "Let's...let's go. We don't want to keep Kenny waiting, right?" _'Why would they lie to me? But if Jake's not lying and Ben and Alex are wrong, that would mean that Ben and Alex are lying. Why would either of them lie to me?'_

XXX

"Is your leg really okay?" Dean questioned.

"Look, just forget about it," She shook her head. "Let's enjoy our outing, alright?"

"Did something happen?" Kenny inquired upon noticing the atmosphere.

"It's nothing," She put on a fake smile. "Let's just get going, okay? Nothing happened,"

Kenny looked at his brothers. _'I'll ask them after [Your Name] heads home. Whatever happened, she doesn't want to talk about,'_

**Time for doubts and drama.**

**As I mentioned in a previous chapter, there's going to be a Q &A after the last chapter of Part I. If you have any questions you want ask, feel free to comment them.**


	33. Unraveling the Truth

Once [Your Name] left, Kenny turned to face his brothers. "What happened earlier?"

"Sis is friends with Ben Park and his gang," Jake answered. "They told her that I'm the head of Daehyeon,"

"It's my fault," Timmy said. "If I hadn't gone after Ben Park—"

"It's not your fault," Jake told him. "She would have found out sooner or later, especially since I'm going to eventually fight Ben Park,"

XXX

 _'They lied to me!'_ [Your Name] thought as she arrived home and started dinner.

"Wifey, are you alright?" Donald asked. "You seem upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," She smiled at him. "Just some conflict with my brothers. Things will blow over in a few days anyway," _'I don't want Damien to worry. This is a problem between me and my brothers,'_

 _'What did Jake do to Wifey?'_ Donald narrowed his eyes but didn't question further. _'He wouldn't intentionally hurt her. So what did he do that upset Wifey?'_ "I'm here if you want to talk about it,"

"I told you, it's nothing," She reassured him. 

XXX

**Your POV**

Once dinner was over and you had finished the dishes, you retired to your room. _'Jake didn't claim to_ not _be the head of Daehyeon. But it was pretty obvious that I didn't know who the head was, so why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me that he was part of the Union?'_

"But I'm being a hypocrite," You sighed. "I haven't told them about my past either. I'm actually worse than them..." _'I'm a former assassin. I've killed people. I've committed many crimes. The worst that the Union has done was beat people up. I have no right to be angry,'_

"My reasons for keeping my past a secret are different," You claimed. _'If I tell them about the guild, Craton might think they're untrustworthy and order their deaths. My secret is a matter of life and death,'_

"But they could have been threatened too," You groaned. _'Maybe this Donald Duck guy didn't want me to know that Jake since I'm Rank 14. He might want me to think that I didn't have a strong enough ally or a person who could be a spy to get inside information,'_

You frowned. _'Donald Na...what do I know about that guy?'_

-Donald Na is the head of the Yeongdeungpo Union  
-He is Rank 1 in the Shuttle Patch Rankings  
-He goes to Yeo-Il High School  
-He's in the same class as Vampire Boy and the temporary class of Alistair  
-He has a girlfriend  
-He was seen at XXX Park with his girlfriend and son

 _'Hand on a second...'_ You went over the details once again. _'That morning I went to XXX Park, Damien and Damon were with me. Most of these are valid points for Damien to be Donald Na, though I don't know if he's in the rankings or part of the Union. Is...Is Damien's real name Donald Na? If so, why did he tell me to call him Damien instead? And if he really is Donald Na, why would someone like him be interested in me? Did he know that Jake was my brother?'_

 _'Damn it, this is so frustrating! Should I just outright ask Damien if he's Donald Na? No, he might deny it even if it was true. I need to find the truth myself,'_ You took out your phone and tracked down someone's location. _'The Reaper is going out tonight to hunt down Wolf Keum. I need him to confirm if Damien is actually Donald Na,'_

You changed into your Reaper getup and left through the window.

XXX

**Third Person POV**

Wolf was awakened by the sound of his window opening. _'Which motherfucker broke into my house!?'_ He flicked on the lights and froze upon seeing The Reaper. _'How did he find my address!?'_

"I'm not here to fight this time," The Reaper spoke in Korean rather than English. "I just need information," He wanted to ensure Wolf understood what was being asked. 

Wolf was pissed off, but he already knew that he couldn't win if he fought. The Reaper was used to fighting to _kill_. Wolf felt the same overwhelming power that Donald Na emitted. No, The Reaper's aura was _stronger_. "What do you want to know?"

"Is this Donald Na," The Reaper held up his phone and showed an photo.

 _'What does this fucker want with Donald? Whatever, it's not my problem,'_ "Yeah,"

The Reaper stared at him through his mask. "Is this really the head of the Yeongdeungpo Union?"

"Yeah,"

"And was he the one who ordered you to go after the Eunjang students?" 

"No," For some reason, Wolf felt that even if he did lie, The Reaper could see through it. "White Mamba stared at me and I thought that red haired bastard stole the bag,"

The Reaper then left without saying anything else.

XXX

**Your POV**

_'So Damien really is Donald Na,'_ You thought as you snuck back in through your window. _'He hid the truth from me too. But why? He wasn't forced by anyone to hide his identity. He's the_ head _of the Union, so I doubt there's anyone he fears,'_ You changed back into your normal clothes. _'My brothers and my boyfriend both lied to me. They've been keeping secrets from me,'_

 _'That means when my brothers came over for dinner, they_ knew _that he was Donald Na. That explains why Dean and Timmy looked nervous. No, Evil Grimace could have been lying, right? He could have lied to save his own skin. I don't know if I can trust Evil Grimace's words. I'll have to ask Ben tomorrow. He knew that Jake was the head of Daehyeon, so he might know if Damien is actually Donald Na,'_

You received a call from Kenny. "Hello?"

_"Hey sis, can we talk? I'm outside,"_

"Sure," You agreed. "Give me a minute," You hung up, told Vampire Boy that you were going to head out for a bit, and left. "Hey Kenny,"

"Let's go to the park and talk," Kenny suggested and you agreed.

You both sat on the swings. "Did Jake send you here?"

"No, I came here on my own accord," Kenny claimed. "i know you're probably angry with us for not telling you,"

"I'm not upset," You told him. _'I_ am _upset, and I know it's hypocritical of me, but I can't help but feel that I have been betrayed,'_

"Jake didn't intend to join the Union," Kenny explained. "Remember how I was beaten by Manwol Union? Jake went to Donald for help to destroy Manwol. In return Jake had to join the Yeongdeungpo Union. Donald Na was also the one who paid for my medical bills,"

 _'So Donald Na isn't_ completely _bad,'_ You thought. _'He helped Jake but of course he would want something in return. When I was fighting against Insomniac Boy and his goons, I didn't give a shit about the other students. I only wanted to protect my friends,'_

"I'm not upset," You repeated. _'I want to ask you if Damien is Donald Na, but I don't know if you'll tell me the truth or try to deflect the question,'_

"So, you're in the Shuttle Patch Rankings twice," Kenny changed the topic.

"What do you mean?" You acted innocent. "I'm Rank 14,"

"So I was imagining The Reaper sneaking into your bedroom through your window? I should alert your boyfriend of the intruder,"

You let out an exhausted sigh. "I didn't expect you to see me since I didn't know you were coming over to chat,"

"I'll admit, it was a bit tough seeing you since you're wearing dark clothing, but since you were moving and I saw the skull mask, I knew you were The Reaper," Kenny said. "So, you're both Rank 11 and Rank 14?"

"I guess so," You shrugged. "I don't care about the rankings. There's no prize money,"

"Why did you create this Reaper persona?"

You looked up at the sky. "I have a dark history. If you knew what The Reaper has done in the US and a bit in Italy, then you probably would either hate me, fear me, or both. Don't bother trying to search up The Reaper because I covered my tracks well. I moved to Korea to leave that life behind. I only used that persona because I wanted revenge. Evil Grimace had hurt my friends. [Your Name] [Last Name] is strong but The Reaper is stronger,"

You let out another sigh. "As long as our brothers and my friends don't fight, I don't care if Jake's in the Union,"

**Reader is a bit in denial of Damien being Donald Na because of all the bad things she heard about Donald.**

**There's possible spoilers for the end of the Ben VS Jake fight in upcoming chapters, but I did change some things to involve the Reader.**


	34. Broken Relations

"Hey Big Ben, Alex," [Your Name] asked on Monday once school had ended. "You guys know all of the school heads look like, right? That's how you knew Jake was the head of Daehyeon?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded. 

"I want to ask you to describe how Donald Na looks like," She requested. "Please,"

Both Ben and Alex noted how hesitant and worried she looked. "He's tall with silver-blonde hair, red eyes, tattoos, and piercings. He also likes to wear expensive designer brand clothing as well and rings on his fingers,"

 _'That description matches Damien,'_ "I see," She held up her phone to show the photo she had taken with Damien at the park. "Is...This is Damien, the Cheesy Vampire Boyfriend I told you about. Is...Is he Donald Na?"

"Although his hair is down and he's not wearing his piercings," Alex spoke up after a long silence. "There's no doubt about it; that's Donald Na,"

"That means that [Your Name] is dating Donald Na!?" Ben exclaimed.

"He never told me that he was Donald Na," She said quietly. "I even openly talked about Donald Na in front of him. Hell, I even called him _Donald Duck!_ "

"Pfft!" Ben broke out into laughter. "You called Donald Na a duck right to his face? Hahaha!"

"I did some digging," She informed. "Jimmy Bae only attacked Eunjang because that Philip Kim bastard claimed that you were talking shit about him and that you wanted to take him down. Forrest Lee just attacked because he wanted to prove himself or something. Wolf Keum was tricked by his underling and thought Rowan had stolen a bag with important files and money. He went after Gray because something about a three second rule,"

[Your Name] groaned. "I'm just trying to come up with a reason so that Donald Na doesn't seem so bad in my eyes. The way everyone talks about him being all scary and powerful just seems so different to the way he behaves around me,"

"M-Maybe I'm mistaken," Alex tried to tell her. "Maybe he's just a look alike,"

"You don't have to lie to me," She said. "Everything I know about Donald Na matches up to him. I just wanted to deny it, but I guess it's the harsh truth,"

"What are you going to do now?" Ben asked. 

"I don't know," And it was the truth. She didn't know if she wanted to break up with Donald Na or not. "I'll just see how things play out for now,"

XXX

"Timothy," Jake said. "Show me the ranks,"

"Here," Timmy handed his tablet over to him.

Jake skimmed through the list. "It's kinda boring right now,"

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to heat it up a little," Jake claimed. "Can you try raising the stakes by firing up the crowd?"

"Well, that's not too hard to do..." Timmy said. _'But I don't think that'll be necessary. This is already a big match and everyone has been waiting to see this,'_

"I wanna provoke Ben Park a little more,"

"Provoke?"

"I want Ben Park to take this as seriously as I do," Jake smirked.

"But Ben Park is [Your Name]'s friend, right?" Timmy asked. "Won't she get angry when she finds out?"

Jake had a sad expression. "I would rather not fight him, but it's an order from Donald Na. She will hate me for this, but I have to pay the Union back for helping defeat Manwol. But don't worry, Timmy. Just like she found out about me being the head of Daehyeon, she'll eventually find out that Damien the Cheesy Vampire is Donald Na and her anger will also be directed towards him,"

XXX

[Your Name] waited for Gray, Rowan, and Eugene to finish their cram school. "So..." Rowan said. "Is it true that you guys actually met Jake Ji?"

"Yeah," Gray nodded. "He's [Your Name]'s brother,"

"WHAT!?"

"I was shocked to learn that he was the head of Daehyeon," 

"But...you've known him for how many months?"

 _'I haven't realized Vampire Boy was Donald Na and I've been_ living _with him for the past few months,'_ "I didn't really pay attention to the Shuttle Patch Rankings after I found out there wasn't any prize money for being first," She claimed. "I've actually not been on that site much,"

"[Your Name], the Shuttle Patch is actually very rowdy nowadays," Eugene informed. "For a long time, people have been wondering whether Daehyeon High's Jake Ji or Eunjang High's Ben Park is stronger,"

 _'What?'_ Her eyes widened upon hearing those words. _'They're not actually going to fight, right?'_

"Most people think Jake Ji has the upper hand since he's ranked second, right after Donald Na. But after Big Ben took down Jimmy Bae and smashed Hyeongshin's Forrest Lee, he moved up to third place. And I guess that further triggered everyone's curiosity,"

"I see..."

"Anyway, let's talk more about this tomorrow," Eugene said.

The four of you went separate ways to head home, but [Your Name] looked at Gray's direction. _'Someone was following him. Wait, more down the road, I think I saw_ Jake _there. What's he doing?'_ She followed after Gray and caught up just as he finished beating up Hayden Ma. _'I guess Gray doesn't need my help. I shouldn't underestimate him. He's Rank 8. I...I just feel bad for being unable to help him against Evil Grimace,'_

Both you and Gray's attention was turned to Jake, who crouched atop the wall and was clapping his hands. "Wow, kudos to you. You taught him a lesson he'll never forget,"

"Are you with that jerk?" Gray asked.

"Nah, so relax, dude," Jake said. "Wait, Hayden _is_ in the Union though...Jeez, this is confusing. But no, I'm not _with_ him," He jumped down from the wall. "I just came to tell you something and happened to see you two fight. So what I wanted to tell you was...damn it, I forgot,"

"Jake, you better not be bothering Gray," [Your Name] walked towards them. 

"If you don't have anything to say, fuck off," Gray told Jake. "I'm busy,"

"Hey," Jake said. "You _do_ realize that you're trembling, right? You've been shaking ever since that fight ended,"

 _'He's right,'_ [Your Name] also noticed the trembling. _'But it's not from fear,'_

"At first, you would've been a little bit shocked and a little bit scared, am I right? But now, you're enjoying it, aren't you? That strange tension. That thrill of triumph. Every time you fight, you get more used to it and better at it. You become stronger without even realizing it. You feel pleasure when you crush your opponent exactly the way you wanted to. I know someone who is exactly like you and let me tell you, that thirst for bloodlust will never go away,"

[Your Name] interrupted the serious conversation by laughing loudly. "That's not that much bloodlust, Jay. I've seen worse bloodlust," _'After all, bloodlust is a common trait in the guild,'_ "I've seen people who _enjoy_ killing and people who enjoy _torturing,_ " _'I can't reveal too much about the guild,. Well, I never specified that it was about the guild anyway. I never said that I was affiliated with the bloodthirsty people,'_

"Did they hurt you?" Jake's voice was full of concern.

"No," She partially lied. _'Well, the ones who were part of the guild didn't hurt me, but when I fought enemies, sometimes I did suffer injuries,'_

"Anyway," Jake said. "I didn't come here to hurt your friend. I just wanted to see the guy who took down Wolf Keum with my own eyes. See ya," He took a few steps and then halted. "Oh, right, now I remember what I wanted to tell White Mamba. You see, I really want Ben Park to take me seriously. So, you know that really tall friend of yours?"

"Are you talking about Broccoli?" [Your Name] asked. _'What did he do to Broccoli!?'_

"I just beat him up—"

A few seconds after those words were uttered, Jake found himself sprawled to the ground with a stinging pain to his cheek. 

"You motherfucker!" [Your Name] snapped and delivered another punch.

 _'She's fast!'_ Jake managed to roll out of the way just in time and his sister's fist made contact with the asphalt. _'She really packs a punch though,'_ He did his best to dodge all of her attacks but some of them grazed him. His body moved on instinct and he threw a punch back.

[Your Name] felt the air leave her lungs as the fist made contact with her stomach. _'I've gotten really complacent since moving here,'_ She stumbled back a few steps but didn't fall.

"Sis, I'm s—"

"Shut it!" She growled. "Shut you fucking mouth! And don't call me 'sis'! We're not siblings! Now get out of here! Don't show your damn face around me ever again!"

**If your brother beat up your friend, of course you'd be pissed.**


	35. Your Resolve

When you arrived home, you put on a fake smile once again. But this time, Vampire Boy grabbed your hand. "You've been angry these past few days. Tell me what's wrong,"

"It doesn't concern you," _'It kind of does, but this particular one involves Jake, not you,'_

"I know it doesn't concern me, but you seem so stressed," He pulled her into a hug.

You leaned against his chest. "Just...just hold me for now...please..." _'Jake hurt Gerard. Jake intends on fighting Ben. Vampire Boy...were you the one who ordered Jake to go after Big Ben?'_

You didn't want to believe it. You wanted your happy family illusion to last forever, but the moment you found out about Jake being the head of Daehyeon and thus a member of the Union, the first cracks appeared. Learning that Vampire Boy was actually Donald Na only created more cracks.

Just how long would it take until your illusion completely shattered?

XXX

The next day at school, Gerard was covered in bandages. "So let me get this straight," Alex said. "Jake stopped by your work place, beat you half to death, and then paid Gray a visit?"

You balled your hands into tight fists. _'Again, I wasn't able to do anything while a friend was getting hurt!'_

"He didn't ambush me or gang up on me," Gerard claimed. "We both agreed to fight. It's no big deal. Don't worry about it. Big Ben, I don't want you to fight him,"

"I'm sorry, Gerard," You apologized. "I don't consider Jake or his friends to be my brothers anymore," 

"Ben, I agree with Gerard," Alex told him. "This fight is—"

"No," Ben disagreed. "I'm gonna fight. It's not because of you, Gerard, or you, Gray. I'm gonna fight for myself. I think that's what I should do. And Gerard, I want you to stick with Gogo and me for a while," He then turned to you. "[Your Name], are you sure you're alright?"

"It can't get worse than living with Donald Na himself," You laughed weakly. "I want to know if Donald Na ordered Jake to go after you, Ben, or if it was Jake's own decision. I _could_ ask both of them myself, but I don't know if I can trust what they say anymore,"

"[Your Name], if you need a place to stay, you stay at my house," Ben told you.

"Thanks Big Ben," You nodded.

XXX

**Third Person POV**

At Han River, a blonde teen approached a figure sitting on the stairs. "Hey, Hyeongshin. Oh right, I should introduce myself first. I'm Eunchan Hong from Daehyeon High. I heard even Wolf Keum and Jimmy Bae crossed swords. It's about time Hyeongshin and Daehyeon sort out the ranks. Don't you agree, Hyeongshin's Number Three? Come on, fight me, Grape. Let's settle this once and for all,"

But Grape was unamused. "Knock it off. You've been spending too much time with Jake. You're acting just like him,"

"Didn't like my joke, huh?" Eunchan plopped down beside him. 

"And for the record, I'm not Number Three," Grape corrected. "I'm Number Two,"

"Hey, listen. I'm having a part to celebrate the end of my suspension. You should come too," Eunchan handed the envelope containing the copy of the info Grape wanted. 

"Nah, I'm good," Grape opened the envelope to look through the papers.

"Dude, don't be like that. Just come!" Eunchan stood up. "I heard that Jake adopted a girl as his sister. She doesn't know, but the party's at the cafe she works at. You can come and meet her too. It's this Friday at 6 o'clock at Cafe Sherlock. I'll be totally bummed if you don't come, Grape,"

 _'He's way too happy for his own good,'_ Grape thought as Eunchan ran to catch up to the bus before it left. _'Daehyeon kids are so weird,'_ "Huh? Some of the info is missing," 

On the top of the last page was a self-portrait of Eunchan with a note: _I'll give you the rest at Cafe Sherlock on Friday at 6 o'clock._

"Ugh, Eunchan that sneaky bastard..."

XXX

**Somewhere in the US...**

"Alistair, you've been slacking off lately," Craton told his younger brother. "Are you still obsessed with [Your Name]'s private life?"

"I'm not obsessed," He denied. "I'm just worried about her," _'Donald messaged me earlier saying that [Your Name] has been upset with something lately. I know for a fact that although she's naive, once she notices the pieces, she'll assemble the puzzle quickly. She might have already found out about the head of Daehyeon and the head of Yeo-Il,'_

"Did you hack into her or her friends' phones again?"

"No!" Alistair shook his head vehemently. "I did not!"

XXX

**Back in Korea...**

"Grape! You made it!" Eunchan cheered when his friend arrived.

"Ha...that crazy bastard..." Grape was annoyed by Eunchan's cheerful attitude. "Why'd you have to be a dick and make me come here, Eunchan? Just gimme the rest of the info,"

"Aw, come on. Have a little fun!" Eunchan slung an arm over his shoulder. "You're already here anyway. Hey! Grape came all the way from Hyeongshin to congratulate me!"

"Oh, hey," Dean greeted. "I thought he was lying about you coming,"

"I didn't come to celebrate," Grape claimed. "He was practically begging me to come, so...anyway, Eunchan said that Jake's sister was coming?"

The mood suddenly became gloomy. "She disowned Jake as her brother,"

"Then why are we having the party here?" Eunchan asked. "Won't she feel uncomfortable?"

"Well, you always wanted to meet her," Dean said. "Since you haven't lied to her about anything, maybe she would be fine talking to you at least,"

XXX

**Your POV**

On the way to your shift at Cafe Sherlock, you witnessed some other high schoolers attack Teddy. "You made a big—" Teddy started but then paused.

"A big what?" The guy with a shaved head mocked. "Go on. Finish your sentence, you little shithead. A big what?"

The guy who seemed to be the leader glanced at his watch and sighed. "Fuck..."

"Jake is probably near Eunjang by now," The one wearing a bucket hat and glasses told the leader. "We'd better hurry. I want us to be the ones who beat the shit outta Ben Park,"

 _'Big Ben!?'_ You became even angrier than you already were. _'They mentioned Jake. So Jake really is going to fight Big Ben. But I wont' let these fuckers gang up on Ben!'_

"Consider yourself lucky, you fucker," The leader told Teddy and then addressed his subordinate. "Let's go,"

"See you around, kid," The shaved head said. "Get ready for some serious ass whooping then, haha,"

"Hey, you forgot something!" Teddy delivered a blow to the guy's face before running off. 

"Just let him go, you moron," The leader ordered. "Let's move. We're running outta time,"

"Hey!" You approached them. "I'm not letting you go after Big Ben!"

"Hah? Who's this bitch?" 

"You said you're going after Big Ben," You drew a knife. "After all, people who abandon their friends are worse than trash,"

"Do you know who you're dealing with, girl? We're Naksung Fam,"

"And I'm Scarlet Devil," You glanced at each of them. _'Okay, maybe I bit off more than I can chew. Back in the guild, I would be able to kill multiple enemies at a time. But since I need to avoid their vital point and avoid causing serious injuries, this is going to be harder than I thought. There's also the fact that all of these guys seem strong and I haven't been training. But I can't run away now. I won't let them hurt Big Ben!'_

**I know you might be thinking: Reader is supposed to be a professional assassin, right? How could she lose or struggle against Naksung Fam? Well, she can easily _kill_ them, but that's not her goal. She doesn't want to kill anymore. Also, she hasn't fought often nor has she continued her training after leaving the guild, so she's gotten a bit rusty.  
** **I guess for comparison, think of trying to capture a mosquito in your hands _without_ killing it. It's hard to do since you're stronger and if you try to grab it with your hands, you would most likely kill it. Reader is holding back a lot because she doesn't want to accidentally kill anyone. **

**Okay, fine. The actual reason was because I didn't want the Reader to seem like a Mary Sue by being overpowered.**

**I have three possible endings for this story in mind. Which do you think I'll write?  
**

**A) Happy, but a bit WTF**

**B) Hopeful, but a bit sad (Like the ending of Bastard)**

**C) Sad**


	36. The Scarlet Devil VS Naksung Fam

You're the Scarlet Devil, Jake's sister, aren't you?" The leader asked.

You became even angrier upon hearing those words. "I am the Scarlet Devil, but Jake is no brother of mine!" _'There are five of them: the leader, the one with a shaved head, the one with a bucket hat, the one with a mask, and the one with an undercut,'_

"Look kid, we don't have time to deal with you," The leader said. "So run along while we decide to let you off with a warning,"

"As I said," You let out some killing intent. "Those that abandon their friends are worse than trash,"

"She's not even in the top ten," Bucket Hat said. "She's not worth our time,"

"No, let me teach this brat a lesson!" Shaved Head said. "Kids these days don't know how to show respect! You gotta beat it into them!"

You sidestepped and elbowed him in the stomach. Shaved Head had a larger build than the other opponents you faced in Korea, so you delivered a few more punches. He lost his balance and leaned forward as he gripped his stomach. Since his head was closer, you delivered an uppercut before kicking him in the balls.

"You fight dirty!" Undercut yelled.

"Fight dirty?" You let out a chuckle and grinned. "Why the fuck should I care about fighting dirty?"

The leader was quick to punch you. You barely had enough time to turn your head to minimize the damage. You didn't dodge it fully but you weren't bothered by the stinging pain you felt in your cheek. This was nothing compared to a bullet wound.

"I'm surprised you managed to avoid a complete hit," The leader said. 

You launched yourself towards him and delivered a knee to his chin. You quickly turned your body mid air and slammed your foot down onto his head, using gravity to your advantage. 

"You—"

 _'Why do they waste their breaths speaking!?'_ You delivered a long cut from his left shoulder down to his right side. _'This is a fight! Focus on either attacking or defending, not on speaking!'_

"Naksung!" 

One of the other members grabbed your arms. _'Pathetic!'_ You slammed your head to their jaw. _'I may not be able to handle all of you at once, but I won't back down you motherfuckers!'_ Anger, hurt, betrayal, and sorrow bubbled inside of you. You drew another knife and wielded one in each hand. You went for the closest one, the one who had tried to restrain you, and delivered an X-shape wound. 

**_'Kill them,'_ **

_'Don't kill them. Don't make the wounds too deep. Make them shallow but enough to bleed,'_

A kick sent you flying to a nearby wall and you winced as you made contact. You bit back a pain cried as a fist hit you straight in the face. That would surely leave a mark. 

**_'Why are you holding back?'_ **

_'Shut up! I'm not a killer anymore!'_ When another fist came flying towards your head, you sank your teeth into their wrist and drew blood.

"This bitch is crazy!"

You delivered a punch to the leader's—Naksung, was it?—throat, causing him to lose his breath for a moment. You spun and delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple.

But you were no match for all five at once and were left an injured mess. Your left arm was broken and you you were covered in bruises and blood. Your nose was bleeding but that was the least of your problems.

"I'll admit, you're a pretty good fighter," Naksung told you. "If it had been one on one, you might have stood a chance. But right now, we have more important business to attend to,"

 _'At least I stalled for time,'_ You thought as you staggered to your feet. _'Fuck, I can't show up to work like this. I'll rest a bit to catch my breath and then hurry to Eunjang,'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"Why isn't Jake answering his phone?" Dean asked. "And where's [Your Name]? She's usually here by now,"

"Maybe she caught on and is purposely avoiding us?" Timmy suggested.

"Maybe," Dean turned to the others. "Did anyone else try calling Jake?"

Both Timmy and Eunchan raised their hands, claiming that Jake didn't answer.

Dean became suspicious. "Is he purposely not answering _our_ calls?" All eyes turned to Grape. "Hey Grape, let me use your phone for a sec. If he answers this, then he's definitely avoiding us," He dialed Jake's number.

The call was answered. _"Hello?"_

Dean was pissed. "Hey Jake,"

_"...Is that you, Dean? This isn't your number though,"_

"Dude, did you forget we're meeting up today? Today's the last day of Eunchan's suspension,"

_"Oh, I totally forgot. Sorry, haha. Is...Is sis there?"_

"No, she's not. She didn't come into work yet. So, where are you?"

_"I'm...on my way to get some coffee,"_

"Jake, tell me the truth," Dean demanded. "You're on your way to Eunjang, aren't you?" He let out a curse as the call ended. "This son of a bitch hung up on me!"

 _'Wait..he's on his way to Eunjang_ today _?'_ Timmy thought. _'I didn't know he wanted that info to go after Ben alone!'_

"It's my fault," Eunchan said sadly. "Jake didn't want me to get into trouble again because my suspension just ended. That's why he went by himself. I was also so excited to meet our sister that he wanted us to still host the party," He looked up at them. "He's always been like this. But there's no way I'm staying out of this. 

Dean took off his glasses. "We should hurry,"

The Otaku Boys stood up and Eunchan gave Grape an apologetic look. "Sorry, Grape. I know you came a long way, but it looks like our leader screwed up again. Let's celebrate some other time,"

Grape followed after them. "I'm coming too. I've got my own bone to pick with Eunjang, so I'm gonna go too. I want to get revenge on the Scarlet Dev—,"

"Don't go after the Scarlet Devil," Dean interrupted with a stern glare. "She's the sister we're talking about. Although she doesn't consider us her brothers, Jake will still go after you if you try to hurt her,"

Grape gulped nervously. _'The Scarlet Devil was Jake Ji's sister!?'_

"Let's get moving," Dean said. "We don't have much time,"

"By the way," Grape asked after they left. "Was that Donald Na at the counter?" _'I must have been imagining it, right? Donald Na would be eating luxury cheesecakes from expensive places, not from a simple cafe...right?'_

"He likes the chocolate cheesecake," It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.

Back at the cafe, Donald was worried. "Alice," He addressed the waitress. "Isn't it Wifey's shift today?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "Maybe she's running late? She does have a terrible sense of direction,"

"But she should be able to get to school and to work without getting lost," Donald frowned. "She's not responding to any of my texts,"

The cafe phone rang and Alice answered it. "Hello? [Your Name], where are you?"

_"I'm not coming into work,"_

"Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine...just a bit tired..."_

"Your boyfriend's here and wondering where you are,"

_"Tell him to I'll see him later at home,"_

The call then ended. "Damien, [Your Name] said that she's not coming to work today and that she'll see you later when she gets home,"

 _'She's not coming to work?'_ Donald was now concerned. _'She's been acting very strange lately. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable by trying to force her to tell me what's wrong, but I'm still very worried about her,'_

_'I should just wait for Wifey at home,'_ Donald thought. _'Maybe she's acting strange because of her hormones or something. I heard that girls get moody during their periods,'_

**Sorry Vampire Boy, but your wife's gonna be PISSED when she finds out you're the one who sent Naksung Fam and Jake after Ben.**

**I didn't know the names of the members of Naksung Fam except for their leader so I just nicknamed them after their appearances.**


	37. Eunjang VS Daehyeon

_'Knowing Jake's friends, they'll go and help him,'_ You thought as you made your way to Eunjang. _'It won't just be a clash between Jake and Ben, it'll be a clash of Daehyeon and Eunjang,'_ You thought back to how injured Gray had been after his fight with Evil Grimace. _'It's not only Timmy, Dean, and whoever that other guy is. There's also that Naksung bastard and his friends. The Eungang is outnumbered,'_

"There so much fucking violence in Korea," You groaned. "I thought this place wouldn't be as bad at the US. Maybe I should've moved to Japan instead," _'And I know the education isn't as rigorous as South Korea's,'_

_'Since my left arm's out of commission, I'll have to fight with only my right arm or my legs. I can deliver quick successive hits but I'll need to be fast and dodge Naksung and his bastards' attacks. A single hit is powerful,'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"Hey," One of Naksung's comrades asked. "Are you sure we shouldn't head to the hospital. That's a lot of blood,"

"The wounds aren't too deep and this was from when she first cut us," Naksung informed. "They've mostly stopped bleeding. Either way, Ben Park will probably be easy fodder with all five of us, especially since he'd be injured and exhausted from his fight against Jake,"

"That girl back there was stupid to think she could defeat all of us," The one with an undercut said.

"She could have," Naksung told him. "She was holding back. If it was one on one, she would have definitely won even with holding back. But against all five of us, she lost because she didn't use her full strength,"

"What are you talking about?" The one with a bucket hat asked. "Why would she hold back?"

"I don't know why, but I saw her hesitation when attacking with her knives," Naksung explained. "She made sure that her attacks weren't _fatal,_ "

XXX

"Hey! Ben Park!"

Ben, Alex, and Gerard were on the school rooftop. "What was that?" Ben asked.

"I think someone's calling you, Big Ben," Gerard said.

"Ben Park! Get down here! Let's fight!"

Ben, Alex, and Gerard stared down from the rooftop. "What the hell? Did he come alone?"

"Come on, Ben!" Jake shouted. "Fight me! One on one!"

Ben and the others came down but Ben was the only one who approached Jake. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the approaching figures. "What is this? You didn't come alone,"

 _'What? I'm sure I came alone,'_ Jake was confused by Ben's words. _'Dean, Timmy, and Eunchan couldn't be here already,'_

"Are those guys over there with you?" 

Upon looking at where Ben had pointed, Jake frowned. _'Naksung Fam. It must have been Donald's order...Ha, it's not really a big deal,'_ He sent a glare towards Naksung Fam. "From now on, if you move even one step from there, I'll kill you," He then turned back to Ben. "It's complicated to explain, but since they're already here, they're just spectators,"

"I heard that you were a little different, though," Ben said. _'[Your Name] always spoke happily about her brothers,'_ "But no matter how different you pretend to be, in the end, everything will be settled here. After you, Donald Na is next," _'Not only did you and Donald Na both make [Your Name] sad, but the Union has been a pain in the ass,'_

"I don't know about that," Jake smirked. "I'm certain that all of the problems will end today. You can't beat me, let alone Donald," _'Sorry sis, but I'm going to have to take down your friend,'_

As Ben and Jake exchanged blows, Alex and Gerard kept an eye on Naksung Fam in case they decided to gang up on Ben. "Hey," Alex said. "Naksung Fam is injured,"

"Some of those wounds are from a knife," Gerard noted. "They fought against [Your Name]!"

"But [Your Name] isn't the type to start a fight unless she knew they were heading to Eunjang too," Alex said. "But if they're here, then where's [Your Name]?"

Gray, Teddy, Eugene, and Rowan arrived, all of them panting and sweating. Rowan was the most beaten up and needed Eugene's help.

"Where's [Your Name]?" Alex asked. "She's not with you guys?"

"We came straight from the cram school and fought against Dean Kwan, Timothy Park, Eunchan Hong, and Sam Lee," Eugene informed.

"Those guys over there fought with [Your Name]," Gray glared at Naksung Fam.

Eugene quickly called [Your Name]'s phone. "[Your Name], where are you?"

_"On my way to Eunjang..."_

"Are you okay?"

_"Just...tired..."_

"You sound hurt!"

_"'Tis but a flesh wound. Don't worry about me,"_

"Guys, she said she okay and on her way to Eunjang, but she sounded hurt and exhausted," Eugene informed. _'But still, I'm surprised that she managed to inflict that many wounds against all five Naksung Fam members,'_

XXX

**Your POV**

You arrived just in time to witness Jake collapse, defeated by Big Ben. You noticed that Naksung bastard sneaking up behind Ben and was about to hit ben with a wooden beam. You rushed forth and managed to knee Naksung in the face. You placed your hand on the ground and used it to pivot your body and kick Naksung in the guts. 

"[Your Name]!"

"So Ben won, huh," You grinned. "Of course he won. As he had said, he's Big Ben. I won't let you attack him while he's weakened from his fight with Jake,"

"Hey, you're still pretty beaten up form our last encounter," Naksung wiped some blood from his lips. "Are you sure you want to fight again? Or are you still going to hold back,"

"I won't hold back _as_ much, but be careful," You ignored the intense pain in your left arm. "I might accidentally kill you,"

Chaos broke out. It was Naksung Fam VS the Eungang. You dodged most of Naksung's attacks but he also dodged some of your attacks, specifically the ones involving your blades. You nearly stabbed his eye but managed to twist your wrist just in time so it left a cut above his eyebrow, intersecting his scar. 

"You really were holding back," Naksung panted tiredly. "But you're still holding back, even now,"

You managed to knock him off his feet and then started strangling him the same way The Reaper had strangled Wolf. _'I'll admit, I underestimated these guys since they weren't in the top ten rankings.I don't now if they would win against Evil Grimace if they fought together, but individually they would surely lose to him,'_

Naksung clawed at your wrists, trying to desperately breathe. But you only tightened your grip. You released him right as he was going to pass out and he stared at you with fear in his eyes. You glared right back, as if your glare was boring deep into his soul.

**Third Person POV**

"Is that really our sister?" Eunchan asked. "She's strong,"

"Naksung Yoon!" Dean yelled. "Jake is still here! Don't move on your own! Jake makes the calls!" 

"Donald Na's orders were to deal with things if they went south," Naksung told him as he got back up on shaky legs. "While you guys pretend to be good, it was us who got our hands dirty,"

"Can you really still fight?" [Your Name] kicked him in the stomach and sent him falling back to the ground. _'So it really was on Donald Na's orders...'_ "Look around you. The Eungang are dealing with your friends," _'I don't have that much energy left. Thankfully the others are handling this guys' comrades. I don't think I'd be able to handle another one of his strength,'_

"Sis..." Jake regained consciousness and sat up to face her. He noticed how injured Naksung was and how fearful he looked. _'Did she really defeat Naksung Yoon?'_

[Your Name] briefly made eye contact before looking away.

"Ben Park," Jake addressed, causing everyone to stop fighting. "I can't pretend that this fight didn't happen. I lost,"

**RANK 12 | Eunjang's Scarlet Devil | [Your Name] [Last Name]**

**Yoosun | Team Play: Win (Team Play)  
** **Hyeongshin | Search Team: Win  
** **Hyeongshin | Sam Lee: Win (Team Play)  
Daehyeon | Naksung Fam: Win (Team Play)**

**4 Consecutive Wins  
Success Rate: 100%**

**Reader is now both Rank 11 and Rank 12 now.**


	38. Goodbyes

Against your will, the Eungang dragged you to the nearest hospital. Your broken arm was the worst wound while you were covered with bruises, but nothing too serious. Once they had set your bone and placed your arm in a cast, you were free to leave. You bid goodbye to your friends for the night.

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"Wifey, what happened!?" Donald exclaimed upon seeing his girlfriend's injured state. "Who did this to you!?" _'Which motherfucker hurt **my** Wifey!?'_

"I'm fine," She told him. "The hospital treated my broken arm and I've already taken some painkillers. Right now I just want to go to sleep,"

"Who did this to you?" Donald demanded. _'I'll make them pay!'_

[Your Name] walked past him. "Don't worry about it,"

"How can I _not_ worry about you!?" Donald snapped. "You've been acting distant lately and now you show up covered in injuries!? Of course I'd be worried! What's going on!? Is someone bullying you!?"

"We'll talk about this in the morning," She headed to her room.

But Donald didn't let her shut the door. "We're talking about this _now._ Wait, why are your bags packed?" _'She's just cleaning up her room, right? She's not...'_

"Ben Park is one of my friends," She slung her backpacks over her uninjured shoulder. "I wasn't going to let Naksung and his crew go after him while he's injured from his fight with Jake,"

 _'She fought against Naksung Fam!?'_ Donald frowned. "Wifey—"

[Your Name] glared at him. "Donald Na sent them and Jake after Big Ben. _You_ sent them after Big Ben,"

"Wifey—"

"I'm breaking up with you,"

Donald blocked the doorway. "No," He didn't want her to leave. He wasn't going to _let_ her leave.

[Your Name] attempted to walk past Donald but he wouldn't let her. "Move out of the way, Donald,"

"You can't leave me. I won't let you," 

"I'm exhausted and I don't want to stay here,"

"You're _mine_ ," Donald said. "You're _my_ girlfriend, _my_ Wifey! I'm not going to lose you!"

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me!" [Your Name] snapped. "You _knew_ that I had a bone to pick with the Union! You _knew_ that I had no idea who Donald Na was! And worst of all, you sent people to hurt my friends! I could've probably forgiven you being Donald Na and the head of the Union, but then you sent Jake and Naksung Fam to hurt Ben!"

"If you knew who I really was, you would have treated me differently than when we first met. I could let my guard down around you. You were the only person who made me feel this emotion called love," Donald Na wasn't going to apologize for sending Naksung Fam and Jake Ji after Ben Park. He wasn't sorry at all for that. "As for Ben Park, he's a threat to the Union,"

"Maybe the Union should've left Eunjang alone then," She scoffed. "Now move out of my way,"

"No,"

"I'm tired and I just want to leave," [Your Name] told him. "So move out of my fucking way!"

"If you're tired, go to sleep," Donald responded. "This is your bedroom,"

"I'm not staying!" _'He's getting on my nerves! I'm losing my patience!'_

"Are you really leaving?" Donald asked. "What about our son?"

"You know perfectly well that Damon is not our actual son," She said. "You and I are both orphans. We had to live without our parents too at a young age too. At least he has Mr Nae to take care of him,"

"He'll be sad. Do you want Damon to cry?"

Her eye twitched. "You're trying to manipulate me emotionally. That's not going to work,"

"I'm not trying to manipulate you!" Donald denied. "I just don't want you to leave!"

"You're becoming toxic! You won't let me through and you're trying to guilt-trip me into staying!" She slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it, Donald!"

"Don't call me Donald!" He shouted. 

"That's your real name," 

"Call me Damien!" He grabbed [Your Name] by her shoulders. "I'm your Vampire Boy! I'm your Cheesy Vampire Boyfriend! Forget about—"

"You think I can just _forget_ about you sending people to hurt my friends!?" She winced when his grip on her shoulders tightened. "Let go of me," 

"No," His grip tightened but he released her upon seeing her pained expression. "I—"

"You're sorry?" She shook her head. "This is my last warning: get out of my way,"

"No—ARGH!" Electricity surged throughout his body as [Your Name] tased him.

 _'I want to knock him out, but I don't want to kill him,'_ After a few seconds, she turned the taser off and let Donald fall to the floor. "I didn't want to resort to violence, but I _really_ don't want to stay here anymore,"

**Your POV**

_'It's still raining,'_ You thought as you walked down the streets. _'I made the right choice to leave Donald. I don't want to have anything to do with the Union. I just wanted a peaceful life. I just wanted to be a normal teenager with no fighting and no criminals. Although the Yeongdeungpo Union isn't as bad as the guild, they still hurt people,'_ Tears streamed down your face but they were indistinguishable from the raindrops. 

_**'Thief...Murderer...Monster..."** _

_'That's right. Why did I think I could escape my past? Why did I think I could just live a free life as if none of my crimes have ever happened? Someone like me doesn't deserve happiness. I don't have the right to be angry at Donald and Jake, but I can't just help it. I wanted a peaceful life and I could have had it if I had never met them,'_

_'So...then why?'_ You gripped your chest. _'Why does it hurt so much?'_

XXX

**Third Person POV**

When Donald regained consciousness, he was alone. "Wifey?" _'She can't be gone!She wouldn't leave me!'_ "Wifey, where are you? I'm sorry about last night," But he received no answer. The house was empty except for him. "Wifey?"

 _'She left me...'_ He slammed his fist against the wall and let out a cry of anger. _'She **left** me! How could she leave me like that!?' _He shook his head. _'I knew relationships were useless. I should have never gotten involved with her in the first place. There were many girls that were infatuated with me, but I never paid them any mind. Love is meaningless. My only goal is profit,'_

_'So...then why?'_ He gripped at his chest. _'Why does it hurt so much?'_

 _'No, I won't let her just_ leave _like that! I'll bring her back! She was the only person I ever had romantic feelings for and I won't let her leave me!'_

XXX

"[Your Name], how are you feeling?" Ben asked. She had shown up on his doorstep last night, taking up on his offer to stay if she needed a place to get away from Donald Na. 

"I'm fine," She nodded, but she didn't even bother to put up a fake smile. "Hey Ben, I thinking of returning to the US," _'I want to get away from the Union and all the lies. I can't lie a normal, peaceful life like I intended, but I'd rather be in familiar territory. I can't escape my past so I mind as well just go back to the Desert Kingdom mafia,'_

"Is it because of Donald Na? I'll fight him—"

"It's not only because of Da—Donald," She sighed. "It's also because of personal reasons. Well, more personal than my fucked up love life,"

"As much as I want you to stay since you're my friend," Ben said. "If you'll be happier back in the US, you should go,"

"I don't know if I'll be happy," _'A happy, carefree life was just a pipe dream for me,'_

**END OF PART I**

**So that's the end of the first part. The next chapter are the Extras.**

**Possible Settings for Part II:**

**A) USA**

**B) South Korea**

**Possible Time Periods for Part II:  
**

**1) Continuing right after the Reader left (Longer waits in between chapters)**

**2) Right after the Fall of the Union (Longer hiatus because I would need to read a bit of the canon timeline. I'm unsure what the ramifications would be after the Union is destroyed.)**

**3) One year time skip (This would most likely follow the canon timeline the LEAST and have faster updates)**


	39. Extras

**Hongjoongismyult:  
** **As known as Donald is, has she really not looked up his name on Naver?**

**So...what if the Reader actually used Naver to find out more about Donald Duck—I mean Na? This takes place before _Moving Out_.**

_'Hmm...I_ really _want to know how Donald Na looks like,'_ You thought as you walked home and stopped in front of Yeo-Il High School's gates since a wave of students was pouring out. _'What's the Korean equivalent of Goggle? I think it was called Naver?'_

You accessed the search engine and searched up _Donald Na._ You found some social media profiles of him and clicked on the Insstagram one. You stared at his profile picture as well as the posts with the teen in question in them. _'He looks very familiar...'_

"Wifey, you look deep in thought," Vampire Boy greeted.

You looked between Donald Na's profile pic and then at Vampire Boy. _'I feel like there's something I'm missing here...'_ "Hey Vampire Boy, I have a question for you,"

"Ask away, Wifey,"

"Do you know Donald Duck?"

Vampire Boy stared at you for a few seconds and blinked slowly. "Donald...Duck? As in...the Bisney character?"

"No, as in this guy that apparently attends Yeo-Il," You showed him your phone. "Everyone keeps talking about Donald Na and the Union and I didn't know how Donald Na looks like, so I searched him up. So, do you know Donald Duck?"

You noticed all of the students within hearing range freeze and turn to you with wide eyes. 

"What?" You titled your head to the side. 

"[Your Name]..." Vampire Boy's servant said. "You...You can't be _this_ oblivious, right?"

"Oh my fucking kami, just get straight to the point! Do you, Vampire Boy's servant—"

"I...My name's—"

"And you, Vampire Boy, know who Donald Duck is? Yes or no?"

Vampire Boy's servant took your phone and held it next to Vampire Boy's face. "Do you see it now?"

You glanced back and forth for a good five minutes. "Donald Na is also a vampire!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yes," Vampire Boy deadpanned. "Yes, Donald Na is also a vampire,"

**What if the Eungang came over to meet "Damien" before the Jake Ji Arc?**

"We're finally going to meet [Your Name]'s vampire boyfriend!" Ben cheered as they walked over to the front door. "I know we said that it can't be Donald Na, but imagine if Donald Na answers this door," 

Donald Na opened the door.

Ben stared at Donald Na and then at the others for confirmation. "Am I imagining things or did Donald Na actually answer the door?"

Donald let out an annoyed sigh. "Out of all the fucking people that had to be her friends, it's _you_ ,"

"You're [Your Name]'s cheesy vampire boyfriend!?" Ben exclaimed.

"Daddy?" Damon tugged on Donald's hand. "What does fuck mean?"

"You have a son!?"

"Shut up," Donald hissed before crouching down. "Do not say that word, okay? It's a very bad word and Mommy will kill me if she hears you say it,"

"If you die, can I have all your money to buy lots of toys and snacks?"

"No," Donald's smile twitched. "I'm not dying any time s—Don't even think about it!"

Damon grinned an evil smile that rivaled Donald's own. "MOMMY! DADDY TAUGHT ME A NEW WORD!"

"Oh, which word did he teach you?" [Your Name] was in the middle of mixing some cookie dough but stood at the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"F—"

"Firetruck!" Donald covered Damon's mouth.

[Your Name] had a deadpan expression. "It's obvious that you're lying," She turned to the Eungang. "What word did he teach Damon?"

Ben glanced at Donald's panicked expression and smirked. "Your boyfriend taught the kid the F word,"

Her grip on the wooden mixing spoon broke it in half and her innocent smile suddenly seemed deadly. "Oh, is that so?" She placed the cookie dough and broken spoon on the kitchen table and slowly walked over to Donald. "Damien, it looks like we need to have a discussion about teaching Damon swear words," 

Donald sent a glare towards Ben. "I hate you Ben Park," 

**Bubble:  
** **Lol what if he finds her stash of Reaper clothes in her wardrobe or something??**

Donald stared at the clothes in the laundry basket. He had decided to help his girlfriend wash clothes while she slept, but his eyes were focused on a few garments that sat on the top. 

_'This...is a cloak and a skull mask,'_ Donald held the items up. _'They have blood on them. Wait, did she actually put a scythe in with the laundry?'_

Donald picked the weapon up. _'It's bloody too and it's very sharp. It's not a prop,'_

"Vampire Boy?" [Your Name] groggily came down to the laundry room. 

"Wifey, are you The Reaper?"

"I am the Grim Reaper!" She said seriously before laughing. "That's my Halloween costume,"

"But...Halloween was last month. And this smells like real blood. And this is a real scythe,"

"It's an old costume I found at the bottom of my backpack," She yawned. "It's a special substance meant to seem like blood in all but chemical composition. And the scythe is a curved knife attached to the end of a bo staff," _'The blood is actually real since I went hunting for those fuckers last night,'_

**atxshx:  
** even thought this is a Donald x Reader ff, do u intend to have a very subtle love triangle ever in the story or continue it as it is??   
Also will u continue the story with the Yeo-il arc that will come after the hiatus or are u gonna make your own storyline with the reader's past??

 **Skai (** _ **Romance 101**_ **Author):**  
I might include a love triangle in Part II, but I'm not too sure. It depends on where Part II will take place. It could still take place in South Korea or it could move to the US. It also depends on if I want to time skip to after the fall of the Yeongdeungpo Union or during the Yeo-Il Arc.   
Before I decide if I'm going to continue with the Yeo-Il Arc or go with an original storyline, I want to read the first couple chapters of the Yeo-Il Arc. I might be able to do a mix of both options.

**Fun Facts:**  
1) Alistair Rei is originally from one of my One Piece fanfics on Fanfiction.net and is the younger brother of Sir Crocodile, hence why his contact photo is an alligator.  
2) Alistair's older brother, Craton Rei, is based off of Sir Crocodile, hence the whole Italian mafia thing and the fact that his contact photo is Sir Crocodile.  
3) This story was originally going to be Donald Na X OC, but it seemed like X Reader was more popular so I made it into an X Reader. The OC's name was going to be Juniper "June" Emantsalton.   
4) I wanted to give Donald and the Reader a pet, but I didn't know what I would do with the pets when the Reader leaves. Some possible pets were a dog, a cat, a duck, a chicken, or a bat.  
5) One of my other ideas for chapter _The Scarlet Devil VS Naksung Fam_ was to have The Reaper make another appearance in Part I and have him be the one to defeat Naksung Fam and then rush over to Ben VS Jake.   
6) As The Reaper, the Reader's sense of direction is better, hence why he was able to locate Wolf's house. Nobody knows why, but The Reaper has a better sense of direction than the Scarlet Devil, despite being the same person.

**While _Romance 101_ is on a hiatus, feel free to read my other _Weak Hero_ fanfictions:**

**_Hidden Gems_ is a Wolf Keum X Donald Na's Sister fanfiction.**

**_Loyalty_ is a story about Donald Na and Kingsley Kwan's friendship.**


	40. Want

"Seriously Ben, are you sure you're alright to come to school?" Alex asked as they walked together. "Your face is covered with bandages!"

"I've already healed a lot!" Ben claimed. "I'm strong!"

"Don't over do it though," Alex's friendly expression became serious upon seeing the head of the Union at Eunjang High School's gates. "Ben, you're not going to fight him,"

"He doesn't look like he's here for a fight," Ben noted. "Alex, look at his face,"

"It's not one of hostility," Alex noted. "He's looking for [Your Name],"

As they got closer, Ben called out, "Donald Na, [Your Name] isn't here,"

Donald turned to him. "Where is she?"

"She left for the US on Saturday afternoon," Ben told him.

"What do you mean she left for the US on Saturday?" Donald was not at all satisfied with Ben's answer. "She couldn't have gotten a ticket that fast. She doesn't even have that much money since her job was a waitress. And she can't just suddenly transfer schools like that. She needs to come here to get her paperwork at least,"

"She didn't need a plane ticket," Alistair interrupted their conversation as he walked over to them. "I had my pilot fly her to South Korea to bring her to the US,"

"Your pilot?" 

"Yes, the guy my brother hired to fly our private jet since I don't have a pilot's license," Alistair answered. "You two must be Ben Park and Alex Go," He offered a handshake to each of them. "I'm Alistair Rei. [Your Name] probably never mentioned me to you guys since she doesn't consider me her friend, but I still see her as my friend,"

"Alistair," Donald asked. "Where's [Your Name]?"

"Are you daft? Or are you deaf?" Alistair's tone was full of anger and malice. "She's in the US, away from _you_ ,"

"Let me talk to her!" Donald pleaded. "She's not responding to my texts or to my calls!"

"Because it's obvious that she doesn't want to communicate with you!" Alistair snapped. "Get that through your thick skull!"

"Al—"

"Vaffanculo!" Alistair hissed. 

"You were the one who kept trying to get us together!" Donald pointed out. "You knew who I was, but you still wanted me to date [Your Name]! Why are you so against me being with her now!?"

"Because you hurt her!" Alistair reminded. "I thought that you'd change for her. I thought that you would be [Your Name]'s other half, but I was wrong. You still continued the Union business, even after learning that she hated the Union. I still gave you a chance, but you sent her _brother_ after her _friend_. And then you tried to forcibly make her stay? The fuck's wrong with you!? Thank Arceus that she was tired and you got off with only being tased!"

"I want to talk to her," Donald said. "Alistair, let me speak to my girlfriend!"

"She's not your girlfriend!" Alistair shouted. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ben, Alex, where's the office? I need to collect [Your Name]'s paperwork,"

Donald tried to grab Alistair's arm but Alistair reacted instantly. Within a few seconds, he had Donald pinned harshly to the ground. Alistair then released him.

"You damaged your own reputation," Alistair said. "I'm not some weakling. I grew up alongside [Your Name] and trained with her," He smirked. "I should just kill you. I did say that if you hurt my friend, I'd kill you," 

In a blur, The Reaper appeared in between them. He had been observing from above and had jumped down from his perch to intercept the fight. _"Don't kill him,"_

 _"Why not?"_ Alistair asked. _"He hurt my friend. I'll never forgive those that hurt my friends,"_

 _"He's not worth it,"_ But in reality, [Your Name] just couldn't bear to see Donald killed.

 _"Fine,"_ Alistair agreed, although he was reluctant to do so.

"The Reaper works for you?" Donald asked.

"No," Alistair denied. "He doesn't," _'He works for my brother, not for me,'_

XXX

After Alistair had collected [Your Name]'s paperwork, he walked around the corner to his rental car. The Reaper was already in the backseat. Alistair started the car and began to drive. "Why didn't you want me to kill him? It would've been the end of your problems and you could stay in Korea with you brothers and friends,"

"That's going too far," The Reaper removed his mask and cloak. "I'm angry at him, but I don't hate him enough for you to kill him,"

Alistair sighed. "You know, you're supposed to be in the US. Why'd you follow me back to Korea? And shouldn't your arm still be in a sling?"

"You were always protective of me, so I had a feeling that you might try to hurt Da—Donald," [Your Name] said. "Hurting, I'm fine with as long as it's not permanent damage. But killing...don't. As for my arm? It'd be a dead giveaway as to my identity and I don't want him to know,"

"You didn't want to hear him out?" Alistair questioned.

"He didn't even apologize to Ben," She pointed out. "I know I have to right to say this since I'm part of the guild, but I don't want to date someone who does criminal acts. Whatever this Union is, they do shady shit. He does not regret sending Naksung Fam and Jake after Ben. His only regret is not being able to stop me from leaving,"

XXX

_**Donald Na beaten by some random dude!?** _

_-FAAAKE!_

_-Nah man. Donald Na was at Eunjang looking for someone_

_-He was looking for the someone named [Your Name]_

_-The Scarlet Devil? Is he looking to recruit her or something?_

_-This guy who isn't even a student suddenly came up to Donald, Ben, and Alex_

_-Ben and Alex were there?_

_-Yeah, they wanted to know what Donald wanted_

_-They argued about something and Donald tried to grab the random dude's arm_

_-Then the random dude pinned Donald to the ground without even breaking a sweat!_

_-Lies!_

_-Donald Na would've fought back!_

_-I sound like I'm lying, but I'm telling the truth!_

_-I go to Eunjang. This is true._

_-Why didn't he fight back though?_

_-Must be some Donald Na wannabe_

_-Yeah, he must have dressed up as Donald Na to intimidate people_

_-I also heard that the random dude threatened to kill Donald Na but The Reaper stepped in to stop him_

_-Yo, is The Reaper working for Donald Na?_

_-You think Donald Na would need someone to protect him? This is a load of bullshit_

_-Ya, OP is delusional_

_-No way Donald Na was defeated by some random dude_

_-No way Donald Na needed protection_

_-If it were Donald Na, he'd have beaten the shit outta them AND Ben Park_

_'It's a good thing that most of these people don't believe that Donald was the one at Eunjang,'_ Kingsley thought as he read through the Shuttle Patch.

"Kingsley," Donald asked. "Why am I acting this way? Why do I feel this way? Why am I _sad!?_ I shouldn't be sad! I should be able to easily move on from her! She left me so why should I care about her!?"

"Love is a strange thing," Kingsley told him. "It can make you do crazy things," _'I've never seen Donald like this before,'_ "You should rest at home for the day. I'll take care of the paperwork,"

"I'll work," Donald shook his head. "I need to distract myself. I don't want to think about her," _'It's too painful. If I never met her, then I wouldn't be feeling this pain!'_

**Donald is denying that anything is his fault.**

**I have only a few chapters of Part II already written, so updates are going to be slower than before.**

**There's going to be a couple chapters of the Reader in the US. There's also a canon character that's in the US.  
** **Any guesses as to which canon character I put in the US?  
** **It's not Donald.**

**For a spoiler on who it is, I posted it on Instagram @dracopirates**


	41. Friendly Advice

"Alistair?" You asked as you stared out at the sky as the plane flew by the large marshmallow clouds.

"Yeah?" Alistair was struggling with a Rubik's cube.

"Why?"

Alistair shifted some squares around. "Why what? You gotta be more specific, [Your Name],"

"Why do you consider me your friend?" You turned to face him. "I always denied us being friends. Aren't you angry with me? Don't you hate me? I called the people I met in South Korea my friends and some of them my brothers, but I've known them less than I have known you. Doesn't that piss you off?"

"Of course it pissed me off," Alistair claimed as he tried to force the Rubik's cube one way. "I was hurt. I was jealous. But no, I did not hate you. I was pissed off, but being angry does not equate to hating someone. Fighting is normal in a friendship and even in romance,"

"Why do you consider me your friend?" You repeated. "I didn't consider your feelings when I told you that we weren't friends over and over again. I thought that you didn't care because you always laughed and smiled,"

"I was a cruel reminder of what you wanted to leave behind," Alistair said softly. "I'm chained to the Desert Kingdom mafia. I still cherish the times we spent together when we were _not_ doing anything illegal. I consider you to be my friend because you protected me,"

"I was ordered to by your brother," You pointed out.

"I considered you to be my friend because you listened to my rants and how I cried about how some things were unfair,"

"Yeah," You smiled at the memory. "You really were a crybaby. You whined about not being allowed a pet so in the end, you adopted a rescue alligator. How's Chompy by the way?"

"Some guy broke into my house while I was watching a movie with Chompy. Let's just say, Chompy had a full meal that day rather than just movie snacks,"

You were silent for a few moments before finally asking, "Do you think I'm being unfair to Donald?"

"Nope," He held up the Rubik's cube with pride. "That bastard beat up your friend. Well, he sent people to beat up your friend but it's pretty much the same thing as if he had been the one to do it,"

You pointed at the center square of each of the six faces of the cube. None of the centers matched up to the squares surrounding them. "Is it unfair to be angry at him when I hurt you?"

"I wasn't sobbing the entire time you were gone," Alistair said. "Okay, I was crying for like the first three days after you left, but after that I found some hobbies. Everyone reacts to events differently. You need time to decide if you will forgive him, or if you won't give him another chance,"

You felt hot tears streaming down your face. "I made the choice to leave him, but I'm sad. Why do I feel sad? Why am I crying? Why do I miss him?"

"You probably still have feelings for him," Alistair shrugged as he ended up messing up the Rubik's cube to its original state before he had began to solve it. 

"How do I get over him?" You wiped at your tears with the sleeves of your jacket. "My chest...it _hurts!_ I don't want this pain!"

"Nobody wants pain unless they're a masochist,"

"Isn't there any medicine to make this pain to go away!?"

"Please only take the correct dosage of painkillers," Alistair grew frustrated with the Rubik's cube and threw it to the floor, breaking it into multiple tiny pieces.

"You have to clean that up," Craton, who was seated further down the plane, told his brother. He walked up to Alistair and your seats. "Break ups are painful, [Your Name]. You should give yourself some space and time away from him. It takes time for the pain to fade. Don't contact your ex and don't answer any of his calls or text unless it's an emergency. Don't turn to alcohol or drugs to ease the pain. Instead, focus on a hobby or something,"

You and Alistair stared at Craton as if he had grown another head. "Alistair, that's not Bon dressed up as your brother, right?" _'There is no way that this is actually my boss! He does not give romantic advice or breakup advice like this! This is out of character and not something he would talk about!'_

"I am not Bon," Craton scoffed and then returned to his seat.

You refused to help Alistair clean up the broken Rubik's cube. "Hey, why didn't you tell me about Damien being Donald Na?"

"The same reason that you didn't tell him about the guild,"

You raised a brow. "I didn't tell him about the guild because Craton would probably have killed him because he considered him a liability,"

"Okay, the reason I didn't tell you is because it wasn't my secret to tell," Alistair finished sweeping up the bits of Rubik's cube and tossed them into a trash can. "I thought he would change for you. I thought that after hearing how much you hate the Union, he'd change his ways or disband the Yeongdeungpo Union. But I was wrong. I've read too many stories. This world isn't fiction. People don't magically change,"

"Do you think even if he did know about all the blood on my hands," You hesitated to ask, fearing the answer. "Would he still love me? Would he still accept me? Or would he be disgusted? Or would he fear me?"

"Honestly, I don't know him enough to answer that," Alistair said. "But you've changed. You've become more outgoing and got close enough to people to consider them your brothers. Besides, it wasn't like you killed for fun. It was for your own survival. But they say love conquers all. If he truly loved you, he would be able to look past your past,"

_'Love conquers all...'_

"By the way, you're not going back to the guild just yet," Alistair spoke up. "I asked Craton to not give us any missions for the rest of the school year. You and I will truly get to enjoy a peaceful high school life. It won't be permanent, because once the school year ends, we'll have to go back to our jobs, but at least we can forget about our darkness and enjoy the peace while it lasts,"

**Bon is a member of the Desert Kingdom mafia guild and is also a reference to Bon Clay from _One Piece._**

**Please note that I do not have any romantic experience so the advice Alistair and Craton give may not be completely helpful.**

**Omake  
Not canon to the actual _Romance 101_ story**

"Hey [Your Name]," Alistair asked. "Don't you find it weird?"

"Don't I find what weird?"

"Everyone we met in South Korea had an English first name but a Korean surname," He brought up. "Why don't they have Korean first names too?"

"They do," You said. "But since this fic is in English and the Webtoon English translation uses different names, it's easier to use English given names,"

"What do you mean this fic?" Alistair gave you a puzzled look. "What do you mean Webtoon English translation?"

"Oh, you don't know?" You smiled. "You're not real. Why do you think you always call me Your Name?"

"Your name isn't your name!?"

"No, who would name their kid 'Your Name' like the movie!?" You rolled your eyes. "My name is [Your Name] and we're in a reader insert fic,"

Alistair proceeded to have an existential crisis.


	42. Peaceful

The school you and Alistair were enrolled in was Crossroads High School. Alistair was a year older than you, so it was normal that the two of you wouldn't be in the same class. You entered your first class of the day.

"We have a new student," The teacher, a young woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, announced. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

You scanned the faces and was surprised that you didn't sense any hostility or fear among them. _'In Eunjang, there were usually those bullies like Colton Choi who tried to act like he was top dog. I don't see anyone here like him,'_ "Hello, I'm [Your Name] [Last Name]," You walked over to the only empty seat, which thankfully, was located in the back of the room.

You didn't really need to pay attention to the lesson. After all, you could easily get an A. Besides, South Korean schools were much harder than American ones. 

You couldn't help but feel lonely. Sometimes you glanced to the side, expecting Eugene and Gray to be sitting near you, only to find strangers there. _'I miss them. I miss Gray and Eugene and Big Ben and Alex and Broccoli and Kitty and Rowan,'_

Recess came so you had a ten minute break before your next class. You walked out to the amphitheater and stared at the sky. _'It's so weird. It's been so long since I was alone for break time,'_

"Look out!"

You instinctively caught the football with a single hand and tossed it back at them without even so much as glancing their way.

"Yo, [Your Name]!" Alistair ran up to you. "Nice catch!"

"Thanks," You mumbled. _'I'm not alone. Alistair is here with me,'_

"So, you gonna make any friends?" 

"Friends..." You shook your head. "I don't need friends," _'I don't want to get close to more people. I got close to others and was betrayed,'_

"Not all friends will hurt you," Alistair told you. "I haven't betrayed you and neither have your friends from Eunjang,"

"I know," You said. "But the wound is still fresh. Besides, what's the point in making friends? We'll still be doing guild business and keeping secrets from them,"

"Friends are allowed to have their own secrets," Alistair pointed out. "You don't have to tell them _everything_ about your life,"

"I know, but it feels so _wrong_ to lie about something significant like this. It was easier to lie to the Eungang because we were in South Korea and I had quit the guild. It was supposed to be a fresh start. I know, I know, it's hypocritical, but I...Alistair, I don't need to make friends here, okay? I already have friends: the Eungang and you,"

XXX

PE was an easy A for you. It was literally just doing some stretches, running four laps around the field, and then for the rest of the period, playing soccer. Soccer...it reminded you of Kenny. Kenny had wanted to be a soccer player, but his dreams had been crushed by Manwol. You played for a little bit and then pretended to be exhausted so you could sit on the sidelines. 

English class was also easy, but extremely boring. All the writing topics did not interest you, but you had to do the assignments for a grade. You never understood minimum word counts or minimum page requirements for assignments. If you could get your point across in a smaller amount of words with still the same quality, wouldn't it be better? Who cares if the essay is seven hundred words instead of a thousand words? It just seemed so unnecessary.

During lunch, you ate in your math classroom. Alistair dropped by to chat with you. You partially listened to what he was saying and nodded once in a while as you scrolled through the web on your phone.

Math class was a piece of cake and since the teacher was chill, you did the work and then played some games on your phone. You had multiple texts from Donald, but did not even click on his conversation. You didn't even bother to read what he had to say at the moment. 

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"Hey Cray," Alistair entered his brother's office. "Don't let [Your Name] back into the guild,"

"She chose to return by her own free will," Craton pointed out. "Besides, The Reaper is a very powerful member,"

"I don't want her to go on any missions anymore," Alistair said. "I want her to not have to kill anymore,"

"She had that chance when she went to South Korea," Craton reminded. "She chose to leave that and return to the Desert Kingdom just because she was heartbroken,"

"You don't understand the pain she's in because you've never had your heart shattered into a million pieces," 

"Exactly the reason why I choose not to be emotionally attached to anyone romantically," Craton claimed. "If she comes up to me and says she doesn't want to be in the assassination division, I'll just place her on pet duty. But you can't tell her that I said this. She needs to tell me herself that she doesn't want to be an assassin,"

"If she wants to go back to Korea?"

Crocodile smirked. "Then she can go. But when will that be? Within this school year? Maybe next year? Or maybe she'll wait until after she graduates? Will she even want to return after the betrayal she suffered there?"

"She still has friends there that _haven't_ betrayed her," Alistair then left. _'Craton's trying to act all tough, but he has a soft spot for [Your Name] too. Otherwise, he'd have just refused to let her leave in the first place,'_

**A canon character is going to make an appearance in the US. It's not Donald or Jake. He's not part of the Union. Any guesses?**

**Omake**

**Still not canon to _Romance 101_**

"I feel like if Donald had a Korean name, his name would be Gin cuz it means silver," Alistair said. "His hair is light platinum blonde that it can sometimes be seen as silver,"

"Gin (銀) is Japanese," You told him. "If his name was the Korean word for silver, it'd be Eun (은). And that's not his Korean name. Eun is actually part of one of Jake's friend's name, Eunchan Hong,"

"Okay, Smart Pants," Alistair huffed. "If we're in some weird fanfic, then what was his actual Korean name in canon?"

"Baekjin," 

"Okay, then what was _my_ Korean name?" Alistair asked.

"You don't exist in canon," You said. "You're just some weirdo that the fanfic author decided to add so that the Reader could be part of some mafia,"

"I'm not a weirdo!"


	43. The Plan Was to NOT Make Friends

**Make the plan:** You weren't going to make any friends at school.

 **Execute the plan:** You were doing pretty well with not interacting with the other students. There weren't many group projects and you didn't try to approach any other students.

 **Expect the plan to go off the rails:** Wait, what?

You stared at the boy who had approached your desk. It had been a week, but you had noticed that someone was staring at you throughout each class. At first, you thought it was just because you were a new student. But after an entire week, most people had since stopped staring but you still felt a pair of eyes focused on you during all classes.

The culprit was this boy standing right in front of you with crutches. The boy had red-brown hair that reached his shoulders with bangs that covered his forehead. His eyes were orange-brown.

_'I don't sense any hostility, so he's not looking for a fight,'_ "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hi there," He greeted. 

"Hello," You awkwardly greeted back.

"You're not giving it your all in your grades," He said. "You can get a higher grade, but you're not doing it,"

 _'Does he actually know or is he just guessing?'_ "Excuse me?"

"I know because I'm doing the same thing. I can become first in the class if I want,"

"And I should care...why?" You tried to not sound mean, but your question could've been phrased better to not sound as rude.

"I'm wondering why you don't want to be first in class," 

"I don't want any attention," You told him flatly. "As long as I pass this class, I don't need high grades. Besides, I don't want anyone coming to me to ask for help,"

"Since we're both lonely, why don't we be friends?"

"I don't need friends," You immediately rejected him. "I don't want any friends. And what do you mean you don't have any friends? You get along well with other people,"

"I get along well with everyone, but I'm not close enough to them to call them my friend,"

"Don't you have any friends from middle school?" You asked.

"I was in a coma," His voice was quieter and a bit strained. His face became saddened but he tried to hide it. "I don't know the exact details, but I woke up towards the end of last school year. I...don't remember anything. I don't remember any of my friends, if I had any. I don't even have any memories of my guardians,"

"Are you trying to get me to accept your offer of friendship out of pity?" You questioned bluntly. 

"No! No!" He shook his head. "I want to genuinely be your friend,"

 **Throw away the plan:**...

 _'Should I?'_ You thought. _'Donald, Jake, Dean, and Timmy betrayed me. But Ben, Alex, Eugene, Gray, Rowan, Broccoli, and Kitty didn't. I've met more people that haven't betrayed me than those that did. I guess I can be friends with this guy, at least until the end of the school year. Once the school year ends, we'll both have a completely different schedule and he'll probably find other friends,'_ "Fine, we can be friends, but who are you?"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't introduce myself," He smiled. "I'm Stephen Ahn,"

"Ahn? You're Korean?"

"Yeah," He answered. "From the snippets of the conversations that I overheard, I lived in Korea until an incident put me in a comatose state. I was moved to a hospital here in the US because there were more treatment options,"

"Your parents never mentioned any of your friends?"

"No. I know I had at least one, since I have this _very_ fuzzy memory of being with someone my age, but they don't want to talk about him. They're acting as if he never existed. I...I think whoever my friend was, they blamed _him_ for my injuries,"

"No phone number or email you could contact him?"

"My phone was completely destroyed in the incident,"

"I actually lived in Korea for a bit before moving back to the US," You told him. "I could get my friends over there to ask around,"

"South Korea is 38,691 square miles," Stephen pointed out. "It's a large place and no offense, but you have enough friends to ask around the entire country,"

 _'Well, not enough_ friends, _but I can hire some people.,'_ "I can at least research about the incident. Your name's probably not in any articles since you're a minor though,"

"I don't know anything about the incident," He claimed. "They didn't want me to remember such a traumatic event,"

 _'Since I'm not being assigned any missions for the rest of the school year, I have a lot of free time,'_ "We can try doing some activities to help you remember some parts of your past. Are you free after school?"

XXX

"Hey Alistair, I made a friend," You told the alligator during lunch that day. "This is Stephen Ahn,"

"Hi," Stephen greeted.

Alistair stared at you. He then stared at Stephen. He then stared at you...and then at Stephen. 

_'This bitch...'_ "No," You immediately told him since you knew what he was thinking.

"I never said anything!"

"Your expression said it all! You were building a ship for me and Stephen!"

"...I will neither deny nor accept that statement..." He shook Stephen's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alistair Rei, [Your Name]'s friend since childhood,"

 _'It hasn't been that long since I broke up with Donald,'_ You thought. _'I still need time to heal,'_

"Uhm..." Stephen asked. "What does a ship have to do with [Your Name] and me?"

"Oh, you are such an innocent child," Alistair snickered. _'It's not really an adult thing, but it's funnier if I say this,'_

**Stephen woke up from his coma, but he needs crutches to walk and has amnesia. I've read stories where car accident causes amnesia and stories where getting hit in the head causes amnesia. So, I'm pretty sure if you survive falling off the building, which is several stories tall, you could end up with amnesia too.  
Please ignore my horrible drawing attempt of Stephen with slightly longer hair.**

**We are going to ignore the Donald-is-Stephen Theory if it ever somehow becomes canon. Donald's a year older than the Eungang, so this theory is most likely untrue, no matter how interesting it would be. I might write a story using the Donald-is-Stephen Theory but with Donald the same age as the Eungang. {Damn Plot Bunnies!]  
We are going to ignore the canon version of Stephen waking up, if it ever happens.**

**The Four Rules of Planning are a quote from Leonard Snart.**


	44. You, Stephen, and Alistair

"So Stephen," Alistair asked. "Wanna come with us to hang at my house?"

"I don't want to be interrupting you two," Stephen said.

"Interrupting us?" You raised a brow.

"You two are dating, right? I don't want to be a third wheel,"

Alistair broke out into loud cackles. He fell onto his back and held his sides. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did I say something wrong?" Stephen asked you.

"I'm not dating the alligator," You told him.

"Sorry [Your Name], but you're not my type," Alistair managed to say. "Kingsley Kwan is my type right now. Sadly, that guy is not interested in met at all. He literally rejected me immediately when I asked him out. Didn't even pause to think about it for even a second,"

"Kingsley Kwan?" You inquired. "Is he related to Dean or something?"

"Oh right, you never learned his real name," Alistair sat up. "Kyle is Kingsley Kwan. He's Donald Na's right hand man,"

 _'Of course Kyle was lying about his name too,'_ You quietly sighed. _'Well, I wasn't that close to him so it doesn't hurt like it did when Donald lied,'_

"You're coming with us," Alistair said. "I have a whole bunch of games that we can all play together! We can also watch movies and eat lots of snacks!"

XXX

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Stephen asked once they arrived.

"My sperm donor murdered my mother when I was a baby," Alistair answered casually. He refused to call Galen his father. "That bastard tried to kill me a few years later so my brother killed him. It was self-defense,"

"My parents are dead," You added. 

"I own this house, so you don't have to worry about anything," Alistair told him. "Well, my older brother owns it, but he lets me do what I want most of the time. [Your Name] is a freeloader,"

 _'Your brother deducts rent from my paycheck,'_ You rolled your eyes. _'I'm not a freeloader,'_

"So let's go inside and order some food!" Alistair unlocked the door. "Steph, you got any allergies?"

"No," He shook his head.

"Any preferences?"

**Third Person POV**

Stephen paused in thought for a moment. 

_"A large sweet and sour pork dish and Chinese noodles on me, if you place! Oh! But you're placing no matter what so...I kinda feel like I'm losing here."_

"Sweet and sour pork...and Chinese noodles..." He answered. _'Who...who was I talking to in that memory? Placing? Placing in what?'_

"Any specific reason why that dish specifically?" [Your Name] questioned.

"It just feels like I was supposed to eat them with someone," He said.

"Alright, I'll order delivery," Alistair called and ordered five orders of sweet and sour pork and three orders of Chinese noodles.

"Five orders?" Stephen asked. "That sounds like a lot for just the three of us,"

"Two of the orders are for Chompy," She said. 

"Oh, Alistair has a dog?" Stephen questioned. "But I don't think all of the ingredients are safe for dogs, so he shouldn't feed them to Chompy,"

"Chompy's not a dog," [Your Name] smirked. "Oh look, he's coming into the room,"

Stephen screamed upon seeing the five foot long alligator. "That's an alligator!"

"Yes, how observant," She giggled. "Chompy's not going to hurt you. He's nice," You knelt down and petted the gator's snout. "As long as you don't piss him off, he won't attack you,"

"Uh, nice alligator?" Stephen cautiously patted the gator's head.

"So, while we wait for our food to arrive, let's go and play some games!" Alistair opened up his cabinet that was completely _filled_ with all sorts of games for various consoles. "We got FunStation, ZBox, GamePrism, Wee, and a bunch of Nintendope handheld games,"

"He's not bragging, he just wants you to know that you have a wide variety to choose from," [Your Name] told Stephen. "He doesn't want you to be stuck with playing a game you don't enjoy,"

Stephen skimmed through the names of each game. _'Road Fighter, Killer Kombat, Unjust, Spiritcalibur, Mega Smash Bros, The God of Fighters, Spirit Edge, Death or Life, Digital Fighter, Fauna Crossing, Minebuild, The Legend of Zaida, Grand Robbery Auto, Guard, Biozap, Crimson Dead Redemption, Silent Hell, Quarter-Life, Guild of Legends, Super Nario, Nario Kart, Last Fantasy...He has so many games. I don't know which one to choose,'_

"Trouble picking, huh?" [Your Name] asked. "That happened to me when I first moved in with Al. He didn't have _this_ much since some of the games hadn't been created back then, but he still had a lot,"

Stephen's eyes were drawn to one specific game: Takkan.

_"Hey, ****! Wait a second!"_

_"My uppercut isn't working. My controller's bugging out! I'm caught in a random loop!"_

_"Wait, ****. Wait, wait, wait!"_

_"Gah! Hechihai on random is broken, man! W-Wait? Oh no! Oh no!"_

_'Again, another memory, although it's very fuzzy too. Who was I talking too? I can't tell what his name was,'_ Stephen grabbed Takkan 7. _'Since it's familiar, if I play it, then will I remember more about that friend,'_

The FunStation was set up and the three took turns playing against each other. Chompy lazily laid on Alistair and [Your Name]'s laps, occasionally looking up at Stephen. Stephen was still unnerved by the gator's presence and was shocked by how calm his two friends were.

When the food arrived, Alistair gently placed Chompy onto his seat on the couch and then went to the door. He handed each person their food and when he came to Chompy, the lizard opened his mouth wide. Alistair poured a two orders of sweet and sour pork into his pet's mouth and the crocodile happily ate it. Once the gator was done, he crawled away to a different room to take a nap.

They decided to pause in gaming to eat their meal. "So," Stephen asked. "Why do you have an _alligator_ for a pet?"

"Chompy's a rescue," Alligator explained. "My brother wouldn't let me adopt a pet, so I went and secretly adopted Chompy. Of course he eventually found out, but Chompy is so cute and adorable that Craton had to agree. My brother actually owns a bunch of crocodiles,"

 _'Friends are nice,'_ Stephen thought as he dug into his noodles. _'I don't think my friend in my memories caused my injuries. I want to recover my memories and meet him again. He must've been saddened when I left. He probably doesn't even know that I've woken up from my coma,'_

**If anyone's interested, I started a Wolf Keum X Donald Na's Sister Soulmate AU fic called _Soul Script._ It will only be around three chapters long.**


	45. AS[First Initial]

"Alistair, I have a stupid idea," You told him. "I'm going to create a persona _similar_ to The Reaper, but it's going to be a vigilante one,"

Alistair walked up to you and pinched your cheek harshly. "You're not wearing a disguise like Vermouth, so you're not an impostor," He placed a hand to your forehead. "You don't have a fever, so...you're joking, right?"

"I told you it was a stupid idea," You shook your head. "I got complacent while I was in Korea and didn't keep up with my training,"

"Honestly, the whole superhero thing sounds like something I would come up with," Alistair said. "Are you sure you're not sick, just with no fever?"

"I am perfectly healthy except for my still healing arm," You rolled your eyes. "Let's just forget that I ever brought this topic up,"

"So...what was your superhero name going to be?"

"I wouldn't foolishly give out a name to them," You claimed. "I'd just beat them up without even saying anything. I'd be silent and blend into the dark. I'd be like a shadow,"

"Shadow! That'd be your superhero name!" Alistair started jotting some notes down. "Since you're not actually going to do it, I'm going to turn this into a Webtoon!"

"You suck at drawing," You reminded.

"A guy can dream! I'll at least try!"

"Do what you want," You said.

"Also," Alistair brought up. "How about me, Stephen, and you become siblings?"

A flash of hurt appeared in your eyes as you recalled Jake, Dean, Timmy, and Kenny. You still were on fine terms with Kenny, but you still avoided talking to Jake, Dean, and Timmy. Kenny was understanding and didn't force you to talk to them.

"Why?" 

"Well, you and I were raised together," He answered. "We're practically siblings. And Stephen is such an adorable little puppy that we have to get him to be our brother too! Together, we'll be AS[First Initial]! It'll be just like ASL from Two Piece!"

"I swear if you have us exchange sake cups..."

"Okay, fine, no sake," He mumbled. "So how about it though? The three of us become siblings?"

 _'I already gave in to Jake because I didn't want to hear him whining. Alistair's whining would be so much worse. And since we live together, there's no way for me to escape his whining,'_ "Fine, but you also have to ask Stephen,"

XXX

"So...you want me to become your guys' brother...despite the fact you've only known me for a a few weeks?" Stephen asked. "Is that really alright for you?"

"Please don't make him beg and whine," You said. "He is _so_ annoying when things to go his way. He's such a spoiled brat, but most of the time his intentions are good. He wants us to be siblings like Ace, Sabo, and Luffy from Two Piece,"

"I'm not spoiled!"

Both you and Stephen gave Alistair a deadpanned look. "Alistair," You reminded. "You have a private jet, a pet alligator, and practically every single game and game console in existence,"

"..." He pouted, not knowing how to react to that. "So anyway, Steph, it doesn't matter how long we've known each other. I mean, Ace and Sabo hadn't known Luffy that long before they three became brothers. Also, Ace threatened to kill Luffy but neither of us threatened each other as far as I know of,"

"There's no escape from this even if you want to," You added. "He'll find out where you live and then scream outside your house until you accept,"

"Then I guess we're siblings now?" Stephen agreed.

Alistair took out a bottle and poured three cups. "Relax, [Your Name], it's not sake. It's juice,"

You eyed the cups suspiciously. _'Alistair isn't the type to poison me. When I got sick when I was younger, he would sob loudly and overreact since he thought I was dying even though it was a simple flu,'_

"Cheers to siblinghood!"

All three of you chugged down your cup of juice. _'It taste funny but very familiar,'_ Your cheeks were flushed red. "Hey Al, what kind of juice is this?"

"Lemon juice which is basically lemonade," He answered. "Well, lemonade is lemon juice with water and sugar,"

You hiccuped. "Didn't I tell ya that I'm not a big fan o' lemonade since Kitty Jin accidentally bought hard lemonade an' I got drunk?"

"Relax," Alistair said. "I got the best quality lemonade since I got it form my brother's drinks,"

Stephen had only taken a little sip and immediately knew something was off. "Alistair, can I see the bottle?"

"Here," Alistair handed it to him. "It's awesome lemonade!"

"This is hard lemonade,"

Alistair froze. "What?"

Stephen pointed at the word HARD right above the word LEMONADE. "It has alcohol in it. You made the same mistake as this Kitty Jin guy [Your Name] mentioned. And it seems like [Your Name] is a lightweight,"

"I...I'm not a lightweight!" You slurred. You snatched the bottle and chugged the entire thing down. "Hahaha!"

"Oops..."

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"Good, all of you are here," Donald said during a meeting. "It's nothing big. We just have some additional companies. Kingsley will be handing out the lists and we'll be going over the information,"

Everyone froze when music began to play.

_Who's got the sweetest disposition?  
One guess, that's who_

"Who's phone is that?" Donald demanded. 

_Who never, never starts an argument? (Hmm?)  
_

"Not me," Everyone in the room denied.

_Who never shows a bit of temperament?_

"I have my ringtone set to a _Two Piece_ opening," Jake claimed. 

_Who's never wrong but always right? (Yeah?)_

"Donald," Kingsley spoke up. "I think it's _your_ phone,"

_Who gets stuck with all the bad luck?_

"That's not my ringtone," _  
_

_No one...but Donald Duck!_

"I think Alistair hacked into your phone earlier and changed your ringtone to Donald Duck's theme song," Kingsley said.

Donald took out his phone, and without bothering to check who it was, he angrily answered it. "What?"

_"Hey [Your Name], give back my phone!"_

_"Imma call Kyle and ask him to go on a date with ya!"_

_"I told you that I already asked him out but he rejected me! I don't think you even clicked Kingsman's name!"  
_

_"I totally did! Watch! Hi Kyle! Hey—"_

_"Sorry about that! [Your Name] stole my phone and intended to call Kingsman! BYE!"_

With that, the call ended. Donald tucked his phone back into his pocket without breaking his poker face. "So, as I was saying..." _'Should I be concerned about Wifey?'_

XXX

Alistair managed to take his phone back from [Your Name]. "Why didn't I realize that it was hard lemonade?"

"She's a very noisy drunk," Stephen laughed. "But she seems worried about your love life,"

"Kingsman is _not_ interested in me," Alistair repeated. "He rejected me when I asked him out," _'Oh Arceus, [Your Name] should stay away from alcohol! She should never touch it even when she reaches twenty one!'_

"Kyle and Al sitting under a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

_'Is this what [Your Name] felt whenever I kept teasing her about being in love with Donald? No way! This is way more embarrassing than when I teased her!'_

**This is worse than the time when Teddy accidentally bought hard lemonade...**

**Alistair really wants a younger brother, especially since the first initials match up to two-thirds of ASL. Three-thirds if the Reader's first initial is L.**

**Also, there's no way the Reader would completely agree to being siblings. The next chapter is about Doubts and Hesitance!**

**I just read the official English translation of Ch 127 and I can't wait for Season 3!**


	46. Doubts and Hesitance

"Let's commence Project Memory Restoration!" Alistair declared. 

"Alistair, you guys don't have to go out of your way to help me," Stephen said. "I don't want to be a burden,"

"Hey, remember what we drank _totally normal lemonade_ to?" Alistair reminded. "We drank to our newfound siblinghood! That means we're _family_ , right [Your Name]?"

You didn't immediately answer and instead looked down at your hands.

"[Your Name]?" Alistair waved a hand in front of your face. "Hello? You in there?"

"Are we really family? Are we really siblings?" You asked Stephen. "The last time I became siblings with someone, they betrayed me. They hurt my friends,"

"[Your Name], Stephen here won't hurt your friends," Alistair said.

"And how would you know that!?" You snapped. "You and I barely know him!"

"He can't hurt your friends because they're in Korea," Alistair pointed out. "And—no offense Steph—[Your Name], look at him. He wouldn't harm a fly!"

"That doesn't mean he isn't capable of ordering someone to do the dirty work for him like Donald!" You stood up and stormed up into your room, shutting the door loudly after entering. You called Kenny's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Kenny, how do I know if I can trust someone?"

_"[Your Name]?"_

"I'm afraid...I _want_ to trust Stephen, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being betrayed again. I don't know if I can trust him. I _want_ to trust him as a brother, but I became Jake, Timmy, and Dean's sister and...they hurt my friends. If I trust Stephen, will he betray me and harm my friends too? I _know_ I can trust Alistair because we were raised together and have risked our lives for each other before...but I don't know if I can trust Stephen,"

_"I don't know this Stephen person, so I can't say for sure that he is or isn't trustworthy. It sounds like you just met him after you moved back to the United States, so you haven't known him that long. Then again, you haven't known me, Jake, and his friends that long either, yet you also trusted us and agreed to siblinghood with Jake, although I think he forced you into it,"_

"So I shouldn't trust him?"

 _"I'm not saying that you shouldn't trust him at all. I'm saying that you don't have to put your_ complete _trust in him. Not everyone you meet and become acquainted with will betray you. You still come to me for advice, despite the fact that I'm Jake's older brother and you're not on good terms with Jake,"_

"Well, you didn't actually hurt any of my friends," You mumbled. _'And no offense Ken, you didn't have the strength to stop them from going either,'_

_"But you still trust me to keep our conversations between us. Jake wants to talk to you, but I won't give him my phone unless you want to talk to him too. You don't have to trust this Stephen guy completely, but don't be paranoid. You trust the people at [Favorite Restaurant] to make your food and not poison you or spit in it. You trust the people at the bakery to serve fresh and delicious donuts. When you cross the streets, you trust the drivers to obey the traffic laws and not run you over at a red light,"_

"You're right, Kenny. Thanks for being there for me,"

_"Hey, what are big brothers for?"_

"I...I think I'll try to reconcile with Jake, Dean, and Timmy soon," You said. "I know they were just repaying a debt to Donald, and I think I finally calmed down enough to let my anger go. Don't tell them though. I want to tell them in person,"

_"Sure thing, sis,"_

XXX

"Stephen, I'm sorry for my outburst," You apologized to him. "It's just that I was recently betrayed by some friends I became siblings with back in Korea, so I have trouble trusting people,"

"Then why did you also want me to be your sibling?" Stephen asked, puzzled. "You didn't have to offer me to be your brother,"

"Alistair _really_ wanted a little brother," You said. "He seemed so happy to make you part of our family and now that I think about it, he doesn't really have much friends,"

"I have more friends, but they just don't live around here," Alistair claimed. "The distance, their busy schedules and the difference in time zones makes it hard to spend time together and...we sorta drifted away. We're still friends...I think,"

 _'He sounds sad and lonely,'_ You thought. _'After I left...he had no one else. All of his friends lived elsewhere, and his brother was too busy with the guild to spend a lot of time with him,'_ "I'm not going to rescind our declaration of siblinghood. I'll put some of my trust with you, Fen, but I can't put my complete trust in you just yet,"

"That's fine," Stephen smiled understandingly. "Besides, I'm sure a family's children and children that are recently adopted into their family are first hesitant to trust each other when meeting for the first time,"

"So, as I was saying, let's commence Project Memory Restoration!" Alistair announced once again. "First, we need to list the things we know about Stephen's friend,"

_-Friend is in South Korea, so most likely Korean  
-Male  
-Super smart  
-Likes video games  
-Chinese food_

"Unfortunately, this doesn't narrow it down a lot," Alistair said. "So, we should go to South Korea. It's a good thing Crossroads has a study abroad program..."

"Why are you staring at me?" You asked.

"You are not going to like which school it is," 

"Of course it wouldn't be to Eunjang since the average grades are lower compared to the other schools in the area," You stated. "Wait...you don't mean _Yeo-Il_ High School!?"

"..."

"Can't we just go to Ganghak!? They have pretty good grades too!"

"All-boys school,"

"Daehyeon?"

"All-boys school,"

"Hyeongshin?"

"All-boys school,"

"Yoosun?"

"All-boys school. Honestly, you were just lucky that this year, Eunjang became co-ed. Also, the program is only for Yeo-Il,"

"Is that the program you used when you transferred for a month?" You inquired.

"No, that was me ditching my actual classes here in America for a month,"

 _'Damn it!'_ You internally cursed. _'Of all the fucking schools, it had to be Yeo-Il!'_

"Guys...we also have another problem," Stephen spoke up. "My legal guardians might not want to allow me to participate in the study abroad program,"

"Don't worry, I'll convince them," Alistair reassured him. 

**Well, we're going back to South Korea now.**

**Omake**   
****

**What if Donald had picked up the Reader from Ben's house in _Partying with the Eungang_?**

"I think I'm gonna start heading back," [Your Name] slurred. 

"Hey, I don't think you should walk home," Ben warned. "You seem to be staggering and it's already late at night,"

Gray took the bottle of lemonade from her. "This is hard lemonade. There's alcohol in it,"

"...What?"

"[Your Name] is drunk," Gray said. 

"I'm _drunk?_ " She laughed incredulously. "I don't drink booze. But if ya so worried, I'll call someone to pick me up," She took out her phone and accidentally clicked _Cheesy Vampire_ instead of _Otaku Boi._ "Hey bro, come pick me up please!" 

_"Wifey, are you drunk?"_

"Drunk? Me?" She laughed once more. "All I drank was some lemonade!"

_"Was it hard lemonade?"_

"No, it's a liquid! Lemonade's a liquid! Tsk, tsk, I thought you were smarter than this, Vampire Boy. Liquids go swishy-swishy,"

Gray took the phone from her. "She accidentally drank hard lemonade and is drunk. Please pick up [Your Name] and get her home safely," He told him Ben's address and ended the call.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" [Your Name] stumbled over to the door and threw it open. "Hi Vampire Boy!"

"I can smell the alcohol on you," Donald said.

"Oh really?" She scoffed. "If I was drunk, would I do _this?_ " She pulled him forward and brought him into a kiss. Once she pulled away, she giggled. 

Donald was silent and in shock. Blood dripped down from his nose and his red burned bright red. "I...I...W..." He then fell to the floor, unconscious.

The Eungang stared. "[Your Name] just kissed Donald Na!" Ben turned to Alex. "Gogo, what do we do!? Donald Na stole [Your Name]'s first kiss! That bastard is a monster!"

"Calm down, Ben," Alex said, though he too was as surprised as Ben was.

"Eugene, help me drag him inside before someone thinks he's a corpse and calls the police," Gray, who had no idea who Donald Na was (or rather didn't care), walked over to the unconscious man and dragged him to the living room.

"Sleepover!" [Your Name] declared and laid down next to Donald. "Cuddle buddies!" 


	47. We're Back, Korea!

**Third Person POV**

"I can't believe we all got accepted into the study abroad program," Stephen said. "And I can't believe my parents are allowing me to go. Alistair, what did you do?"

"I'm very persuasive," Alistair claimed. _'I bribed the program coordinators. I actually had to give a very long list of pros as to why your parents should send you to Korea. Your parents were pretty hesitant and stubborn, but in the end I prevailed because I'm awesome,'_

"Oh, but...I don't think my parents can afford my plane ticket," Stephen said. "They're still paying off my medical bills,"

"Fen, we don't need plane tickets," [Your Name] told him. "Just our passports, IDs, and luggage,"

"What do you mean we don't need plane tickets?" Stephen inquired. "Are we going to take a boat then?"

"Fen, Alistair has a pet alligator," [Your Name] motioned to Chompy. "And all those games," She motioned to the cabinet full of video games and consoles. "And he has this whole house to himself. Well, I live here too. It is very safe to say that Alistair Rei is loaded. We're taking his private jet,"

"I can't take advantage of you like that!" Stephen said to Alistair. "I'll somehow come up with the money for a plane ticket,"

"The last time I refused to take his private jet, he kidnapped me in my sleep," [Your Name] responded. "He literally kept me knocked out with sleeping gas and dragged me onto his jet. Granted, we lived in the same house, but Fen, do not underestimate him. Also, he says it's boring if he rides his private jet alone,"

 _'If Alistair is so rich, why doesn't he go to a more expensive, private school? Crossroads is average,'_ Stephen thought but from [Your Name]'s defeated tone, he knew that he should just agree to take the private jet.

XXX

"So, where are we staying?" [Your Name] asked once the plane landed in Korea and the three of you were debarking. 

"We're staying in the guest rooms of Thomas Nae's house," Alistair said. "It's closer to the school than if we rented an apartment. Besides, I heard Mr. Nae is nice. He lives there with his son,"

 _'Nae...'_ [Your Name] recognized that name as _Damon's_ last name. _'It could be just a coincidence. Dean and Kingsley aren't related,'_ "What's the address?" Once Alistair told [Your Name], she knew that it was indeed Damon's house. "Why, Al? I would've been fine with an apartment,"

"Well, it's easier if we have a garage so I could drive my car to school," Alistair shrugged. "And it's less hassle than an apartment building's big parking lot. Why? What's wrong with that house?"

"It's next to my _ex-boyfriend's_ house," [Your Name] hissed out.

"I...have never actually been to Donald's house," Alistair said. "I didn't know his address. This was _not_ intentional, okay? As for how I hacked into his cameras without know his address, I just tracked down your location,"

 _'Hacking? Tracking?'_ Stephen sweat-dropped. _'It must be quite an interesting game that these two play. They're talking about it as if they actually hacked into someone's security cameras,'_ "Well, we can't change anything now. Let's head over to our host's home and greet him and his son,"

XXX

"Welcome, welcome," Thomas greeted the foreign exchange students. "[Your Name], it's nice to see you again,"

"Mommy!" Damon jumped into her arms. "Mommy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Damon," She hugged her son.

"Mommy, Daddy also misses you!" Damon added. "He's been really sad lately,"

[Your Name]'s mouth became a thin line. "Let's not talk about him right now, okay?"

"Okay," Damon nodded. "But who're they?" He pointed at Alistair and Stephen.

"They're my brothers," She told him. "The idiot is Alistair and the one with red hair is Stephen,"

"I thought Meanie Carrot, Uncle Orange, Glasses 1, and Glasses 2 were Mommy's brothers?" 

_'He should probably learn Dean and Timmy's names,'_ She smiled. "They are my brothers, but these two are also my brothers,"

"Hello sir," Stephen shook hands with Thomas. "My name is Stephen Ahn. Thank you for being our host for the duration of the program,"

"It's no big deal," Thomas said. "I had the room, so I decided to volunteer to be a host for the foreign exchange student program. I'm sure the jet lag is getting to you three, so you must be tired. Dinner will be ready in an hour,"

"I'll help," [Your Name] offered. 

"No, no, you three just got here," Thomas declined. "Just get some rest, [Your Name],"

XXX

When Donald arrived home from his office, he noticed the other car in his neighbor's garage. _'Mr. Nae did say that he was going to be a host for a foreign exchange program,'_ Once he entered his living room, he noticed the bat plushy laying on his couch. _'Damon must've forgotten to take Frank home with him after I babysat him,'_ He picked up Frank and quickly made his way over to Thomas' house and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it,"

"No! I'm gonna answer!" 

"Damon, you can't reach the doorknob,"

Stephen opened the door. "Hello,"

 _'For a foreign exchange student from the US, he speaks Korean fluently,'_ Donald noted. "I'm here to return Damon's plushy,"

"Daddy!" Damon ran up to him and happily took the bat. "You found Frank!"

"You left him on my couch," Donald said.

"Thank you Daddy!" Damon hugged him. "Come eat dinner with us!"

"No, thank you," Donald refused. "I still have some documents to review,"

"But _Daddy_ ," Damon whined and tugged on his arm. "I want you to eat with us!"

"Damon, if your dad is busy, we shouldn't bother him," Stephen told Damon gently.

"Okay," Damon pouted.

**Damn it Donald, if you had agreed then you would have seen your wife again!**

**Here's a terribly edited sad Donald. It either looks cute or cursed.**

**Next chapter will be an debut of a new, evil OC. And by evil, I mean _evil._ He's worse than the Union.**


	48. Korea's Underworld

"Hey, is this the right place?" A group of high school students walked down the dark streets. 

"This is the area Changyeon said to look for people affiliated with the Korean underworld," 

"Changyeon is crazy to want us to approach actual criminals!"

"Why are we even listening to that bastard? He's still unable to walk since the Yeongdeungpo Union destroyed Manwol. I didn't think Jake Ji would go that far,"

"Of course Jake was pissed! We beat up his brother! We're lucky his anger was mostly directed at Changyeon and not us! Changyeon's lucky that he's still alive!"

"Then why should we still follow Changyeon's orders? It's not like he can go up against any of us with his legs in such a mangled condition,"

"Let's get out of here then,"

"Yeah, screw Changyeon,"

"Are you boys looking for the Korean underworld?" A tall woman wearing a red pantsuit, fishnet stockings, scarlet pumps, and vibrant crimson lipstick. She walked seductively over to the teens.

"Y-Y-Yeah,"

"Come with me then," She motioned for them to follow her. "I'll take you to a _very_ powerful person,"

"I don't think this is a good idea," No Name #1 said. "Weren't we gonna just get out of here?"

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this," No Name #2 added. "I mean, why should we do what Changyeon Lee orders us to do anymore?"

"You dumbasses!" No Name #3 snapped. "It wasn't just Changyeon Lee who was humiliated, it was the entire Manwol Union! That includes _us!_ Don't you want revenge on Jake and those Yeongdeungpo fuckers!?"

"But...she's very suspicious!"

"You're free to run back home if you wish," The woman told them. "But decide if you're coming with me now because you're wasting my time,"

The ones who hesitated decided to follow, despite their reluctance. The woman led the boys to a dark alley and into the back door of a building. She led them down a dark stairwell to a hallway that split into three paths. She led them down the left hallway and through the winding corridors. It was a miracle that the boys managed to keep up, especially since the woman was walking at a quick pace.

The doors opened to reveal an office where a man in his mid-to-late-twenties with dark charcoal black hair and red eyes sat at the desk. He had a diagonal scar across his right eye. "What business do you have with the underworld?"

Those red eyes reminded the Manwol boys of Donald Na. No...they felt even _more_ terrified of this man than Donald Na. That man...his eyes had a look as if he had killed innocent people with no remorse before.

"I asked you a question," Despite the calm manner, there was a warning tone to it. "What business do you have here?"

"W-We want to hire some people to destroy our enemies!" No Name #3 stuttered. 

"And?" He rolled his hands, waiting for them to elaborate. "Who are these enemies?"

"The-The Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union!"

"The Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union?" The man scoffed. "Why should I waste my time on some child's play?"

"The...The leader is Donald Na!" 

"Donald Na?" The man rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to be intimidated or something? He doesn't seem all that strong,"

The Manwol boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. _'He doesn't think that Donald Na is strong!?'_ "So-So you'll destroy the Yeongdeungpo Union?"

"Can you afford my price?" The man smirked. 

"W-What's your price?"

"One billion won,"

₩1,000,000,000 is equivalent to $905,215.70

"One billion won!?"

"That's too much!"

"You're ripping us off!"

"Silence," The man hissed, causing the boys to shut their mouths immediately. "Let me remind you that _you_ came to me. You're lucky I rounded it down from ₩1,104,709,076. So, either come up with the money or shut the fuck up and get out of here,"

There was only one of him, two if you counted the woman, and three of them. They outnumbered them, but Yeongdeungpo had many powerhouses that could take down multiple people by themselves such as Donald Na, Jake Ji, Wolf Keum, and Ben Park. There was also the Scarlet Devil who managed to go up against Naksung Fam and The Reaper who defeated Wolf Keum. Judging by the dangerous aura this man emitted, and the fact that he was part of the underworld, they shouldn't underestimate him.

"We'll...we'll leave! We don't have that kind of money, so we'll leave!"

The man watched as the three boys left. _'They'll be back. They may have to rob a bunch of helpless students over the course of some months, but I can tell that they want revenge badly. They'll come up with the money and come crawling back to me with the same request,'_ He lit a cigarette and exhaled a large puff of grey smoke. _'Of course I could easily defeat such a small organization, but it'd be such a waste of time. There's not really anything for me to gain. If they want the Demonic Knights to assist them, they need to pay up,'_

His expression darkened. _'I may have lost against Craton and was expelled from the Desert Kingdom, but I will create my own mafia. It will be stronger and we will control South Korea. Eventually, we'll expand to the US and strike against the Desert Kingdom!'_

**Erik won't play an immediate role, but I plan for him to come into play sometime after the fall fo the Union.**

**Here's a newer, cooler version of the cover. This didn't suit the vibe of the beginning chapters, so I'm not going to replace the official cover. The masked and hooded figure is The Reaper. The knife is one of the knives the Scarlet Devil uses.**

**Omake  
** **What if the Reader snapped and The Reaper went after Naksung Fam?  
**

[Your Name] arrived home and was glad that Donald wasn't home yet. "My whole body hurts, but this is nothing," She hurried to her room. "I'm tired of holding back. I need to stop them from going after my friends... **no matter what it takes**..."

She quickly changed into her Reaper persona and rushed over to Eunjang. The Reaper arrived just as Naksung Fam did."Naksung Fam, Jake Ji...to get to Ben Park, you'll have to defeat me first,"

"Reaper," Ben said. "I want to fight Jake Ji,"

The Reaper turned to face him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded. 

"Then I will deal with Naksung Fam," The Reaper assembled his scythe. 

"There's five of us and one of you," Naksung pointed out. "Are you sure you can handle us? We already defeated the Scarlet Devil,"

Jake became furious upon hearing that. "You attacked my sister!?"

"She was the one who approached us," Naksung claimed. "And she said you weren't her brother,"

 _'You talk too much,'_ The Reaper had moved while Naksung spoke and delivered a long gash across his chest. 

**_'You should've killed them. Don't give them a chance to live. They'll just go after you when your guard is down,'_ **

_'Well, I'll just have to keep my guard up then,'_

Naksung coughed up blood and fell onto his back. 

"Take him to the hospital, or he'll die," The Reaper warned.

But Shaved Head charged at him. The Reaper easily side-stepped and delivered a similar cut to Shaved Head's back. 

**_'KILL THEM!'_ **

_'This is their last chance to leave here alive,'_

"While there's enough of you to carry them to the hospital, go now," The Reaper ordered. "Or else I **will** kill you," He let out a wave of killing intent. "Before you leave, call Donald Na here. I'm going to end this,"


	49. Why Must It Be Yeo-Il?

Everything was going so well. All three of them ate a delicious and hearty breakfast, changed into their uniforms, and got into Alistair's car. But...they couldn't leave Thomas' garage. "We're out of gas,"

"Alistair," [Your Name] asked. "How the _fuck_ could you be out of gas when you just got your car from the pier just last night?"

"I went for a midnight ride," Alistair shrugged. "And...maybe I used up more gas than I thought...and forgot to gas up..."

"We can just walk," Stephen suggested.

"No, I don't want you walking that far," Alistair said. "Also, your parents might kill me. Maybe I should call a taxi, or..." He turned to see Donald about to get into his car. 

"Don't you fucking dare!" [Your Name] growled.

Alistair waved to Donald. "Yo Donald, can you give us a lift?"

Donald looked up to see Alistair, that guy who answered Mr. Nae's door last night, and...his eyes widened. _'Wifey...She's back, but she's avoiding eye contact,'_ He felt anger at being ignored, but he also felt hurt.

"Al, you and Fen can go ride with Donald," [Your Name] said. "I'm gonna walk to school," Without bothering to say goodbye, she started running.

"Stephen, quickly get in the car!" Alistair ordered. "We need to catch up to her!"

"Huh, why?" Stephen asked, puzzled.

"She's going the wrong way! She's running in the direction opposite of Yeo-Il!"

"HUH!?"

"Wait, I didn't agree to take you guys with my c—"

"Just shut up and drive, Donald!"

XXX

**Your POV**

You had been running for the past ten minutes, only to end up in an unfamiliar neighborhood. _'How the hell was I able to end up at Yeo-Il whenever I was on my way home, but I can't find it when I actually need to get there!?'_

You ended up at Cafe Sherlock and decided to grab something to drink. "Hi Alice,"

"[Your Name]!" The waitress greeted. "How have you been?"

"Well, I got yet another brother," You answered. "We came here to try to restore his memories since he's originally from Korea,"

"I see," She nodded. "[Your Name], I don't know if you want to hear this, but that boyfriend—"

" _Ex_ -boyfriend," You corrected.

"He misses you,"

"And?" You bit your lip and looked away. "Alice, he and I have problems just between us. He and I can't just magically get back together without resolving our problems," 

"Sorry, you're right," Alice agreed. "It's not my right to interfere with your guys' relationship. But...shouldn't you be heading to school?"

"I'll have a coffee to go," You placed some cash onto the counter. _'I'm gonna need it,'_

Once you got your coffee, you left and started walking once again. You started reminiscing about the time Donald first asked for your number in front of Cafe Sherlock, and then frantically shook your head to clear your head. _'I shouldn't think about that bastard! I'm not here to reconcile with him! I'm here to help Fen regain his memories!'_

An oh so familiar yellow Lamborghini pulled up beside you. Donald rolled down his window. "Alistair made me go after you,"

"[Your Name], you know you shouldn't run off on your own like that!" Alistair scolded. "You have Zoro sense of direction!"

"Shut up!" You snapped with slightly pink cheeks. "I can get to Yeo-Il on my own!"

"But [Your Name]," Fen said. "Since we're here, it'd be faster if you just ride with us,"

You glanced at your watch and ultimately sighed as you got into the front passenger seat. "Alistair, you better gas up your car tonight," _'This is such an awkward car ride,'_

Neither you nor Donald spoke to each other during the entire ride.

XXX

**Third Person POV**

"Thanks," [Your Name] mumbled as she got out of the car. "Al, where's the office?"

"It's—" His eyes locked onto a familiar redhead. "Hi Kingsman!"

Kinglsey glanced briefly in Alistair's direction before quickly continuing to walk. 

"Al, _focus_ ," [Your Name] reminded. 

"I've only been to the office twice," Alistair claimed. "I...don't remember where it is,"

Stephen turned to Donald. "Excuse me, can you please show us where the office is?"

Donald walked ahead of them. "Follow me," _'This will boost my reputation in the staffs' eyes as someone who helps the new kids,'_

Once they arrived at the office, the staff greeted the four students. [Your Name], Alistair, and Stephen were given their schedules and just as Donald was about to leave, the office worker volunteered him to show them to their first class. It just so happened that their first class was the same as Donald's.

There were three empty desks: Alistair's former seat next to Donald and the two empty seats behind them. The teacher assigned [Your Name]'s seat as the one next to Donald while Alistair and Stephen sat in the back of them.

She could feel a bunch of pitiful stares directed at you, but you also felt the hostile glares of other students. _'Why are they feeling hostile towards me? I guess it's the same atmosphere as Eunjang. I still can't believe I have to sit next to Donald for the duration of our stay. I hope Fen regains his memories quick so I can leave this school,'_

**I don't know how classes in Korea work, but in my former high school, if it was an elective class, the students could be a mix of different grade levels. I made Donald, Stephen, Alistair, and the Reader's homeroom and first class be an elective class.**


	50. Donald Na's Fan Club: Donny's Honeys

During break time, Donald left to go speak with Kingsley. You turned around to face Stephen and Alistair. "Anything feels familiar?"

"No," Stephen shook his head.

"No one looks like your friend from your memories?"

"No," He shook his head once more. 

"Maybe we have the wrong school," You said.

"But Steph said that his friend is _super_ smart and Yeo-Il has the best grades," Alistair reminded. "Maybe we should walk around and get a look at the other students from different classes,"

"Sounds like a plan," You agreed. "We'll look around during lunch since there will be more students out and about,"

"Hey,"

You didn't think that the word was directed to you and ignored them.

"Don't ignore me you bitch!" 

You glanced at the approaching triad of girls. _'I can sense the hostility. They were the ones glaring at me earlier. Judging by their tone, they're not here for a friendly chat,'_ "What do you want?"

The leader of the triad slammed her hands down onto your desk. "Stay the hell away from Donald Na!"

"I would, but the teacher assigned me to sit next to him," You said. "Believe me, if you can convince the teacher to have me switch seats with someone, I'd do it in a heartbeat,"

"We'll give you a free pass for sitting next to him for the time being, but _don't_ talk to him!" 

You responded with a deadpanned expression. "Okay?"

"We're serious!" The leader snapped. "Since you're new here, you don't know who we are. We're Donny's Honeys,"

You cringed at the name. "...Good for you?" _'I can't believe that jerk has a fan club!'_

"We're Donald Na's official fan club! We won't allow someone like you to taint the school's prince!"

"Is there a Kingsley Kwan Fan Club?" Alistair interrupted the conversation.

"They're in the room next to the Donny's Honeys' headquarters," The second-in-command informed. "They're called The King's Guards,"

"I have my club decided!" Alistair grinned. 

"You guys should leave [Your Name] alone," Stephen spoke up. "She doesn't like Donald Na. If you're so mad about her sitting next to him, then get the teacher to change the seating arrangement. And it's not like they can avoid each other forever since Donald lives next door to our host's house,"

"WHAT!?" The leader became even angrier at Stephen's words. "What do you mean that _she_ ," She pointed at you. "Is Donald Na's neighbor!?"

"And they have a son together!" Alistair happily added just to piss them off.

"Lies!"

The bell rang once more and Donald returned to class. "Hey, you're in my way," Donald glared at the three Donny's Honeys members.

"S-Sorry!" The three girls blushed and then rushed over back to their seats.

XXX

During lunch time, you felt Donald's gaze on you as you headed to the cafeteria with Alistair and Stephen. You three grabbed lunch and as you ate, Stephen looked around. "I don't recognize any of them. What if I do know someone here, but my memory of my friend is too blurry for me to recognize them?"

"Then they would at least recognize you," You pointed out. "There's also a chance that they're not in the cafeteria. There are some students that prefer to just stay in their classroom or roam elsewhere other than the cafeteria during lunch. My friends and I sometimes hung around the school's annex,"

"You up for walking around the campus a bit?" Alistair asked Stephen.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," He nodded.

After you guys finished up your meal, you three wandered the hallways. As you were about to pass by a bathroom, you excused yourself. 

**Third Person POV**

Stephen saw the three girls from earlier enter the bathroom with malicious expressions. Alistair stopped him from calling them out. "[Your Name] can protect herself," _'If there's any messes because of their parents' status or something, I'll resolve it with bribery. If bribery doesn't work, it'll be easy to dig up some dirt and blackmail them,'_

Bitch #1, Bitch #2, and Bitch #3 all cornered [Your Name] in the bathroom. "We heard from some witnesses that you came to school in Donald Na's car,"

[Your Name] eyed them with a bored expression. "Alistair's car was out of gas and we didn't want Stephen to walk such a distance with crutches. They had me ride along with them instead of letting me walk,"

"We can let sitting next to Donald side since the teacher assigned it," Bitch #3 said. "But it was your own fucking choice to get in his car! We will not forgive you for this transgression!"

"Frankly, I don't give a fuck about your damn forgiveness," [Your Name] replied smugly. _'Leave me alone. I'm only here to help Fen regain his memories,'_

Bitch #2 threw a punch, but [Your Name] easily caught it and twisted her arm. She slammed Bitch #2's forehead to the ground and pressed her knee to her back.

 _'This is too easy,'_ [Your Name] thought as she threw Bitch #2 to Bitch #1 and Bitch #3 when they lunged at her. _'They're not even as strong as Jimmy Bae's henchmen,'_

"How _dare_ y—"

"Says the ones who attacked me first," [Your Name] delivered a roundhouse kick to Bitch #1 when she once again tried to charge at her. She noticed Bitch #1 already spitting out a bit of blood. _'Damn, it's really hard to hold back against them. I better finish this quickly so I don't overdo it,'_

In less than a minute, all three girls were moaning on the bathroom floor in pain.

"By the way, Donald is my ex," [Your Name] said as she left. "And he and I _do_ have a son together," _'But Damon's not related to us by blood. I'm not going to tell them that because it will torment their minds even more,'_

"I-I think I recognize her now..." Bitch #3 said. "I saw her on the Shuttle Patch Rankings,"

"What?" Bitch #1 asked. "Those are all guys,"

"No," Bitch #3 shook her head. "Rank 12 is Eunjang's Scarlet Devil, [Your Name] [Last Name],"

"What!?"

"She took out Yoosun in a team play, the Hyeongshin Search Team, Sam Lee in a team play, and Naksung Fam in a team play!"

**Donny's Honeys is also the name of the Donald Na Fan Club in _Donald Na X Gravy [And Other Short Stories]._**


	51. Brothers

You stood in front of the door and raised your fist to knock, but turned around. "I can't do it,"

"Yes you can," Alistair said. "You said you wanted to make up with your brothers,"

"You can do it, [Your Name]," Stephen encouraged you. "Just take a deep breath,"

You inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. You approached the door before immediately turning around again. "Nope, I'm outta here!"

"Hey Jake Ji! Someone wants to talk to you!" Alistair called out.

It was Kenny who opened the door. "Jake's not home yet,"

"Hi Kenny," You greeted. "Well, since Jake's not home, I guess we can leave,"

"She's trying to make up with her brothers but is chickening out," Stephen spoke up. 

"Jake, Dean, Timmy, and Eunchan are on their way home," Kenny informed. "You can wait inside,"

"No, we don't want to bother you!" You tried to run away again, but Alistair grabbed the back of your shirt. 

"We gladly accept your offer!" Alistair dragged you inside the house against your will with Stephen following after you two.

You all sat in the living room and Kenny served some tea and cookies. "I'm Kenny Ji, Jake's older brother," Kenny introduced himself to Alistair and Stephen.

"I'm Alistair Rei, [Your Name]'s older brother," Alistair happily munched on a cookie.

"I'm Stephen Ahn, [Your Name]'s brother," Stephen added.

"I want to make up with Jake and the others," You said. "But do you think it'd be awkward? I was pretty pissed the last time I saw them,"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Kenny looked up to the door when he heard it open. "Oh hey, they're back already,"

"Who are those two?" Dean pointed at Alistair and Stephen.

"My other brothers from the US," You answered.

"So you came here to rub in the fact that you replaced us?" Dean glared at you.

"I didn't replace you guys," You said. "I've known Alistair since I was a child. His brother was the one who took me in after my parents died. Alistair was the one who decided to unofficially adopt Fen into our family,"

"Why'd you come here, [Your Name]?" Dean asked.

"I want to make up with you guys," You claimed. "I understand that you guys had to follow Donald's orders since you owed him,"

Suddenly, Jake wrapped his arms around you and was crying tears of what you hoped were joy. "SIS!"

You awkwardly patted his back. "Bro,"

"GUYS! WE HAVE OUR SISTER BACK!" Jake sobbed happily.

 _'That was rather fast,'_

XXX

"Oh right, you haven't met Eunchan yet," Jake motioned to the one person in the room you didn't recognize. 

"Hi," Eunchan greeted. "I'm Eunchan Hong,"

"I'm [Your Name] [Last Name]," You introduced yourself. 

"Is it true that you fought against all of Naksung Fam by yourself?" Eunchan inquired.

"Yeah, but I lost," You mumbled. 

"Naksung Yoon said that you held back," Timmy recalled. "He said that you could've defeated him one on one. He also said that you could've defeated all five of them if you hadn't hold back,"

"My intention isn't to kill anyone or permanently cripple them," You claimed. "I use knives to fight. One wrong move and they could be seriously hurt or even killed," 

"Oh right, you said that you wanted to spar, right?" Alistair remembered. "Let go before it gets too dark,"

"Spar?" Stephen questioned. "Why are you guys sparring?"

"I've gotten rusty since I stopped training," You answered. "I don't like losing fights. I want to be able to win even when I'm holding back. I'm going to practice more without my knives in case I get disarmed,"

"I wanna spar against you too," Eunchan said. 

"Since your guys' wounds are all healed up," You suggested. "Why don't I fight against all of you?"

"I don't want to accidentally hurt you, sis," Jake hesitated.

"I'll be fine," You assured him. "Besides, it's not a full blown fight. We're not trying to seriously hurt each other,"

"Give Steph all your knives," Alistair ordered. "You might instinctively use them if you end up on the losing end,"

"Fine, fine," You agreed and handed the two knives in your pocket, the two knives in your sleeve, the four knives in your jacket, and the two knives strapped to your ankles to Stephen.

Everyone except Alistair stared at you.

"What?" You asked. "Obviously I'd need more than two in case I have to throw some,"

XXX

"Are you _sure_ you want to go up against the three of us?" It was you versus Jake, Dean, Eunchan, and Alistair. Timmy claimed that he wasn't much of a fighter and both Kenny and Stephen couldn't fight due to their injuries. You all were gathered at an empty lot.

 _'_ _I've gone up against a hundred men before,'_ You got into a fighting stance. "I'm sure so come at me all at once!"

Dean was the first to strike with a front kick. You recognized his stance before he attacked and dodged. Eunchan attempted to punch you while you were dodging Dean's kick but you caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. You used him as a shield for Jake's attack, but Jake managed to change the direction of his punch just in time.

"You're fighting dirty!" Timmy called out.

"Fighting dirty?" You scoffed. "Timothy, do you think several people ganging up on a single person is fine? Do you think that people who go after people they know are weak is fine? I don't give a shit about fighting dirty or fighting clean. I don't start random fights. I fight those that have wronged me, my friends, or my family," _'I fight those that I must in order to complete a mission,'_ "What matters to me is winning a fight,"

While you were monologuing, Alistair attempted to go for a strike to your stomach. He was much faster than the others and you couldn't dodge completely. You delivered a roundhouse kick followed by a spinning elbow consecutively. Alistair blocked your blows with his arm but winced when your hits made contact.

**Third Person POV**

After nearly an hour, it eventually became a fight just between [Your Name] and Alistair. They both moved quick, not allowing their opponent time to rest. Alistair was not as great at dodging but made up for it by blocking. However, it became his downfall as the injuries and exhaustion built up and he ultimately lost. The fight had gone on for a total of two hours.

"So this is Eunjang's Scarlet Devil," Kenny said, impressed by her skills.

"Wait, am I still _Eunjang's_ Scarlet Devil when I'm attending Yeo-Il?" [Your Name] brought up. 

"..."

**Here is a drawing of Erik Vaelstrom, the guy from _Korea's Underworld._**

**I also tried to draw Alistair Rei, but it never turns out how I want it. Well, here's what I ended up with when I tried to draw him.**

**If you want to imagine how I actually wanted him to look like, think of a teenage Sir Crocodile from _One Piece_ with spiky hair. I don't know why, but I can never draw Sir Crocodile.**


	52. Stephen and Gray

"Hey," You asked your brothers from Daehyeon. "Have you guys known of any incidents from last year that resulted in serious injuries?"

"Other than the usual fights, then there isn't really much that causes serious injuries around here," Timmy said. 

"Maybe the incident happened in a different area," You mumbled.

"Why, what're you looking for?" Jake inquired.

"Stephen here lost his memories in an incident that caused him to become comatose," You informed. "All he has is fuzzy memories of a friend here in Korea. We're hoping to find that friend so that we can restore his memories,"

"We can try asking around town tomorrow," Alistair suggested. "And I'll hack into middle school databases for any records of Stephen Ahn,"

"Alistair, please don't do anything illegal," Stephen sweat-dropped. "I don't want you to end up in jail just for helping me regain my memories,"

"I won't get caught," Alistair claimed. "Besides, if I _do_ get caught, I have bail money,"

 _'I'm gonna ask his brother if I can leave him in jail overnight if he gets caught,'_ You thought.

"Why don't we ask your friends from Eunjang if they know anything?" Stephen suggested. "I'd also like to meet them,"

"I'll text to see if they have time to meet up tomorrow after school," You said.

"We'll meet them at the park at 11 AM Saturday morning," You told Alistair and Stephen.

"Will you and Alistair be okay to meet up with them?" Kenny asked. "You're both pretty beat up,"

"We didn't go all out so we're fine," Alistair laughed. "If we went all out, then one of us would be dead," 

"Alistair, I'm sure at your strength you should be on the Yeongdeungpo Shuttle Patch Rankings," Timmy said. "By the way, is it true that you pinned Donald Na to the ground?"

"I may or may not have threatened to kill him too," Alistair claimed. "But it doesn't count since he didn't fight back,"

"I also heard that The Reaper appeared," Timmy recalled. "The Reaper stopped you from killing Donald Na. Do you personally know The Reaper?"

"Possibly," Alistair said.

"So that's a yes since you're not denying it,"

"I was trying to sound mysterious," Alistair pouted. "If you're going to ask about The Reaper's identity, I ain't telling ya," 

"Let me ask you something about him though," Jake asked in a serious tone. "Is he going to come after any of us? Is he going to go after sis or her friends?"

"Nope," Alistair answered. "He has no beef with you guys. He had beef with Wolf Keum and Jared Sun, but not your group,"

XXX

**Third Person POV**

Saturday came quickly and AS[First Initial] made their way to the park. While waiting for the Eungang to arrive, they bought some ice cream and happily ate. [Your Name] enjoyed her [Favorite Flavor] ice cream and was finished within a few minutes. She decided to watch some [Favorite YouTube Channel] videos on her phone while the three continued to wait. 

"[Your Name]!" Ben called as he and his entourage arrived at the park and started walking over to them. 

Stephen caught sight of Gray in the distance and stared. _'Why...why does he look so familiar?'_ He gripped the sides of his head.

"Stephen?" Gray called softly as he dropped his bag and ran over to him. "Stephen!"

Stephen winced in pain. "G..." _'Who are you?'_ "Gray?" _'My head hurts so much...'_

"How does Gray know Fen?" [Your Name] asked.

Ben caught Stephen as he screamed and collapsed. _'Is this Gray's friend that he mentioned? Is he Stephen Ahn?'_

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Alistair said. "He'll just be unconscious for three days like Sabo,"

[Your Name] turned to Alistair and shook him violently. "You dumbass! This isn't Two Piece! This isn't fiction! This is real life!"

"Okay, okay!" Alistair said. "He probably still collapsed from the mental stress. I suggest bringing him back home so he can rest in his bed," 

XXX

Donald was babysitting Damon while Thomas Nae had a doctor's appointment. The two of them were watching a movie in Thomas' living room. Damon was happily eating some yogurt, fruit, and crackers while Donald was munching on some popcorn.

"Yay, the kitty died!" Damon cheered at a death scene.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're actually like this or if it's because I'm a bad influence on you," Donald said but was ignored.

The door opened and Donald watched as [Your Name] and her friends entered with Ben carrying an unconscious Stephen. "Hi Mommy!" Damon greeted.

"Hi Damon," [Your Name] waved.

"Wifey, need help hiding a corpse?" Donald joked.

[Your Name] rolled her eyes. "Fen's not dead. He's just unconscious. And if I was hiding a corpse, I'd hide it in your house instead of Mr. Nae's house."

"Guess I should start routinely checking for mysterious corpses appearing in my house then," Donald smirked.

"I don't have time for this," [Your Name] said as she followed the others upstairs to Stephen's room. "How is he?"

"He's got a high fever," Alistair said. "But I'm sure he'll wake up in a few hours,"

Gray stood by Stephen's side with a terrified and worried expression. _'Stephen...I don't want to lose you again. I just found you, and now you're unconscious again. But this time, I won't leave your side until you wake up. The last time I left your side, you were transferred someone else and I never got to see you again,'_

[Your Name] noticed Gray's expression and pulled a chair over. "Sit down, Gray. Do you want us to stay with you?" _'They recognized each other without introductions. Gray was actually the friend Fen was looking for,'_

Gray silently shook his head. He wanted to be alone with Stephen and his thoughts. Once the door closed, he allowed himself to shed tears. _'Stephen...I missed you so much...'_

Out in the hallway, the rest of the group was awkwardly standing there. "So...that was Donald Na down there in the living room?"

"Yeah, he lives right next door," [Your Name] answered. "He's babysitting Damon,"

"Are...are you okay with him being here?" Ben asked. "We can kick him out if you want,"

"It's fine," [Your Name] said. "Damon still likes him and this is Mr. Nae's house so if Mr. Nae says he's allowed here, I can't stop him,"

"Why don't you guys wait in my room so it doesn't get awkward downstairs?" Alistair suggested. "[Your Name] and I will go and grab some snacks and drinks,"

XXX

Stephen regained consciousness two hours later. "Oww...my head..." He sat up and immediately felt arms wrapped around him. Looking down, he caught the sight of the familiar grey hair. "G..." The words were caught in his throat. "Gray?"

"Stephen..." Although he couldn't see Gray's face, the sound of Gray's strained voice indicated that the shorter male was crying. "Stephen...you're alive...you're awake..."

Stephen hugged Gray back as tight as possible. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I took so long...to come back to you..." 

For a moment, both boys just held each other and cried. They savored each other's presence.

"Stephen," Gray asked. "What happened to you? The last I heard was your guardians transferred you to a different hospital,"

"I woke up about a month after transferring," Stephen informed. "I couldn't remember anything. I had to go through a lot of physical therapy to be able to walk again but even then, I still have to use crutches. I kept asking my guardians about my past and about my friends, but they blamed you for the incident. Gray, it's not your fault,"

"You wanted those fuckers to go after you because you didn't want them to target _me_ ," Gray sobbed.

"If they went after you too, it would just be both of us getting hurt," Stephen claimed. "It's better that I alone got hurt rather than both of us. Besides... _I_ was the one who decided to try to befriend Bryce in the first place," He ran a hand gently through Gray's hair. 

"It's neither of your guys' fault," Alistair, who could hear the entire conversation, quickly popped his head into the room. "It's that Bryce fucker and his gang's fault," _'Time to track them down,'_ "Hey, I know I'm sort of interrupting you guys, but what middle school was this?"

"Byuksan, why?"

"No reason," Alistair smiled. _'So I gotta search for former students from Byuksan Middle School with the name Bryce. They were also most likely in the same class as Steph and Gray,'_ "Continue hugging and talking about your feelings," He then left.

"I'm sorry for forgetting about you," Stephen apologized. "I can't believe I forgot all our memories together,"

"What matters is that you're here, awake, _now_ ,"

**Stephen finally regained his memories.**

**An alternative chapter title was "The Gray Crown" since Stephen means "crown/crowned."**

**Time to make a theory that's about as believable as the Donald-is-Stephen theory: Kingsley Kwan is Stephen Ahn. Stephen means "crown" which is something a king wears. King is part of Kingsley's name. Both Kingsley and Stephen have reddish hair. But the problem with this theory is they have different eyes, but they might be wearing colored contacts or something. This was a pointless ramble about a random thought I had. I might turn this WTF theory into a _Donald Na X Gravy_ short.**


	53. Training

"So you guys are Gray's friends?" Stephen asked. "Hello there, I'm Stephen Ahn. Thank you for being friends with Gray. He's not much of a social person so it's hard for him to make friends,"

After a round of introductions, the group gathered in the backyard. "Eugene, Rowan," [Your Name] addressed the weaker members of the group. "I think you guys should train to get stronger, especially since some people might go after you guys to get back against Big Ben or the White Mamba or the Scarlet Devil. Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet,"

"That's because during classes, I'm always with Gray and Rowan's with Teddy," Eugene said. "And Gray goes to cram school with us,"

"Rowan, you need more than just your elbow," [Your Name] continued. "What would you do if you were up against Vampire Boy?"

"He'd either shit himself, scream, run away in terror, or all of the above," Donald said as he watched them from the porch. Damon sat next to him, nibbling on a popsicle.

"Why are you here again?" Alistair glared at him. 

"Damon wanted to watch and I'm supposed to be babysitting him," Donald shrugged. 

Donald would never admit it out loud, but he wanted to watch [Your Name]. He wanted things to go back to normal, to go back to how things were before she had left. He wanted to hug her, to hold her close, to kiss her. He wanted to say "I love you" and hear her say the same words back to him.

But he couldn't have that, not anymore. [Your Name] hated him and the Yeongdeungpo Union. Donald wasn't going to give up the Union for her. He had spent years building it up to its current status and he wasn't going to throw it all away for her. Why should he have to throw away something of his for her?

_"You're keeping your past a secret from your husband?"_

That had been one of the things that Alistair had brought up upon seeing [Your Name] for the first time in Korea. Donald knew that [Your Name] was hiding something. She was hiding her past. Why was she mad about him hiding the fact that he was actually Donald Na, head of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union, when she herself was hiding her past!?

_"How did you meet [Your Name]?"_

_"Oh, she's a former member of my brother's guild,"  
_

_'That's the only lead I have on her past,'_ Donald thought. _'I'll search more about it later,'_

"We're going to start with some basic stretches and exercises," [Your Name] said. "Gray, you have to participate too. I know you're Rank 8, but you'll eventually meet someone who won't even give you time to analyze the situation or their raw strength overwhelms you. There's also the people who are adept at fighting with brains and brawn. So, to build up your guys' muscles, you gotta keep on doing this exercise routine daily,"

They first did some stretches. "Stretching is very important," Ben informed. "It allows the muscles to loosen up and become resistant to the impact they are about to undergo, thereby reducing the chance of injury,"

"Ben," Alex asked. "When did you change into workout clothes? More importantly, _where_ did you get those from? You didn't bring any when we came over!"

"That's the magic of exercise!" Ben held a thumbs up.

 _'I'm pretty sure he just stole them from Alistair's closet,'_ Donald thought as he popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Now we're running ten laps around the block," [Your Name] announced.

 _'They're not going to make it to the end,'_ Donald didn't tell her that though. _'I'd say three blocks max before one of them, most likely the one with glasses, passes out,'_

XXX

Donald was right. Towards the end of the third lap, Eugene had slowed down considerably. He was sweating buckets and panting heavily. Rowan and Gray were in similar states, but looked like they could survive another lap or two. "I...I need a break..."

"You can't do ten laps _without_ the weights?" [Your Name] asked. "If you pace yourself like Gray, you'd be able to do more,"

"[Your Name]," Alistair reminded. "These guys haven't trained since childhood like we did. Try not to overwork them,"

 _'He's right,'_ She sighed. "Alright, I want at least a total of five laps by the end of the day though. I don't care if you have to walk or even crawl to get them done. Right now, let's rest and rehydrate. It's important to keep yourself hydrated so you don't pass out and die," _'I might be pushing them too hard, but I want them to be able to protect them selves until help arrives, or at least be able to create an opening to run away,'_

"I'm gonna go and run some more," She told them. "I can't slack off on my own training," She continued to run with Ben also tagging along. "You could've just rested with the others,"

"I like exercising," Ben claimed. "Besides, I don't trust Donald Na," _'Since he lives next door, he's familiar with the area. He might try to ambush [Your Name] when she's alone. Also, she might get lost and go off the track,'_

"He won't try anything since Damon's with him," [Your Name] said. "Besides, if he does try something, I can beat him," _'Also, I have a taser,'_

XXX

Donald had tucked Damon into bed for his nap. He currently sat in the kitchen and was on his laptop. _'First I need to figure out who's Alistair's brother,'_ He first searched up Alistair Rei and went through many websites until he found a mention of an older brother, Craton Rei. To ensure he had the right person, Donald looked at a photo of Craton. _'There's no denying that they're brothers. They have the same face, though Craton is obviously older with neater hair and fancier clothing,'_

He decided to do some digging on Craton. _'He's a successful businessman that owns a chain of casinos, arcades, and hotels. That explains all of Alistair's money,'_ He couldn't find anything _negative_ about Craton Rei and eventually decided to give up. _'I'm overthinking things. By guild, they were most likely referring to a game. Craton Rei could play games in his spare time but not want it to be publicly known so he could play without his reputation affecting how people act towards him,'_

Donald caught sight of [Your Name] and Ben running side by side together and he felt a wave of jealousy. _'Why am I getting jealous? Things are over between us. I'm not dating her anymore. And she and Ben are just friends,'_

XXX

After Ben and [Your Name] finished their laps, they all did a couple reps of other exercises such as push ups and sit ups. They then returned to the backyard. "Your bodies will probably be sore since you guys don't do much exercise," She told the three. "But it's like they say: no pain, no gain. You should follow this routine every day,"

This was met with groans from Eugene and Rowan. "[Your Name], we'll _die_ if you do this every day!"

"No you won't," She responded. "Alistair and I have had more intense training than you guys,"

"Why do you guys train so hard?" Stephen, who didn't participate in the exercises and instead followed them around the block with Alistair in his car, asked. "You said you trained like this since you were kids, right?"

"I'm Alistair's former bodyguard," [Your Name] informed. "His brother owns casinos and, well, you know how some people can be. Since Alistair looks a lot like his brother, some people go after him either because they think he's Craton or because they want to hurt Craton through his brother," It wasn't alie. She just didn't tell the whole truth.

"The first days of training was _painful_ ," Alistair shivered at the memory. 

"You made enemies with my Union, but you're complaining about _exercising?"_ Donald scoffed. "Now I'm worried about my underlings accidentally killing you guys since you're this weak," _'Murder is going too far and will cause an investigation. I would have to deal with the police and the press,'_

"Are you tryingto pick a fight right now?" Ben glared at him.

"What if I am?" Donald smirked. "You couldn't defeat me last year. What makes you think you could beat me now?"

"That's enough," Alistair intervened. "Guys, why don't you head home and get some rest? You all must be exhausted from training,"

"Yeah," Alex placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, let's go,"

Gray didn't move. He didn't want to leave Stephen. If he left, would everything turn out to just be a dream?

"Gray," Stephen reassured him. "I won't disappear. I'll still be here tomorrow,"

Gray hugged him tightly. 

**Gray, Eugene, and Rowan aren't going to get monstrous strength, but they'll at least get stronger.**

**I've started another Weak Hero fic called _Family Chaos_ though the name might change. It's about Donald Na older fraternal twin brother, Ashur Na, flunking and transferring to Eunjang to repeat his freshman year. Kingsley has an older sister, a brother-in-law, and a nephew. Wolf has an older brother.**


	54. Damon's Day Out

It was Monday. Damon was upset. The daycare was fun and the workers were all nice, but Damon didn't want to be there. He wanted to be with his mom and dad. So, he did the most logical thing he could think of.

He snuck out.

Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ logical, but he was only two years old!

So, Damon snuck out of the daycare and decided to look for his parents. His grandpa kept on going to the hospital and always left him with his mom and dad. Donald and [Your Name] were always happy to babysit him. Damon had grown jealous of other kids having parents, so he had declared Donald and [Your Name] as his own so he wouldn't be left out.

Damon sprinted as far away as his little legs could take him, weaving through the other people's legs to avoid bumping into them.

And then Damon got kidnapped. His captors were three guys who mistook him as the infant son of a rich couple and decided to use him as ransom. The rich couple and their son were actually on vacation outside of the country. The kidnappers thought that the reason why the couple wasn't answering their phone was because they were out looking for their son.

Damon was bored and even more upset. He didn't like these people. He wanted his mom and dad. He saw a bird and remembered watching a movie where the baby escaped his kidnappers by following a bird out a window. So, Damon did the same thing. His captors hadn't bothered keeping an eye on him, thinking that a baby couldn't cause any trouble.

Damon climbed out onto the fire escape and walked up the stairs all the way to the roof. Okay, he probably should've climbed down, but he wanted to follow the birdie. Once the birdie flew out of sight, Damon pouted once more. He was _bored._ Sitting around all day was boring! He noticed a wooden plank connecting the apartment roof to the roof of the other apartment building next door and decided to cross it. He walked with his arms spread out.

"I'm like the people on TV!" Damon cheered, comparing himself to a tightrope walker from the circus scenes.

After crossing, he heard the three kidnappers arrive at the roof with panicked expressions. "Get back here brat!"

Damon didn't want them following him so he waited until the were half way across the plank before pushing it off of the edge of the roof, causing them to scream as they fell. Damon giggled and walked down the fire escape to the second floor. He then entered through the open window of an apartment on the second floor. 

The apartment belonged to an old woman with way too many cats and a dog. She had fallen asleep while watching TV and Damon casually walked past her to the door. He tried to reach for the doorknob, but couldn't reach. The old woman's dog walked over to the door and opened it for him.

"Thank you Doggy," Damon petted the dog and then left.

Damon walked to the elevator and jumped to push the button. The elevator opened and there was one other occupant: Kingsley Kwan. Kingsley didn't immediately take notice of Damon, who had entered quietly, and instead stood silently in the elevator as it descended for the first floor. After about three seconds, Kingsley looked down.

"Hi Ky!" Damon greeted.

"Damon?" Now you might be wondering: Why wasn't Kingsley at school with everyone else? Well, he was sick and was only going out to buy some medicine. _'I'm hallucinating, right? Donald says that Damon goes to daycare. This is either a hallucination or some kid that resembles Damon,'_ "Err...what are you doing here?"

"I got kidnapped," He answered casually. "Where's Daddy and Mommy?"

As much as Kingsley really wanted to quickly buy some medicine so he could continue resting, he was _not_ going to let a two year old wander all by himself. "Come on, let's go to Yeo-Il," He grabbed Damon's hand. _'I don't know which daycare he goes to and Donald won't be able to answer his phone since it's during class time. I don't have Mr. Nae's number so I can't ask him,'_

XXX

Kingsley and Damon arrived at Yeo-Il and Kingsley led him to the classroom where Donald was at. "Excuse me," He got the teacher's attention. "I need to speak to Donald,"

"Kingsley Kwan, you should be at home resting!" The teacher scolded upon seeing the teen's sickly pale face.

"I-I know, but it's a rather important matter," Kingsley said.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Damon ran into the room and into his parents arms.

"Damon!?"

"Wait, did he just call Donald Na and [Your Name] [Last Name] his parents!?"

"The two are dating!?"

"So the rumors of Donald Na having a wife and son are true!?"

The leader of Donny's Honeys gasped. "T-That kid is Donny and that bitch's son!?"

"Hey Kingsley, want me to take you to the hospital?" [Your Name] offered. "You look like you're gonna faint,"

"I'm fine," But Kingsley immediately collapsed after uttering those words.

[Your Name] handed Damon to Donald and picked Kingsley up. "Teacher, I'm gonna bring him to the hospital,"

Now Donald was absolutely jealous that Kingsley was going to get a piggyback ride from [Your Name]. "Alistair, why don't you bring him to the hospital? Wifey sucks at directions and you have a car,"

"Fuck off Vampire Boy," She snapped. "I am _amazing_ at directions!"

"Amazingly horrible,"

Alistair was quick to take Kingsley from his sister. "Teacher, I'm leaving for the rest of the day. Bye!" He quickly bolted out of the boring classroom.

"Damon, you should be at daycare," Donald scolded the two year old.

"I escaped like a super cool spy ninja!" Damon smiled.

"We're going to have a talk with the daycare," [Your Name] said. "They should be keeping an eye on all of the children they are entrusted with,"

"But I wanted Mommy and Daddy but Mommy and Daddy weren't there," Damon explained. "So I escaped and then I got kidnapped and then I escaped out a window and went to the roof,"

"Wait, you got _kidnapped?"_ Stephen parroted. "Damon, are you alright?"

"Yup!" Damon nodded. "So I tightroped to the other roof and then I got rid of the tightrope just as the meanies were crossing. They all fell down and they died,"

"I'm pretty sure they're probably still alive," [Your Name] commented. 

"And then I go down the stairs and then I enter through old cat lady's apartment but I couldn't reach the doorknob so the nice doggy opened it. I went to the elevator and Ky was there,"

Your eye twitched. "Hey Vampire Boy, I'm gonna pay a visit to these kidnappers. You're coming with me," _'I'll hack into the security cameras of the apartment next to Kingsley's and then hunt those bastards down,'_

"Ahem," The teacher got everyone's attention. "Class still needs to continue,"

"I'll bring Damon back to the daycare," Donald said.

"No, I want Mommy and Fen!" Damon whined. "Mommy and Fen comes too!"

"Okay, okay," Donald didn't want to make the scene bigger than it already was. "Wifey, Stephen, you're coming with me to the daycare,"

XXX

Once they got to the daycare, Donald and [Your Name] ripped the workers a new one. They decided that they would transfer Damon to a different daycare and would inform Mr. Nae of what happened when he got home since Thomas was Damon's actual legal guardian.

XXX

When Mr. Nae got home, he heard them out and he agreed with their decision. He signed the forms to officially transfer Damon. 

Later that night, Donald and [Your Name] broke into the apartment that Damon had been briefly held captive in. They overheard them discussing about the ransom for the kid and thinking they were referring to them, Donald who made a lot of money from the Union and [Your Name] who had lots of money to spend through the Rei Family, the two were enraged.

Donald Na and the Scarlet Devil became the three kidnappers' worst nightmares.

**I was going to do a version of the gorilla scene from _Baby's Day Out_ except with a bear, but I couldn't figure out where to fit that into.  
** **This was a Damon-centric chapter because I'm still waiting for Yeo-Il's defeat.**

**So we have two options for the rest of the story:  
**

**A) Continue to wait for the Fall of Yeo-Il before having Erik Vaelstrom from _Korea's Underworld_ take action.**

**B) Forget about waiting for the new chapters from _Weak Hero_ and have Erik take action.**


	55. Family

The Shuttle Patch was going wild.

**_Donald Na's girlfriend is the Scarlet Devil and they have a son!_ **

_-What!?_

_-No way!_

_-Kingsley Kwan interrupted class saying he wanted to speak to Donald Na. Then a two year old kid jumped into Donald Na and the Scarlet Devil's arms and called them his parents!_

_-Donald Na and the Scarlet Devil also recognized the boy._

_-Aren't Eunjang and the Union enemies?_

_-I mean, the Scarlet Devil goes to Yeo-Il now? So she's Yeo-Il's Scarlet Devil, right?_

_-We stopped questioning the school part of her epithet_

_-I heard they got a divorce_

_-They were married!?_

_-I mean...Donald calls her "Wifey"_

_-He still does but they're not really friendly towards each other. It's like they're avoiding each other_

_-Awkward breakup?_

_-Damn, imagine being awkward around your ex but you gotta share custody of your kid_

_-And they sit next to each other in class_

_-Oh man, I bet even Donald Na feels awkward_

_-They're divorced but they're still in love_

_-Wait, how are they married!? Donald Na's a sophomore and the Scarlet Devil's a freshman!_

_-Donny's Honeys must be screaming and sobbing in denial_

_-Tf are Donny's Honeys?_

_-Donald Na's fan club_

_-How old is the kid?_

_-He look around two years old_

_-Donald Na got laid in middle school!?_

_-But the kid looks nothing like them?_

_-Maybe he takes after a grandparent more than them?_

_-Wait, so Donald Na and Jake Ji are brother in laws?_

_-What do you mean?_

_-Jake Ji and the Scarlet Devil are siblings. The Scarlet Devil is Jake Ji's younger sister.  
_

_-If Donald Na and the Scarlet Devil divorced, then Union meetings must be really awkward for Donald Na and Jake Ji._

XXX

School was a bit awkward now. People was sent nervous and curious glances at Donald and [Your Name]. Donald would either ignore them or send a glare to scare them off. [Your Name] would just ignore them. They weren't worth her time.

Today, Donald and [Your Name] were once again babysitting Damon. Honestly, they were beginning to get worried over how often Mr. Nae had a doctor's appointment, but Thomas told them not to worry about it. Thomas seemed pretty tired lately too, but Thomas reassured them that he was just tired from work.

The three of them were having a movie marathon. Stephen had gone to spend the day with Gray while Alistair was hanging out with The King's Guards.

Once the credits appeared, Donald felt two figures leaning against his shoulder: Damon and [Your Name]. He didn't mind it and rather than waking them both up, he wrapped his arms protectively around them.

They were his family. He had forgotten most of his memories of his biological family. The first person that he had gotten close to that he would call his family was Kingsley. Kingsley's parents didn't interact with Donald much and was almost always away on a trip whether it be an actual business trip or a vacation. They only constantly stayed for the first two weeks of each semester so they could sign the necessary forms for Kingsley's classes. They also signed Donald's papers since he had no legal guardians and they either didn't notice or didn't care.

He had accepted Damon as his son. At first, he only did it to tease [Your Name], but he grew to actually care about the boy. He also considered [Your Name] to be his family, his girlfriend/future wife. After they had broken up, Donald felt a void in his chest. His family was no longer complete. When she came back, he had felt the void slightly shrink, but her behavior towards him didn't allow the void to be completely filled.

While [Your Name] and Damon were asleep, Donald decided to enjoy the warmth of the family huddled together.

XXX

When [Your Name] woke up, the first thing she noticed was the blanket draped over her and Damon. The next thing she noticed was that what she was leaning against wasn't the backrest or armrest of the couch, but the chest of her ex-boyfriend. She noticed Donald's eyes were closed but judging by his breathing, he was faking being asleep.

"Don't get the wrong idea," [Your Name] told him as she careful got up. "I'm going to tuck Damon into his bed,"

"You were the one who feel asleep on me," Donald pointed out as he folded the blanket to put away. 

"It was an accident," She claimed. _'I can't believe I let my guard down. Normally I would've noticed if I had fallen asleep on him, but I must've felt too comfortable in this house,'_ She refused to admit that the reason she was actually comfortable around _Donald._ "I think I'll also get some more sleep,"

"You literally just woke up," Donald reminded.

"Well, sleeping all day is better than overworking," [Your Name] shrugged.

Donald watched [Your Name] and Damon disappear upstairs, out of his sight.

Donald missed [Your Name], but he still did not regret sending Jake Ji and Naksung Fam after Ben Park. Ben Park was a threat to the Union. The Union was his source of income. There was nothing wrong with getting rid of enemies. If you have a problem, find a solution.

XXX

[Your Name] laid in bed, awake. She thought back to the warmth she felt when she was with Donald. She missed that warmth. It was comforting. It made her feel safe. It made her feel loved. It reminded her of the happy memories she shared with Donald.

_'He's not willing to dissolve the Union. He's unwilling to change. Damien the Cheesy Vampire Boyfriend had been a lie. Maybe he'll need to have some sense beaten into him. After the Eungang and I bring him and his subordinates down, will he finally decide to change? I'm not sure how likely it is, but it's worth a shot,'_

**I posted the first chapter of _Sky Blue Eyes_ which is a Donald Na X OC X Kingsley Kwan story. There's not enough love stories with Kingsley. It's also a Into-the-Weak-Hero-World story.**


	56. Desire

Donald was so _frustrated._

In school, [Your Name] continued to ignore him unless the had to work together for a partner project. She preferred to chat with everyone else in the classroom _except_ for him. Donald managed to let out an intimidating aura whenever he saw next to her and sent a glare at anyone's way to ward them off.

Two people were unaffected: that alligator guy and Stephen Ahn. Both of them were her sworn brothers. Whenever it wasn't class time, she would talk to only those two. She didn't even so much as _glance_ his way.

Donald said that he was over her. He said that he didn't need romantic relationships. He said love was useless. But he wasn't over her. He wanted to be with her again. He wanted her to want them to be back together too.

Donald was used to most girls fawning over him and falling head over heels for him. He always rebuffed them and completely ignored the weird obsessive stalker fan club that they had formed, dubbed Donny's Honeys. He thought the name was completely terrible. At least Kingsley's fan club, The King's Guards, sounded cool.

But Donald wasn't used to being rejected. He wasn't used to being _not_ wanted. He was always the one being chased after, not the one who did the chasing.

He sure as hell wasn't going to begged her to come back. He hadn't forgiven her leaving him. _She_ had left _him._ She was going to have to be the one to come crawling back to him. He had done _nothing_ wrong. So what if he sent Jake and Naksung Fam after Ben Park? Ben was in his way so he wanted to get rid of him. Was it wrong to want to get rid of any threats to his business?

[Your Name] was also good enough to get into Yeo-Il. She was incredibly smart. How did she end up in a school like Eunjang? _Why_ did she still choose to continue to associate with those Eunjang bastards? She should be with someone like him, who was the number one of Yeo-Il. He had the highest grades, even surpassing seniors, and was incredibly strong, charismatic, and rich.

So why didn't she understand that she should just get back together with him?

Even though they were neighbors, she would continue to ignore him. The only times when she actually did interact with him was when Damon wanted both of his parents. That was the reason why Donald freed up more of his schedule to babysit Damon more often. But even then, [Your Name] would choose to speak to her brothers and Damon over him.

It annoyed him.

[Your Name] was once again on friendly terms with Jake Ji, Dean Kwan, Timothy Park, and Eunchan Hong. They all happily chatted and hung out like normal siblings. 

It pissed Donald off.

Why were _they_ forgiven so easily? Jake was the one who actually fought with Ben Park! Dean, Timothy, and Eunchan were the ones who fought against the White Mamba and his friends! Donald may be the head of the Union, but Jake and his friends were the ones who had actually hurt his Wifey's friends!

How could she forgive them but not him!? 

Donald Na both loved and hated being in love. He loved the happiness he felt whenever he had hung out with her. He loved the warmth when they held each other and cuddled together. He loved the electrifying kisses they shared.

But he hated the void in his chest after she had left. He hated the pain he felt whenever she would purposefully look away from him and ignore him. He hated how she was something that he could not have. If he wanted money, he got it through his business. If he wanted something, he bought it with money. But [Your Name] [Last Name] could not be bought with money. Besides, Donald was sure that Alistair Rei was _way_ richer than himself.

Speaking of him, Alistair Rei seemed to completely hate his guts now. He would smile and greet him as he would any other person, but when he smiled at Donald, he could feel the _hate_ and the _malice_ directed towards him. It was a weaker version of the terrifying aura that The Reaper had. But Alistair Rei couldn't be The Reaper because he had seen the two of them in the same place at the same time.

Maybe he just had someone dress up as The Reaper to cover for him so his identity wasn't exposed? 

XXX

"ACHOO!" Alistair and [Your Name] both sneezed at the same time.

"Are you both catching a cold?" Gray asked as he easily beat everyone at Takkan.

"No, it's just a sneeze," Alistair assured. _'Is someone talking about us or something?'_

XXX

Donald wanted to get closer to [Your Name] once more. He wanted to talk to her, but she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't bother _listening_ to him. Maybe he could convince Alistair to get her to talk to him, if only for a few minutes. 

_'Alistair is attracted to Kingsley to the point of joining The King's Guards,'_ Donald thought. _'Maybe I can convince him to go on a double date. Kingsley and Alistair, me and Wifey. I'll have to also see when Kingsley's schedule is free,'_

XXX

"Alistair," Donald addressed the black haired teen in the morning. 

Alistair was doing some basic exercises. He didn't stop exercising, but merely glanced at Donald. "What?"

"I can get you a date with Kingsley," 

_'There's always a catch,'_ Alistair shook his head. "No. I know you're going to want a date with [Your Name] in return. I'm not going to sell her out like that. She deserves someone better than you. I know for a fact that Kingsman also wants you and my sister to get together again, but unless [Your Name] herself decides to forgive you, I won't support the two of you getting together again,"

**Alistair has also killed people just like the Reader has, so of course he'd be able to let out an intimidating aura too.**

**Also, Alistair will not end up with Kingsley because Kingsley has zero romantic feelings towards him. In this fic, Kingsley is aromantic.**


	57. Jealousy

"Where are you going?" Donald asked [Your Name] when he saw her leaving the Nae's house by herself. 

[Your Name] was dressed in [Favorite Outfit] and had a purse with her. She even wore a bit of makeup like eye shadow and lipstick, but nothing too extravagant. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious," Donald claimed.

"If you really _must_ know," She said. "I'm going on a date,"

It wasn't a lie. [Your Name] had decided to try dating again to help get Donald out of her mind. She was going on a date with some other high schooler she had met on the internet. If it turned out to be some creep that was catfishing her, well, they'd regret it. [Your Name] was completely capable of dealing with an amateur.

Upon hearing his Wifey's words, Donald felt his entire world shatter into a million pieces. She was going on a _date_ with someone else, someone who wasn't _him._ She had moved on from him. She didn't _want_ him. 

_'No, no,'_ Donald mentally told himself. _'She'll see that this other guy isn't as good as me and there won't be a second date. Hell, she might not even stay for the entire duration of the first date!'_

Donald decided that he'd watch from afar. He would just "coincidentally" be eating at the same restaurant as [Your Name] and her date.

XXX

 _'Donald's following me,'_ [Your Name] thought as she caught sight of the yellow Lamborghini in the parking lot. _'I shouldn't have mentioned my date to him. He's probably going to purposefully ruin any chances I have with this guy,'_

She entered the restaurant and sat at a table. After parking his very recognizable car, Donald very conspicuously sat at the table near hers. [Your Name] waited...and waited...but her date didn't show. After ten minutes, she texted him but he replied back that he'd be there soon. Another ten minutes later, she texted him once again, but this time she got no response. After yet _another_ ten minutes later, she stood up to pay for her drink and then leave.

 _'Of course I don't have any luck in love,'_ She thought tiredly as she started to walk home. _'The only other experience I had with dating was with Donald, but that's over. Wait, did Donald do something to him? But that can't be since I never told Donald my date's name or showed him a photo,'_

_'I guess I really was stood up. Someone like me doesn't deserve love. I'm a murderer. There's too much blood on my hands. I should just be grateful that I have people willing to be my friends and my brothers. I'm not meant to love or be loved. I'm an assassin meant to kill. Besides, I shouldn't have had any hopes for actually dating someone. I'm not even going to stay in South Korea. After the school year's over, I'm permanently going back to the Desert Kingdom with Alistair,'_

It began to rain.

XXX

Donald watched as his Wifey continued to sit alone for half an hour before leaving. He frowned and grew angry. _'That bastard stood her up! How_ dare _they do that to her!? They were just lucky to be given an actual chance by Wifey, but they dare to do this to her!? If I knew who they were, even if it was just their name, I'd hunt them down and beat the shit out of them!'_

He stood up and left. As he was heading towards his car, he overheard a guy chatting with his friends. "I was supposed to go on a date with this chick, [Your Name], that I met online, but when I actually saw her in person, I thought that nah, she wasn't worth the time. I mean, she looked exactly like her profile pic, but after seeing her in person, she ain't even that pretty ya know. Besides, she seems like the type of girl that doesn't know how to have a good time with booze and smokes,"

"Bro, didn't you pretend to be some clean guy when you chatted with her?"

"Yeah man. I thought it'd be fun to corrupt her but after seeing her in person, I thought that I'd find some chick at a bar that'll probably be more worth my time,"

Something in Donald snapped and he began to beat the shit out of all of them. He may have been Donald Na, the Cheesy Vampire that was kind and caring, but that was only towards his family. He was also Donald Na, the Head of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union. Once he fought, he wasn't going to show _any_ mercy, especially to someone who dared to do stand his Wifey up on a date and dared to insult her.

XXX

Donald managed to catch up to [Your Name] and pulled his car over to the side of the road. "Get in. You'll catch a cold,"

"I'm fine," She said. "I won't get lost if I'm heading home,"

"The last time you stayed in the rain, you ended up in the hospital," Donald pointed out. "Come on, get in,"

She didn't even feel like putting up a fight and got into the passenger seat, not even so much as caring that he was getting the passenger seat wet. "You're probably laughing internally, right? You're laughing that I got stood up,"

"No, I'm not," Donald's tone was gentle. "Why would I laugh at you? I'm angry that bastard did that to you,"

[Your Name] noticed the faint bloodstains on the sleeves of his jacket. "You found him and beat him up?" _'But he doesn't know the guy's name or face,'_

"I overheard him mentioning your name and how he stood you up," Donald answered. "He also insulted you, so I beat him and his friends up,"

"You didn't have to do that," [Your Name] told him. "He's not worth anyone's attention,"

"He made you sad,"

"I'm not sad," She claimed. "I'm just disappointed,"

The rest of the ride was silent. Once Donald parked his car into his garage, [Your Name] mumbled a "Thank you" before heading home.

XXX

[Your Name] had taken a hot shower and was currently laying in bed. She had felt a bit of warmth in her chest when Donald had picked her up. She had felt even warmer when he heard that he had beaten up the guy who had stood her up. She had felt flattered that he had gone out of his way for her.

 _'I still have feelings for him,'_ She sighed. _'I still love him. I don't want to love him because it hurts that I'm not with him anymore. I have the choice of going back to him, but I won't. He hurt my friends. He used my brothers to hurt my friends. He didn't even apologize and he doesn't even realize that what he did was wrong,'_

_'Even if he does apologize and try to change...I'm not staying in Korea. I already had the choice to leave the guild permanently but ended up returning to them. I doubt Craton would let me leave again. I just...don't want to leave Korea on bad terms with Donald. I actually was happy when we were dating,'_

**What should my next big story be after _Romance 101_ is over?**

**A) Wingman  
 _Kingsley Kwan X Reader_  
[Your Name] has a massive crush on Donald Na. She asks Donald's best friend, Kingsley Kwan, to help make Donald fall in love with her. Kingsley agrees.  
The problem? Kingsley is in love [Your Name].**

**B) One Night  
 _Donald Na X Female Kingsley Kwan (Normal High School AU)_  
Kingsley is the typical shy introvert girl with a small circle of close friends. She ends up at the party of ** **the most popular student at school: Donald Na. Everyone at the party gets drunk, Kingsley included.  
The next morning, she awakens in Donald's bed...naked. She quickly leaves before anyone wakes up. It's a good thing that nobody clearly remembers who slept with Donald last night. Kingsley would've loved to just forget about the entire ordeal as if it had never happened but...that one night with Donald got her pregnant.**

**C) Turn Option B into an original story with original characters.**


	58. Don't Mess with Alistair's Family

**I don't know the name of the guy Gray called to the classroom after beating Oswald up, so I'm just going to call him Desmond Kang.**

_'Oswald Yang, Desmond Kang, and Bryce Oh were the main perpetrators of the incident at Byuksan Middle School,'_ Alistair's eyes narrowed. _'Oswald Yang is the son of a city representative, Oscar Yang. Knowing how corrupt people are, the incident was not an accident. Those motherfuckers_ pushed _Stephen Ahn off the_ roof. _All of the troubles Oswald Yang caused were covered up to preserve the school's image,'_

_'The principal, Daryl Bae, received a massive donation for the school from the chairman through Oscar Yang. He also pocketed additional money from him personally. The vice principal Gilbert Gu partnered with the principal to continuously monitor and keep students and teachers from leaking information. The homeroom teacher, Jerry Bang, was offered a deal by the other men and falsified a report on the incident in favor of Oswald Yang, Bryce Oh, and Desmond Kang,'_

_'When Gray retaliated by beating the shit out of those three, Oscar Yang had made sure that all the schools near Byuksan Middle School_ _refused to accept Gray, despite his high grades. That's probably why Gray was forced to attend Eunjang instead of a school with a better reputation like Yeo-Il,'_

Alistair sighed. _'I'm gonna need to be extra careful. This isn't Desert Kingdom turf. We have zero bases in South Korea. I don't know how the underworld is here either. If the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union, which is ran by_ high schoolers _, isn't even in the shallow depths of the underworld, then I don't know how the underworld is. South Korea is known for their rigorous educational system, so there's probably more brains than the US underworld,'_

 _'But I can't just let those three bastards get away with this, even if it was a year ago. Yeah, Gray beat them up, but that's not enough. They put Steph into a_ coma _and when he awoke up, he had no memories. One beating is not enough. They deserve to suffer even more!'_ A cruel smirk made its way to Alistair's face. _'I guess I'm more like my brother than I originally thought,'_

 _'I'll borrow [Your Name]'s cloak, mask, and scythe,'_ Alistair planned. _'I'll go as The Reaper. People don't suspect me of being The Reaper because there are a lot of witnesses that saw The Reaper with me at Eunjang's gates. In fact, if I go as The Reaper, it'll take the suspicions off of [Your Name], if there are any. I'm sure some people have crazy theories that she's The Reaper since she's so close to me,'_

XXX

Alistair didn't tell [Your Name] was he was going to do. He knew [Your Name] also had a right to punish those that harmed Stephen since he was also her brother, but [Your Name] should just relax and spend time with her friends and brothers. Alistair was going to deal with Oswald Yang, Bryce Oh, and Desmond Kang by himself.

Alistair decided against going as The Reaper and instead opted to wear a Night Baron costume. There were witnesses that saw The Reaper with him and that would lead the investigation to him, which he did not want. It was a good thing that Alistair had packed a Night Baron costume. Don't ask why he brought it with him to Korea.

Night Baron decided to deal with Bryce Oh first since he wasn't from an important family and therefore wouldn't have much security. He waited until Bryce got home and his parents were not around. Night Baron waited in Bryce's room and when he entered, Night Baron covered Bryce's mouth so he wouldn't be able to scream.

"Bryce Oh," Just like with The Reaper's mask, Night Baron's mask had a voice changer. "You, Desmond Kang, and Oswald Yang have caused a lot of trouble for your schoolmates," It wouldn't be narrowed down to Gray or Stephen because they weren't the only victims of the trio. Anyone who had been victimized would be a suspect. Even if Gray and Stephen were under suspicions, they would have an alibi since weren't anywhere near the three houses.

Night Baron proceeded to beat the shit out of Bryce Oh. He did the same thing to Desmond Kang, whose house he was also easily able to break into while avoiding the security systems.

Oswald Yang's house was the hardest one to break into. Night Baron hacked into the security cameras and spent a few hours observing the guard shifts. There weren't as many guards as Night Baron thought there'd be, but that was probably due to the arrogance of the city representative himself. 

Night Baron entered Oswald Yang's room when he was sleeping. Like he did with Bryce and Desmond, Night Baron duct taped Oswald's mouth, wrists, and ankles. But this time, Night Baron was going to give a worse beating than the previous two. Stephen was unable to walk without crutches so...Night Baron broke both of Oswald's legs. A muffled scream filled the room.

"You, Bryce Oh, and Desmond Kang..." Night Baron kicked Oswald in the face. "You three have caused a lot of problems for your schoolmates. This is your punishment,"

By the time morning came, Night Baron was long gone. 

XXX

 _"Alistair,"_ [Your Name] asked in Italian as they ate breakfast. _"Did you attack Bryce Oh, Desmond Kang, and Oswald Yang last night?"_

 _"Come on [Your Name],"_ Alistair said. _"Why would I do that?"_

 _"Because I heard from Gray and Fen that those three were the main perpetrators of Stephen's incident in middle school that resulted in his comatose state and amnesia,"_ [Your Name] pointed out. _"Besides, the news says it was someone with a white face mask with eye slits and a mouth curved in a twisted grin. There culprit had straight black hair that fell just pas his ears. He wore a dark blue or black top hat, suit, and caped overcoat,"_

_"And?"_

_"That sounds like Night Baron from Detective Conan,"_ She claimed. 

_"I'm not the only Night Baron fan,"_ Alistair reminded. _"Just like in the US, we aren't the only Detective Conan fans. In Korea, there are other otakus besides you, me, and Jake Ji. You're suspecting me without any evidence,"_

 _"Why didn't you bring me along?"_ She inquired.

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ Alistair smiled. _"Just relax while we're in Korea,"_

 _'His response to that question proves that he was Night Baron,'_ [Your Name] sweat-dropped.

**The attack of the three made the news, especially since Oswald Yang's father, Oscar Yang, is a city representative. Of course, they won't be able to catch Night Baron.**

**Next chapter is Extras II and then the chapter after that will have Erik Vaelstrom making another appearance.**


	59. Extras II

**This is a deleted scene titled "The Beach Episode, Err...Chapter" that was originally between chapters _Family_ and _Desire_.  
**

_"We need to increase the Union's image. To do so, we will be doing community service. We'll be taking pictures and posting them on social media platforms. Don't fuck anything up,"_

Those had been Donald Na's words at the most recent Union meeting. Thus, the five school heads and their underlings were doing a beach clean up. From Yeo-Il were only Donald and Kingsley. From Daehyeon were Jake, Dean, Timmy, and Eunchan. They also had dragged along Naksung Fam. From Ganghak were Wolf, Hwangmo, Hayden, and Jared. From Hyeongshin were Forrest, Robin, and Grape. From Yoosun were Jimmy and Jack.

"This is stupid," Wolf said. "Can't we just take some pics and then hire some other idiots to do the work for us?"

"No because they might leak out that we didn't actually do it, especially with the amount of people at the beach," Donald responded. "It would be damaging to our image,"

 _'Our image?'_ Jake scoffed at the thought. _'We beat people up, underage smoke, and underage drink,'_

"Also, I know that all of you need community service hours for school,"

Grape was trembling with fear in Wolf's presence and tried to stay as far away as possible. Forrest, Robin, and even Eunchan stood between them to create as much distance as possible. 

"And Wolf, you don't get to complain since it was _Ganghak_ who first damaged the Union's image,"

At that being brought up again, Wolf glared at Jared, who looked down to avoid his gaze.

"How long do we have to do this for?" Jake asked, obviously bored with community service. Yeah, it was for a good cause, but he wanted to just read some manga or play some video games.

"At least two hours," Kingsley answered.

"Hah!"

"Take this!"

"Argh! There's sand in my eyes!"

"Oops, my bad,"

Those voices sounded _very_ familiar to all of the Union members. Not too far from where they were, the boys noticed Ben Park, Alex Go, Rowan Im, Eugene Gale, Teddy Jin, and Gerard Jin playing beach volleyball.

 _'Out of all the fucking times they had to be at the beach, it had to be when we were also here,'_ Donald's eyes landed on [Your Name], who was building a sandcastle with Damon, and Kenny.

Ben had accidentally hit the ball too hard and it headed straight for the three. Before anyone could yell out a warning, [Your Name] had caught it with one hand without so much as glancing in that direction. She was completely unfazed and simply continued to help build the sandcastle.

"Sis, you didn't even flinch," Kenny commented.

"This is nothing," She threw it with a large amount of force back to Ben.

Ben hadn't been expecting the strong throw and it whizzed right past him...and towards the Union. It _specifically_ was aimed at Naksung, who yelped as he barely managed to hold his arms up in time. "What the hell!?"

"I was hoping for some payback," Yeah...[Your Name] was still a bit salty about Naksung breaking her arm...

Naksung rubbed his forearm and winced. "You were the one who held back in our fight. If you hadn't held back, you wouldn't have gotten your arm broken,"

"If I hadn't held back at all," [Your Name] chuckled darkly and let out a small wave of killing intent. "You'd be dead,"

 _Everyone_ had noticed the change in the atmosphere. 

"Just kidding," She smiled innocently.

"Mommy?" Damon called. "You were being very scary,"

"Sorry Damon," She ruffled his hair. "I didn't mean to scare you," _'I wanted to intimidate the Union into leaving us alone. If a fight breaks out, Damon, Kenny, and Fen might get caught in the crossfire,'_

Jake picked up the volleyball and gently tossed it back to Ben like a normal person. "Hey Donald, can we take a break?"

Donald continued to stare at [Your Name]. "Yeah, we can take a break,"

"But we've only been walking for ten minutes?" Jimmy brought up.

"Jimmy Bae, shut up," Kingsley hissed. _'Donald and [Your Name] are obviously still in love. They just need to get close again and learn to trust each other again,'_

"Hey Vampire Boy, Kingsley," [Your Name] addressed. "You guys do know that your fan clubs are stalking you guys, right?"

"Bitch, we're not stalking Donald!" Bitch #1 yelled.

"Yeah!" Bitch #2 added. "We're just coincidentally here at the same time Donald is!"

"They're obviously lying," [Your Name] rolled her eyes.

"We are the King's Guards!" Kingsley's fan club saluted. "We are merely guarding the King!"

"Actually, I'm just stalking him," Alistair confessed.

"Are you in love with Kingsley or just obsessed with him?" [Your Name] asked.

"Both," Alistair shrugged. "I'm in love with my obsessions of him. I'm obsessed with loving him. I'm so in love with Kingsley that's it's become an obsession," He walked up to Kingsley. "So...go on a date with me?"

 _'He's not going to give up. Also, that doesn't sound healthy,'_ Kingsley sighed. "I don't love you, but we can hang out as _friends_ on one condition,"

"It doesn't matter what it is," Alistair said. "I'll do it, even if you need me to kill someone,"

[Your Name] shot Alistair a warning glance. _'Don't tell them that you're a murderer!'_

"Get [Your Name] to agree to a double date," 

Alistair raised a brow. "With who? She's as single as a Pringle,"

"Pringle's come in stacks of a hundred," Kingsley stated. "And she can choose anyone since this is an outing _as friends_ ," _'Though, I hope she chooses Donald,'_

Donald was trying to give pleading puppy eyes while keeping his cool demeanor at the same time. The thought of anyone else being [Your Name]'s date, even if it was platonically, pissed Donald off. [Your Name] was _his_ girlfriend. They were just...taking a break. Yeah, just taking a break. She'd eventually come back to him.

"Where's this date gonna be?" [Your Name] asked.

"The amusement park," Kingsley answered. _'That's where Donald and [Your Name]'s first date was,'_

Alistair seemed to realize that too. _'He's trying to get them back together,'_ "On second thought, I'm fine with just watching you. We don't have to go on a date," _'It's not like Kingsley's into me anyway,'_

 _'Alistair's done so much for me already,'_ [Your Name] thought. _'I should just suck it up and go on a date. But who will I bring?'_ "I'm bringing The Reaper as my date,"

Upon hearing that name, Wolf flinched.

"The Reaper is busy on that day," Alistair said. _'You don't have to do this for me. How will you even be in two places at once?'_

 _'He probably thinks I'll just be a third wheel,'_ She sighed. "If The Reaper's busy, then..." 

Damon tugged on her arm. "Can I go to the muse park?" 

"Yes," She immediately agreed. "Hey Kingsley, since it's a platonic outing between friends, I can just bring Damon,"

"Should we be listening to their conversation?" Robin whispered to Forrest. 

"We're a large crowd," Forrest pointed out. "They couldn't have forgotten we were here,"

"Shh," Jake, shushed them as he munched on some popcorn he bought from the beach stand. _'That's right Donald, you're not good enough for my sister,'_

"And Daddy can come too!" Damon smiled. He wanted to hang out with both his mom and his dad. He didn't understand why they weren't getting along as well as before.

"I'm free that day," Donald said before [Your Name] could refuse.

"Yay!" Damon cheered.

 _'Manipulative piece of shit,'_ [Your Name] glared at Donald. _'He's using Damon to get close to me,'_

Either that, or Donald must really love amusement parks.

"Now that things are settled," Kingsley said. "Let's continue the beach clean up,"

"Meanie Carrot stays," Damon pointed at Jake. 

"Aww, my cute little nephew wants to play with me!" Jake cooed.

"I wanna bury Meanie Carrot in the sand and leave him trapped here forever," 

"I will help you," Donald agreed.

Five minutes later, Jake was buried up to his neck in sand so that only his head stuck out. "We'll pick you up once we're done with the beach clean up," Dean called as the Union started to continue their volunteer work.

**Next chapter: Things get serious...not romantically. Things get serious in a BAD way.**


	60. A Sealed Deal

_'City Representative Oscar Yang's second son, Oswald Yang, was found severely beaten and unconscious in his own bedroom,'_ Erik Vaelstrom thought as he watched the news. _'Not only Oswald Yang, but his two friends too. The culprit was targeting Oswald Yang and his friends specifically, not Oscar Yang. Of course they trio of brats have many enemies since they're obnoxious pricks that look down on everyone else,'_

_'But what really catches my eye is the description of the culprit. The description matches Night Baron from the anime and manga series, Detective Conan. What idiot would dress up like that? A cape would get caught in many things and a top hat? Really? Night Baron is a phantom thief that even resorts to murder to escape, but the idiot who dressed up as Night Baron only beat up those three and didn't steal anything,'_

_'There's only one idiot I can think of that would do such a thing,'_ Erik's eyes narrowed with suspicion. _'Alistair Rei, the younger brother of my former boss, Craton Rei,'_ Anger welled up inside of him and he placed a hand to the scar across his eye. _'If it really is Alistair Rei, why is he in South Korea?'_

"Sir," His secretary called. "The three boys from Manwol Union have returned,"

"Did they bring the money?" Erik asked.

"They have brought a duffel bag with them," The woman informed. "It contains money, but I will have to count to see if they have brought the full amount,"

"I'll personally count it," Erik told her. "Bring them in,"

The woman opened the door and had the three boys enter. They were all shaking with nervousness. "W-W-We..."

"Spit it out, boy!" Erik hissed. 

"We brought the money!" The middle boy held up the duffel bag.

"I'm going to count them," Erik said. "If I find a single won missing, _you're all dead,"_

All three boys gulped. It wasn't an empty threat. This wasn't someone who would beat you to near death, but an actually criminal from the underworld who has had experience killing before.

Erik counted each monetary note one by one. The boys sweated buckets, worried that they had forgotten to include a stack. Erik finished counting rather quickly since he had quick hands. He silently stared at the three boys before smirking. "All money accounted for,"

The boy let out a sigh of relief. "S-S-So you'll destroy the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union?"

"Yeah, sure," Erik agreed. "Now get out of my sight," _'I shouldn't worry about Alistair right now. I was hired for a job so it's my main priority. It's a rather easy job. They're all just high schoolers and pretty much fight with only their fists. Since they're making a lot of money through their dumb Union, they might be cocky,'_

XXX

The Union members were having a meeting. "All of you are disappointments," Donald said. "All of you were defeated by Eunjang," Donald said. "I'm most disappointed in you, Wolf. You were defeated by a newbie, the White Mamba. He's just a scrawny kid with brains but no muscles. I've decided that we will completely annihilate Ben Park and his gang. Jake Ji,"

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"Do not relay this information to [Your Name]," He ordered. "But keep her away from the fight. I'll deal with Ben Park and everyone else will deal with his friends,"

 _'[Your Name]...'_ Jake couldn't speak up. It wasn't the fact that he needed the commission money to pay for Kenny's bills, but it was the fact that Donald was purposely emitting that _terrifying_ aura.

There was a knock at the door. "Daddy?"

Donald furrowed his brows with confusion as he opened the door. "Damon, why are you here? You should be at daycare," _'Do I have to transfer him to_ another _daycare? They haven't even called to tell me that he's missing, just like the old daycare,'_

"Daddy, I snuck out and got into your car before you left the daycare!" Damon grinned. "But then I fell asleep and I just woke up and I open the door. I go to elevator and knock on door to door until I got to where Daddy is!"

Donald sighed. "Kingsley, can you bring him back to the daycare? I'll continue explaining the plan and will brief you on what you missed after the meeting,"

"But Daddy," Damon whined. "I want Mommy and Daddy. I don't wanna go back to daycare,"

"I'm very busy," Donald told him. "I'll pick you up after the meeting and buy you a new stuffed animal, okay?"

"Okay," Damon reluctantly agreed. "Frank the Bat needs more friends,"

As Kingsley left with Damon, Donald continued explaining the time and location on where the Union would lure Ben Park and his gang and destroy them. The door creaked open a little and a few canisters were thrown inside, filling the room with gas. 

"What the hell!?"

"What the fuck is going on!?"

"Who's there!?"

All of the windows had been sealed. The door was unable to open. The air vents were blocked. Within minutes, one by one, the Union members all fell unconscious. The door opened and masked figures entered, dragging each Union member out.

"The head of Yoosun High School, Jimmy Bae," The leader of the group identified each unconscious person. "The head of Hyeongshin, Forrest Lee. The head of Ganghak, Wolf Keum. The head of Daehyeon, Jake Ji. And the head of Yeo-Il, as well as the founder and owner of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union, Donald Na. All five school heads accounted for. Let's scram,"

**So Erik only expected capturing the school heads. Kingsley wasn't on the list because he's the second-in-command of Yeo-Il.**


	61. Kidnapped

When Kingsley returned to the meeting room, he immediately knew something was amiss. The entire room looked completely organized. All of the chairs were in place and no drinks were on the table. The whiteboard had been wiped clean. If Kingsley hadn't known any better, it would look like nobody had gathered in the room for the entire day.

That was the biggest red flag. The chairs weren't supposed to be perfectly in place. The school heads knew to push in their chairs to not upset Donald with their messiness, but it wouldn't be this perfect. Also, even if the meeting had ended before Kingsley got back, Donald would be in his office. Kingsley checked Donald's office, but his friend was not there. 

Kingsley tried to call Donald's phone.

_"Hello, you have reached Donald Na. Please leave your name, number, and message,"_

Kingsley didn't leave a message and hung up. He called Jake's phone.

_"Yo, this is Jake Ji! I'll call you back as soon as I can,"_

Now that was more evidence that something was terribly wrong. Jake would immediately turn his phone on once a meeting was over and everyone was dismissed. He doubted that Jake's phone had died.

Kingsley glanced up at the corner of the ceiling where the security camera was. He hurried to Donald's office and logged into his computer to access the security footage. The footage was fake and showed a completely empty room throughout the entire day, as if nobody had entered.

The five heads of the Union had been kidnapped.

Kingsley didn't know what to do. He began to panic and bit his thumb as he paced around the empty office. _'Nobody has every done something like this before. It's hard enough for normal people to defeat one of the school heads, much less all of them. Whoever it was, they must have a grudge against the Union,'_

Kingsley took out his phone and dialed Alistair. "Alistair," He tried to keep a calm composure, but his voice gave away his feelings.

_"Kingsley, what's wrong? You sound worried,"_

"D-Donald, Jake, Wolf, Forrest, and Jimmy...they...they've all been kidnapped!"

_"What? Are you sure?"_

"Yeah," Kingsley heard his own voice break. "This hasn't happened before. Whoever they are, they hacked into the security cameras. I figured that since you have a history of doing that too...you'd be able to reveal the original footage. I'm at Donald's office in Yeouinaru,"

_"Go outside through the back entrance. I don't know if there are others lurking around that might harm you. I want you to be able to have at least a chance at escape,"_

XXX

"Sorry to interrupt, but [Your Name] and I need to head somewhere," Alistair said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the Eungang.

[Your Name] knew that something was wrong. Alistair had been wearing a fake smile, so it wasn't some kind of plans for a joke or a prank. It was something serious. "What's wrong?"

"I got a call from Kingsman," Alistair explained as they got into his car and began driving. "The five school heads were kidnapped from the meeting room in Yeouinaru. Kingsman mentioned that the security cameras were hacked into,"

"That means they knew what they were doing," [Your Name]'s expression shifted to a frown. _'Jake was kidnapped. He's my brother and I don't want anything to happen to him. As for Donald...I'm worried about him too. I don't care much about the other three though,'_

They found Kingsley at the back entrance, tapping his foot impatiently and biting his thumb. After parking the car, Kingsley led them to the meeting room. "Damon had snuck out and somehow came here," Kingsley informed. "I left to bring him back to the daycare. When I got back, it was like this,"

"Show me the security footage," Alistair ordered. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to unveil the real footage. He inserted a program from a flash drive into the computer to assist him.

_The door creaked open a little and a few canisters were thrown inside, filling the room with gas._

_"What the hell!?"_

_"What the fuck is going on!?"_

_"Who's there!?"_

_All of the windows had been sealed. The door was unable to open. The air vents were blocked. Within minutes, one by one, the Union members all fell unconscious. The door opened and masked figures entered, dragging each Union member out._

_"The head of Yoosun High School, Jimmy Bae," The leader of the group identified each unconscious person. "The head of Hyeongshin, Forrest Lee. The head of Ganghak, Wolf Keum. The head of Daehyeon, Jake Ji. And the head of Yeo-Il, as well as the founder and owner of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union, Donald Na. All five school heads accounted for. Let's scram,"_

"I've never seen those people before in my entire life," Kingsley said. "They aren't part of any high school unions in any of the areas. I don't think our union pissed them off," _'Why do Alistair and [Your Name] look so pale and terrified?'_ "Do you know who they are?"

 _"[Your Name]..."_ Alistair whispered in Italian with a shaky voice, his eyes wide with fear. _"That insignia on their back...am I mistaking it or does it really...does it really belong to **him**?"_

"What's wrong?" Kingsley couldn't understand Italian. "What are you saying?"

 _"There's no mistake,"_ [Your Name] said in an equally terrified voice. _"That's Erik Vaelstrom's insignia,"_

"Should I call the police?" Kingsley fumbled with his phone.

"No!" [Your Name] snapped. "Kingsley, do _not_ call the police,"

"Why not?" Kingsley asked. "Tell me what's going on! You and Alistair seem to know who those people that kidnapped Donald were!"

"They're a powerful...organization," [Your Name] stated. "They bribe and blackmail law enforcements to get away with illegal activities. The police won't do anything. They'll actually tip the organization off and they might come to silence us or kidnap us too,"

"Who are they!?" Kingsley demanded.

"They were part of the underworld back in the US and Italy," Alistair revealed. "That's all we can tell you. We'll do what we can to get them back, but we can't make any promises," He placed a hand on the maroon haired boy's shoulder. "Go home and get some rest,"

 _'The underworld?'_ Thousands of thoughts ran through Kingsley's mind. _'Why would they know about the underworld? Why would they know that this organization was part of the underworld in the US and Italy? Were they also involved in the underworld?'_

**I created (yet) another Weak Hero fanfiction called** **_|Weak Hero| Two Worlds Collide [Kingsley Kwan X OC]._ It's a story where the Union gets transported into the Real World. I really like dimensional travel stories.**


	62. Investigations

Once they were safely in Alistair's room, he called his older brother. "Craton," He set it on speaker so [Your Name] could also hear.

_"What's wrong? You sound serious,"_

"Erik Vaelstrom..."

_"What about that traitor?"_

"He's _here,"_ [Your Name] informed. "He's here in South Korea. I'm sure he's part of the underworld here too. There's no way he'd turn over a new leaf and try to live a normal life,"

_"Did he see you guys?"_

"No," Alistair shook his head. "We never encountered him and I doubt he knows we're here. The Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union's five school heads were kidnapped by the Demonic Knights. They hacked into the security cameras and used fake footage, but I used the guild's program to unveil the truth. I saw Erik's insignia on the masked men's clothes,"

_"I'll send the plane to pick you guys up immediately,"_

"No," [Your Name] refused. "Among the people kidnapped is my brother, Jake Ji, and my ex-boyfriend, Donald Na. If it were only people I didn't care about, then I would have agreed to return to the US,"

"I won't leave either," Alistair agreed. "I want to help [Your Name] rescue the Union, even though most of them are pretty shitty kids,"

_"The Desert Kingdom has no territory in South Korea. With how strict the gun laws are, you would most likely be unable to get any to arm yourself with. I'm sure with how long Erik has been in Korea, he has already found a supplier in the black market. Are you sure you still want to face the Demonic Knights?"_

"Yes," 

"Yeah,"

_"I'll send reinforcements as soon as possible. Don't do anything rash,"_

"Sure thing, bro,"

"Roger that, boss,"

Alistair then hung up. "We don't have time to wait for reinforcements. Erik could kill them any time he wants. They could be dead before we get to them. Since they were kidnapped rather than immediately assassinated, it means Erik wants to torture them for a bit first. 

"We can't get the others involved," [Your Name] added. "They're normal high schoolers. Physically, they're stronger than the average teen, but they're still normal high schoolers. None of them would be able to deal with an actual mafia. Those people are out of their league. They'll be killed and I can't let that happen,"

"We need to locate Erik's hideout first," Alistair planned. "We know that the plan wasn't for him to lure us to him because he would have kidnapped your Eunjang friends instead. Whoever hired the Demonic Knights had a grudge against the Yeongdeungpo Union,"

"There are way too many people that hate the Union," [Your Name] groaned. "The list would stretch for miles. I'm sure there are many kids who were victims of the Union. However, it's not everyday that a high schooler, especially a victim of bullying from pricks like Wolf Keum, would have the courage to go to the underworld for help. And Erik's fees are very expensive,"

"What about a rival union?"

[Your Name]'s eyes widened. "Manwol Union. That was the gang Kenny was a part of and when he wanted to quit and refused to recruit Jake, they ruined his chances of being a soccer player. Jake joined the Yeongdeungpo Union to get their help to destroy Manwol. Manwol Union definitely has a grudge against Donald's Union. They've all been rather quiet since their defeat, but maybe they might still be attending Daehyeon if they haven't graduated yet. I'll ask Kenny,"

XXX

"Hey Kenny, Dean, Timmy, Eunchan," [Your Name] greeted as she joined their table at Cafe Gamma. She glanced over to Grape. "Insomniac Boy,"

"Have you seen Jake or Forrest?" Dean asked. "Jake's not answering our calls and Grape claims that Forrest isn't responding either. If the Union were going to attack someone, Forrest would've at least brought along Robin and Grape,"

"No," She shook her head. "I need information on Manwol Union,"

"Manwol Union?" Kenny stared at her. "Why?" _'Are you going to do something reckless? Are they behind Jake's disappearance?'_

"I'm just curious," She claimed with a small smile. "Do you know where the high ranking members are?"

Dean's phone dinged and he glanced down at it.

_Jack Kang:  
Jimmy hasn't come back from   
the meeting yet and Kingsley   
isn't answering my calls. _

_Jack Kang:  
Is Jake also not back yet?_

_Dean:  
_ _No, Jake's also not back._   
_He's not answering his  
_ _phone either._

"[Your Name]," Dean asked. "Is Manwol Union the one behind the missing school heads?" He held up his phone. "Jack says that Jimmy's also missing. I'm also assuming that Wolf and Donald are missing too,"

 _'Of course they'll be communicating with each other,'_ She shrugged. "I'm not sure,"

"You knew that they were missing before we asked you if you had seen them," Dean accused. "You know that something happened to them, right?"

 _'I should explain some info to them,'_ [Your Name] sighed. "Dean, can we go to your house? I don't want any chance of the wrong people overhearing," _'Jake and Donald's house might be bugged or the cameras might have been hacked into. Dean's house is a safer bet,'_

XXX

The six teenagers gathered in Dean's living room. Thankfully, Dean's parents weren't home. "Donald Na, Jake Ji, Wolf Keum, Forrest Lee, and Jimmy Bae were kidnapped earlier today,"

"What about Kingsley?" Timothy asked. "He always attends the meetings too. Why wasn't he kidnapped?"

"Damon had broken out of daycare again and Kingsley had to bring him back," She stated. "By the time Kingsley came back, they were already gone,"

"How do we know it's a kidnapping and not some kind of prank?" Eunchan inquired.

"Because they wouldn't pull something like that," Dean reminded. "The Union meetings are always serious business. But sis, what does Manwol Union have to do with their disappearance. They weren't strong enough last year to defeat them and since Changyeon Lee can't fight anymore, they're even weaker,"

"Manwol wasn't the one who kidnapped them," [Your Name] said quietly and made eye contact with Kenny. "I need to get information from them,"

 _'It must be business related to The Reaper,'_ Kenny realized. "Sis, I'll tell you where to find members of Manwol Union, but please tell us what's going on,"

"Alistair undid the fake security camera footage that the kidnappers had replaced the real one with," [Your Name] informed. "We recognize who the culprit is. He's a very dangerous person," 

"[Your Name]," Alistair entered the house without bothering to knock and ask permission from Dean. "We should just tell them," Kingsley followed in after him.

"Do we have _his_ permission?" [Your Name] asked. "You _know_ it's dangerous to tell them about it,"

"There's a chance that they'll be hunted down too anyway," Alistair pointed out. "The enemy may not stop at just the school heads and may go after their underlings too,"

"Give me a moment," [Your Name] excused herself to take a deep breath and go outside. She called Craton.

_"Yeah?"_

"Alistair wants us to tell my brothers about the underworld and Erik," 

_"They'll ask questions about how you two know this information,"_

"I know. I'm against it, but Alistair pointed out that they might be hunted down too,"

_"Do you trust them with your life?"_

"I know that they would never leave me behind and would fight alongside me," _'Well, everyone except Insomniac Boy. I still don't trust that piece of shit, but it's a package deal,'_

_"Can you vouch for them that they will not jeopardize the Desert Kingdom?"_

"Yes. If my current reputation as the Scarlet Devil is not enough to intimidate them, my reputation as The Reaper and as a serial killer will keep their mouths shut,"

_"You do not trust them to stay silent without threats?"_

"I...I don't know. I want to trust them. I want to believe that I won't have to resort to threats. But if I'm being honest, I don't know how they'll react. I made such a big deal about Donald and Jake hurting my friends,"

_"[Your Name] [Last Name], you know that you will most likely die on this mission, right? I know you're too stubborn to wait for reinforcements,"_

"I know. I know that I should at least wait for reinforcements to have a higher chance of surviving, but if we're not fast enough, they'll definitely die. I'd rather die trying to save them than to live without even trying,"

_"Are you prepared to die keeping secrets from your new family?"_

"If it's to protect the guild, yes. I owe you my life, Craton,"

_"You owe your life to Alistair. He's the one that convinced me to take you in. If it hadn't been for my brother, I would've just ignore you like I did with any other street rat,"_

"But still...thank you for everything,"

_"You have permission to inform anyone you deem necessary and reliable,"_

"Thank you, sir,"

_"[Your Name] [Middle Name] [Last Name], the Desert Kingdom's Grim Reaper, your final mission is to rescue the hostages from the Demonic Knights and eliminate Erik Vaelstrom,"_

"Roger that, boss,"

**The Reader's full codename is the Grim Reaper, not just The Reaper. In Italy, the Reader is also known as Triste Mietitore, Signore Della Morte, and Dio Della morte.**


	63. The Truth

[Your Name] returned inside and made eye contact with Alistair. "I have his permission to tell all who I deem necessary and reliable," She looked down to Grape. "I wouldn't call you reliable, but since your school leader's involved, I guess you _barely_ fall under necessary. Am I clear?"

Grape shivered under [Your Name]'s glare. _'She's more terrifying that Donald Na and Wolf Keum! I don't know why, but I feel far more intimidated by her than by those two!'_

"Am I speaking a language you can't understand? I asked you a question, _am I clear?"_

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"I'm not sure how I should start this," She nervously scratched the back of her head. "I never thought I'd have to have this conversation. I didn't even expect to get permission to say it,"

"Oh, I know a cool line to start things off!" Alistair whispered something into her ear.

"I'm the Grim Reaper,"

"Now's not the time to be talking about Webtoons, [Your Name]!" Kingsley snapped. "Donald and the others were kidnapped!"

"It's not a joke and I'm not talking about the Webtoon," [Your Name]'s tone was completely serious. "I am the Grim Reaper, Triste Mietitore, Signore Della Morte, and Dio Della Morte,"

"She's The Reaper," Kenny spoke up. "I saw her in her Reaper outfit. I'm not sure what the other titles mean,"

"Triste Meititore is the Italian translation of Grim Reaper," Alistair translated. "Signore Della Morte means Lord of Death. Dio Della Morte means God of Death. It was actually quite fitting for [Your Name] at the time,"

"You're talking as if she's murdered people," Eunchan laughed awkwardly. 

"Because I _have_ murdered people,"

"I think there's something in my ears, sis," Eunchan said nervously. "Did you just say you murdered people?"

"Correction," Alistair said with an innocent smile. "We _both_ have murdered people. We've also blackmailed, kidnapped, tortured, stolen, robbed, and bribed,"

"You're lying," Kenny denied. "How else could you say such things so casually?"

"Kenny," [Your Name] told him. "Alistair's innocent smile and casual tone is his poker face to hide his guilt...to hide _our_ guilt. We're not allowed to show guilt lest an enemy takes advantage of us," _'We would cry in the safety of our rooms, where no one else could see our tears,'_

"There weren't really many that we truly felt guilty about," Alistair claimed. "Most of the people we killed were corrupt bastards who committed just as bad or even worse crimes than us. The only times we truly felt guilt was for killing someone in the same position as us or killing an innocent civilian who had unfortunately became a witness,"

Grape paled even more. Despite Alistair's tone, the actual words themselves terrified Grape. _'I can't believe I messed with the Scarlet Devil! She's actually killed people before! She could've killed me!'_

"Why are you revealing this to us?" Kingsley asked. "What does this have to do with the Union's kidnapping?"

"Because the people who kidnapped them are the Demonic Knights," [Your Name]'s voice quivered. "They're led by Erik Vaelstrom, a former member of the Desert Kingdom, the mafia Alistair and I are a part of,"

"How dangerous is he?" Timothy asked, but just by the word _mafia_ he knew that he was very dangerous.

"Let's just say...I'd rather shoot myself in the head than face him one on one," She whispered. _'That bastard wouldn't immediately kill his enemies if he had time to torture them,'_ "A-Anyway, Alistair and I suspect that Manwol Union hired him to get revenge on the Yeongdeungpo Union,"

"H-Hey now," Kenny said. "Just because Manwol has a grudge doesn't mean they'd hire a murderer!"

"Some people are willing to go such lengths to get rid of their enemies," [Your Name] said. "Alistair and I haven't been in Korea for that long, so we don't know the locations of the underworld in this country. If Manwol really did hire the Demonic Knights, then they know where to go to find him,"

XXX

An hour after [Your Name] had left, The Reaper arrived. "I have finished interrogating members of Manwol Union and have confirmed our suspicions. Three members came into contact with Erik and hired him. I have the location of Erik's office,"

"Let's call the police then," Timothy suggested.

"Are you an idiot?" The Reaper removed his mask and pulled down his hood. "Erik is a very rich and powerful person. As long as he's alive, he most likely has the police under his control,"

"Then what can we do!?" Dean demanded. "Just sit around and do nothing!?"

"Yep," Alistair nodded. "The Grim Reaper and the Alligator will be doing this rescue mission,"

"How can we do _nothing?"_ Kenny asked. "Jake's my little brother, Alistair,"

"You'll all just get in our way," [Your Name] stated coldly. "This is a life or death situation. I doubt you guys would actually be able to kill someone and live with the guilt of knowing blood is on your hands. Even if you could...I don't want anyone to become bloodstained. Leave it to the professionals. If you really want to help, keep Damon distracted. I don't want him to notice our disappearance immediately,"

"We can help!" Dean argued. "Jake—"

"Wouldn't want you dying for him," [Your Name] interrupted. "Like I said, you guys would only get in my way. Dean, you couldn't even win against _Gray._ Think about how you'd go up against people armed with weapons. I heard that Gray provoked you. On a mission, you can't let your emotions take control. But if you really want to change my mind," She handed a knife to him. "Land a single cut, no matter how small, on me. Only then will I let you join,"

Dean charged forward immediately. [Your Name] caught his wrist and twisted his arm. She pinned him down on the ground and held a finger gun to Dean's head.

"You would've died if I truly wanted you dead," She released him.

"Can you promise that you'll bring back Jake alive?" Kenny asked.

[Your Name] didn't immediately answer and stayed silent for a few moments.

"Answer me!"

"I can't make promises that I may not be able to keep," She finally responded. "Frankly, I don't even know if Alistair and I will survive. I'm not sure when reinforcement will arrive, but we can't waste any time. This is practically a suicide mission. Our chances of survival are pretty much zero,"

"If you plan on just going there to die, why would you even go!?"

"Because Jake's my big brother," [Your Name] said softly. "And Donald...I want to save him too. Since the others are with them, I guess I'll try to rescue them too,"

" _We_ will rescue them," Alistair corrected.

Without any warning, [Your Name] tased Alistair and he fell to the ground. "No, just me,"

**I was gonna go for more drama with Dean hating [Your Name], but I didn't want to drag it out and the Union boys need to be saved.**


	64. Desert Kingdom VS Demonic Knights Part I

"Craton, I knocked Alistair out. You'll find him at either Dean Kwan's house or at Thomas Nae's house if they moved him,"

_"You're not bringing him with you? You're going after Erik alone?"_

"The one thing you cherish above money is your little brother. I'm not going to let him die with me,"

_"You know, if you came up to me and told me that you didn't want to be in the assassination division, I would've placed you on pet duty to help Alistair take care of Chompy. You and Alistair would have permanently stayed in South Korea,"_

"So you planned on letting me leave Desert Kingdom again?"

_"If it were anyone else, they'd have left with a bullet in their skull,"_

"Send the reinforcements to speak to pick up Alistair first. Knowing him, once he regains conscious, he'd immediately try to head to my location. I'd rather he do that if he had backup with him...I'll probably be dead by then, along with the rest of the Union, but he'd still come even if I tell him not to,"

_"Yeah, he's stubborn like that,"_

"You know...while in the Desert Kingdom, I also though i was alone. I didn't see Alistair as a friend. I thought I had always been alone until I got friends and family here in South Korea...Turns out, Alistair was a true friend all along...He was the one who was always by my side...I was such a selfish idiot that only cared about my own self. I didn't care that Alistair would be lonely or hurt after I left,"

 _"He's not hung up about it, so don't worry about the past. You, him, and that Fennec Fox kid_ —"

"Stephen Ahn, not Fennec Fox,"

_"The three of you declared siblinghood. That means he doesn't resent you and still cares about you,"_

"Sir, I know I already thanked you, but I'm thanking you again. I owe my life to you, to Alistair, and to the entire Desert Kingdom. Thank you,"

_"Hey kid, make sure to bring some of the Demonic Knights down with you to Hell,"_

"I will. Since I'm probably going to die, there's something I've always wanted to say to you,"

_"What?"_

"That orange plaid vest you used to wear was fucking ugly. Your sense of fashion is terrible,"

_"...Shut up,"_

XXX

All five school heads were trapped in a cell, bloody and beaten. "The fun has just begun," Erik fake-whined. "Don't give up just yet. Hey Jake Ji, I heard that you stepped in when Ben Park fought Naksung Yoon. Are you willing to step in again?"

Erik held up Naksung Yoon, who was tied up and had just regained conscious. "What the hell!? What's going on!?"

Erik punched Naksung in the face. "Come on Jake Ji, what's your answer? Are you willing to take a beating for Naksung Yoon? Will you let your underling get beaten up? I heard that you and Naksung Fam do not get along," 

"You motherfucker!" Naksung struggled against the rope. "When I get out of these ropes, I'll kill you!" 

Erik began to beat Naksung. For a few moment, Naksung still screamed threats at Erik before it eventually devolved into sobbing pleas for mercy and begs for him to stop.

Jake could only watch while he remained useless on the cell floor. His entire body ached badly and he couldn't even stand up. He may not get along with Naksung Fam, but he didn't want him to get beaten, but he could do nothing. He wouldn't be able to save Naksung.

"What's wrong?" Erik mocked Jake. "I thought you were going to be a hero? Don't you want to save Naksung Yoon?"

Jake avoided Naksung's pleading gaze.

"Maybe I should just _kill_ him," Erik held a knife to Naksung's throat. "I doubt anyone would care about the lives of a delinquent anyway," He placed his knife back into his pocket and threw Naksung back to the floor. "I know! Donald Na, what if I bring your best friend here? What was his name? Kingsley Kwan?"

Donald's eyes widened. He tried to yell at him to leave Kingsley alone, but only a weak rasp escaped his throat. _'I can't believe I'm this injured...'_ He clenched his eyes shut. _'I can't believe I got kidnapped so easily! I'm supposed to have control over Yeongdeungpo, so why was I captured!? I should've been able to defeat my opponents! I worked so hard and fought to become the strongest! And now...I'm as much as a bloody mess as Jake, Wolf, Forrest, and Jimmy are!'_

"Who else should I kidnap?" Erik hummed as if he was deep in thought. "Let's kidnap ALL of your underlings. I was hired to destroy the Yeongdeungpo Union, and your underlings are part of it too. You guys are just the ones on top,"

Wolf could care less about Hwangmo and Hayden or any of his lackeys whose names he didn't bother to remember.

Forrest showed concern for Robin and Grape to an extent, but he wouldn't step in to protect them against this madman.

Jimmy only cared about Jack. The rest of his underlings could die for all he cared.

Jake...he didn't want his friends to get hurt. He didn't want his _brothers_ to get hurt.

Donald didn't want Kingsley to get hurt and just like Jimmy, he didn't care about the rest of his underlings.

"Sir!" A man rushed into the room. "There's an intruder!"

"Only one intruder?" Erik scoffed. "I expect you to deal with them yourselves!" He pointed a very real gun at his minion. "Who is it?"

"I-I don't know sir!" The man stuttered. "B-B-But he wore a black cloak and a skull mask! He also had a scythe! Like he was dressed as some sort of...of..."

"Grim Reaper," Erik pulled the trigger. "I should go and greet Signore Della Morte then," He threw Naksung into the cell and then left the room, leaving the fresh corpse lying on the floor.

"We're gonna die!" Jimmy panicked. "That bastard's gonna kill us all!"

"Jimmy Bae," Donald sat up and rubbed his throat. "Shut the hell up. Your yapping's giving me a headache,"

"There's someone in the air vent," Forrest said, staring at the ceiling.

The air vent cover on the ceiling fell but was caught by a gloved hand. The Grim Reaper jumped down and landed with minimal sounds, quietly placing the vent cover down. He had a few bloody grazes, but those injuries didn't hinder him. He walked over to the cell door and began to pick the lock.

A gunshot rang out.

**Basically, the Grim Reaper infiltrated the building, knocked out and killed some people, got shot at but mostly dodged, snuck into the air vents, and then located the room the Union was in.**


	65. Desert Kingdom VS Demonic Knights Part II

The Grim Reaper barely managed to dodge in time. The bullet hit the wall, thankfully missing everyone in the cell.

"Did you honestly think I would fall for such a simple trick?" Erik asked as he reentered the room. "Though, I will say that I _am_ shocked that you're here. Has the Desert Kingdom decided to expand to South Korea now? Hate to break it to you, but this area belongs to my Demonic Knights,"

The Grim Reaper pulled out a gun he had stolen from one of the goons he had knocked out and fired a shot at Erik.

Erik easily dodged, having expected it. "You know perfectly well that I have the upper hand," He glanced at the Union members. "Wait, did you actually come all the way here just to save _them?"_

The Grim Reaper fired another shot in response.

Erik laughed evilly. "Since when did you care about other people? You're a murderer that only cares about your own survival, just like me and the rest of the people in the underworld!" He fired several shots.

The Grim Reaper deflected them with the blade of his scythe. _'Normally I would just dodge, but if I do that in this situation, the Union members could get hit,'_

"Judging by the fact that you're here alone means that you're the only Desert Kingdom member in the area," Erik deduced. "You came here by yourself. It wasn't for an official mission. The stupid crocodile would never send you against the entire Demonic Knights mafia by yourself. You would have a team with you,"

 _'Why did the Reaper decide to come and save us?'_ Donald thought. _'The Reaper is acquainted with Alistair and possibly acquainted with Wifey. Those two must have ordered The Reaper to save Jake. He'll only rescue Jake and leave everyone else to die,'_

Erik fired the rest of the bullets and while the Grim Reaper was focused on deflected them, Erik lunged forward and kneed him in the stomach. "I'm quite disappointed in you, [Your Name] [Last Name],"

"S-Sis?" Jake called out. 

The Grim Reaper crumpled to the floor, unmoving. Erik crouched down and tapped the Grim Reaper's mask. "Oi, don't tell me you're unconscious already. You've gotten much weaker, [Your Name],"

Donald grabbed Erik's wrist through the cell bars. "Don't you fucking touch my Wifey!"

"Who are you to order me around?" Erik easily got out of Donald's grip and in return, broke Donald's fingers. "And you called her 'Wifey'? I'm surprised she got a husband. I never pegged her as the type of fall in love,"

 _'I can't do anything!'_ Donald cradled his broken hand. "Stay away from her!"

"And why the hell would I listen to you?" Erik mocked. "You can't even save yourself. Do you really think you're in a position to save [Your Name]," He pointed his gun at Donald. "I wonder how she'll react to me killing you,"

Donald glared back at him.

"GAH!" Erik yelped when he felt a knife stab into his foot. 

The Grim Reaper headbutted Erik's chin and knocked the gun out of his hand, which also caused his mask to fall off. [Your Name] attempted to deliver an axe kick, only for Erik to block, grab her leg and throw her across the room.

"So you've still got some fight in you," Erik smirked and pulled the knife from his foot. 

_'I need to save them...'_ [Your Name] got back up and took out another knife. _'Jake...Donald...if I die here, then those two will die for sure,'_

The duo began to exchange blows, a mix between punches, kicks, cuts, and stabs. [Your Name] suffered multiple hits, but she also managed to land some attacks on Erik. Erik was still grinning confidently though. 

"You really think you'll be able to escape here alive?" Erik mocked. "I'll offer you a deal for old time's sake: work for the Demonic Knights and I'll let your friends live,"

[Your Name] didn't hesitate to continue to attack, ignoring the offer.

"Hey, hey," Erik said. "You're not even going to consider my offer?"

 _'He'll just kill them either way,'_ [Your Name] thought. _'I need to at least buy enough time...'_

"Your movements are slowing down. You're tired from dealing with my henchmen earlier," Erik effortlessly disarmed [Your Name] before knocking her to the ground and kicking her multiple times in the stomach. "You should just accept my deal, [Your Name]! Do you honestly think your husband loves you? You're a murderer! You've killed people before! You've robbed, blackmailed, and even tortured people!"

"Liar!" Jake denied. "My sister wouldn't do those things!"

"Sister?" Erik turned to him. "She doesn't have any family. She's just a loner. She only cares about herself. She killed so she could survive,"

_'Even if they hate me...I still want to save them...'_

"Hey, [Your Name]'s husband, what about when you guys get a divorce?" Erik pointed out to Donald. "She'll just kill you because you'd be a liability,"

"She and I already broke up, yet I'm still alive" Donald said. "Besides, she had many chances to kill me, but here she is she's rescuing me," _'And Jake,'_

Several gunshots rang out and Erik fell to the ground. Multiple bullets had struck his back. "W-What?"

"Hey fuckface!" Alistair shouted. Many mafiosos were with him. "Don't act like you know [Your Name]!"

"Alistair..." [Your Name] shakily stood back up.

Alistair gave her an annoyed look. "Did you seriously knock me out with a taser?"

"I didn't think...help would arrive in time..." [Your Name] smiled weakly.

The mafiosos picked the cell lock and released the prisoners. The Union members were still injured, but none of them were as injured as [Your Name] was. "Sis!" Jake ran up to his sister. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital!"

"Wifey," Donald put his not-broken hand to her cheek. 

Another gunshot rang out. "Since I'm...gonna die..." Erik smirked. "I'm dragging [Your Name] down with me to Hell!"

The bullet had hit [Your Name]'s chest and she coughed up blood, collapsing to the floor.

"ERIK YOU BASTARD!" Alistair fired several rounds at him.

But Erik had already known he was going to die and continued to laugh and grin. The smile didn't disappear even after his heart stopped beating.

"Wifey?" Donald was still in shock, not having realized what had happened. "W-Wifey?"

**Flights from either US to South Korea or Italy to South Korea are minimum around fourteen hours commercially. Since the Desert Kingdom owns a private jet, it probably took a few hours less. The Union meeting was sometime in the morning and this battle took place sometime at night.**

**If Alistair and the Desert Kingdom hadn't arrived, the Reader would have definitely died. Then the Union school heads and Naksung would have died too.**


	66. Breaking Point

Donald Na, Jake Ji, Wolf Keum, Forrest Lee, Jimmy Bae, and Naksung Yoon all stood there in silence as Alistair and the rest of the mafia that had accompanied him desperately tried to save [Your Name]. They had just witnessed Alistair Rei, a high schooler just like them, kill Erik Vaelstrom, the man who had kidnapped and beaten them. 

Were they now going to witness [Your Name]'s death too?

"We need to get out of here!" Alistair ordered one of his men to carry [Your Name]. "We don't have any time to waste!" 

Despite being injured and in pain, the Union members forced themselves to follow the mafiosos. They weaved through the maze of hallways until they finally reached the exit where several cars, vans, and trucks were. Not knowing exactly which one to enter, they just followed Alistair and the man holding [Your Name] into a van.

The car ride was silent except for the hum of the engine, like a lullaby soothing [Your Name] to eternal sleep.

"Jake?" Donald broke that silence and surprisingly addressed his brother-in-law. "Is [Your Name] going to die?"

Jake was surprised that Donald would ask him that. Donald's voice...sounded so broken. He didn't sound like the feared head of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union. Instead...he sounded like a terrified child. Donald's eyes never left his hands, covered with [Your Name]'s blood.

"O-Of course she'll be fine!" Jake struggled a lot to put on a strained smile. "I-If anyone's a protagonist, it's gotta be her! She's...she's got the mysterious past and...she's loyal to her family and friends...and...and she's smart and courageous!"

"False hope is a dangerous thing," Alistair spoke up. "Jake, don't give him false hope,"

"Are you saying that sis is going to die!?"

"I don't know for sure," Alistair said. "I always knew that there was a chance that [Your Name] might never come back from a mission. That's how the life of a mafia is. We have many enemies that will not hesitate to kill us. I don't _want_ her to die but...false hope will only make it hurt more,"

"Has she ever been this hurt before?" Naksung awkwardly asked. "She's a strong fighter. She went up against me and the rest of Naksung Fam,"

"If she didn't hold back, she would have killed every single delinquent in Korea who got into a fight with her," Alistair claimed. "She's one of the best members of the Desert Kingdom mafia. But there have been times were she's been hospitalized for multiple days. She sometimes overworked herself and pushed herself too hard," Alistair looked straight at the Union members. "I will tell you what to say when the police ask for your statements,"

"Isn't that illegal?" Forrest asked.

Alistair immediately whipped out his handgun at pointed it at him. "Does it look like I give a flying fuck about legality!? And since when does that matter to you guys!? You guys are a fucking Delinquent's Union!" He took a deep breath. "If you don't follow my orders on what to tell the police...I _will_ kill you. I can't have you jeopardizing my brother's mafia. Not all cops can be bribed,"

All of the Union members knew that Alistair's threat was not empty.

XXX

"Donald!" Kingsley ran over to his friend who was laying in a hospital bed, his wounds having been tended to already.

"Kingsley," Donald said. "Wifey's hurt,"

"She's in the operating room right now," Kingsley informed him. "Damon's with Stephen and Gray right now,"

"Not Mr. Nae?" 

Kingsley didn't immediately answer. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this since you're already stressed out enough,"

"If you're going to tell me eventually, then just tell me right now," Donald ordered.

"Mr. Nae's dead," Kingsley revealed. "It wasn't the people who kidnapped you and the others. Mr. Nae was very sick, which was why he was always going to the hospital. I'm not sure about the details, but he had some sort of heart problem. Damon tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't respond. He then got Stephen who called for an ambulance,"

"How's Damon?" Donald struggled to keep himself together. He always had a poker face on, but he was only human. Even he had a breaking point. Currently, he was being overwhelmed by the events that had taken place. He had been kidnapped and beaten. He had witnessed an actual murder. The only person he had ever loved had been shot. And now...Mr. Nae had died and he wasn't there for Damon.

"Probably still crying," Kingsley answered. He placed a comforting hand on Donald's shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay,"

"No, it won't," Donald finally allowed himself to cry.

He had never been so weak, vulnerable, and helpless before. When he was a child, at least it was only him who suffered. He had no one back then. But now, he wasn't the only one suffering. [Your Name] was hurt. Damon was crying. Mr. Nae was dead.

XXX

"Jake, how are you feeling?" Kenny asked his little brother. 

"Everything hurts more than when I fought against Ben Park," Jake admitted. "Even though we were there for less than twenty four hours, it felt like forever,"

"It's a good thing that Erik guy didn't use any weapons when beating you guys up," Dean sighed. "We heard all about the mafia thing from [Your Name] and Alistair,"

"I won't force you to still claim [Your Name] as your sister," Alistair said. "I understand if you want to cut ties with us,"

"I still consider her to be my sister," Jake said. "She risked her life to rescue me and the rest of the Union. She does care about her friends and family. Although she was a criminal in the past, this was her redemption arc,"

"Alistair," Kenny asked. "Can you tell us more about [Your Name]'s past?"

"I'd also like to know more about Wifey's past," Donald, helped by Kingsley, entered the room. 

Alistair stared at them with a look of disbelief. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys!? It's not my place to tell you all about her backstory! Ask her yourself! I know that she's too stubborn to die, so she'll definitely survive!"

**Mr. Nae's death would've been more emotional if the story was longer and I had written the Yeo-Il Arc. He would've had more scenes.**


	67. Recover

"[Your Name] [Last Name]'s operation was a success," The doctor informed Alistair, Donald, Kingsley, and the Daehyeon Boys. "She'll make a full recovery,"

"That's a relief," Alistair sighed.

"However, the trauma from this entire ordeal could possibly result in retrograde amnesia. There's a chance she might not remember only the traumatic event, or she might not remember her entire past," With that said, the doctor left.

"She's a survivor," Alistair claimed. "She's been through these types of things a lot of times, so why would she get amnesia _this_ time?"

"You just jinxed it," Jake said.

Alistair was silent for a moment before he blurted out, "FUCK!"

"Alistair, what if that bastard's henchmen goes after Wifey?" Donald asked. "She's still recovering. She's vulnerable," _'I don't want her to get hurt anymore,'_

"I also wanted to quit the life of crime like [Your Name]," Alistair sighed. "But that's impossible. The best I can do is to take control of the underworld,"

"Take control of the underworld?" Kingsley questioned. 

"Just like how nobody wants to mess with Donald since he's Rank 1 on the Shuttle Patch Rankings," Alistair explained. "Nobody would want to mess with the King of the Underworld. I'm not sure if I'll be able to achieve it since I have to go back to the States..." He made eye contact with Donald. "What do _you_ plan to do?"

"Would [Your Name] be willing to forgive me if I disband the Union?" 

"You'll also have to apologize to her friends," Alistair added. 

"I have to _apologize_ to _Ben Park_?" Donald asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"You were the one who encouraged Hyeongshin to attack Eunjang since they fought against Yoosun, despite the fact that Yoosun was the one that attacked first," Alistair pointed out. "Eunjang was only defending their territory. Jimmy Bae is an idiot for falling for Phillip Kim's plan to pit him against Ben Park. I won't blame you for the Ganghak incident since it was Jared Sun that instigated it, but the fight against Daehyeon is definitely your fault,"

"I don't _want_ to apologize to Ben Park," Donald gritted his teeth. "But if it'll make Wifey happy, I will do it,"

"You know, even if Jake wasn't kidnapped too, she would've still gone to save you," Alistair said. "She does care about you, Donald. The reason she is so against the Union beside you hurting her friends is because she wanted to get away from a life of crime. That's the entire point of her moving to South Korea. If it were only Wolf Keum, Forrest Lee, and Jimmy Bae that had been kidnapped...we'd have left them for dead,"

"That's a bit cruel," Timmy commented.

"We're not heroes," Alistair reminded. "We're mafiosos. She and I are both bloodstained. We will only risk our lives to protect those we care about,"

"Alistair, Thomas Nae is dead so Damon doesn't have a legal guardian now," Kingsley brought up. "Is there anything you can do to prevent him from going into the foster care system? It'd be better for him to stay with Donald and [Your Name] since he's comfortable around him. He just lost his grandfather so it'd be even more stressful to go with strangers,"

"Since you both are hospitalized, I'll try to get my brother to have temporary custody of Damon," Alistair said. "The problem is if I really did jinx it and [Your Name] has amnesia, she might not be considered a fit guardian. I'm not really well-versed with South Korean laws. Worse comes to worse, we bribe them. If that doesn't work, we blackmail them. If _that_ doesn't work, we threaten them,"

XXX

A few hours later, [Your Name] woke up."Hey, [Your Name]," Alistair greeted nervously. "You don't have amnesia, right? I really hope I didn't jinx it,"

"Who...who are you?" [Your Name] asked quietly.

"Alistair, you jinxed it!" Eunchan accused. 

But Alistair wasn't worried at all. Instead, he had an unamused expression. "She's faking it. I grew up alongside her. I can see through her acting,"

"Why would you think I had amnesia?" [Your Name] inquired.

"Trauma like Ran in _Captured in Her Eyes,_ " Alistair shrugged. "Good to know that you still have all of your memories. Though, if you _did_ end up with amnesia, I probably would have not let you remember your life in the mafia,"

"How is everyone?" She questioned. "Nobody died, right?"

"Oh, I definitely killed Erik," Alistair claimed. "But no one from the Union died. They each have their own room so nobody gets into an argument with each other. Jimmy Bae's being visited by Jack Kang. Forrest Lee is being visited by the kid that needs to get more sleep and some other guy called Robin Ha. Naksung Fam is visiting their leader. Wolf's being a lone wolf but I think Hwangmo visited him for a bit? Don't worry about the entire incident. I threatened everyone into keeping their mouth shut for the most part and having them go along with the story I came up with,"

"Wifey," Donald gently held her hand. "I'm glad you're okay, but please...don't do something so reckless. You could've died,"

"And you and Jake _would've_ died," [Your Name] pointed out. "If given the chance, I would've done the same thing except I would've been faster and more prepared. There were many times where I could've died. We can't always control when we die,"

"I plan on disbanding the Union at the end of the school year," Donald claimed. "I need to get all the finances and documents together. The companies we work with would probably whine and beg, but getting rid of the Union is the least I could do for you," _'_ _I was too afraid of giving up something I worked hard to build. But I'm done with the Union now. I almost lost you. We were kidnapped because of Manwol's grudge against my union. If getting rid of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union makes you happy, then I will get rid of it. You, Damon, and I can live as a normal, happy family,'_

"Oh yeah, Thomas Nae is dead," Alistair blurted out. "Craton's gonna have temporary custody until you and Donald are out of the hospital and can apply for guardianship. No, the Demonic Knights didn't kill him. He died from an illness. That actually explains why he was always going to the doctor's and needed someone to babysit Damon all the time,"

"Mr. Nae was a good person..." [Your Name] whispered. "He was an amazing grandfather to Damon. Damon had been abandoned by his parents. Mr. Nae didn't have to take him in and could've just dropped him off at an orphanage, but he raised Damon like he was his blood relative,"

**The next chapter is the final chapter.**

**Omake  
** **First Meeting**

It was late at night. Six year old Alistair Rei was walking home with his older brother. He noticed a small figure huddled up on the side of the sidewalk. Upon getting closer, he saw that it was a young girl. Her skin was sickly pale. Her [Hair Color] hair was disheveled and resembled a bird's nest. Her [Eye Color] eyes were dull and empty. Her breathing was ragged and her breath was visible in the chilly night.

"Where are your parents?" Alistair asked her.

[Your Name] slightly looked up and made eye contact with him, although her expression was still emotionless. "Died last year," Her voice was barely there.

"Come on Alistair," Craton said. "Dinner should be ready. Let's go,"

"I'm taking her with us," Alistair declared.

"You can't just randomly take someone off the streets," Craton told him.

"But you have kidnapped people before," Alistair pointed out. "I want her to live with us from now on,"

Craton crouched down and stared at the girl. "Do you want to live?"

"I...don't know..."

"If you come with us, I'll give you a purpose in life," Craton offered a hand. "You'll train alongside my brother and protect him with your life,"

[Your Name] accepted.


	68. A Brighter Future

"[Your Name]!" The Eungang, along with Stephen and Damon, barged into the room.

"Don't be too loud," Gray warned. "We're in a hospital,"

"Mommy!" Damon made a grabbing motion for his mother. 

[Your Name] carefully picked him up and brought him into a hug. "Hey buddy,"

"G-G-Grandpa's dead..." Damon sobbed.

"I know," She patted his back. "I know it hurts, but there's nothing we can do. When you lose a loved one, there is no 'getting over with it.' We have to continue on with our lives. The pain may fade away and may come back in large waves. The only thing we can do is to learn to live with it. But Damon, you aren't alone. You have me, your dad, and your uncles,"

There was a moment of silence except for Damon's crying. 

"So [Your Name]," Gerard asked. "How are you right now? We heard that the Union got kidnapped and you had to go and save them with Alistair. You should've called the police,"

"Donald and Jake would've been killed if I went to the police," [Your Name] had been informed of the cover story Alistair had created. "Alistair and I brought the ransom money. They didn't want to let them go and planned to kill us too. We had no choice but to fight,"

"Why didn't you bring us with you!?" Ben yelled. "We could've helped you!"

"Ben, not too loud!" Eugene tried to calm him down. "You're going to scare Damon,"

Ben saw Damon whimpering and sighed. "Sorry...But [Your Name], you could've _died._ You were _shot_ ,"

"I still can't believe that you actually survived fighting and escaping a mafia," Teddy added. _'Those mafia guys managed to kidnap all of the Union school heads, including Donald Na! How did she escape?'_

"It was hard but fortunately, we all survived," [Your Name] said. "Everyone's safe and recovering,"

"Hey [Your Name], I know that things might still be awkward for you and your brothers since they're still in the Union," Ben said. "And Donald Na is the head of the Union too..."

"Donald told me that he plans to disband it at the end of the school year," [Your Name] told them. "I want to give him another chance. I know that him disbanding the Union doesn't make up for all the shit that the Union has done, but I hope he can become a better person. I hope he can change,"

"As much as I want to deny that someone like _Donald Na_ could change," Alex said. "Teddy used to be a bully who was friends with Phillip Kim, but he became a better person. But Donald Na..."

"You don't have to trust him," [Your Name] stated. "You don't have to hang around him. You don't even have to acknowledge his existence. You don't have to interact with him. I'll be the one interacting with him. I'm the one giving him another chance,"

"If he ever causes any problems for you," Ben advised. "Don't hesitate to call us. You're our friend. We'll be there for you and I'll beat the shit out of him if he hurts you,"

 _'If he does hurt me, he'd have to deal with Alistair,'_ [Your Name] smiled at her friends' protectiveness. _'He might even end up dead if he hurts me,'_

XXX

[Your Name] was discharged from the hospital. Donald, Alistair, Stephen, and Gray brought her back to Mr. Nae's house, though there was a gloomier atmosphere now that Thomas Nae was gone. Damon clutched Frank the Bat tightly as they entered. He tried to hold back his tears but struggled.

"Damon, you don't have to put up a facade," Donald picked him up and hugged him. "You were closer to him than us. You knew him your entire life. It's alright for you to cry a lot,"

Damon buried his face into Donald's shirt. "I want Grandpa..."

"Even though we only knew him for a couple weeks," Stephen said sadly. "He really had such a grandfatherly personality,"

"Since Mr. Nae didn't have a will, what will happen to this house?" Gray asked. "And the exchange program...Stephen, Alistair, [Your Name]...are you both going to have to go back to the US?"

"Thomas Nae had no will but my brother will be able to purchase this property," Alistair informed. "We _will_ have to go back to the US though,"

"My family won't let me move back to South Korea," Stephen said. "Even after regaining my memories, they still don't wouldn't me to come back here. They still blame Gray for the incident,"

"I'll help you get emancipated," Alistair offered. "You'll be able to move out and be treated as an adult,"

"I love my family, I really do," Stephen claimed. "But I really want to move back here to stay with Gray. If they still want to keep in touch with me, I'll stay in contact as long as they don't try to force me to go back with them,"

"When will we be leaving?" [Your Name] asked.

"Three days from now," 

"Don't go!" Damon made a grabbing motion for [Your Name]. "Mommy, don't leave me too! Don't leave me again! Please!"

"Damon, this time I promise you, I _will_ come back," [Your Name] gently kissed her son's forehead. "I just need to deal with paperwork to officially transfer back to Eunjang,"

"Not to Yeo-Il?" Donald asked, a bit disappointed.

"As much as I love you," [Your Name] responded. "The members of Donny's Honeys are _very_ cringey and annoying,"

Donald let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, my fan club is really annoying. I tried disbanding them but they wouldn't budge. I'm thinking of transferring just to spite them,"

"Don't," [Your Name] shook her head. "Kingsley will be all alone at Yeo-Il. Besides, you'd get into a better university if you graduate from Yeo-Il rather than Eunjang,"

"Last time you left for the US, I didn't want you to go," Donald recalled. "I wanted you to stay with me, even if it was through force. Now...I'm willing to let you go because I know you will return,"

"We can't immediately go back to dating, Donald," [Your Name] said. "You still need to apologize to my friends at Eunjang,"

"Urgh..." Donald groaned at the thought of apologizing to Ben Park. "Can't I just apologize to Gray Yeon since he's here?"

" _All_ of my Eunjang friends,"

"Give me some time then," Donald sighed. "I need to muster up the courage to do that,"

"You'll have all the time in the world," [Your Name] held his hand. "I _am_ coming back and I intend to stay here with you and Damon. I know it's hard for you since you're not used to apologizing, especially to people who were your enemies, but we can take baby steps. Take all the time you need, Vampire Boy,"

**That's the end. Thank you to all my readers. I really enjoyed writing this story and I can't believe I wrote sixty eight chapters for a long fanfiction that's not a collection of short stories. My previous stories that were long fanfiction posted on fanfiction.net had terrible endings or I never finished them. But this story, I loved it so much and with all of your comments, votes, bookmarks, and saves, I was motivated to continue writing until the end.**

**If I had written the Yeo-Il Arc, Eugene would also be participating in the fight, hence why I had him train. He wouldn't be as strong as everyone else, but at least he'd be able to land a few hits or provide a distraction.**

**If you enjoyed this story, I am also working on many other Weak Hero fanfics.**

**|Weak Hero| One Night [Donald X Kingsley]  
This one is a Normal High School AU where Female Kingsley has a drunken one night stand with Donald and ends up pregnant.  
(This was the fic that people voted for in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter titled _Jealousy._ I already have the first chapter published.)**

**|Weak Hero| Two Worlds Collide [Kingsley Kwan X OC]  
The Union boys end up transported to the Real World fic.**

**|Weak Hero| Sky Blue Eyes [Donald Na X OC X Kingsley Kwan]**   
**A girl from the Real World is transported into the Weak Hero world fic.**

**|Weak Hero| Family Chaos**   
**Donald Na's older twin brother flunks and has to repeat his freshman year. He transfers from Yeo-Il to Eunjang.**

**|Weak Hero| Dara Na  
Donald Na's younger brother, Dara Na, goes to Byuksan Middle School and befriends Gray and Stephen. He ends up in a coma like Stephen, but awakens after a few weeks. He recovers, trains, and enrolls at Daehyeon High School.**

**|Weak Hero| Hidden Gems [Wolf Keum X OC]  
Wolf Keum falls in love with Donald Na's younger sister, who attends Ganghak and disguises herself as a boy. **

**|Weak Hero| Loyalty [Donald Na and Kingsley]  
This is my version of snapshots throughout Donald and Kingsley's friendship.**

**|Weak Hero| Soul Script [Wolf Keum X OC]**   
**This is a Soulmate AU with soul script. The OC is Donald's younger sister. It's a short, completed story.**

**Omake**   
**Donald Meets Craton**

Donald was scared shitless. The man sitting in front of him had a very terrifying aura, even more terrifying than his own. In fact, this man was more intimidating than even that Erik Vaelstrom bastard.

This man in front of him was Craton Rei, the don of the Desert Kingdom mafia. He lit a cigar and exhaled a large puff of gray smoke. "So, you're Donald Na?"

"Yes," Donald did his best to maintain his poker face.

"You the kid that created the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union?"

"Yes,"

"Hmph, you're a pretty smart brat," Craton smirked. "You seem to know your way around business. How about you join the Desert Kingdom? You'll make way more profit than a mere delinquent's union,"

"No," There was no hesitation at all in Donald's voice. "Wifey wants to leave behind the life of crime. If I'm going to marry her, I'm not going to involve myself in your mafia,"

"Heh, ballsy brat," Craton pointed his Beretta M9 at the teen. "What if I threaten you? Will that make you rethink your decision?"

"Then go ahead and shoot me," Donald didn't break eye contact with Craton, but inside he was terrified. "You'll have to deal with Wifey and Alistair,"

Craton smirked and holstered his gun. "Good to know you wouldn't chicken out on your promise to [Your Name],"

 _'That was a test?'_ Donald silently sighed in relief. He really didn't want to die, not when he had a future with [Your Name].

"Oh, but if you _ever_ hurt [Your Name] again...[Your Name] will be the one to kill you,"

**Omake II**

I don't remember exactly what this scenario was but I think it was "What if the Reader wanted to show a picture of her friends from Eunjang to Damien?" I have no idea why the two images are different sizes.


	69. Extras III

**Wolf's Still Traumatized**

Wolf didn't dare to make eye contact with [Your Name]. He was tensed up and silent whenever she was in the room. Of course, the other Union members took notice of this.

"So, if you'reThe Reaper," Jimmy asked. "Does that mean you're the one who beat up Wolf?"

"Yes," [Your Name] answered. "It looks like Wolf's still traumatized, which is a good thing, because if he, or anyone else for that matter, harms my friends again..." She didn't need to finish her threat because everyone knew how capable she was.

But Donald somehow fell even more in love when [Your Name] said that. "Even when threatening people, you're still amazing,"

"Okay, you have a serious problem if you consider me wanting to kill people amazing," [Your Name] told Donald.

"I mean," Jake brought up. "A lot of anime villains are murderers and many fans are still attracted to them,"

"Wolf's now my lackey," [Your Name] said. "I still haven't forgiven him for when he attacked my friends,"

"Aren't you supposed to be a good guy?" Wolf flinched.

"I'm no hero or saint," [Your Name] claimed. "Besides, didn't you traumatize Eunchan's friend, Insomniac Boy? Also, the fuck's wrong with you getting mad for people staring at you for more than three seconds? Like seriously, even if they're talking to you, you want them to avoid eye contact? I don't know about you, but I was taught that eye contact was respectful,"

"If you really want to continue beating people up, I can get you a job working for me," Alistair offered. "But remember...once you join, there's no leaving,"

Wolf considered his options. The Union was no more, so he had lost his income. If he joined the mafia, he could beat people up and get paid for it. But murder? He may be an asshole, but could he really murder someone? And once he joined, he wouldn't be able to leave alive. Also, his coworkers would be extremely dangerous. He couldn't disrespect them like he did with Forrest and Jimmy or else he'd be killed.

**What if the Reader's friends and brothers all met her boyfriend at the same time?  
Part I**

It was [Your Name]'s birthday. Damien agreed to host a party at his house and said that she could invite her brothers and friends, although for some reason he seemed really hesitant to allow people into his home. [Your Name] and Donald were asked by their neighbor to watch his grandson and [Your Name] happily agreed.

The Eungang and the Daehyeon Boys both arrived at the same time. "Y-You're Jake Ji!" Eugene stuttered, immediately recognizing the orange haired school head.

"Jake Ji?" Ben narrowed his eyes. "The strongest person in the Union under Donald Na? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, hey, [Your Name] is our sister!" Jake didn't want to get in a fight with his sister's friends. "We're not here to fight,"

"[Your Name]'s brothers?" Alex questioned. "If you're telling the truth, why didn't she tell us that her brothers were part of the Union?"

"She can be oblivious at times," Dean pointed out. "She still hasn't realized that Jake's the head of Daehyeon,"

"She can't be _that_ oblivious," Gerard said. "I mean, she should have seen him in the Shuttle Patch Rankings,"

"I had a nightmare that her boyfriend was Donald Na and that they had a child together," Jake shivered at the memory. "But we followed sis to Yeo-Il once and she left without talking to that vampire bastard,"

"You do realize that insulting your boss is not wise, right?" 

Everyone slowly turned around to see Donald Na exiting his car, which he had just parked in the driveway of the house that they were at.

"Donald Na, what are you doing here?" Ben demanded and was prepared to fight if necessary.

"This is _my_ house," Donald pointed out and opened the back door and helped Damon out of his car seat. 

"Daddy, do you think Mommy will like the cake I picked out?" Damon asked.

Everyone stared at Donald Na and then at the child whose hand he was holding. 

"I'm sure [Your Name] will love it," Donald answered in such a gentle voice that everyone watching didn't believe was possible.

"You're...You're...You're [Your Name]'s boyfriend!?"

"Yes," Donald answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But she knows me as Damien, not Donald. If you want to leave in one piece, you better keep your mouths shut,"

"T-That kid called you his father," Jake shakily pointed at Damon. "And he called sis his mother," He turned to Dean and began to harshly shake him. "I TOLD YOU THAT NIGHTMARE WAS REAL! YOU SAID I WAS OVERTHINKING IT BUT LOOK! DONALD NA GOT SIS PREGNANT AND THEY HAD A CHILD TOGETHER!"

"Jake, calm down!" Dean pushed his arms off. "The kid's not actually their child! Sis and Donald just met this year and the kid's two years old!"

 **"Dean Kwan,"** Donald glared at him. "Biologically, Damon is not mine but he **is** my son as well as [Your Name]'s,"

"Aww, you only had Damon for five hours and you're already so protective of him!" Alistair called from a...limo.

"Alistair, how did you know that I only had Damon for five hours?" Donald questioned. "And weren't you supposed to be in the US?"

"I hacked into your security cameras!" Alistair grinned. "And of course I have to come visit when it's my friend's birthday. I brought presents for [Your Name]. Oh, and I brought my pet with me,"

"And why would I let your pet dog into my house?" Donald asked.

"Because Chompy's an alligator, not a dog," Alistair opened the limo door and a large alligator rushed out and began scratching at the front door. [Your Name] opened it and hugged the alligator. "Hi Chompy!" She looked at Alistair with an unamused expression. "Of course you'd come all the way here. Well, at least you brought Chompy with you this time,"

"Mommy, I picked out your cake!" Damon said.

"I bet you chose the best flavor!" She patted his head. "So why's everyone out here? Come inside. Kyle helped me prepare the food,"

Alistair unloaded the multiple boxes of presents he had brought for [Your Name]. It became a large pile in the corner of the living room. The atmosphere was very tense, especially between Ben and Donald. Jake was glaring daggers at Donald too for some reason. Since Damon was a little messy from eating ice cream on the way home from the store, [Your Name decided to clean him up a bit, leaving all the boys in the living room.

Jake broke the silence. "YOU SUGGESTED SHE WEAR A MAID DRESS AND A BUNNY OUTFIT!"

"He _what!?"_ The Eungang exclaimed.

"It was a joke I made at the time when I first hired Wifey as my live-in maid," Donald claimed. "I suggested some uniforms,"

"Ben Park, let's team up!" Jake threw a punch at Donald who easily blocked. "We're going to take Donald Na down!"

Upon hearing his real name, he grabbed Jake by his throat and slammed him against the wall. "I **told** you that I go by Damien when Wifey is around,"

"Please don't fight on [Your Name]'s birthday," Kenny intervened. "Let's all get along, at least just for the duration of her party,"

"Fine," Donald let go of Jake.

**There will be an Extras IV, but I don't know when it'll be done. It'll be the continuation of this alternate timeline.**


End file.
